Moje Piękne Wybawienie
by nika0645
Summary: Po wyjściu na jaw, że Edward i Alice byli niewierni, Cullenowie już nigdy nie będą tacy sami. Ze złamanymi sercami, Jasper&Bella zwracają się do jedynych osób, na których mogą się oprzeć... do siebie nawzajem. Czy dwoje ludzi pokona demony przeszłości i nauczy się "iść naprzód" w środku wojny? Bella&Jasper wersja "Przed Świtem". BxJ. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Kilka słów na początek

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"My Beautiful Rescue"_ autorstwa _ry123red_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (s/5165083/1/My-Beautiful-Rescue). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do sagi "Zmierzch" naszej wspaniałej Stephenie Meyer.

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _"My Beautiful Rescue" _by _ry123red_, which can be found in English on this website (s/5165083/1/My-Beautiful-Rescue). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Twilight", which belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_**Słów kilka na początek: **_Przedstawiam Wam moją ukochaną historię, która zapoczątkowała moją przygodę z Jasperem Whitlock :) Kilka dni temu wspaniała autorka wyraziła zgodę na przetłumaczenie wyżej wymienionego fanfiction… tak więc powoli będę brała się do roboty! Mam nadzieję, że sprostam wyzwaniu i chociaż w połowie odzwierciedlę ten klimacik… Życzcie mi powodzenia :) Zapraszam wszystkich do lektury!

_**P.S. **_Jakoś tak się złożyło, że w dniu, w którym pokochałam parę Jasper&Bella, zakochałam się również w utworze „Mirrors" Justina Timberlake; od tego momentu nierozłącznie kojarzę jedno z drugim. Uważam, że tekst piosenki idealnie do nich pasuje :) Niech ona towarzyszy nam w „My Beautiful Rescue" :)

dla chętnych - /watch?v=uuZE_IRwLNI

lub wspaniałe covery:  
_Jason Chen_ - /watch?v=Ksa78RZrmVg  
_Michael Henry & Justin Robinett_ - /watch?v=u2Z0xejCK5M  
_Paradise Fears_ - /watch?v=FFLlkMlvDqs  
_Boyce Avenue & Fifth Harmony_ - /watch?v=fvEZUbzqqyM

może coś się spodoba :)


	2. Rozłam

_****__**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Okej, zamierzam wypróbować się w pairingu Bella&Jasper! Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się pierwszy rozdział – jeżeli tak, będę kontynuowała! Wchodźcie, komentujcie! No i jeżeli nie lubicie Jaspera i Belli jako pary… nie czytajcie! Fani Edwarda bądźcie ostrzeżeni… przede wszystkim Bella&Jasper! Oraz samotny, zazdrosny Edward. Haha.

Historia rozpoczyna się podczas nocy poślubnej Edwarda i Belli. Nie będzie oczywiście zbyt M! TO JEST MOJA WERSJA „PRZED ŚWITEM"…

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ready… steady… go! Zaczynamy :)

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Rozłam**

Przeszliśmy wzdłuż portu do pięknej, tworzonej przez jasny piasek plaży. Ciemna woda ochlapywała piaszczyste wybrzeże, a jej dźwięk uspokajał w ciszy nocnej. W oddali widoczna była chatka, z przodu której, przy wejściu, znajdowały się podświetlone pochodnie. Za chatką, prawie w centrum małej, prywatnej wyspy, rosły tropikalne drzewa, które wyraźnie górowały nad wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku. Gdy przekraczaliśmy opustoszałą plażę, pochłaniałam piękno tego miejsca; to było coś więcej, niż kiedykolwiek byłam sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Żyjąc w zasadzie samotnie, nigdy nawet nie marzyłam o znajdowaniu się w tak cudownym miejscu. Niezaprzeczalnie zapierało dech w piersiach.

Edward oplótł wokół mnie swoje zimne ręce i przyniósł z powrotem do domu. Pisnęłam, zaskoczona jego nagłym ruchem i mocniej zacisnęłam ręce wokół jego szyi.

- Edward, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale mam dwie nogi – parsknęłam z irytacją, kiedy wkraczaliśmy do mieszkania.

- Wiem to kochanie, ale widzisz, przenoszenie cię przez progi jest jednym z punktów mojej umowy o pracę – powiedział, puszczając do mnie oko i śmiejąc się z reakcji mojego serca, które w odpowiedzi nierówno zatrzepotało.

Głupi wampir i jego umiejętność oszałamiania…

Postawił mnie na podłodze i nagle stałam się świadoma, co miało nastąpić; co w końcu miało się stać pomimo oporów Edwarda. Raptem trudno było mi złapać oddech. Miałam kochać się z Edwardem. Moim Edwardem.

- Bella? – zapytał, sprowadzając mnie z powrotem na ziemię.

- W-Wszystko w porządku – powiedziałam raptownie, nie chcąc, by zmienił zdanie.

Obiecał mi, że spróbuje, ale wiedziałam, jak wampiry potrafiły być przekonujące… a zwłaszcza ten jeden.

- Jesteś tego pewna, Bello? Znaczy się możemy poczekać aż do twojej zmiany, więc nie będziesz skrzywdzona. Nie musimy tego teraz robić – rzekł, jego złote oczy szczere i prawie błagające.

Czy żałował danej mi obietnicy? Czy już mnie więcej nie chciał, dopóki nie stanę się wampirem? Dopóki nie będę perfekcyjna, bez wad, jak on i reszta jego rodziny? To była nasza noc poślubna; dlaczego czułam się tak, jakby mnie unikał?

- Czy ty nie chcesz? – w końcu wykrztusiłam, mój głos zabarwiony zaskoczeniem.

- Boże, Bello! Oczywiście, że ciebie chcę! Ja po prostu… nie jestem pewien, czy jesteś na to gotowa – odparł, bezwstydnie kłamiąc.

Poczułam rosnącą we mnie złość i zaczęłam sobie bardziej życzyć, byśmy byli sobie równi, bym mogła wlać trochę rozumu do głowy stojącemu przede mną wampirowi. Czy był kompletnie nieświadomy? Po całym tym czasie wcale mnie nie znał?

- Nie jesteś pewien, czy jestem gotowa? – zadrwiłam, krzyżując ręce na granatowym szlafroku, który narzuciłam na małą piżamę, którą Alice wybrała dla mnie i spakowała bez mojej wiedzy. Nawet nie chcę już zaczynać o jej wtrącaniu się w nie swoje sprawy.

Nie sądził, że byłam gotowa? Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy. Po tym, co zrobiłam, by uczynić to jasnym, że chciałam go całkowicie i kompletnie, on w dalszym ciągu wątpił w moje uczucia. Dalej traktował mnie jak dziecko, które potrzebowało opieki. Okej, zapomnijmy o tym. Już ja mu pokażę, że "jestem jakimś niemowlakiem potrzebującym ochrony"; jestem jego żoną i nadszedł już ten cholerny czas, by w końcu mnie tak traktował.

Wspięłam się na palcach i, chwytając go za rękawy koszuli, przytknęłam usta do jego. Mocniej napierając, przejechałam rękami w dół jego ramion, zanim wplotłam dłonie w jego brązowe włosy.

Stał zamrożony przez ułamek sekundy, dopóki nie poczułam, jak z wahaniem kładzie ręce na mojej talii. Prawie krzycząc z frustracji zaczęłam ciągnąć go w kierunku, gdzie sądziłam, że znajduje się łóżko. Wtedy poczułam, jak tyłem wpadam na łóżko i – jak to ja – straciłam równowagę i zaczęłam na nie spadać. Na całe szczęście Edward zdał sobie z tego sprawę i tak nas obrócił, że to on upadł na łóżko; ze mną na wierzchu.

Moje serce waliło teraz jak młotem, ale miałam za bardzo rozproszoną uwagę, by się przejmować, że on to słyszał. To się działo! Edward i ja w końcu, po raz pierwszy będziemy razem w najbardziej intymny możliwy sposób. Prawdę mówiąc byłam trochę nerwowa, ale wiedziałam, że Edward się mną zaopiekuje. Ufałam mu z moim życiem. Z moim sercem.

- Bella – wymruczał, odrywając usta i lekko całując mnie w czoło, jego ręce gładziły mały fragment skóry, który był widoczny między szortami i górą od piżamy, jako że mój szlafrok się rozwiązał.

Złapałam oddech i zaczęłam obsypywać drobnymi pocałunkami jego szczękę przed przejściem do ust. Zauważyłam, że Edward wydawał się rozproszony i wkurzająco powściągliwy. Próbowałam ignorować jego wahanie się, ale w końcu nie mogłam już tego więcej znieść.

- Okej. Co jest nie tak? – spytałam się, powiększając między nami dystans. Spojrzałam w jego oczy.

Sturlał się ze mnie z westchnieniem. Chwilę leżeliśmy obok siebie w ciszy. Byłam cierpliwa i czekałam na jego odpowiedź. Było oczywiste, że coś go trapiło i nie sądzę, że było to związane z martwieniem się o moje bezpieczeństwo.

- Wiesz, że cię kocham, no nie? – spytał się cicho, przerywając milczenie.

- Tak jak ja ciebie – odpowiedziałam, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.

Kontynuował, jego wzrok wbity w sufit.

- Po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić. Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem i za to, co zamierzam zrobić.

Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Ta rozmowa brzmiała przerażająco znajomo.

Przygryzłam dolną wargę w niepokoju.

- Cokolwiek to jest, Edwardzie, przejdziemy przez to! Przetrwaliśmy Jamesa, Victorię, Volturi, wilki… nie ma niczego, z czym nie moglibyśmy sobie poradzić – powiedziałam z pasją, próbując mu udowodnić, że nie byłam małą słabą dziewczynką, że byłam mu równa i mogliśmy wojować z każdą przeszkodą na naszej drodze.

Jeśli już, moje słowa tylko pogorszyły sprawę. Edward w odpowiedzi tylko się skulił i wziął moją drobną rękę w jego zimne dłonie.

- Bello, kochanie, pamiętasz swoją imprezę z okazji ukończenia 18 lat? – spytał się, a ja ponuro mu przytaknęłam. To nie było jedno ze wspanialszych wspomnień…

- Więc… po tym… jak cię opuściłem, wróciłem do domu. Byłem załamany. Właśnie powiedziałem miłości mojego życia, że nie mogłem z nią być; byłem w straszliwym położeniu zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. W mojej dewastacji pomyślałem, że dom był pusty, tak więc udałem się do swojego pokoju, by pomyśleć. Tak zatopiłem się we własnych myślach, że nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że nie byłem sam. Alice tu była. Dołączyła do mnie i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o naszych związkach. I wtedy… - nagle przerwał i zamknął oczy.

- Kontynuuj – powiedziałam zachęcająco, pomimo że w mojej głowie zagościł strach. Co się mogło zdarzyć, że doprowadziło go do takiego stanu?

- Pocałowaliśmy się.

Siedziałam przez chwilę w szoku, zanim sformułowałam odpowiedź.

- Ale to było wszystko, tak? To znaczy wy nie… - jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz powiedziało mi wszystko.

- Ty… i Alice? – spytałam się chrapliwie, moje oczy pełne bólu i zdrady.

- Bello ja…

- Odpowiedz mi na pytanie. Spałeś czy nie spałeś z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką? – powiedziałam odpychając go ode mnie, mój wzrok utkwiony w jego wzroku.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Moje serce rozkruszyło się na milion kawałków.

Wstałam i przesunęłam się na sam skraj łóżka, tak daleko od niego, jak to tylko możliwe.

Edward mnie zdradził. Opuścił mnie i uprawiał z kimś innym seks; i to nie tylko z byle kim, moja siostra! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka na świecie! Jak on mógł to zrobić? Jak oni mogli to zrobić? Moje osiemnaste urodziny były rok temu. Czy planował nigdy mi nie powiedzieć? Byliśmy teraz małżeństwem… a on w końcu mówi mi o tym akurat chwilę przed nastąpieniem najważniejszej chwili w moim życiu.

- Bello. Moja Bello, tak bardzo mi przy… - zaczął, jak wyciągnął rękę w celu starcia łez, które nieświadomie zaczęły spływać mi po twarzy.

- Nie jestem _twoją _Bellą – chłodno mu przerwałam, powodując, że się wzdrygnął. – Jak mogłeś? Myślałam, że mnie kochasz? Jak mogłeś zdradzić mnie z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką?

- Nie chciałem tego. Przyrzekam Bello ja tylko…

- Dlaczego to musiała być akurat moja najlepsza przyjaciółka? Dlaczego Alice? – wyszeptałam, a łzy tym razem bez oporów spływały mi po twarzy.

- Przepraszam. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo żałowałem tej nocy, odkąd się wydarzyła. To dlatego opuściłem na jakiś czas rodzinę. Nie mogłem znieść poczucia winy – powiedział, jego głos pełny smutku i żalu, jego złote oczy lśniące łzami, które nigdy nie mogły spłynąć.

- Ale musiałeś się z tym pogodzić, skoro pozwoliłeś na nasz ślub bez powiedzenia mi tego. Edwardzie jak mogłeś to zrobić? – spytałam się, słysząc zranienie i zdradę w moim głosie.

- Tak mi przykro Bello. Myślałem, że przez to przejdziemy. Po prostu nie chciałem ciebie stracić – prosił, próbując skłonić mnie, bym zrozumiała.

I to zrobiłam. Zrozumiałam perfekcyjnie.

- Już to zrobiłeś. Po prostu idź – powiedziałam, odwracając się od niego. Nie mogłam znieść widoku jego doskonałej twarzy. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzyłam, nie mogłam nic poradzić tylko wyobrażać sobie małe kończyny Alice splecione z jego, jej twarz dotykającą Edwarda.

- Proszę nie rób tego. Bello kocham cię, nikogo innego – błagał, skutkując zwiększeniem potoku łez.

- Proszę Edward. Po prostu idź. Potrzebuję czasu, by pomyśleć – powiedziałam i usłyszałam odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Wiedziałam, że byłam sama, przynajmniej przez chwilę…

Udałam się, potykając po drodze, do łazienki i nawet nie przejmowałam się zamykaniem drzwi; i tak by tu siłą wszedł, gdyby tylko chciał. Przekopując się przez walizkę Edwarda znalazłam telefon, który tam trzymał. Dlaczego posiadał nieużywany? Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia. Uruchomiłam komórkę i wybrałam jedyny numer, jaki czułam, że powinnam wybrać.

- Halo? – odpowiedział głos już po drugim sygnale.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Uf, ten rozdział był trudny do napisania. Było trochę Bella&Edward, ale nie tak sporo… Klikajcie&komentujcie! Kto może być po drugiej stronie telefonu?

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_No i proszę. Pierwszy rozdział! :) Dumna jestem z siebie. Nie wiem, jak często będę dodawała kolejne, wszystko zależy od czasu, którego ostatnio mam coraz mniej…  
Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie! I dziękuję za każde zainteresowanie :)


	3. Miesiąc Miodowy z Piekła Rodem

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Po tych wszystkich komentarzach, które otrzymałam, nie mogłam zostawić tej historii tylko z jednym rozdziałem! Więc… oto i drugi. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie źli z powodu wybranej przez Bellę osoby :) Nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach i wejściach!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Nic dodać, nic ująć. Zapraszam do lektury :)

* * *

**Rozdział 2: Miesiąc Miodowy z Piekła Rodem**

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Tak mi przykro Bello. Myślałem, że przez to przejdziemy. Po prostu nie chciałem ciebie stracić – prosił, próbując skłonić mnie, bym zrozumiała._

_I to zrobiłam. Zrozumiałam perfekcyjnie._

_- Już to zrobiłeś. Po prostu idź – powiedziałam, odwracając się od niego. Nie mogłam znieść widoku jego doskonałej twarzy. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzyłam, nie mogłam nic poradzić tylko wyobrażać sobie małe kończyny Alice splecione z jego, jej twarz dotykającą Edwarda._

_- Proszę nie rób tego. Bello kocham cię, nikogo innego – błagał, skutkując zwiększeniem potoku łez._

_- Proszę Edward. Po prostu idź. Potrzebuję czasu, by pomyśleć – powiedziałam i usłyszałam odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Wiedziałam, że byłam sama, przynajmniej przez chwilę…_

_Udałam się, potykając po drodze, do łazienki i nawet nie przejmowałam się zamykaniem drzwi; i tak by tu siłą wszedł, gdyby tylko chciał. Przekopując się przez walizkę Edwarda znalazłam telefon, który tam trzymał. Dlaczego posiadał nieużywany? Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia. Uruchomiłam komórkę i wybrałam jedyny numer, jaki czułam, że powinnam wybrać._

_- Halo? – odpowiedział głos już po drugim sygnale._

* * *

- Halo? Edward? Co jest takiego ważnego, że właśnie musiałeś przerwać swój miesiąc miodowy, by zadzwonić? Bella prawdopodobnie nie jest za bardzo szczęśliwa… - melodyjny głos zamilkł.

- To nie Edward – zdołałam powiedzieć, mój głos brzmiący słabo nawet dla własnych uszu.

- Bella? Czy ty płaczesz? Co jest?

- Muszę opuścić to miejsce – powiedziałam cicho. Łzy spływały mi po twarzy.

- Stało się coś? Gdzie jest Edward?

- Z-Z nami wszystko w porządku. Proszę, nie mogę tu zostać. Czy jest jakikolwiek sposób, by wrócić wcześniej? – prosiłam, mój głos się łamał.

- Oczywiście. Carlisle w tym momencie zamawia samolot. Czy z tobą i Edwardem wszystko okej? Czy mieliście jakąś kłótnię? – głos spytał się nieśmiało, wyraźnie zatroskany.

- Po prostu się pospieszcie – odpowiedziałam, nie będąc w stanie głośno komuś o tym powiedzieć. W dalszym ciągu próbowałam przyswoić sobie fakt, że Edward i ja… że już nie ma „nas".

- Lot jest dokładnie za godzinę. Ale Bello… chciałabym, żebyś wiedziała, że nieważne, co się wydarzy… zawsze będziesz moją siostrą – Rosalie cicho przyznała, prawie wywołując uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

- Dziękuję Rosalie. Mogłabyś spotkać nas na lotnisku sama? Nie chcę, by ktoś jeszcze przychodził – wyszeptałam, mając nadzieję, że nie zada dodatkowych pytań.

- Oczywiście Bello – powiedziała, na co ja odetchnęłam z ulgą. Ponownie jej podziękowałam i się rozłączyłam.

Co miałam zrobić, jak Edward wróci? Musiałam go zmusić, by zawiózł mnie łodzią do miasta, bym mogła dostać się na lotnisko. Czy w ogóle to zrobi? A co jeżeli nie? Musiałabym tu zostać na pozostałość tego żałosnego prawie miesiąca miodowego?

- Odchodzisz.

Spięłam się, słysząc głos Edwarda dochodzący od drzwi do łazienki.

- Słuchałeś – stwierdziłam, rozzłoszczona.

- Nie musimy opuszczać tego miejsca Bello. Wypożyczyliśmy je na tydzień. Moglibyśmy tu zostać i znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie – błagał, całkowicie ignorując moje zdanie, odnosząc sukces w dalszym denerwowaniu mnie.

- Tu nie ma nic do rozwiązywania – rzekłam.

Nie zamierzałam nic odpuszczać, ponieważ było mu przykro. „Przepraszam" nie może zmazać faktu, że mnie zdradził! „Przepraszam" nie zmusi mnie do wrócenia do niego! „Przepraszam" nie cofnie tej nocy! „Przepraszam" nic nie może naprawić!

- Bello proszę przemyśl to zanim…

- Przemyślałam to! Edwardzie, złamałeś mi serce i to nie jest także twój pierwszy raz! – krzyknęłam. Łzy, tym razem ze złości, zebrały się w moich oczach.

Zamarł.

- Tak mi przykro Bello – powiedział, ból ewidentny w jego głosie i na jego twarzy. – Tak bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego, co zrobiłem. Nie miałem zamiaru… znowu cię skrzywdzić.

- Czy miałeś zamiar, czy nie, stało się – powiedziałam, tym razem ciszej, z powodu jego poczucia winy. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co najbardziej boli?

Przytaknął, niezdolny do mowy w tym momencie. Było to dziwne, nigdy wcześniej, aż do teraz, nie widziałam wampira niepotrafiącego się wysłowić.

Wtedy uderzyła mnie myśl, co zaskutkowało sarkastycznym śmiechem z mojej strony i zaskoczeniem Edwarda moją nagłą zmianą emocji.

- To naprawdę ironiczne, ale jakiś czas temu, gdy byliśmy w moim pokoju po powrocie z Volterry, tak bardzo się bałam, że znowu mnie opuścisz; ale tym razem to ja jestem osobą, która zostawia – powiedziałam, tym razem bez łez. Wypłakałam już wszystko. Jedyne, co mi zostało, to chłodna ocena sytuacji.

Edward gapił się na mnie z otwartą buzią, wyraźnie w szoku z powodu tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałam. W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeżeli wampiry mogłyby płakać, Edward już dawno by to robił; i tak samo jak nienawidziłam to przyznać, byłam zadowolona. Zadowolona z tego, że nie tylko ja cierpiałam. Zadowolona, że nie tylko ja coś traciłam w tym związku.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz teraz wrócić do Forks? – wymruczał, jego ciemnozłote oczy intensywnie wpatrujące się w moje brązowe.

Kiwnęłam głową i wyruszyłam w stronę zacumowanej łodzi.

- Twoje rzeczy? – zapytał Edward, ciekawy, dlaczego nie wzięłam ze sobą żadnej torby.

- Nie chcę ich – powiedziałam cicho, wiedząc, że to usłyszy. Kontynuowałam swoją drogę powrotną do domu.

Nie chciałam nic takiego przynosić ze sobą do Forks, co przypominałoby mi o tej koszmarnej nocy. Nie chciałam żadnego przypomnienia o tym, co miało być jednym z moich najlepszych tygodni w życiu. Powinno to wszystko zacząć się dzisiaj, kiedy ja i Edward połączylibyśmy się ze sobą fizycznie i skończyć w ciągu siedmiu dni, z moją przemianą w wampira. Zamiast tego było już po wszystkim, zanim naprawdę się zaczęło.

Edward pomógł mi wejść na łódź. Od razu przemieściłam się na jej tył, kiedy on zawiózł nas do najbliżej położonego miasta od Wyspy Esme. Odwróciłam się i obserwowałam, jak wyspa, którą niegdyś uważałam za piękną, coraz bardziej znikała w oddali.

Moje palce mocno zacisnęły się na podpórkach do ramion, kiedy samolot kierował się do Seattle. Spytałam się Rosalie, czy mogłaby czekać na nas z samochodem. Chciałam być jak najdalej od Edward'a tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe; nie byłam pewna, jak długo będę w stanie trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy.

Kiedy tylko samolot wylądował i pasażerowie otrzymali zgodę na wstanie, udałam się najkrótszą drogą do wyjścia, zaskakująco ani raz się nie potykając. Edward oczywiście dotrzymywał mi kroku na wypadek, gdybym upadła, co było główną przyczyną mojego poczucia ulgi; nie chciałam czuć na sobie jego rąk.

Kiedy ujrzałam, że ciało Edwarda się spina, a jego głowa nagle odwraca się w prawo w ewidentnym zaskoczeniu, wiedziałam, że zdał sobie sprawę, że to Rosalie ma nas odebrać. W mgnieniu oka spojrzał na mnie, zraniony. Celowo nie nawiązywałam z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Ruszyłam w stronę Rosalie.

- Podwiozę Bellę do domu – powiedziała cicho z ewidentnym jadem w głosie i oczach, wiedząc, że Edward ją usłyszy. – Możesz spotkać nas w domu; nie dbam o to, czy zabierzesz stąd swoje Volvo.

- Już jej powiedziałaś? – Edward spytał się, a ja chwilę poczekałam przed odpowiedzią.

- Nie, tak się składa, że jeszcze nic nie wie. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nie zniosę siedzenia obok ciebie jak gdyby wszystko było w porządku, jak gdybyś właśnie nie zniszczył naszego fałszywego małżeństwa – powiedziałam ozięble. Nawet nie musiałam na niego spojrzeć, by wiedzieć, że moje słowa spowodowały jego wzdrygnięcie się.

Kiedy dobiegłam do Rosalie, oplotła chłodną rękę wokół moich ramion, próbując mnie pocieszyć. Udałyśmy się do samochodu.

W tym momencie pomyślałam, że może, z moją rodziną, wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Wiem, że wykupili prywatny lot na Wyspę Esme – to znaczy tak myślę – ale z powrotem było już inaczej, ponieważ ja tak chciałam. Hehe. DZIĘKUJĘ ZA CZYTANIE! Jasper w następnym rozdziale zagwarantowany!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Miałam dobry humor (i masę wolnego czasu dzięki „pięknej" pogodzie) i oto proszę – drugi rozdział! :) Proszę o to co zwykle! :D


	4. Jedna Noc, Jedna Pomyłka

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział przyniesie równie entuzjastyczną odpowiedź, jak poprzedni!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Zaczynamy!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Podwiozę Bellę do domu – powiedziała cicho z ewidentnym jadem w głosie i oczach, wiedząc, że Edward ją usłyszy. – Możesz spotkać nas w domu z Volvo czy bez. Nie dbam o to._

_- Już jej powiedziałaś? – Edward spytał się, a ja chwilę poczekałam przed odpowiedzią._

_- Nie, tak się składa, że jeszcze nic nie wie. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nie zniosę siedzenia obok ciebie jak gdyby wszystko było w porządku, jak gdybyś właśnie nie zniszczył naszego fałszywego małżeństwa – powiedziałam ozięble. Nawet nie musiałam na niego spojrzeć, by wiedzieć, że moje słowa spowodowały jego wzdrygnięcie się._

_Kiedy dobiegłam do Rosalie, oplotła chłodną rękę wokół moich ramion, próbując mnie pocieszyć. Udałyśmy się do samochodu._

_W tym momencie pomyślałam, że może, z moją rodziną, wszystko będzie dobrze._

* * *

**Rozdział 3: Jedna Noc, Jedna Pomyłka**

Usiadłam na miejscu pasażera, odrętwiale patrząc się przed siebie. Czy naprawdę w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin zmieniłam się ze szczęśliwej mężatki w okropnie zdradzoną dziewczynę? Nawet myślenie o dostaniu rozwodu wydawało mi się surrealne. Czy naprawdę to się działo? Boże, nawet nie wiedziałam, że to możliwe, ale moje małżeństwo okazało się większym fiaskiem, niż małżeństwo moich rodziców.

- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale co się między waszą dwójką wydarzyło? – spytała zainteresowana Rosalie, przerywając ciszę, która trwała od momentu wejścia do samochodu.

Byłam wdzięczna, że od razu nie zaczęła zasypywać mnie pytaniami, ale też i wiedziałam, że pewnie ciekawość już ją zżerała. W końcu zdawałam sobie sprawę, że będę musiała wszystkim powiedzieć, dlaczego ja i Edward nie pędziliśmy ku wschodowi słońca, szczęśliwi po wieki wieków amen. Jeżeli miałam być ze sobą szczera, wiedziałam, że miałam względem nas zbyt wysokie oczekiwania. Co ja chciałam, żyć już na zawsze szczęśliwa? Moje życie obracało się wokół _wampirów_, na miłość boską.

- Sądzę, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli wszyscy razem się o tym dowiecie – w końcu odpowiedziałam.

Przytaknęła w zrozumieniu i przycisnęła pedał gazu.

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało, co nie? – powiedziałam, lekko się uśmiechając, kiedy wampirka już dawno przekraczała limit prędkości.

- Więc… tak, chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego zadzwoniłaś do mnie zalana łzami i dlaczego nie wybrałaś kogoś innego. Na przykład Alice czy coś w tym stylu – powiedziała, starając się brzmieć troskliwie. Wiedziałam jednak, że po prostu była zakłopotana i sfrustrowana, a ja nie mogłam jej za to winić.

Wiedziałam również, że Rosalie zauważyła, jak od razu zamarłam, a moje serce zabiło szybciej na wspomnienie Alice, ale nie dbałam o to. Będzie już wkrótce o wszystkim powiadomiona.

- To odpowiada na część mojego pytania… - powiedziała, zdenerwowana.

- Czy Edward nas śledzi w drodze do twojego domu? – spytałam się, szybko zmieniając temat.

- Oczywiście. On naprawdę nie wie, kiedy należy _pozwolić komuś na odrobinę prywatności _– rzekła, a ja wiedziałam, że coś jeszcze sobie myśli na jego temat między wersami.

Wyśmiałam go, przewracając oczami na stwierdzenie Rosalie. Była również i rzecz nazywana _zbyt dużą przestrzenią_, którą ja i Edward rzecz jasna mieliśmy, a to doprowadziło go do przespania się z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Poprawka. Aktualnie ex najlepszą przyjaciółką. Edward powiedział, że zdarzyło się to w noc, kiedy zostawił mnie samą w lesie. Gdzie byli wtedy wszyscy? Dlaczego akurat tej nocy Alice wybrała powrót do Forks? _(Od autorki: W „Księżycu w Nowiu" reszta Cullenów wyniosła się przed Edwardem, który pozostał z tyłu, by zerwać z Bellą.) _

Dlaczego los był aż tak bardzo przeciwny mnie i Edwardowi jako parze? Po pierwsze fakt, że byłam jego La Tua Cantante, jego śpiewaczką. Następnie tropił mnie James, zmuszając Edwarda i mnie do separacji. Wtedy, chwilę po tym, zdarzyła się katastrofa na moim przyjęciu urodzinowym; Jasper stał się przytłoczony żądzą krwi i próbował mnie ugryźć, co zaskutkowało determinacją Edwarda, by się wynieść. I wtedy to całe nieumyślne zaprzyjaźnienie się z Jacobem i wilkołakami. Całkiem niedawno zaczęła się wojna rozpoczęta przez Victorię, gdzie główną rolę grała banda żądnych mojej krwi nowonarodzonych, co zagrażało mnie i mojej rodzinie. No i oczywiście nie mogłam zapomnieć o Volturi, którzy życzyli sobie mojej zmiany w wampira i Edwarda w ich straży. Jak przez mgłę pamiętałam również, że Alice również należała do ich zachcianek. Może teraz powinni oboje tam dołączyć i tworzyć perfekcyjną, szczęśliwie ze sobą sypiającą parę, bez wywoływania bólu osobom ich otaczającym.

- Bella? Bello, jesteś tutaj?

Potrząsnęłam głową w celu oczyszczenia myśli i skierowałam uwagę w stronę Rosalie, która patrzyła się na mnie, rozbawienie widoczne na jej doskonałej twarzy.

- Wszystko w porządku? Byłaś całkiem cicho przez dłuższą chwilę – spytała się, troska słyszalna w jej głosie.

- Po prostu rozmyślam – powiedziałam, pokrzepiająco się do niej uśmiechając. – Jest okej, naprawdę.

- Czy dobrze się czujesz z wyjawianiem tego ogromnego sekretu, który niewątpliwie tak bardzo cię skrzywdził? – zapytała, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że zaparkowaliśmy na podjeździe u Cullenów.

Mrugnęłam w szoku. Moje serce przyspieszyło i zaczęło kręcić się mi w głowie. Próbowałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale w moim umyśle panował chaos. Wszyscy tam byli, prawdopodobnie chcąc dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Edward i ja wcześnie wróciliśmy. Łącznie z Alice. Czy miała wizję związaną z Edwardem wyjawiającym mi prawdę? Czy była równie nieświadoma, jak każdy inny? No dobra, jest tylko jedna droga, by się o tym dowiedzieć…

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i sięgnęłam po klamkę, jednak zanim dosięgnęłam celu, drzwi się otworzyły. Ignorując bladą rękę wyciągniętą, by mi pomóc, wysiadłam z czerwonego samochodu.

- Niepotrzebnie – wymruczałam, mijając Edwarda. Wkroczyłam do domu Cullenów. Jeżeli myślał, że poprzez otworzenie pieprzonych drzwi mnie odzyska, grubo się mylił.

Rosalie w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się obok mnie i otworzyła drzwi. Wchodząc do przestrzennego domu, który nagle sprawiał wrażenie wypchanego i zatłoczonego, znalazłam się od razu w matczynym uścisku Esme.

- Bello kochanie, słyszeliśmy o twoim telefonie do Rosalie. Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało – wyszeptała mi do ucha, skutkując tym, że zaschło mi w gardle. Ledwo ona odeszła, a już byłam w innej parze ramion.

- Bellarina! Dlaczego tak szybko wróciłaś? Czy mały Eddie nie ściągnął spodni? – zażartował Emmett, mieszając mi we włosach po tym, jak postawił mnie na stopy.

- Nie całkiem – wymamrotałam. Coś wręcz przeciwnego sprowadziło mnie z powrotem do domu…

- Witajcie w domu – powiedział Carlisle wchodząc do pokoju, w dalszym ciągu w ubraniach roboczych. Podszedł do Esme i objął ją ramieniem.

- Bella! – zaskrzeczała zbiegająca po schodach Alice. Objęła mnie swoimi szczupłymi ramionami. Zamarłam, trzymając ręce po bokach. – Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam! Nie że się nie cieszę, że ty i Edward jesteście już z powrotem, ale dlaczego już teraz?

Nie potrafiłam wymówić ani słowa i tylko spojrzałam z nadzieją na Rosalie.

- Ludzie, przytłaczacie ją – wtrącił Jasper, intensywnie się we mnie wpatrując, czytając moje emocje. Wszyscy nagle się uciszyli. _(Od autorki: Jasper mówi! Hehe.)_

Wtedy, wyczuwając mój dyskomfort, Rosalie wskazała mi wolne przy niej miejsce. Chętnie wyrwałam się z ramion Alice i je zajęłam. Wszyscy poszli w nasze ślady i pozajmowali miejsca w pokoju gościnnym. No, wszyscy prócz Edwarda, który pozostał, wmurowany w ziemię, przy wejściu. Sądzę, że w dalszym ciągu był w szoku z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Pewnie wszyscy zastanawiacie się, dlaczego ja i Edward tak szybko wróciliśmy – zaczęłam, mój głos już się powoli łamał. Przerwałam, zbierając siły. Po chwili kontynuowałam.

- Przejdę od razu do sedna sprawy. Edward i ja bierzemy rozwód – powiedziałam prosto z mostu, ignorując odgłosy zdziwienia i zmieszania, które spowodowane były moim twierdzeniem. – I – co bardzo mnie boli – nie będę dołączała do waszej rodziny – cicho skończyłam, mój głos pewny i żałujący.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała Esme, potrząsając głową. – Wszyscy bardzo cię kochamy, już jesteś częścią naszej rodziny. Co się stało?

- Bello proszę… - Edward wykrztusił, zaskakując jego rodzinę.

- A może ty chcesz im to powiedzieć? – spytałam z akcentem, zaciskając zęby w odpowiedzi na jego emocjonalną manifestację. Co dało mu prawo do takiego smutku? Jak mógł mieć czelność, by grać ofiarę?

Spojrzał na mnie z agonią w jego ciemnych, prawie czarnych, oczach.

- Oh – powiedziała Alice, która załapała, co się dzieje, zwracając na mnie jej wypełnione szokiem oczy. – Oh, Bello.

- Co się tu do cholery dzieje? – Emmett nagle przerwał. Jego donośny głos spowodował, że podskoczyłam. Chwilę później zdałam sobie sprawę, że Esme była równie zdezorientowana i – raz w życiu – nie skrytykowała Emmetta za jego słownictwo.

Alice spojrzała na Edwarda z wyraźną paniką na twarzy, ale oczy Edwarda widziały tylko mnie.

- Dlaczego ich nie spytacie? – powiedziałam nagle, czerpiąc pewność siebie z reakcji Alice. Wyglądała na bardziej zmartwioną faktem, że jej rodzina wszystkiego się dowie niż tym, że ja już wiedziałam. Alice bardziej dbała o wyjawienie jej sekretu niż nasz związek jako siostry. To odkrycie samo w sobie było dla mnie jasne, że nasza przyjaźń już nigdy nie będzie taka sama. Czy raczej to, co z niej zostało.

- Edward – powiedział Carlisle surowym głosem. – Mów, co się stało.

- Wydarzyło się to po osiemnastych urodzinach Belli. Po tym, jak już opuściliście Forks. Po tym jak… skończyłem sprawy z Bellą. Wróciłem tutaj, by opłakiwać stratę mojej _jedynej miłości_ – zaczął Edward, akcentując końcówkę zdania. – Kiedy tu byłem, wróciła również i Alice.

Wtedy Alice przerwała.

- Miałam wizję ciebie zostającego w Forks i rozważającego opcję udania się do Volturi – powiedziała, jej zwykle dźwięczny głos tym razem spięty. – Więc wróciłam, kiedy wszyscy polowali, by ci pokazać, że w dalszym ciągu miałeś rodzinę.

_Pokazała mu trochę więcej, niż tylko to…_

- Prawda. I wtedy Alice i ja zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Ja na temat bólu związanego z opuszczeniem Belli.

- I ja na temat… mojej frustracji związanej z Jasperem walczącym z wegetarianizmem – skończyła Alice, patrząc przepraszająco na Jaspera.

Jego oczy lekko się przyciemniły, ale pokrzepiająco ścisnął jej rękę, by w ten sposób wyrazić, że wybaczył jej za tą drobną, nie przynoszącą żadnych konsekwencji rzecz w porównaniu do tego, co oni zrobili.

- To wtedy popełniliśmy błąd. Jedna rzecz poprowadziła do innej i wtedy… zaczęliśmy się całować. Nie wiem, kto zaczął ale… ale po prostu się stało – Edward powiedział w takim pośpiechu, że prawie go nie zrozumiałam.

Nie mogłam znieść zarówno jego widoku, jak i widoku Alice, więc wzrok wbiłam w podłogę. To jeszcze nie był koniec historii…

- Nie skończyliście na tym, czyż nie? – zgadł Jasper, jego twarz bez wyrazu. To nie było pytanie, tylko bardziej stwierdzenie faktu.

- Jazzy, tak bardzo mi przykro… - wypaplała Alice. – Nie wiem co się stało. Znaczy się nie miałam pojęcia, co się ma wydarzyć, żadnych wizji, czy czegokolwiek. Po prostu oboje byliśmy bardzo przygnębieni i zawiedzeni i szukaliśmy komfortu…

- Jak wiele razy? – przerwał jej Jasper, zabierając od niej rękę. – Jak często zdradzałaś mnie z moim bratem?

- To była tylko jedna noc… ale więcej niż raz tej nocy – wyznała, jej głos wypełniony skruchą i obawą. – Ale kocham tylko ciebie Jazzy, wiesz to! To była tylko chwila naszej słabości. I chciałabym, żeby ta sytuacja się nigdy nie wydarzyła.

- Ona mówi prawdę Jasper. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło, przyrzekam – wtrącił Edward, w końcu wkraczając do pomieszczenia, gdzie reszta Cullenów siedziała w szoku.

Głośny trzask odbił się echem po pokoju i Edward leżał rozwalony na ziemi z ręką na jego szczęce, jego oczy wyrażające szok. Czy właśnie Jasper uderzył Edwarda? Zwróciłam oczy na Jaspera, wzdrygając się w szoku. W tej chwili Jasper naprawdę wyglądał jak wampir.

- Dlaczego Edwardzie? Możesz mi odpowiedzieć? Dlaczego spałeś z Alice? – rozkazał Jasper, prawie warcząc, jego oczy wściekłe.

- Po prostu stało się! Przepraszam, że to była ona, ale nie mogę cofnąć przeszłości – powiedział Edward, przyjmując pozycję obronną.

Jasper zawarczał w odpowiedzi na jego żałosne wymówki i wtedy Carlisle zadecydował o interwencji.

- Chłopaki! Wiem, że emocje buzują, ale ostatnią rzeczą, jaką tu chcemy, jest bójka – powiedział, stając między braćmi.

Nie zdałam sobie sprawy, że płaczę, dopóki nie poczułam wokół siebie rąk Esme.

- Shh, jest okej Bello. Coś na to poradzimy.

- Bello ja… - Edward zaczął.

- Nie – przerwał chłodno Jasper, jego spojrzenie, gdyby to było możliwe, mogłoby zabić. – Jak śmiesz odzywać się do niej po tym, co zrobiłeś.

- To nie twoja sprawa – kłapnął Edward, czyniąc krok w moim kierunku.

- Co dotyczy Belli, dotyczy i nas – powiedział Emmett, stając z siedzenia obok Rosalie. – Ona również jest częścią rodziny.

Oczy Edwarda przeskoczyły na Emmetta i, najwyraźniej decydując, że nie może wziąć na siebie dwóch wściekłych wampirów, z warkotem wydarł się z pokoju, wampirzą szybkością, w stronę lasu.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam z wdzięcznością moim dwóm obrońcom.

- Kiedy tylko byś chciała. Zawsze i wszędzie, mała siostrzyczko. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi bez ponoszenia konsekwencji – powiedział Emmett, targając mi włosy.

- Nie martw się Bello, nie zostawimy cię – rzekł nagle Jasper, przykuwając moją uwagę.

- C- Jak? – wydukałam, moje policzki się zaróżowiły. Jak mógł tak łatwo mnie czytać? – A tak, jesteś empatą.

Jego miłe spojrzenie napotkało moje. Potrząsnął głową.

- Wszystko było napisane na twojej twarzy. Strach przed porzuceniem.

Patrzyliśmy się na siebie przez kilka sekund.

- Czy chcesz jechać do domu? – spytał się Carlisle, jego głos szczery i żałujący.

Rozważyłam ten pomysł. Co ja będę robić w domu? Tylko z Cullenami czułam się kompletna i kochana. Akceptowali mnie taką, jaka jestem i zaprosili do ich domu, do ich rodziny. Jak mogłam to wszystko porzucić?

- Nie.

- Jesteś tu mile widziana – powiedziała Esme. – Idź do góry i odpocznij sobie.

- Możesz po prostu iść do pokoju Edwarda i… oh – ucichła Rosalie.

- Może zostać w moim pokoju – zaoferował Jasper przed zwróceniem się do mnie. – Czy będzie ci to pasowało?

Przytaknęłam w zgodzie i ruszyłam za nim na piętro. Byłam zszokowana jego nagłą decyzją, jego byciem miłym w stosunku do mnie. Znaczy się, Jasper nigdy nie był nieprzyjemny czy coś w tym stylu, ale nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko. Głównie z powodu Edwarda, który uważał, że był on za bardzo nierówny, aby przebywać w jego pobliżu.

- Bello, mógłbym zadać ci pytanie? – spytał się Jasper, gdy powoli odpływałam.

- Hmmm?

- Dlaczego nie chciałaś iść do domu? Prędzej pomyślałbym, że chciałabyś uciec stąd jak najdalej – zapytał, zainteresowany.

- Nie chcę, by Charlie widział mnie w takim stanie. Już wystarczająco przeze mnie przeszedł, kiedy odeszliście – powiedziałam śpiąco.

- Bella. Jedyne, co się teraz liczy, to zajmowanie się tobą – powiedział skonsternowany Jasper.

- A co z tobą? – rzekłam cicho, zanim poddałam się senności i odpłynęłam.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Okej, ale to był długi rozdział! Uznajcie to za podziękowania ;)

Zeszłej nocy w końcu rozwikłałam, co zrobię z tą historią. Wszystko jest zaplanowane i jestem podekscytowana! Jedyne, co mogę wam powiedzieć to to, że będzie to Bella&Jasper wersja „Przed Świtem". Coś w stylu "co by było, gdyby Bella i Edward ze sobą zerwali", co oznacza, że szykują się drastyczne zmiany w głównych wątkach; tak więc nie będzie to dokładnie „Przed Świtem", ale będzie trochę podobieństw.

Dziękuję za czytanie!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Uff, najdłuższy jak na razie rozdział, jaki napisałam. Dziękuję za wejścia, komentarze, każde zainteresowanie! Bardzo to doceniam i miło mi czytać i widzieć, że komuś się moja praca podoba. Poważnie. Dlatego ja również w nagrodę tak szybko publikuję ten rozdział :) Z kolejnymi… kto wie. Do następnego i zapraszam do czytania!


	5. Cisza Przed Burzą

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Bello, mógłbym zadać ci pytanie? – spytał się Jasper, gdy powoli odpływałam._

_- Hmmm?_

_- Dlaczego nie chciałaś iść do domu? Prędzej pomyślałbym, że chciałabyś uciec stąd jak najdalej – zapytał, zainteresowany._

_- Nie chcę, by Charlie widział mnie w takim stanie. Już wystarczająco przeze mnie przeszedł, kiedy odeszliście – powiedziałam śpiąco._

_- Bella. Jedyne, co się teraz liczy, to zajmowanie się tobą – powiedział skonsternowany Jasper._

_- A co z tobą? – rzekłam cicho, zanim poddałam się senności i odpłynęłam._

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Cisza Przed Burzą**

Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam nieznajomy sufit. Siedziałam, zakłopotana, dopóki nie dotarły do mnie zdarzenia sprzed ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Wyznanie Edwarda. Rosalie podwożąca mnie do domu. Powiadomienie wszystkich Cullenów o zaistniałej sytuacji. Jasper prowadzący mnie na piętro do pokoju należącego do niego i Alice.

Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, w którym spędziłam pozostałość nocy. Nie miałam okazji zrobić tego wcześniej (byłam wtedy za bardzo zmęczona). Ściany pomalowane były na jasnozielono, a dywan miał kolor kremowy. Nie znajdowało się tu jedno okno wielkości ściany (takie, jak u Edwarda), tylko dwa mniejsze, sięgające do podłogi, szerokie na około dwie stopy, po obydwu stronach łóżka. Okna zaopatrzone były w cienkie, fioletowe zasłony, aktualnie spięte po bokach, by nie blokowały dostępu światła.

Z jakiegoś powodu wątpiłam, że kolorystyka pokoju była dziełem Jaspera… prawdę mówiąc jedyną rzeczą, która wydawała się w jego stylu, był samotny regał na książki w kącie.

Ta myśl spowodowała, że oniemiałam.

Jak Alice mogła zdradzić Jaspera? Dawał jej wszystko, czego sobie kiedykolwiek życzyła. Od zejścia z drogi, którą niegdyś podążał i jej ochrony w każdej sytuacji (sama byłam tego świadkiem w czasie wojny z Victorią) do drobnych spraw, takich jak chodzenie z nią na niemożliwie długie zakupy i pozwolenia na dekorację ich pokoju. Nie mogłam pojąć, jak Alice kiedykolwiek mogła mu to zrobić. Oczywiście nie miałam na myśli tego, że Edward dobrze zrobił, ale Alice i Jasper byli ze sobą przez długie lata. Co ją mogło skusić do porzucenia takiego związku?

Edward i ja nigdy nie byliśmy w pełni, kompletnie razem z powodu znaczącego, nieuniknionego faktu, że był on wampirem, a ja nie; ale przecież sprawa ta nie dotyczyła Jaspera i Alice. Obydwoje posiadali niebijące serca i potrzebowali krwi, by przetrwać. Nie mieli na ich drodze żadnych przeszkód, ponieważ byli tacy sami… albo przynajmniej tak myślałam.

Może gdyby Edward powiedział prawdę o jego romansie z Alice i nie próbował skrywać tego faktu w tajemnicy, nie byłoby to takie niemożliwe do wybaczenia. Oczywiście w dalszym ciągu byłabym zdewastowana, ale przynajmniej nie żyłabym w kłamstwie przez cały zeszły rok. No i nie można zapomnieć o tym, że ja i Edward w tym czasie nie byliśmy razem, Alice natomiast w dalszym ciągu była żoną Jaspera. Jeżeli czuję się tak niedowierzająco i przytłaczająco przygnębiona, to jak czuje się Jasper? W końcu był jeszcze wtedy mężem Alice.

Usłyszałam głosy na dole. Westchnęłam i wyskoczyłam z łóżka, przy okazji się rozciągając. _Jak długo spałam? _Oceniając na podstawie światła słonecznego wpadającego przez okno stwierdziłam, że musiał być wczesny ranek.

Widząc, że nie było żadnego zegara w ich pokoju, spróbowałam (na marne) wyprostować zmarszczki na mojej koszulce i wyszłam z pokoju. Stojąc na szczycie schodów mogłam wyraźnie usłyszeć wymianę słów. Alice i Jasper. Nie chcąc, by dowiedzieli się o mojej obecności, zamarłam i przycisnęłam plecy do ściany. Zaczęłam podsłuchiwać.

- Tak cię przepraszam Jazzy, nie chciałam, by się to wydarzyło!

- Nie chciałaś, by co się stało? Żebyśmy się dowiedzieli? – zawarczał Jasper, już wiedząc, że miał rację; że Alice i Edward planowali już na zawsze ukryć prawdę.

- Myśleliśmy, że jeżeli nic się nie wyda, wyjdzie to wszystkim na dobre – wampirka się broniła. – Nie chcieliśmy kogoś skrzywdzić.

- I świetnie wam to wyszło, co nie? – sarkazm.

- Spójrz, powiedziałam, że mi przykro i mam to na myśli. Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy, jak dużo żalu i poczucia winy na mnie ciążyło przez ostatni rok! Jazzy, ta noc była pomyłką! To nic dla nas nie znaczyło! – błagała. Skrzywiłam się.

Jeżeli to nic nie znaczyło, dlaczego to zrobili? Dlaczego zrzekli się _wszystkiego _dla jednego skoku w bok?

- Czy to miało spowodować, by wszystko stało się lepsze? Czy chcesz, bym udawał, że nic takiego się nie stało i wrócił do udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku? Ponieważ to się nie wydarzy.

- Co chcesz, abym jeszcze powiedziała Jasper? Przeprosiłam, wiele razy powiedziałam samą prawdę. Byłam zdezorientowana i bezbronna tamtej nocy. Edward przyszedł do _mnie_. O nic go nie prosiłam, to on wszystko zaczął – wyjawiła Alice, a ja na to wzięłam głęboki wdech, zszokowana.

Edward udał się do Alice?

- Co mogłabym zrobić, abyś mi wybaczył?

- Przestrzeń.

- Jeżeli tego właśnie chcesz... ale wiedz, że będę tutaj, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz tego potrzebował. Zaczekam na ciebie Jazzy, tak jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy – obiecała i usłyszałam, jak drzwi się zamykają.

Zeszłam schodami w dół mając nadzieję, że to Jasper tam został i za chwilę nie spotkam się twarzą w twarz z wampirką, która spała z moim mężem i miała czelność nazywać mnie swoją siostrą.

Pogrążona w myślach, potknęłam się na jednym ze schodów i zjechałam po paru ostatnich, w jakiś sposób dalej w pozycji wyprostowanej.

- Isabella? – spytał się Jasper, podnosząc brew na moje niezdarne wejście.

- Słyszałam wszystko – wypaliłam bez myślenia, w duchu wymyślając sobie za absolutny brak taktu. – Szczerze tego nie chciałam, po prostu wstałam i usłyszałam krzyki.

- Oh – powiedział, bezmyślnie przeczesując włosy. – Przepraszam, jeżeli cię obudziliśmy.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziałam, wzdrygając ramionami. – To nie twoja wina, że nasi bliscy zdecydowali wszystko zrujnować i wyjawić pozostałym prawdę w moją noc poślubną.

Ponuro się zaśmiał, potrząsając głową.

- Paskudne wyczucie czasu.

- Niedopowiedzenie – drwiąco skomentowałam, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie sofy w pokoju gościnnym. – Wiesz, sądzę, że to najdłuższa rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek ze sobą odbyliśmy.

Posłał mi kontemplujące spojrzenie.

- Więc, powinniśmy zatem to zmienić, co ty na to?

Poczułam, jak na mojej twarzy gości mały uśmiech, zanim dotarła do mnie rzeczywistość. Boże, moje małżeństwo rozpada się przed moimi oczami, a ja siedziałam tu i żartowałam, uśmiechałam się, jakby gdyby nigdy nic. Nagle poczułam się samotna. Teraz, skoro ja i Edward nie jesteśmy razem, czy w dalszym ciągu będę tu mile widziana?

- Hej – powiedział powoli Jasper, zwracając moją uwagę. – Jesteśmy w tym razem.

Przygryzłam wargę i skinęłam głową, czując w oczach nadchodzące łzy.

- Bello, to nie twoja wina – rzekł szorstko Jasper po przeczytaniu moich emocji.

- Byłam taka ślepa – wyszeptałam, patrząc się na ręce. – Gdybym po prostu zaakceptowała, że nie byłam wystarczająca dla Edwarda i pozwoliła mu odejść, wtedy nic by się nie wydarzyło i…

- Ucisz się – Jasper mi przerwał.

Spojrzałam na niego, zszokowana i od razu zamknęłam buzię.

- Jeżeli nie przestaniesz siebie nie doceniać i winić za to, co zrobili Edward i Alice, przyrzekam że… - zawarczał przed zatrzymaniem się w celu stłumienia złości. – Nawet nie próbuj pozwalać im zwalać winy na nas. To wszystko jest ich sprawką. Nie ma żadnego wytłumaczenia na to, co zrobili.

Siedziałam w ciszy, przyswajając jego słowa.

- Jak w ogóle mogłaś pomyśleć, że to twoja wina? Nie zrobiłaś niczego, prócz bezwarunkowej miłości do Edwarda; jeżeli on nie widzi, jak duży popełnił błąd i co przez to stracił… wtedy naprawdę jest ślepy – powiedział, jego głos wypełniony szczerością, jego ciemne oczy świdrujące moje brązowe.

Bez słowa wyciągnęłam rękę i delikatnie przejechałam palcami po cieniach pod jego oczami. Rzucając na niego oko zauważyłam, że zamknął oczy i zamarł pod moją ciekawską ręką. Kiedy mój umysł nadążył za tym, co robiłam, szybko cofnęłam dłoń na kolana, czując, jak różowią mi się policzki.

- Wyglądasz na spragnionego – powiedziałam słabo, próbując się wytłumaczyć.

Uśmiechnął się i wstał.

- Masz rację.

- W sumie to powinnam już wracać do Charliego – powiedziałam, wzdychając.

- Wszyscy, łącznie z twoim tatą myślą, że dalej bawisz się w trakcie swojego miesiąca miodowego. Potem zaplanowana była twoja nauka na Uniwersytecie Alaska. Jeżeli wrócisz teraz do domu, będziesz musiała wszystko powiedzieć Charliemu – wyjaśnił Jasper, jego oczy wyrażające troskę.

- Jest jakaś inna opcja? – spytałam po momencie wahania. Nie chciałam, by Charlie dowiedział się, jak szybko i katastrofalnie skończyło się moje małżeństwo. Wolałabym mieć trochę czasu, by pomyśleć, zanim podzielę się z nim wiadomościami.

- Jak tylko Carlisle wróci ze szpitala jestem pewien, że będziemy mieli sporo rzeczy do obgadania – rzekł Jasper, upewniając mnie. – Czy jest coś, co chciałabyś, abym zabrał z twojego domu na czas pobytu u nas?

- Nie dzięki. Poradzę sobie – powiedziałam, odrzucając jego ofertę.

- Okej. W takim razie zostawiam ci wolną rękę do wszystkich moich książek – rzekł i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Jasper – zawołałam, a on w odpowiedzi obrócił się, zainteresowany.

Poczułam nagłą potrzebę przytulenia go, ale nie byłam pewna, czy by to zaakceptował. Oh, do diabła z tym. Pozbywając się niepewności, objęłam go lekko ramionami w próbnym uścisku.

- Dziękuję.

Stał w miejscu, cicho, przez ułamek sekundy, zanim delikatnie odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Powtórzę to, co powiedziałem wcześniej: nie jesteś sama.

- Grupowy uścisk! – krzyknął Emmett zeskakując ze schodów i wbiegając do pokoju. Zarzucił ramiona wokół mnie i Jaspera.

Śmiałam się do utraty tchu, Jasper tylko wywrócił oczami, kiedy dołączyła do nas Rosalie.

- Ty to potrafisz zrujnować chwilę Em – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – I sądzę, że dusisz Bellę.

- A, sorki Bello. Po prostu ciężko zapamiętać, że jest człowiekiem, dopóki się nie potknie – powiedział Emmett, śmiejąc się, a ja tylko się zarumieniłam. – Albo jak to zrobi.

- Haha. Fajnie wiedzieć, że uważasz moje człowieczeństwo jako powód do śmiechu – powiedziałam sarkastycznie.

- Okej, okej, koniec poprawiania sobie humoru kosztem Belli – rzekła Rosalie, ratując mnie przed dalszym wstydzeniem się. – Zostanę z nią tutaj, podczas gdy wy dwaj pójdziecie polować.

- Rewanż za ostatni raz? – Emmett spytał się Jaspera z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Jestem za! – zawołał Jasper, zanim wyfrunął z pokoju.

- Hej! Żadnych forów! – zajęczał Emmett, szybko za nim podążając.

Rosalie i ja wywróciłyśmy w synchronizacji oczami.

- Faceci...

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Ludzie jesteście wspaniali! Każdy komentarz mile widziany! Akcja pokomplikuje się już w następnym rozdziale, kiedy Bella zdecyduje, co zamierza zrobić ze swoim tatą, małżeństwem z Edwardem i jej przyszłością. R&R!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **1 stopa = ok. 30,5 cm_

Każde wejście, komentarz, alert, follow = ogromny uśmiech na mojej twarzy! :)


	6. Przewróć Stronę

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki i tłumaczki: **_Dziękuję za czytanie! Komentarz/follow/alert zawsze mile widziany!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Ty to potrafisz zrujnować chwilę Em – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – I sądzę, że dusisz Bellę._

_- A, sorki Bello. Po prostu ciężko zapamiętać, że jest człowiekiem, dopóki się nie potknie – powiedział Emmett, śmiejąc się, a ja tylko się zarumieniłam. – Albo jak to zrobi._

_- Haha. Fajnie wiedzieć, że uważasz moje człowieczeństwo jako powód do śmiechu – powiedziałam sarkastycznie._

_- Okej, okej, koniec poprawiania sobie humoru kosztem Belli – rzekła Rosalie, ratując mnie przed dalszym wstydzeniem się. – Zostanę z nią tutaj, podczas gdy wy dwaj pójdziecie polować._

_- Rewanż za ostatni raz? – Emmett spytał się Jaspera z uśmieszkiem na twarzy._

_- Jestem za! – zawołał Jasper, zanim wyfrunął z pokoju._

_- Hej! Żadnych forów! – zajęczał Emmett, szybko za nim podążając._

_Rosalie i ja wywróciłyśmy w synchronizacji oczami._

_- Faceci..._

* * *

**Rozdział 5: Przewróć Stronę**

Po wyjściu Jaspera i Emmetta dom wydawał się bardziej pusty niż kiedykolwiek. Nagła cisza spowodowana nieobecnością Emmetta była oczekiwana; bywał absurdalnie dziecinny i głośny. Z Jasperem to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Pomimo że nie znałam go tak dobrze, prawdopodobnie najsłabiej w porównaniu do reszty Cullenów, było zaskakująco łatwo prowadzić z nim rozmowę. Nasze nowo uformowane koleżeństwo spowodowało, że docierały do mnie zmiany w moim życiu. Zazwyczaj Edward trzymał mnie tylko dla siebie, kiedy tu przychodziłam, z wyjątkiem okazjonalnych, bez możliwości rezygnacji, zakupów z Alice. Teraz jednak, kiedy wspomniana dwójka nie była w zasięgu wzroku, szansa na interakcje z innymi osobami bez Edwarda obserwującego każdy mój ruch była niezaprzeczalnie odświeżająca… Nawet z piekielnie oszałamiającą Rosalie.

- Jak długo ich nie będzie? – zapytałam nieśmiało. Trochę denerwowałam się perspektywą siedzenia sam na sam z Rosalie.

Przybliżyłyśmy się do siebie, kiedy przedstawiła mi historię jej ludzkiego życia oraz opisała przemianę w wampira. Pomimo tego w dalszym ciągu czekałam na powrót starej Rosalie. Po tym, jak mi opowiedziała, co się jej przytrafiło, zrozumiałam jej otwartą wrogość skierowaną do mnie. Jej własny narzeczony pobił ją i zgwałcił, a następnie porzucił, by samotnie umierała w męczarniach. Zimna, twarda maska, którą na co dzień nosiła, miała sens, jeżeli ktoś wiedział, przez co przeszła w życiu. Z pewnością była kimś więcej, niż najpiękniejszym wampirem, jakiego kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałam.

- Dlaczego pytasz? Myślisz, że lepiej byś się z nimi bawiła niż ze mną?

- Co? Oczywiście, że nie, Rosalie! – natychmiastowo zaprotestowałam.

- Żartuję Bello – powiedziała przewracając oczami. – No chodź, zróbmy coś fajnego. Tylko we dwie.

- Jak na przykład?

- Więc… nie jestem pewna – rzekła, zażenowana.

- Może masz na myśli coś zbyt prostego, by to w ogóle można było nazwać zabawą – zażartowałam.

Oczy Rosalie zaświeciły się i na jej twarzy zagościł diabelski uśmiech. _O nie_.

- Właśnie wpadłam na idealny pomysł… Ale najpierw musisz się przebrać – skrzywiła się, gdy spojrzała na moje dżinsy i bluzkę z krótkim rękawem.

Zazwyczaj okropnie się denerwowałam, gdy ktoś, najczęściej Alice, zachowywał się tak, jakby noszenie rozdartych spodni i koszulki było zbrodnią absolutną; ale, w tym wypadku, nie mogłam nie zgodzić się z blondynką. Koszulka w paski, którą miałam na sobie, była bardzo pognieciona i wymagająca natychmiastowego prania.

- Nie mam tutaj żadnych ubrań na zmianę – wzruszyłam ramionami. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że mój miesiąc miodowy skończy się wielką katastrofą i zostanę bez ciuchów?

- Co się stało z ogromną walizką, pełną nowych ubrań, którą zabrałaś ze sobą? – spytała się. – Nie wrzuciłaś jej chyba do Oceanu Atlantyckiego, co?

Kurczę, to byłby świetny pomysł.

- Nie – odpowiedziałam, próbując zmniejszyć wagę tego, co za chwilę powiem. – Ale celowo zapomniałam zabrać ją z wyspy.

Jej oczy posmutniały i szybko zmieniła temat.

- Możesz pożyczyć coś mojego.

- Oh. Jesteś pewna? Myślę, że mogę dalej chodzić w tym, co mam na sobie – powiedziałam wątpiąco, nie chcąc pożyczać jej ciuchów. A co jeżeli nie będą pasowały czy coś w tym stylu? To byłoby przerażające.

- Wyluzuj Bello. Jeszcze będziesz zaskoczona, jak dobrze będziesz wyglądała z paroma przyzwoitymi ubraniami na sobie – powiedziała zgryźliwie. – Jakieś życzenia?

- Zero różu – od razu odpowiedziałam, śmiejąc się z urażonego spojrzenia, które mi rzuciła, zanim pobiegła na piętro.

Modląc się, by nie zmusiła mnie do noszenia czegoś za bardzo dziewczyńskiego, obróciłam się i spojrzałam przez okno na las. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie byli Edward i Alice. Jedna myśl pojawiła się w mojej głowie, ale od razu ją odgoniłam. Edward nie poszedłby znów do Volturi, prawda? Mogłam być strasznie zraniona i zła na niego, ale nigdy nie chciałabym, aby umarł. Nie zrobiłby tego znowu swojej rodzinie, nie? Obiecał to… ale ostatnio jakoś za bardzo nie oponował przeciwko kłamstwu.

- Okej, wybrałam najmniej dziewczyński zestaw – powiedziała Rosalie, która właśnie powróciła.

Wyrwałam się z moich ciemnych myśli wystarczająco szybko, by przyjrzeć się wybranym przez nią ubraniom. Aktualnie nie były takie złe, jakich oczekiwałam. Ciemnoniebieskie szczupłe dżinsy i szara bluzka z dekoltem… definitywnie mogła wziąć coś gorszego.

Widząc zaskoczenie i jednocześnie zgodę na mojej twarzy, zaśmiała się.

- Co? Czy oczekiwałaś, że wpadnę tu z olbrzymią różową suknią? No proszę cię, nie aż jestem taka diabelska.

- Szczerze? Myślałam, że przyniesiesz coś, co za żadne skarby bym nie założyła – przyznałam, zażenowana. Lekko się zarumieniłam.

- Czyli wszystko gra, skoro jak na razie oponujesz. Nie martw się, za jakiś czas się to zmieni – stwierdziła. Spojrzałam na nią z zaskoczeniem. Czy nie będzie miała nic przeciwko mojej przemianie? Byłam prawie pewna, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek stanę się wampirem, nasza powoli budująca się przyjaźń pryśnie jak bańka mydlana.

- Dlaczego jesteś taka zszokowana? – zapytała, rozbawienie słyszalne w jej głosie.

- Bez urazy… ale na początku nie należałaś do osób przyjmujących mnie z otwartymi rękami. Uznałam więc, że zachowywałaś się tak, ponieważ nawet przez myśl ci nie przeszło, że ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć zostać wampirem – wytłumaczyłam, zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że _naprawdę _tego chcę. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale z wami, ludzie… czuję się jak w domu.

Teraz to ona wyglądała na zażenowaną.

- Taa… byłam kimś w rodzaju suki, co nie? – powiedziała, lekko się śmiejąc. – Ja nie miałam takiego wyboru. Obserwowanie ciebie, tak bardzo chętnej do porzucenia czegoś takiego cennego i delikatnego jak twoje człowieczeństwo, było dla mnie czymś niepojętym. Nie musisz zostać wampirem, bym uważała cię za siostrę… ale to twoje życie; chcę, byśmy się przyjaźniły – nieważne, czy do końca twojego ludzkiego życia, czy już na zawsze.

Mrugnęłam parę razy, by powstrzymać łzy.

- Dziękuję Rosalie.

- Myślę, że odkąd wołam na ciebie Bella, a nie Isabella, jedynym sprawiedliwym wyjściem byłoby nazywanie mnie Rose – powiedziała, szeroko się uśmiechając, ukazując zęby. Musiałam powstrzymać dreszcze; pomimo że nie było to jej celem, potrafiła być nieraz naprawdę zastraszająca.

Ponownie się uśmiechnęła, zauważając mój ludzki odruch.

- Idź się przebrać, byśmy mogły już wyjść.

Zamknęłam drzwi od łazienki położonej na pierwszym piętrze i przebrałam się w ubrania, które Rosalie… _Rose_ dla mnie wybrała. W duchu wzdychając wsunęłam się w ciemne szczupłe dżinsy, które – ku mojej uldze – weszły bez problemu, pomimo że były perfekcyjnie dopasowane. Ubrałam szarą koszulkę i włożyłam nogawki od dżinsów w czarne buciki. Nie było źle.

- Lepiej – powiedziała Rose z uznaniem, kiedy wkroczyłam do pokoju gościnnego. – A teraz spadajmy stąd.

* * *

- Chyba powinnyśmy już niedługo wracać – zawołałam do Rose, która aktualnie siedziała w przymierzalni sklepu Victoria's Secret.

Rosalie nie potrzebowała niczego mierzyć (kupowała przecież ten sam rozmiar od tylu lat), ale chciała, aby wszystko wyglądało absolutnie perfekcyjnie. Osobiście uważałam, że była to po prostu jej wymówka, aby mogła podziwiać siebie w lustrze.

- Czekaj sekundkę! – zawołała. Zawróciłam i usiadłam na jednej z szykownych sof na zewnątrz przebieralni.

Szczerze, nie rozumiałam dlaczego kobiety robią tyle zamieszania wokół bielizny. Czy chciałam wydać czterdzieści dolarów na głupi stanik? Nie dzięki... mógłby mi ktoś wskazać najbliższy Barnes and Noble? _(Od tłumaczki: nazwa sieci księgarni.)_

Siedziałam tutaj, rozmyślając, od dobrych dwóch godzin. Aktualnie musiałam przyznać, że nie było wcale tak źle, jak się spodziewałam. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, zakupy nigdy nie będą numerem jeden na mojej liście ulubionych form spędzania czasu. Miło było jednak bardziej poznać Rose i, po drugie, całkiem inaczej chodziło się z nią w porównaniu do Alice. Alice zawsze się spieszyła i wciskała mi ciuchy, których nienawidziłam (kwieciste, z falbankami). Rose nie miała nic przeciwko spacerowania ludzkim tempem, no i wybierała tylko jej ulubione sklepy, a nie oblatywała całe centrum handlowe; już nie wspominając tego, że nie komentowała nienormalnej ilości czarnych krótkich rękawków w mojej szafie.

- Bella? – usłyszałam znajomy głos, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

Zamarłam i przykleiłam sobie sztuczny uśmiech, kiedy się odwracałam, by go przywitać.

- Mike! Co ty tu robisz?

- Wybieram kilka rzeczy – powiedział, otrząsając się.

- … tutaj? – zapytałam, unosząc brew. To był sklep z bielizną, sekcja dla kobiet.

- Yyy, no więc dlaczego miałbym być tutaj, jeżeli nie w celu kupienia czegoś? – powiedział zanim zorientował się, co miałam na myśli. – Aaa, chodzi ci, dlaczego jestem akurat w tym sklepie… znaczy się oczywiście, że nie jestem tu dla _siebie_. W końcu to część dla dziewczyn, nigdy nie chciałbym tu czegoś kupować – paplał, jego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona z upokorzenia.

- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś? – spytałam się. Coś mi tu nie pasowało.

- Ja… zobaczyłem cię, kiedy przechodziłem obok sklepu i wpadłem, żeby powiedzieć ci cześć – powiedział gładko, posyłając mi uśmiech.

- Michael Newton! Gdzie ty jesteś? Skończyłam już sprawdzać! – ogłosiła starsza pani, podchodząc do Mike'a.

- Mamo! – zasyczał do kobiety, która okazała się jego matką. – Spotkam cię na zewnątrz!

- Nie mów do mnie takim tonem. Oh, Bella! Nie widziałam cię! Jak się masz skarbie? – czerwonowłosa kobieta uścisnęła mnie, na co Mike jęknął.

- Wszystko w porządku, dziękuję – wykaszlałam, będąc zaatakowana silną wonią perfum.

Odrywając się z uścisku, lekko się uśmiechnęłam i rzuciłam okiem na przymierzalnię, w której przebywała Rose. _Pospiesz się Rose_.

- Już dawno nie pojawiałaś się w sklepie – powiedziała mama Mike'a z dezaprobatą.

Zatrudniłam się sezonowo (latem) w sklepie Newtonów jako pomoc ze sprzętem w celu zebrania trochę pieniędzy. Chciałam wspomóc Charliego z emeryturą. Po oświadczynach jednak Edward uczynił to jasnym, że nie było absolutnie żadnej potrzeby, abym pracowała (jako że wkrótce mieliśmy się pobrać, no i nie zapomnijmy o całym „co moje, jest zarazem i twoje"). Teraz nie byłam już pewna, co się ze mną stanie. Szczerze to czułam ulgę, że nie musiałam co weekend udawać się do sklepu, nosić jasnopomarańczowej kamizelki i znosić ciągłe próby flirtu ze strony Mike'a. Oczywiście nie mogłam wypowiedzieć tego na głos.

- Wiem, ale niedługo idę na studia i nie mam już tyle wolnego czasu – wytłumaczyłam, próbując nie wspominać Edwarda; w przeciwnym razie Mike przypomniałby sobie, że powinnam być teraz na swoim miesiącu miodowym.

- Mamo czy czasem nie chciałaś obejrzeć nowych mebli do domu? – przerwał szybko Mike.

- A, prawie zapomniałam – powiedziała śmiejąc się. – Może ty i Mike moglibyście czasem się spotkać i pograć w gry planszowe, pójść oglądać ptaki czy co tam wy dzieciaki robicie w tych czasach...

_Czy właśnie próbowała…?_

- Idziemy! – przerwał nagle Mike, łapiąc mamę za ramię.

- Miło było cię zobaczyć Bello! – zawołała, gdy jej syn prowadził ją prawie biegiem do wyjścia.

_Co się właśnie stało?_

Rose zdecydowała wynurzyć się z przymierzalni.

- Miałaś frajdę w nadrabianiu towarzyskich zaległości Bello?

- Wszystko to słyszałaś i nie poczułaś potrzeby by – hmmm… niech chwilę się zastanowię – mnie uratować? – wykrzyknęłam, gromiąc ją wzrokiem.

- No proszę, nic ci się nie działo. Za dobrze się bawiłam, by się wtrącać – powiedziała uśmiechając się znacząco.

Wywróciłam oczami i westchnęłam.

- Skończyłyśmy?

- Jak najbardziej… ale myślałam o obejrzeniu kilku mebli do domu – zażartowała.

Kontynuowałam gromienie jej wzrokiem w ciszy.

- Okej, może za szybko na żarty – powiedziała, widząc moją reakcję. – Chodź, gotowa pewnie jesteś, by wracać.

Szybko przytaknęłam w zgodzie. Spędziłam drogę powrotną do domu zatopiona w myślach.

Mój umysł w dalszym ciągu próbował pojąć fakt, że ja i Edward nie byliśmy już razem. Był ogromną i praktycznie ciągłą rzeczą w moim życiu aż do wczoraj. Jeszcze dwie noce temu naiwnie myślałam, że był moim życiem i moją przyszłością… że mieliśmy wieczność, którą spędzimy razem. Tak długo byłam zależna od Edwarda; i, jak bardzo nienawidziłam to przyznać, wiedziałam, że trochę mi zajmie przystosowanie się do zmian, które nastąpiły w przeciągu ostatnich dni. Moja cała przyszłość została zmieniona w sekundę. Od momentu odkrycia prawdy, moje życie się zmieniło; a moja już w tym głowa, żeby na lepsze.

Jedna rzecz mnie jednak zastanawiała. Jasper lepiej wszystko znosił, niż go o to posądzałam. Spodziewałam się wrzasków i bójek, ale jak na razie zarówno dom, jak i jego mieszkańcy pozostali cali i zdrowi.

- Rose? Mogę się o coś spytać? – zaczęłam niepewnie.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym, dlaczego jak na razie przez całą drogę siedziałaś cicho? – powiedziała, a ja wzięłam to za zaproszenie do kontynuacji.

- Nie chciałabym… wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, ale dlaczego… to znaczy, jak Jasper tak dobrze to wszystko znosi? Nie mam pojęcia, jak się czuje, ale wiem, że ja jestem wrakiem. Jestem kompletnie zniechęcona… i złamana - Rose próbowała mi przerwać, ale kontynuowałam. – Oni lata byli małżeństwem. Lata, Rose. Ja po prostu… po prostu nie rozumiem.

Rose siedziała w stoickiej ciszy przez kilka sekund, zanim z wahaniem odpowiedziała.

- Nie jestem Jasperem, więc jeżeli chciałabyś najlepszego wytłumaczenia – udaj się do niego; ale… ludzie zmagają się z bólem i cierpieniem na swój własny sposób. Pamiętasz moją historię?

Przytaknęłam.

- Żeby się otrząsnąć, iść do przodu i zachować trzeźwość umysłu, musiałam sprawić, aby on już tego nikomu nie zrobił. Żeby ująć to delikatnie… zrobiłam tak, aby sprawiedliwości stała się zadość – powiedziała z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nie ma to jak ująć coś delikatnie – skomentowałam, na co ona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chcesz to wszystko usłyszeć bez owijania w bawełnę? Z wszystkimi makabrycznymi, ponurymi detalami? – spytała się sceptycznie.

Szybko potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie dzięki. Nic nie mówiłam.

Parsknęła śmiechem, rozbawiona moją twardą odmową. Zajechałyśmy na parking. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, a ja byłam niezdolna do mowy. Poczułam, jak przyspiesza mi tętno i byłam pewna, że każdy wampir będący w pobliżu mógł usłyszeć krew pędzącą przez moje żyły. Czułam się zamknięta bez żadnej drogi ucieczki. Wszyscy tam byli w zamiarze dyskusji na mój temat. Moja przyszłość – nieśmiertelność z rodziną Cullenów czy zwyczajne ludzkie życie, miała zostać zdeterminowana. Rzeczą, której najbardziej się obawiałam, było to, że wszyscy mieli o tym rozmawiać. Ostatnim razem, kiedy odbyła się podobna konwersacja, do niczego nie doszliśmy. Żadne decyzje nie zostały podjęte, ponieważ każdy miał inny pogląd na ten temat. W czasie ostatniego zebrania rodziny wszyscy, prócz Edwarda i Rosalie powiedzieli „tak" dla mojej przemiany w wampira. Teraz już nie byłam taka pewna ich reakcji na moją prośbę. W końcu to wszystko zdarzyło się przeze mnie… czy w dalszym ciągu będą mnie chcieli z otwartymi ramionami?

- Nawet nie miej drugich myśli na temat twojego wyboru, by porozmawiać z rodziną – powiedziała stanowczo Rose, zgadując kierunek moich myśli.

Spojrzałam na nią, zszokowana jej stwierdzeniem, jednak ona jeszcze nie skończyła.

- Po tym wszystkim, co przeszłaś przez Edwarda, zamierzasz po prostu się poddać i zrobić to, co sobie życzy? Poprawka – do czego ciebie zmusza? Nadszedł czas, byś w końcu postawiła się i przestała pozwalać mu myśleć za ciebie! I tak już źle, że kosztowało cię to twój związek, byś zrozumiała, na jak krótkiej smyczy cię trzymał; nie pozwól mu więcej na decydowanie o twoim życiu! Jeżeli zamierzasz być częścią tej rodziny Bello, wtedy przebywanie w pobliżu Edwarda będzie nieuniknione. Żebyś była naprawdę szczęśliwa, musisz się uwolnić. Musisz zniszczyć ciasne więzy, na których cię trzymał – Rose skończyła, w jej głosie słyszalna szczerość i pasja.

Moje gardło tak było zaciśnięte, że znowu nie potrafiłam się odezwać. Przytaknęłam i wzięłam oddech na uspokojenie, w jakiś sposób biorąc w kontrolę swoje emocje. Wszyscy słyszeli, co powiedziała. Definitywnie dzięki tej przemowie straciła względy u Edwarda. Nerwowo przygryzając wargę, otworzyłam drzwi od samochodu, po czym całkowicie bez gracji – nawet jak na mnie – z niego wyszłam. Mowa Rose zarówno mnie wzmocniła, jak i wystraszyła. Miała jednak absolutną rację – Edward nie miał już nic do powiedzenia w moim życiu. Jeżeli zapragnęłabym zostać czarownicą, a następnie uciec ze świrniętym wilkołakiem, zrobiłabym to, do diaska! Myśl o wilkołakach przypomniała mi o Jacobie i przyniosła ze sobą falę smutku. Jezu, tak bardzo tęskniłam za moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Odpychając kolejną przygnębiającą myśl, skupiłam się na teraźniejszości.

Gdy Rose i ja weszłyśmy do domu, ona szybko udała się na piętro, by odłożyć torby. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z resztą rodziny, która przebywała w pokoju gościnnym.

Esme i Carlisle siedzieli na jednym końcu sofy, ręka Carlisle'a na jej ramieniu, z pewnością w celu uspokojenia. Emmett siedział na jednym z dwuosobowych foteli. Szybko dołączyła do niego Rosalie, która usiadła mu na kolanach. Edward przebywał na fotelu obok sofy, jego złote oczy wlepione we mnie. Ujrzałam Alice siedzącą na innym fotelu, wyglądającą na odrzuconą i lekko sfrustrowaną.

Co z nią było nie tak? Dostała, czego chciała, czyż nie? Odegnałam te myśli, gdy tylko ujrzałam samotnego Jaspera opierającego się o ścianę. Jego twarz wyglądała na zbolałą. Poczułam ukłucie smutku… zmuszony był dodatkowo odczuwać emocje wszystkich tu zgromadzonych.

Esme wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Uśmiechając się na jej pokaz uczuć, zajęłam miejsce na sofie obok niej. Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z mojego wyboru i położyła rękę na moim ramieniu, przytulając mnie. Nie były potrzebne słowa; zrozumiałam, że chciała mnie wesprzeć bez robienia przykrości komuś z jej rodziny.

- Wszyscy wiecie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy – zaczął Carlisle i siedem par oczu skierowało się na mnie. – Wiem, że przechodzimy przez trudny czas, niektórzy bardziej od innych, ale w dalszym ciągu jesteśmy rodziną i potrzebujemy się tak zachowywać – spojrzał ostrożnie na Edwarda, zanim kontynuował.

- Wszyscy wiemy o niewierności Edwarda i Alice i zamierzam dać im czas na zabranie słowa i wytłumaczenie się, zanim przejdziemy do innych spraw – powiedział surowo Carlisle, ignorując warkoty dochodzące od Emmetta i syk Rosalie.

- Dziękuję Carlisle – wymruczał Edward, na co Carlisle skinął sztywno głową. Oh. Wyglądało na to, że Carlisle nie był jednak tak niewzruszony przez akcje Edwarda i Alice, jak początkowo myślałam.

Edward skinął na Alice, która rozpoczęła historię tego, co wydarzyło się między moją dawną najlepszą przyjaciółką i przyszłym ex-mężem.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Przepraszam za przerwanie w takim momencie, ale w przeciwnym razie nowego rozdziału nie byłoby jeszcze przez parę dobrych dni. Komentujcie, jeżeli chcecie rzucić okiem, co wydarzy się w następnym uaktualnieniu! Dziękuję za czytanie!


	7. Magnes Na Nieszczęścia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Słowa w rozdziale napisane kursywą są wspomnieniami Alice z jej punktu widzenia.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_To, co zwykle :) zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Wszyscy wiecie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy – zaczął Carlisle i siedem par oczu skierowało się na mnie. – Wiem, że przechodzimy przez trudny czas, niektórzy bardziej od innych, ale w dalszym ciągu jesteśmy rodziną i potrzebujemy się tak zachowywać – spojrzał ostrożnie na Edwarda, zanim kontynuował._

_- Wszyscy wiemy o niewierności Edwarda i Alice i zamierzam dać im czas na zabranie słowa i wytłumaczenie się, zanim przejdziemy do innych spraw – powiedział surowo Carlisle, ignorując warkoty dochodzące od Emmetta i syk Rosalie._

_- Dziękuję Carlisle – wymruczał Edward, na co Carlisle skinął sztywno głową. Oh. Wyglądało na to, że Carlisle nie był jednak tak niewzruszony przez akcje Edwarda i Alice, jak początkowo myślałam._

_Edward skinął na Alice, która rozpoczęła historię tego, co wydarzyło się między moją dawną najlepszą przyjaciółką i przyszłym ex-mężem._

* * *

**Rozdział 6: Magnes Na Nieszczęścia**

- Okej. Dnia siedemnastego września, cztery dni po tym, jak opuściliśmy Forks w urodziny Belli, zobaczyłam coś – zaczęła Alice, zatracona we wspomnieniu, jej oczy wpatrzone były w dal.

Rodzina wyprowadziła się już w dniu moich urodzin? Edward zostawił mnie trzy dni później. Musiał jeszcze przez trzy dni zaszczycać mnie swoją obecnością, zanim porzucił w lesie, jakbym kompletnie nic dla niego nie znaczyła.

- Wszyscy byliśmy świadkami, jak bardzo zdewastowany był Edward, kiedy podjął decyzję, że najlepsza dla Belli będzie nasza wyprowadzka. Kiedy zakończył z nią sprawy, powrócił do pustego do domu, gdzie osiągnął swój limit. Miałam wizję Edwarda planującego wizytę u Volturi – kontynuowała Alice, jej głos wyróżniający się.

- Edward – Esme nabrała powietrza, przerażona. Później zdałam sobie sprawę, że tylko ona tak mocno zareagowała.

- Przepraszam Esme – powiedział Edward z oczami pełnymi niepowstrzymywanego bólu.

Przytaknęła, w dalszym ciągu poruszona. Carlisle objął ją ramieniem i pozwolił Alice dalej mówić.

- W mgnieniu oka powróciłam do Forks w nadziei, że zdążę na czas. Zajęło mi to prawie sześć godzin bezustannego biegu. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, cały dom był zdemolowany: telewizor, drzwi, schody, nawet pianino – moje oczy na moment zwróciły się do pustej przestrzeni przy drzwiach.

Huh. Jakim cudem tego wcześniej nie zauważyłam?

Skierowałam swój wzrok z powrotem na Alice, która szczegółowo zagłębiła się w to, co stało się tamtej nocy…

**_*Wspomnienie; oczami Alice*_**

_- Cholera. Edward, nie rób tego – zawarczałam mijając zrujnowany znak „Witamy w Forks"._

_Zatrzymałam się, kiedy zalała mnie masa wizji. Biegnący Edward. Edward w samolocie. Edward we Włoszech. Edward przed Volturi. Edward… Edward… Edward…_

_Kiedy wizje się skończyły, powróciłam myślami do rzeczywistości i zwiększyłam tempo. Założę się, że dla ludzi nie byłam niczym innym, tylko migoczącym zarysem kolorów. Jeszcze tylko mila, dzięki bogu Forks jest małym miastem… ale przyrzekam, że jeżeli Edward znów wyskoczy z czymś takim… Szybko zapomniałam o groźbie, kiedy tylko runęłam przez drzwi na piętro._

_- Edwardzie co ty wyrabiasz? – zasyczałam, na co on podskoczył i skierował na mnie swój wzrok. Oczy miał czarne._

_- Jestem pewien, że wiesz tyle co ja, Alice – odpowiedział drwiąco, wstając i bez żadnego wysiłku nade mną górując – ja już miałam na sobie czterocalowe szpilki! (Od tłumaczki: ok. 10 cm)_

_- Edwardzie nie możesz tego zrobić. Pomyśl o innych. Jak możesz być taki samolubny? – naskoczyłam na niego. Odepchnęłam go i weszłam do pokoju._

_- Oh, jestem samolubny? Robię tylko to, co jest najlepsze dla Belli, czyli życie normalnym ludzkim życiem bez żadnej ingerencji z naszej strony! – szybko odpowiedział._

_- Nawet jeżeli to oznacza, że poślubi człowieka? – spytałam się bezlitośnie i obserwowałam, jak wzdryga się i zaciska pięści._

_- Jeżeli to jest to, czego sobie życzy – zaintonował, słyszalnie zaciskając zęby._

_- I twierdzisz, że pozostaniesz z dala od niej? Będziesz egzystował ze świadomością, że jakiś inny mężczyzna zajmuje twoje miejsce przy jej boku. Dostaje uśmiechy od TWOJEJ miłości. Śmieje się z nią. Kocha się z kimś, kto należy do ciebie. Będziesz potrafił żyć, wiedząc to?_

_Wtedy, zanim zdążyłam zareagować, zderzyłam się ze ścianą w pokoju Edwarda. Wokół mnie podniósł się kurz i poczułam zapach farby i cementu._

_Co u diabła?!... Okej, myślę, że zasłużyłam na to po tym, co powiedziałam, ale to było prawdą. I nie musiał mnie rzucać na ścianę!_

_- Oh. Przepraszam Alice! Ja po prostu… nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić! Niewiedza, co ona aktualnie robi! Niewiedza, czy jest bezpieczna czy z kim jest! – zawarczał, siedząc na kanapie z głową w rękach._

_Wstałam z gruzowiska, otrzepałam się i koło niego usiadłam._

_Nie widział, jak to wpłynie na Bellę? Jak tak mógł wywierać wpływ na całą rodzinę! No i było oczywiste, że tej decyzji nie przyjął łatwo. Boże, jak ty możesz być taki nieświadomy i zarazem całkowicie głupi?_

_- Słyszę cię – powiedział Edward, przerywając moje myśli._

_- Dobrze – szczeknęłam, mocno na niego wkurzona._

_- Spójrz Alice, przepraszam, że przez zostawienie Belli tobie również jest przykro, ale nie rozumiesz sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłem. Nie jesteś w stanie wczuć się, przez co przechodzę._

_- Może potrafię bardziej, niż myślisz – cicho powiedziałam._

_Prawdę mówiąc, już od dawna z czymś walczyłam. Zżerało mnie to żywcem. Nic nikomu nie mówiłam i trzymałam to dla siebie przez lata… Ale nie potrafiłam tego kontynuować. Nie będę tego kontynuować._

_Edward uniósł brew, prawdopodobnie słysząc moje myśli._

_Wszystko mu wyjawiłam. Jak bardzo Jasper walczył. Jak bardzo negatywnie wpływało to na nasz związek. Jak ostatnio, jako że musiałam ciągle go obserwować… czułam się bardziej jego strażniczką, niż kochanką. O tym, jak ciężko było kochać kogoś, kto ciągle myślał o zabijaniu innych._

_Edward siedział przez cały ten czas cicho, za co byłam mu wdzięczna. Po tym wszystkim poczułam się wolna. Wyzwolona. Jakbym w końcu zrzuciła z siebie ten ogromny ciężar._

_Nagle się zaśmiałam, przez co zostałam obdarowana znaczącym spojrzeniem od wampira obok mnie. Ale… nie potrafiłam przestać. Byłam pełna niewstrzymywanej ulgi i radości. Było dobrze tak się czuć po raz pierwszy od czterech dni. Od urodzin Belli, kiedy to Jasper prawie zabrał jej życie… Ta myśl szybko zepsuła mi humor._

_- Edwardzie, przejdziemy przez to. Wiem, że będzie nam ciężko, a zwłaszcza tobie, ale damy radę. Będziemy trzymać się razem i ruszymy naprzód – powiedziałam, biorąc bladą dłoń Edwarda w moją mniejszą, równie bladą._

_- Okej – po kilku minutach odezwał się. – Ale obiecaj mi jedną rzecz._

_- Oczywiście – od razu się zgodziłam, ciesząc się, że w końcu Edward wychodził z tej ciemnej otchłani._

_- Nie patrz w przyszłość Belli. Jeżeli mam jakoś przez to przejść, to nie chcę wiedzieć, kto mnie zastępuje – powiedział ze słyszalnym bólem i nienawiścią do siebie w głosie i oczach._

_- Edwardzie nawet tak nie myśl! – powiedziałam surowo, ujmując w rękach jego twarz, zmuszając, by spojrzał na mnie. – Jesteś idealny taki, jaki jesteś i nikt nie jest w stanie ciebie zastąpić!_

_I wtedy się całowaliśmy. Nie byłam pewna, kto zaczął, ale całowałam Edwarda… i nie chciałam przestać. Dobrze było się czuć kochanym, pocieszanym, bez martwienia się o inne sprawy._

_- Przepraszam! – rzekł Edward, dysząc ciężko, kiedy nagle się oderwał. – Wiesz, że tego nie chcę i jeżeli ktoś się dowie, wezmę na siebie całą winę._

_- A kto powiedział, że ja tego nie chcę? – powiedziałam zuchwale, uśmiechając się widząc jego zaszokowany wyraz twarzy._

_- Jesteś tego pewna?_

_Co miałam do stracenia? Związek mój i Jaspera rozpadał się; Jasper stał się odległy, odkąd zaatakował Bellę. Poza tym i tak nikt się nie dowie. To ja potrafiłam widzieć przyszłość, a Edward czytał myśli, więc nie mieliśmy czego się obawiać. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć o tej niedyskrecji. Wszyscy pójdziemy naprzód, jakby nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło._

_Pozbyłam się ostrożności i wtedy Edward i ja staliśmy się bliżsi, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej._

**_*Koniec wspomnienia*_**

- Jestem całkiem pewna, że każdy z nas potrafi zgadnąć, co zdarzyło się później – przerwałam zimno, stalowy wzrok wbity w dwóch przestępców.

Boże, to jest to, co dzieje się, kiedy zaczynasz kochać rodzinę swojego ex. Jesteś uwięziona w tym samym pokoju, co on, zmuszona słyszeć detale, jak on złamał mi serce. To wszystko było takie popieprzone. Co ja tu, do cholery, robiłam? Gdybym tak bardzo nie kochała Cullenów, siedziałabym właśnie w domu Charliego, próbując o wszystkim zapomnieć.

- No co, masz na myśli pierwszy raz, kiedy spałam z twoim ex? Czy może drugi? – powiedziała Alice z udawaną niewinnością. Szczęka mi opadła.

Głośny plask odbił się po pokoju. Moje oczy wlepione były w dwa wściekłe wampiry stojące naprzeciwko. Rose właśnie spoliczkowała Alice.

- Rosalie! Alice! Już wystarczy! – rzekł surowo Carlisle.

- Nie, słyszałeś, co ona powiedziała, Carlisle! Ta mała suka zasługuje na coś dużo gorszego za to, co zrobiła tej rodzinie! – powiedziała zjadliwie Rose, zanim Emmett pociągnął ją na swoje kolana.

- Jest okej Rosie… sądzę, że dałaś jej do zrozumienia. Najpierw zastanówmy się, zanim zaatakujemy kogoś z członków naszej rodziny – Emmett zagruchał jej do ucha, pomimo że jego twarz aktualnie upiękniał mały, dumny uśmiech.

Rose uspokoiła się i zapadła cisza w pokoju.

- Alice, jestem zniesmaczona twoim zachowaniem. To nie tak rozwiązuje się problemy w tym domu. Teraz albo przeprosisz Bellę, albo stąd wyjdziesz – powiedziała Esme z siedzenia, które zajmowała obok mnie. – To stwierdzenie było niepotrzebne.

- Przepraszam, jeżeli uraziłam twoje uczucia Bello – powiedziała Alice, wcale nie brzmiąc szczerze.

Dlaczego tak się zachowywała? Odkąd zaczęliśmy to spotkanie nie robiła nic, tylko zachowywała się jak jakiś rozpuszczony bachor. Tylko Alice potrafiła najpierw wywołać tyle problemów, a następnie grać ofiarę.

Przytaknęłam mojej byłej najlepszej przyjaciółce i Carlisle ponownie się odezwał.

- Teraz przejdźmy do innych spraw bieżących. Tamtą konwersację będziemy kontynuować, kiedy wszyscy będą lepiej się kontrolować – rzekł, posyłając spojrzenie Alice i Rose. – Przedyskutujmy temat przyszłości Belli.

Edward zawarczał.

- Może zagłosujmy i w ten sposób zadecydujemy? – zaoferowała Alice, wzruszając ramionami.

- Yeah, dlatego że to tak pięknie zadziałało ostatnim razem – powiedziała Rose, prychając i posyłając Edwardowi uśmieszek.

- Nie kontrolowałem swoich emocji, kiedy zniszczyłem tamten telewizor. Teraz nie czas, by oceniać innych Rose – szczeknął Edward, wbijając wzrok w obrażającą go blondynkę.

- Stary, ty nie zniszczyłeś tego telewizora. Ty go starłeś z powierzchni ziemi! – zaryczał Emmett, jego dudniący śmiech wypełnił pokój.

- Zamknij się Emmett.

- Znowu nie w kontroli własnych emocji? – powiedziała protekcjonalnie Rose. – Ostatnio dosyć często ci się to zdarza.

- To nie jedyna rzecz, której nie potrafi kontrolować… - przerwał Emmett, posyłając Alice spojrzenie i sugestywnie poruszając brwiami do brata.

- Emmett! Na miłość boską, weź się zamknij kurw…

- Edward! Słownictwo!

- Przepraszam – powiedział zażenowany Edward, zanim zaczął wwiercać wzrok w Emmetta i Rosalie.

- Ja tam nie wiem ludzie, ale uważam to za ironiczne, że nikt, choć na chwilę, się nie zatrzymał, by wysłuchać, co ma Bella w tej sprawie do powiedzenia – wtrącił się Jasper, posyłając do wszystkich fale spokoju.

Mrugnęłam, zaskoczona. Oh, nawet nie zdałam sobie sprawy, że nie wypowiedziałam na głos mojej opinii. Za bardzo byłam zatracona w tym, co mówią inni. Skupiłam całą swoją uwagę, by za nimi nadążyć, jako że wypowiadali się bardzo szybko.

- Przepraszam Bello – powiedział Carlisle. – Czy w dalszym ciągu chcesz być jedną z nas? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że może już nie być to twoim pragnieniem po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Ale wiedz, że zawsze będziesz częścią tej rodziny; nieważne, co wybierzesz.

Spauzowałam. Próbowałam znaleźć właściwe słowa.

- Dwa lata temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy was spotkałam, jedyną przyczyną mojej chęci do przemiany w wampira było to, by być z Edwardem i uchronić nas od bólu związanego z moim starzeniem się, a w końcu ludzką śmiercią – zaczęłam, zmuszając się, by nie spojrzeć na Edwarda. – Ale teraz wszyscy staliście mi się bliscy, jesteście dla mnie bardziej rodziną, niż ktokolwiek inny. Chciałabym więc przejść przemianę tak, jak było to planowane. Chciałabym też usłyszeć waszą opinię, zanim zostanie to zadecydowane. Nie chcę wam się narzucać, jeżeli jestem tu niechciana – skończyłam, spoglądając na każdą osobę po kolei, z wyjątkiem oczywistej dwójki.

To, co powiedziałam, było kompletną i najprawdziwszą z prawd. Tego dnia, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy na polu do gry w baseball i cała rodzina grała, zauważyłam ich drugą, często ukrywaną stronę. W szkole byli „nietykalni". Nie pasowali do tych wszystkich ludzi i musieli skrywać swoją prawdziwą naturę. Kiedy byłam świadkiem, jak biegają, śmieją się, są po prostu sobą, zdałam sobie sprawę, że chcę poznać rodzinę Edwarda. A teraz, kiedy już ich znałam, nie chciałam za żadne skarby pozwolić im odejść.

- Okej, przejdźmy zatem do mojej pierwotnej sugestii – powiedziała pewna siebie Alice. – Zagłosujmy.

- Moja odpowiedź się nie zmienia – stwierdził fakt Edward, jego wzrok próbował napotkać mój… bez skutku. – Sądzę, że Bella powinna pozostać człowiekiem i żyć normalnym życiem tak, jak to jest jej pisane.

Przewróciłam oczami. Jego odpowiedź była oczywista i nie spodziewałam się po nim niczego innego. Nie żeby jego opinia w ogóle się dla mnie liczyła.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by Bellarina stała się wampirem. Jedna osoba więcej do siłowania się! – powiedział Emmett, szczerząc się do mnie.

Nie mogłam nie uśmiechnąć się do niego. Naprawdę byłby z niego wspaniały starszy brat.

- Umowa stoi – odpowiedziałam, na co on jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzył.

- Wiesz, że szansa na posiadanie nowej córki to coś niesamowitego dla mnie, a zwłaszcza takiej słodkiej, troskliwej i pięknej jak ty, droga Bello – powiedziała Esme, przytulając mnie.

Nagle poczułam tęsknotę za moją własną mamą. Jednocześnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że podczas nieobecności mojej matki, Esme idealnie przejęła tę rolę w Forks. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i skierowałam wzrok na Jaspera.

- Isabella. Czy to jest to, czego naprawdę chcesz? – spytał się, tak poważny i trudny do rozczytania jak zawsze.

- Bez wątpienia, Jasper – tak samo poważnie odpowiedziałam, próbując mu przekazać, że jestem kompletnie, absolutnie pewna swego.

- Wtedy mówię tak. Jeżeli Bella chce tego życia, dlaczego mamy jej tego zabraniać? – rzekł, lekko się do mnie uśmiechając.

Szepnęłam mu „dziękuję", mimo że jego odpowiedź była ta sama, jak poprzednio. Ostatnim razem głosował jednak po to, by jego rodzina i Alice była bezpieczna. Tak długo, jak pozostawałam człowiekiem, byłam naprawdę ich sporą, niebezpieczną odpowiedzialnością. Tym razem poważnie chciał, bym dołączyła do rodziny. Byłam zadowolona.

- Głosuję na nie.

Zamarłam, jakbym właśnie została porażona prądem. Co? Zwróciłam się do mówcy i zostałam przywitana absolutnie wrogim uśmieszkiem. Reszta była równie zadziwiona, co widać było po ich zaskoczonych i zbitych z tropu minach, identycznych z moją. Alice nie chciała, bym została wampirem? Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co zrobiła? Wszystkiego, co przez nią przeszłam? To zabolało najbardziej. Spanie z Edwardem było okropną zdradą… ale niechcenie mnie jako członka rodziny? To było złośliwe.

Rose przerwała mi myśli jej głosem i byłam zadowolona zmianą osoby mówiącej… póki nie przypomniałam sobie, że ona, podobnie jak Edward, powiedziała „nie" ostatnim razem.

- Bello, powinnaś wiedzieć, że już myślę o tobie jak o siostrze. Wszyscy wiemy, co sądzę o twoim człowieczeństwu i jak to jest niezastąpione. Zaczynam jednak myśleć, że Bella została przeznaczona, by zostać jedną z nas, po tych wszystkich prawie śmiertelnych dla niej doświadczeniach. Znaczy albo to, albo ma niesamowitego pecha – powiedziała Rose wzruszając drobnymi ramionami. – Więc skoro Bella wybiera to życie i nikt jej do tego nie zmusza… powinna być zmieniona.

Jej odpowiedź wywołała u mnie przyjemne zaskoczenie. Ostatnim razem Rose chciała, bym została człowiekiem. Teraz na odwrót? Co spowodowało tę zmianę? Muszę później się jej spytać… i podziękować. Tak czy inaczej jestem pewna, że wdzięczność była widoczna na mojej twarzy…

- Sądzę, że będę pierwszą osoba, która to powie… - zaczął Carlisle, posyłając mi szeroki uśmiech. – Witam w rodzinie Bello.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Każde zainteresowanie mile widziane! :) Dziękuję za wszystkie wejścia i komentarze, jesteście wielcy!


	8. Bądź Moją Ucieczką

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Wow, tyle wejść i kliknięć w jeden dzień? Uwielbiam Was :D Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_WYNIKI GŁOSOWANIA:_

_Edward – Nie (Od autorki: Oczywiście… yh, kretyn. Haha.)_

_Esme – Tak (O/A : Serio?)_

_Jasper – Tak (O/A: Yeah!)_

_Emmett – Tak (O/A: Perfekcyjny starszy brat)_

_Alice – Nie (O/A: Suka. Haha.)_

_Rosalie – Tak (O/A: Miła zmiana w porównaniu z książką, prawda?)_

_Carlisle – Tak (O/A: Edward może mieć sporą konkurencję w konkursie na ulubieńca taty… ;))_

* * *

**Rozdział 7: Bądź Moją Ucieczką**

- Bella? Wszystko w porządku? Przynieść ci coś? – spytała przez drzwi Esme, która brzmiała jak zmartwiony rodzic.

- Nie. Jest okej – wychrypiałam, szybko odkasłując. Ona brzmiała jak anioł, podczas gdy ja jak zarzynany kot. Super, jakbym już ponadto nie przejmowała się tym, że cała, posiadająca nadludzki słuch, rodzina wampirów słyszała, jak opróżniam żołądek.

Zajęczałam, zażenowana i oparłam rozpalone czoło o przyjemnie chłodną ścianę. Głupi Emmett i jego równie głupie pomysły.

- Bella? – Esme ponownie zawołała, prawdopodobnie słysząc moje odgłosy niezadowolenia.

- Wszystko dobrze! – powiedziałam normalnym głosem ze świadomością, że usłyszy. Ponownie, _super słuch_.

Cholera, kiedy te aspiryny w końcu zaczną działać? Wzięłam dwie małe tabletki około dziesięć minut temu, by pomogły mi z pulsującym bólem głowy. Niestety jeszcze nie ustąpił.

Zamknęłam oczy i pomyślałam o tym, co doprowadziło mnie do takiego stanu. Dwa dni temu, po spotkaniu dotyczącym możliwości mojej zmiany, Emmett zdecydował, że powinnam przeżyć – jak to nazwał – _„tylko ludzkie" _doświadczenia, zanim stanę się wampirem. Dlatego więc aktualnie siedziałam na podłodze w łazience Cullenów - z piekącymi oczami, bolącym gardłem, pulsującą głową, cierpiącym brzuchem. Czułam się – nie ukrywajmy – jak gówno… i prawdopodobnie tak wyglądałam. Przynajmniej jak na razie wszyscy spełniali moje życzenia i pozwalali mi cierpieć w samotności.

Zbyt wyczerpana, by wstać, zwinęłam się w kłębek na puszystym dywaniku i pozwoliłam odpocząć oczom. Wzdychając w uldze, jako że mój żołądek na razie się uspokoił, zrelaksowałam się i zapadłam w sen, podczas którego zaczęłam śnić o tym, co spowodowało, że znalazłam się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji…

_- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ją spiłeś! – zasyczała Rosalie, dając Emmettowi kuksańca w głowę._

_- No co? Nie chciałem, by moja ulubiona siostra została pozbawiona jakichkolwiek ważnych ludzkich doświadczeń! – zajęczał Emmett, dąsając się._

_- Wiesz, że Edward cię zabije, jeżeli się o tym dowie – stwierdził skrzywiony Jasper, rzucając na mnie okiem._

_- No i? Sądzę, że sobie z nim poradzę – powiedział pewny siebie Emmett, zaciskając pięści._

_- Pomogę! – wykrzyknęłam z radości, podekscytowana. Powinien ktoś mu się odpłacić za ten wyczyn z Alice. Nie powinno ujść mu to płazem. Zdecydowanie został za lekko potraktowany._

_- … taaa… nie sądzę, Bello – odpowiedział Emmett, dziwnie się na mnie patrząc._

_- Ale dlaczego?_

_- Ponieważ mógłby skręcić ci kark jednym uderzeniem nadgarstka – powiedziała nonszalancko Rose, oglądając paznokcie._

_- Nie ma to ja walić prosto z mostu Rose – rzekł Jasper, przewracając topazowymi oczami. Piękne były dzisiaj. Jak diamenty._

_- No proszę, powinieneś się już dawno do tego przyzwyczaić – prychnęła Afrodyta, zarzucając złotymi lokami. Jej włosy błyszczały się pod wpływem promieni słonecznych. Lubiłam włosy Rose, chciałabym, by moje włosy były tak samo śliczne i błyszczące._

_- Dziękuję Bello – powiedziała Rose, uśmiechając się do mnie, podczas gdy Emmett głośno się śmiał. Nawet na twarzy Jaspera na chwilę pojawił się cień uśmiechu._

_Oh. Chyba powiedziałam to na głos. Chichotałam razem z nimi, wcale nie wiedząc, co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego. Sięgnęłam po kolejny kieliszek._

- Bella. Bella obudź się. Belllllaaa!

- Ughhh – jęknęłam, powracając z krainy sennych marzeń, a oczy otworzyłam z wielkim wysiłkiem.

- I śpiąca królewna się wybudza – powiedział głos. Sądzę, że był to Jasper, ale nie mogłam być zbyt pewna; ledwo byłam w stanie otworzyć oczy, a co dopiero coś zrozumieć od razu po obudzeniu się z – wyglądało na to – bardzo głębokiego snu.

Ponownie ścisnęłam powieki i przewróciłam się na bok życząc sobie, by te wszystkie głosy sobie poszły.

- Nie sądzę, że jest w pełni wybudzona – ogłosił wdzięczny, rozbawiony głos. Wcale nie było w nim słychać poczucia winy w związku z tym, że mnie budzi. Dzięki Rose.

ZDECYDOWANIE było za wcześnie na śmiech, gadanie… czy bycie przytomnym.

- Myślę, że mogę coś na to zaradzić! – niski głos zahuczał, zanim nagle zostałam wystawiona na przeszywająco zimne powietrze i poczułam, jak ciepło kocyka ucieka na podłogę, gdzie Emmett go wyrzucił. Skuliłam się. Zaraz zamarznę.

- Tylko dlatego, że reszta z was nie potrzebuje snu, nie znaczy to, że ja również – wymruczałam, chwytając poduszkę i przykrywając nią twarz w celu zablokowania światła i hałasu.

- Wstajemy promyczku! – zadudnił Emmett, przez co ja jęknęłam z bólu. Za głośno…

Zerwałam poduchę z twarzy i wyskoczyłam z łóżka, po to tylko, by potknąć się o pościel. Wewnętrznie przeklinając to coś, co uczyniło mnie niesamowicie niezdarną, zmierzyłam wzrokiem trzy wampiry przebywające w pokoju.

- Dlaczego musieliście mnie obudzić? – wysyczałam, łapiąc się za głowę. Czułam się oszołomiona.

- Spałaś przez czternaście godzin Bello. Spanie przez dłuższy czas kompletnie zaburzyłoby ci twój rytm dobowy – wskazała Rose.

- Jak w ogóle dostałam się do łóżka? W jednej sekundzie leżałam w łazience i następną rzeczą, którą pamiętam, jest pobudka w łóżku – spytałam się, przypominając im o danej mi obietnicy, że zostawią mnie samą, gdy jestem chora. Podniosłam na nich brwi, na co oni spojrzeli na mnie z poczuciem winy.

- Nie chcieliśmy zrobić ci przykrości Bello, ale kiedy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że zasnęłaś, pomyśleliśmy, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie przeniesienie cię. Uwierz mi, nie chciałabyś obudzić się z kacem i bólem pleców na podłodze. Zaufaj mi maleńka – powiedział Jasper spod ściany naprzeciwko łóżka.

Tylko dzięki użytemu przez niego czułemu słowu z oporem przytaknęłam i przeprosiłam za nadmierną reakcję.

- Żaden problem Bello, tylko obiecaj postarać się i nie atakować nas słownie następnym razem, gdy zechcemy ci pomóc – zażartował Emmett, czochrając mi włosy.

Przewróciłam oczami i zwróciłam się do Jaspera.

- Jako że jest to twój pokój, czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, jeżeli skorzystałabym z łazienki i wzięła prysznic? – spytałam się.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział odpychając się od ściany i podążając do drzwi za Rose i Emmettem.

- Dzięki – zawołałam. Wtedy, widząc, jak przytakuje, zgromadziłam niezbędne mi rzeczy.

Wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień, a w każdym bądź razie nie mógł już być gorszy od tych paru ostatnich.

- Oh, i jeszcze jedno Bello.

Odwróciłam się.

- Tak, Jasper?

- Jeżeli nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, po prysznicu chciałbym z tobą prywatnie porozmawiać – poprosił mnie, jego ciemnozłote oczy wnikliwie się we mnie wpatrywały.

Zaśmiałam się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a on zadarł głowę.

- Miło mi, że potrafię cię rozśmieszyć Bello, ale co takiego właśnie powiedziałem, że wywołało u ciebie taką, a nie inną reakcję? – spytał się beztrosko, jego oczy pełne rozbawienia.

- Nic. Po prostu nie musisz brzmieć tak formalnie Jasper – uśmiechnęłam się i podeszłam do blondwłosego wampira stojącego przede mną. – Jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi, co oznacza, że nie musisz mówić do mnie tak, jakbym była twoją szefową.

W odpowiedzi na docinek przewrócił oczami.

- Tak pani.

- Hej! Co właśnie powiedziałam?

- Oh, okej. Przepraszam Bello, moja przyjaciółko, która w żadnym wypadku nie jest moją przełożoną – powiedział, rozśmieszając mnie.

- Czekaj sekundkę, nic takiego nie mówiłam – zażartowałam przed powrotem do łazienki. – Niedługo porozmawiamy Jasper.

Potajemnie się odwracając zauważyłam, jak potrząsa głową i z małym uśmiechem na ustach wychodzi z pokoju.

Miałam rację. To będzie świetny dzień.

_(O/A: Tak bardzo chciałam tu skończyć… ale stwierdziłam, że należy Wam się dłuższy rozdział. Hehe.)_

Położyłam ubrania na marmurowym blacie i automatycznie weszłam pod prysznic. Byłam zamyślona.

Cieszyłam się, że Jasper i ja zbliżaliśmy się do siebie. Kiedy byłam z Edwardem, nigdy nie miałam szansy, by nawet rozpocząć jakąkolwiek znajomość z Jasperem. Po pierwsze, Edward był apodyktyczny i z niechęcią traktował moje pomysły, by chociaż przebywać w pobliżu blondwłosego wampira. Jego nadopiekuńczość tylko wzrosła po moich osiemnastych urodzinach, kiedy Jasper rzucił się na mnie.

Nie winiłam jednak Jaspera. Rozcięłam swój palec, przez co Edward z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie dramatyczne popchnięcie mnie na szklany stół, co w rezultacie pogorszyło sprawę. Miałam nawet w związku z tym pewną teorię. Jeżeli Jasper wyczuwał, co czują inni, czy to oznaczało, że odczuwał również ich pragnienie krwi? Moja cała pieprzona ręka krwawiła i miała wpływ na każdego wampira znajdującego się w pobliżu. Jeżeli moja teoria była prawdziwa, oznaczało to, że Jasper musiał czuć nie tylko własną potrzebę skosztowania mojej krwi, ale zarazem każdego innego wampira w pokoju.

Będę musiała później z nim na ten temat porozmawiać, ponieważ jeżeli okaże się to prawdą, może pomogę mu pozbyć się części poczucia winy. W dalszym ciągu widziałam, jak się zadręczał. Myślał, że tylko on tak źle zareagował na rozlaną krew. Musiałam sprawić, by zauważył, że nie była to kogokolwiek wina, a zwłaszcza, że kierował nimi czysty instynkt. Jasper nigdy specjalnie by mnie nie zaatakował. Nawet jeżeli wtedy nie byliśmy jeszcze ze sobą blisko, już wtedy to wiedziałam. Byłam z nim bezpieczna. Dlatego tak prędko mu wybaczyłam, w końcu nawet nie było co wybaczać.

Wypłukałam włosy i wyłączyłam strumień wody. Oplotłam swoje ciało ręcznikiem, wycisnęłam wodę z włosów, a następnie ubrałam dżinsy i czerwony T-shirt w paski, które wcześniej wybrałam. Szybko przeczesałam włosy i owinęłam je w ręcznik i w końcu wyszłam z łazienki.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju i zauważyłam Jaspera leżącego na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Przez sekundę go podziwiałam, korzystając z okazji. Może i byłam w trakcie ubiegania się o rozwód, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mogłam w tym czasie doceniać piękna.

Usta Jaspera poruszyły się, oczy w dalszym ciągu miał zamknięte, a ja na to zarumieniłam się. Naprawdę powinnam już być przyzwyczajona do ukrywania emocji.

- Chciałeś porozmawiać? – powiedziałam, zanim zdążył wspomnieć moje pożeranie go wzrokiem. Był mężem Alice. A może ex-mężem? Nie byłam pewna. W każdym bądź razie Jasper był bratem Edwarda. Tak mi został przedstawiony i w taki sposób powinnam go widzieć. Prawda?

- Tak, ale nie tutaj – powiedział, po czym wstał i zaprowadził mnie do innego pokoju. Nie został mi on pokazany przez Edwarda w czasie wycieczki, kiedy pierwszy raz przyprowadził mnie do domu.

Jasper zatrzymał się przy drzwiach z ręką na klamce.

- Mój pokój – wytłumaczył, zanim otworzył drzwi i zaprosił mnie do środka.

- Wow – wyszeptałam, przez chwile przyglądając się wysokim, wypełnionym po brzegi książkami regałom położonym wzdłuż jednej ściany. Jeżeli pokój Edwarda był sklepem muzycznym, to w takim razie pomieszczenie należące do Jaspera było księgarnią.

Zaśmiał się, widząc moją reakcję. Zamknął drzwi.

- Pomyślałem, że będziemy tu mieli więcej prywatności.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Czy zapomniał, że wszyscy lokatorzy obdarzeni byli nadludzkim słuchem? Nieważne, jak daleko od nich byliśmy, dalej wszystko słyszeli.

- Dźwiękoszczelne ściany – rzekł, pukając palcami w jedną z nich.

- Nieźle – powiedziałam. Jak to się stało, że reszta pokoi ich nie miała? Z pewnością byłoby to przydatne w związku z oczywistym brakiem prywatności w tym domu, nawet jeżeli patent ten nie blokował dodatkowych wampirzych talentów.

Przebiegłam ręką po jednej z półek z książkami, zanim usiadłam na krześle w kącie. Biorąc to za zaproszenie, Jasper usiadł na czarnym skórzanym fotelu naprzeciwko mnie. Czekałam, aż się odezwie.

Jak bardzo chciałam temu zaprzeczyć, nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć do siedzącego w pobliżu wampira. W zasadzie nic o nim nie wiedziałam (prócz przeszłości, o której również nie miałam większego pojęcia, przedstawiono mi bowiem tylko same najważniejsze fakty). Jasper był dla mnie enigmą. Był starszy od wszystkich członków rodziny Cullenów, z oczywistym wyjątkiem, jaki stanowił Carlisle. Widział i zrobił tak wiele rzeczy, a ja miałam tylko osiemnaście lat. Wyobrażenie sobie tak długiego życia, czy raczej tak długiej egzystencji, było dla mnie surrealne.

I wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że coś przeoczyłam.

- Dlaczego nazwałeś to miejsce „swoim pokojem"? Sądziłam, że był nim pokój, w którym wcześniej przebywałeś. No wiesz, ten, który dzieliłeś z… - ucichłam, żałując wspominania czegoś, co mogłoby wywołać bolesne myśli na temat Alice.

- Nie wahaj się z żadnym pytaniem, okej? Nie zamierzam zwariować, jeśli wypowiesz imię Alice, Bello – przewrócił oczami, a ja oczywiście zarumieniłam się.

- Odniosłem się do tego pomieszczenia jako „mój", ponieważ ukazuje, kim naprawdę jestem. Lubię spędzać tu czas, kiedy tylko mogę sobie na to pozwolić – wytłumaczył, wskazując na ścianę, na którą moje oczy automatycznie się przeniosły.

- Czy to jest…

- Prawdziwa flaga z wojny secesyjnej – dokończył za mnie myśl, spoglądając na pamiątkę z niezidentyfikowanymi emocjami na twarzy. – To jest ta, która powiewała, kiedy ostatni raz przed przemianą prowadziłem swój oddział.

- Jak bardzo jest stara? – spytałam, wstrząśnięta. Nie miałam pojęcia, że Jasper trzymałby coś takiego w domu Cullenów.

- 12. kwietnia 1861, czyli dokładnie 148 lat.

- Jasper, to jest niesamowite – powiedziałam z respektem. Zwróciłam na niego wzrok, kiedy usłyszałam prychnięcie.

- No co? Naprawdę tak uważam – rzekłam w obronie, krzyżując ręce.

- Nic, nic. Chodzi o to, że z tego wszystkiego, co ci pokazałem, to właśnie na flagę najbardziej pozytywnie zareagowałaś – wytłumaczył. – Jeżeli wiedziałbym, że tak zareagujesz, już dawno temu bym ci ją pokazał.

- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

- Myślał, że przyniesie ona tylko nieprzyjemne myśli i emocje – powiedział Jasper, w jego głosie słyszalna była niechęć.

- Edward – rzekłam, wiedząc, że Jasper odnosił się do mojego nadopiekuńczego ex. – Ale co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że „najbardziej pozytywnie" zareagowałam?

Jasper lekko się zaśmiał.

- Zatem… Carlisle chciał, bym oddał ją do muzeum. Alice chciała się jej pozbyć i kupić nową, która nie będzie taka zakurzona i cała w dziurach. Rose w zasadzie nie miała na ten temat zdania. Edward niezbyt był entuzjastyczny, ponieważ flaga ta powiewała w czasie wojny, która przyniosła tyle śmierci. Emmettowi zachciało się powtórki wojny w wampirzym stylu, co spowodowało, że Esme się rozpłakała.

- Okej, już widzę, co masz na myśli – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się na przewidywalne reakcje Cullenów.

Jasper westchnął, co spowodowało, że ponownie przykułam do niego uwagę.

- Co jest?

- Carlisle chciał, żebyś po rozmowie ze mną przyszła do jego biura. Sądzę, że musimy przełożyć naszą rozmowę na kiedy indziej – powiedział niechętnie Jasper.

- Albo możemy rzucić spotkanie i razem gdzieś uciec – zasugerowałam z uśmiechem. Udało mi się poprawić jego nastrój.

- Gdzie byśmy poszli? – kontynuował moją gierkę. Jego złote oczy lśniły.

- Texas oczywiście – odparłam bez zastanowienia, śmiejąc się z jego zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy.

Właśnie zbiłam z tropu wampira. Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Poczułam się spełniona.

- Dlaczego dokładnie? – spytał się poważnie Jasper.

- Ponieważ, nawet jeżeli wszystkie twoje wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem nie są najszczęśliwsze, w dalszym ciągu nie zmienia to faktu, że się tu urodziłeś… no i zawsze marzyłam o nauczeniu się jazdy konno – wyznałam, oczekując, że się będzie śmiał. Nie zawiódł.

- Jak bardzo chciałbym kontynuować rozmowę o naszej ucieczce do Texas, Carlisle lada moment pojawi się u drzwi, jeżeli w tej chwili nie skierujesz się do jego biura – powiedział wstając. Otworzył mi drzwi.

- A, oczywiście. Zatem… do później, Jasper – zawołałam i obróciłam się.

- Bella.

Spojrzałam na niego. Byłam już w połowie korytarza.

- Być może zajmę się realizacją twojego pomysłu – mrugnął do mnie okiem, zanim zniknął w swoim pokoju.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_ Możecie teraz wszyscy celebrować pojawienie się nowego rozdziału!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Bardzo przyjemny rozdział :) Dużo Jaspera… chyba dlatego. Hehe :)  
Proszę o to, co zwykle i dziękuję za zainteresowanie!


	9. Zmiana Tempa

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_W rozdziale pojawi się parę przekleństw. Zwracam się do młodszych czytelników :)

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Albo możemy rzucić spotkanie i razem gdzieś uciec – zasugerowałam z uśmiechem. Udało mi się poprawić jego nastrój._

_- Gdzie byśmy poszli? – kontynuował moją gierkę. Jego złote oczy lśniły._

_- Texas oczywiście – odparłam bez zastanowienia, śmiejąc się z jego zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy._

_Właśnie zbiłam z tropu wampira. Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Poczułam się spełniona._

_- Dlaczego dokładnie? – spytał się poważnie Jasper._

_- Ponieważ, nawet jeżeli wszystkie twoje wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem nie są najszczęśliwsze, w dalszym ciągu nie zmienia to faktu, że się tu urodziłeś… no i zawsze marzyłam o nauczeniu się jazdy konno – wyznałam, oczekując, że się będzie śmiał. Nie zawiódł._

_- Jak bardzo chciałbym kontynuować rozmowę o naszej ucieczce do Texas, Carlisle lada moment pojawi się u drzwi, jeżeli w tej chwili nie skierujesz się do jego biura – powiedział wstając. Otworzył mi drzwi._

_- A, oczywiście. Zatem… do później, Jasper – zawołałam i obróciłam się._

_- Bella._

_Spojrzałam na niego. Byłam już w połowie korytarza._

_- Być może zajmę się realizacją twojego pomysłu – mrugnął do mnie okiem, zanim zniknął w swoim pokoju._

* * *

**Rozdział 8: Zmiana Tempa**

- Przepraszam, jeżeli w czymś ci przeszkodziłem Bello – przeprosił mnie Carlisle. Zajęłam jedno z miejsc przy jego biurku. – Po chaosie, który został spowodowany przez ostatnie rodzinne zebranie, zdecydowałem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie rozmowa z tobą sam na sam – kontynuował z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Na jaki temat? – spytałam się pomimo tego, że doskonale wiedziałam, co dokładnie chodziło mu po głowie.

- Od kiedy jest to wiadome, że twoja zmiana w jedną z nas jest nieunikniona, jedyną rzeczą do przedyskutowania jest data. Wiem, że planowałaś być zmieniona po pierwszym tygodniu twojego miesiąca miodowego, ale teraz, kiedy sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, zastanawiałem się, jak to będziesz chciała rozwiązać. Szczerze nie chciałbym raz jeszcze wymieniać telewizora.

- Jeżeli sprawy poszłyby zgodnie z planem, moja przemiana odbyłaby się w niedzielę. Chciałabym to podtrzymać. Chcę być jutro zmieniona – rezolutnie odpowiedziałam.

Wiedziałam, że byłam w domu. Należałam tu. Nieważne, jak wiele musiałabym porzucić, w dalszym ciągu byłoby to warte, jeżeli miałabym Cullenów. Moją rodzinę.

- Miałem przeczucie, że nie zmienisz zdania o przemianie, ale czy naprawdę chcesz, aby wydarzyło się to tak wcześnie? – zapytał się poważnie. Wyglądał tylko na lekko zaskoczonego moją prośbą.

- Nie widzę żadnego powodu, by przekładać to, co jest nieuniknione – odrzekłam, czyniąc to jasnym, że chciałam z nimi spędzić resztę życia już jako wampir.

Naprawdę byłam zadowolona, że Carlisle nie zadał mi pytania, czy jestem pewna swojej przemiany. Już wystarczająco wiele razy się mnie o to pytano i nie zamierzałam zmienić postanowienia. Jego zdziwienie związane z jej datą było natomiast dla mnie zrozumiałe.

- Zatem nie ma sprawy. Przypuszczam, że nie chcesz już, by uczynił to Edward, czy mam rację? – zapytał się ostrożnie z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

Skinęłam głową, biorąc swoje emocje pod kontrolę.

- Czy już wiesz, kogo innego wybierasz? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszą opcją byłbym ja, ale jest to twój wybór - pod warunkiem, że wybrany przez ciebie wampir wyrazi na to zgodę.

- N-Nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziałam z wahaniem.

- Nie przejmuj się. Masz jeszcze trochę czasu na przemyślenia Bello. Całe… dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Miałam wiele trudnych decyzji do podjęcia i tak niewiele czasu. Moja przemiana wydawała się odległym marzeniem, które nigdy się nie ziści, a teraz stanie się to w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin, z których połowę zapewne prześpię.

- Powinnaś udać się do jakiegoś zacisza, gdzie zaznasz odrobiny spokoju. Masz dużo spraw na głowie – zasugerował Carlisle, po czym wstał i otworzył mi drzwi. Na jego twarzy gościł wspierający mnie uśmiech.

- Dziękuję Carlisle. Naprawdę – powiedziałam wdzięcznie, zanim wyszłam z jego pokoju i wyruszyłam na poszukiwania miejsca, w którym mogłam spędzić czas sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

_*** Oczami Alice ***_

Jak mogło się to wydarzyć? Dlaczego tak się stało? Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że byłam tak głupia, by myśleć, że Edward nikomu nie wyjawi prawdy. Jak ktoś mógł być tak naiwny i impulsywny?

Nie powinnam była posłuchać Edwarda, kiedy rozkazał mi, abym nie zaglądała w przyszłość w ich noc poślubną (chciał, bym dała im odrobinę prywatności). Zrobiłam to jednak i umyślnie unikałam wszelkich wizji związanych z nim oraz moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewałam się po nim takiego zachowania! Od razu się dowiedziałam, kiedy ujrzałam Bellę tuż po tym, jak jej powiedział; ból i zdrada była wyraźnie namalowana na jej twarzy. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę poczułam się winna mojej zdrady z Edwardem. Wyraz twarzy Belli doprowadziłby mnie do łez, gdybym tylko była w stanie płakać.

Nawet chciałam jakoś naprawić sprawy z Bellą, póki nie zobaczyłam, jak stawała się bliska Jasperowi. Edward i ja popełniliśmy błąd i nagle czuję się tak, jakbyśmy brali udział w jednym z odcinków zamiany żon! Jakim prawem Bella myśli, że może teraz zmieniać sprawy na lepsze z Jasperem, skoro ona i Edward zerwali ze sobą! Nie ma jakichkolwiek praw do Jaspera! Aż do teraz prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali i nagle wspierają siebie nawzajem, zwierzają się, spędzają razem czas… co Jasper sobie myśli? Jak on może próbować wymienić mnie na Bellę! Ona jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem! Czy on naprawdę uważa, że zbudują ze sobą przyjaźń, skoro jej krew ma na niego taki wpływ? Już raz próbował ją ugryźć, kto potwierdzi, że tego nie powtórzy?

Jednak pomimo mojej złości na nich… nie chcę, by Bella cierpiała. Nie mam ochoty, by zginęła, tylko po prostu nie chcę, by żyła moim życiem. Z moim mężem. Nie chcę, by byli ze sobą blisko po tym, co ujrzałam między nimi w swoich wizjach.

Sądziłam, że formujące się między nimi partnerstwo nie potrwa tak długo. Nie jestem jednak głupia. Wiedziałam, że Jasper automatycznie mi nie wybaczy, gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw. W najgorszym wypadku myślałam, że ucieknie na parę dni. Ale to… to jest gorsze. Za każdym razem, kiedy widzę ich razem, czy kiedy nawet na siebie spoglądają… moja krew się gotuje. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że on to doskonale wie. Mam na myśli Jaspera. Wie, jak bardzo denerwuję się, kiedy zbliża się do Belli. Gdy za pierwszym razem to zauważył, nie przeprosił mnie i się nie wycofał. Powiedział, bym trzymała się z dala od Belli, że wystarczająco już ją skrzywdziłam.

Nie ma to jak coraz głębiej wbijać nóż w plecy, draniu. Boże, co ja zrobię? Nie byłabym tak zmartwiona, jeżeli w nie miałabym w perspektywie nadchodzącej przemiany Belli. Jeżeli zostałaby człowiekiem, zbyt długo by go nie zabawiała – w końcu on by się znudził albo ona umarłaby ze starości… ale ona w dalszym ciągu chce być wampirem! Co z nią było nie tak? Zerwała z Edwardem, więc jaki był powód jej chęci do wiecznego życia? Dlaczego, u diabła, chciała już na zawsze żyć w jednym domu z jej ex, który zdradził ją i przez rok okłamywał?

Jedyne, co wiem, to to, że muszę spróbować wszelkich możliwych sposobów na jej powstrzymanie. Nie mogę dopuścić, aby stała się wampirem, ponieważ przez to zmalałaby moje szanse na zmuszenie Jaspera do zdania sobie sprawy, że ja i on należymy do siebie.

Usłyszałam głośne wciągnięcie powietrza i odwróciłam się w kierunku hałasu.

_Co jest? _Spytałam Edwarda w mojej głowie.

Otworzył usta, ale był niezdolny do mowy.

_Edwardzie lepiej powiedz mi, co się dzieje! Dlaczego się nie odzywasz?_

- Carlisle – rzekł śmiertelnie spokojnym głosem.

- Dowiedziałeś się – westchnął Carlisle, zawiedziony sam sobą, że nie zdołał wystarczająco dobrze kontrolować własnych myśli.

- Zamierzałeś to ukryć przede mną? – zapytał Edward, zdecydowanie zbyt spokojnie. Jego ciemne spojrzenie świdrowało Carlisle'a.

- To nie moja historia do opowiedzenia – odpowiedział Carlisle po chwili wahania się.

- O czym wy ludzie gadacie? – rozkazałam, wstając z kanapy.

- Mam prawo to wiedzieć. Jest moją żoną!

- Straciłeś prawo do niej w chwili, gdy złamałeś jej serce, synu – smutno odpowiedział Carlisle. – Wiem, że jest ci przykro, ale Bella jest pewna swojej decyzji. Teraz jest to wyłącznie jej sprawa.

Nie może mówić o…

- Nie pozwolę, by ją zmieniono, Carlisle, a zwłaszcza tak szybko. Dlaczego nawet myślisz o posłuchaniu się jej? Jest człowiekiem. Nie wie, co dla niej najlepsze – rzekł złowrogo Edward, jego oczy wypełnione były złością.

- Nie – wysyczałam. – Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie może tego zrobić! To nie fair! To nie tak to wszystko miało się potoczyć!

Ziszczają się wszystkie moje obawy. Nie. Nie może być zbyt późno. Jeszcze mam czas, by to naprawić, zanim będzie zmieniona.

- Chce być zmieniona… jutro – powiedział Edward po przeczytaniu moich myśli. – Kurwa – przeklął, szczypiąc końcówkę nosa i ciężko oddychając, widocznie po to, by nie wybuchnąć.

Zamarłam. Nie ma pieprzonej mowy, by to się wydarzyło. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie wkradnie się między mnie i Jaspera.

- Za późno – powiedział do siebie Edward. Usłyszałam.

- Tylko dlatego, że jest już za późno na ratunek twojego małżeństwa, nie oznacza to, że za jest za późno na moje – wysyczałam, mierząc go wzrokiem.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał Edward, jego oczy błyszczące nieodgadnionymi przeze mnie emocjami.

_Znaleźć ich_.

_*** Oczami Belli ***_

- Jutro będziesz zmieniona.

- Oh. Słyszałeś – stwierdziłam. – Czy…

- Tak, Edward wie. Usłyszałem z mojego pokoju, jak on i Carlisle na ten temat rozmawiają, więc przyszedłem pierwszy cię znaleźć – przerwał mi Jasper, wiedząc, jakie pytanie zamierzałam zadać.

Świetnie. Edward wiedział o mojej decyzji zanim zdążyłam kogokolwiek poinformować, czy nawet o tym pomyśleć. Mieli rację o braku prywatności w tym domu. Byłam jednak zadowolona, że to Jasper znalazł mnie przed nimi.

- Dlaczego? – nagle się spytał, przez co z powrotem przykułam do niego uwagę.

- Huh?

- Dlaczego chcesz być jutro zmieniona? – cierpliwie powtórzył.

- Zatem… - powoli zaczęłam. – Nie widzę sensu, by dłużej z tym zwlekać. Chcę być częścią tej rodziny. Nie chcę umrzeć i wiedzieć, że za parę dekad będę dla was tylko odległym wspomnieniem.

- Wiesz, że to nieprawda… jakby ciebie w ogóle można było zapomnieć. Jaka jest prawdziwa przyczyna?

- Powiedziałam ci Jasper. Chcę być członkiem rodziny Cullenów – powtórzyłam, zirytowana. Dlaczego nie mógł już odpuścić?

- Już jesteś częścią rodziny Bello. Żadna ilość jadu nie zmieni tego, jak jesteś dla nas ważna – odrzekł, tak samo sfrustrowany.

Dlaczego się denerwował? To on zadawał pytania i nie akceptował na nie odpowiedzi, które wszystkie na dodatek były prawdziwe.

- Czy sugerujesz, że kłamię? – spytałam sceptycznie.

- Nie, nie sugeruję Bello – Jasper westchnął. – Próbuję tylko przedrzeć się przez ściany, które wokół siebie wybudowałaś i odkryć prawdziwą przyczynę, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na jutrzejszej przemianie. Nie wciskaj mi więcej kitu jak to nie będziesz częścią tej rodziny, zanim nie zostaniesz zmieniona, ponieważ wiem, że nie jest to rzeczywistym powodem.

- Brzmisz tak, jakbyś mi nie wierzył – wyskoczyłam. – Tak więc albo zaakceptujesz moją odpowiedź, albo nie, nie dbam o to. Tylko przestań zachowywać się jak Edward.

Cholera, czy właśnie porównałam Jaspera do Edwarda?

- Naprawdę uważasz, że postępuję jak on?

- Jasper, ja…

- Ani trochę nie jestem jak on – Jasper zawarczał, jego złote oczy były groźne. – To nie ja cię zostawiłem Bello. To nie ja cię okłamałem i robiłem skoki w bok za twoimi plecami. Sądzę, że powinnaś uporządkować pewne fakty, zanim zaczniesz miotać oskarżeniami.

- Ja… przepraszam – powiedziałam. Głos mi się łamał. – Sądzę, że jeszcze nie pogodziłam się z tym, co zrobili Edward i Alice. Nie powinnam jednak wyżywać się na tobie. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

- Wszystko w porządku Bello – powiedział Jasper, jego spojrzenie zmiękło. – Nieważne, jak bardzo czujesz się samotna, zapamiętaj, że jesteśmy w tym samym bagnie oraz że nie jesteś sama, ponieważ będę dla ciebie tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała.

I wtedy znalazłam się w jego ramionach.

- Shh… wszystko dobrze, maleńka. Jestem tutaj.

- Masz rację Jasper. Całkowitą r-rację. O wszystkim! Chcę zostać wampirem, ponieważ n-nie chcę być sama! – wyznałam przez łzy.

- Bello o czym ty mówisz?

- Każdego dnia starzeję się i moje życie się skraca, Jasper. Codziennie przybliżam się do śmierci, a wy cały czas zostajecie tacy sami. Co się stanie, jeżeli znowu zdecydujecie się przeprowadzić? Zapewne już niedługo to zrobicie, ponieważ ludzie za żadne skarby nie uwierzą, że Carlisle dobiega czterdziestki. (_Od autorki: Nie mam pojęcia, na ile lat pozoruje się on w „Zmierzchu", ale w mojej historii udaje, że aktualnie ma około trzydziestu pięciu lat.)_

- I wtedy zostanę sama Jasper. Renee ma własne życie i nie mogę już na zawsze mieszkać z Charlie'm. Będę musiała się wyprowadzić i zacząć nowe życie. Nie chcę tego! Nie potrafię tego zrobić! Moje życie obraca się wokół was, ludzie i każdego dnia istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że umrę. Śmierci nie da się kontrolować. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy po ciebie przyjdzie. Mogę nawet zostać potrącona jutro przez samochód i stracić resztę życia z wami. Nie mogę znieść tej myśli, ponieważ was kocham. Jesteście moją rodziną – wyznałam, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej z zażenowania.

Boże, Jasper pewnie już marzył tym, bym się zamknęła. Prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że jestem jakąś ckliwą dziewczynką, która zalewa się łzami na każdy spotkany przez nią problem. Dopiero zaczęliśmy się do siebie przybliżać, a ja już go odstraszałam.

- To się nie wydarzy – powiedział Jasper po chwili ciszy.

- Co? – wytarłam rękawem kilka łez. Czułam się zawstydzona.

Jasper w ten sposób położył dłonie po bokach mojej załzawionej twarzy tak, byśmy się na siebie patrzyli.

- Jeżeli będę musiał, zostanę przy twoim boku do ostatniego bicia serca, Bello, ponieważ chcę, byś już na zawsze z nami została. Potrzebuję cię, byś z nami została – powiedział szczerze. Jego złote oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w moje. Może i zabrzmi to banalnie, ale w tym momencie… czułam się tak, jakby mnie przejrzał, jakby ujrzał moją duszę.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptałam.

Zamarł. Jego oczy spoważniały.

- Co jest? – spytałam. Moje serce przyspieszyło.

Skąd ta nagła zmiana w jego emocjach? Stało się coś?

- Mamy towarzystwo.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ta da! Mamy kolejny rozdział. Prawda, że Jasper pięknie się zachował? ;)  
Komentarze/follows/alerts oczywiście zawsze mile widziane :) Dziękuję za lekturę!


	10. Nie Urodziliśmy Się Po To, By Podążać

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów… oj będzie się działo ;) Również ostrzegam o przekleństwach.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Jeżeli będę musiał, zostanę przy twoim boku do ostatniego bicia serca, Bello, ponieważ chcę, byś już na zawsze z nami została. Potrzebuję cię, byś z nami została – powiedział szczerze. Jego złote oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w moje. Może i zabrzmi to banalnie, ale w tym momencie… czułam się tak, jakby mnie przejrzał, jakby ujrzał moją duszę._

_- Dziękuję – wyszeptałam._

_Zamarł. Jego oczy spoważniały._

_- Co jest? – spytałam. Moje serce przyspieszyło._

_Skąd ta nagła zmiana w jego emocjach? Stało się coś?_

_- Mamy towarzystwo._

* * *

**Rozdział 9: Nie Urodziliśmy Się Po To, By Za Kimś Podążać**

Victoria. Pierwsze imię, które przyszło mi na myśl… i wtedy sobie przypomniałam, że Edward zniszczył ją przed moimi oczami kilka miesięcy temu. Wspomnienie, jak rozrywa ją na kawałki, już na zawsze będzie mnie prześladować. To wtedy za pierwszym razem ujrzałam tę stronę Edwarda. Cullenowie zawsze zachowywali się tak ludzko, że naprawdę zadziwiająco było ujrzeć ich prawdziwą naturę.

Przyszła kolej na następną myśl: Volturi. Przybyli sprawdzić, czy zostałam już zmieniona w wampira? Jane zagroziła, że poinformuje Aro o moim niezmienionym statusie człowieka. Poważnie przebyliby całą tą drogę specjalnie po mnie? Aro powiedział, że mam dwie opcje: przemiana albo śmierć. Przyszli, by wyeliminować mnie i moją rodzinę?

- Bella. Wszystko w porządku?

Zmartwiony głos Jaspera przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nieumyślnie przestałam oddychać po jego alarmie.

Mrugnęłam, wzięłam kolejny głęboki oddech, którego tak życzyły sobie moje płuca i rozluźniłam pięści.

Jasper westchnął z ulgą i stanął ze mną twarzą w twarz, trzymając moje ramiona w solidnym uścisku. Obniżył głowę, jednak w jakiś sposób w dalszym ciągu nade mną górował dzięki swojemu niespotykanemu wzrostowi. Po pewnym momencie wrócił do siebie i spojrzał na mnie, jego twarz centymetry od mojej.

- Bello nie musisz się niczym martwić. Przy mnie nigdy nie musisz, w porządku?

Skinęłam głową, zdenerwowana i zawstydzona swoją bezbronnością.

Jasper chwycił moją jedną dłoń w jego. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że trzęsły mi się ręce. Zauważył, w jakim stanie byłam i położył opiekuńczą rękę na moich ramionach.

- Chodź. Wracajmy.

W mgnieniu oka ręce Jaspera już więcej nie były na mnie wyczuwalne.

Usłyszałam głośny trzask, podobny do dwóch głazów uderzających się jeden o drugi lub do pobliskiego grzmotu.

Potknęłam się, zdezorientowana i upadłam na trawę. Podniosłam się, ignorując zadrapania na rękach i kolanach.

Głośny warkot przykuł moją uwagę. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zauważyłam jego źródło. Podskoczyłam w miejscu, a następnie pobiegłam w kierunku dwóch rozwścieczonych wampirów po drugiej stronie łąki.

Edward musiał przybyć na łąkę podczas moich poszukiwań i wtedy zobaczył, jak blisko siebie ja i Jasper staliśmy. Było to jedyne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego brązowowłosy wampir wściekle zaatakował Jaspera. Przewracając oczami z frustracji, zmierzyłam ich wzrokiem i zignorowałam chęć odejścia stąd.

- Po prostu przestańcie!

- Nie ma sensu – powiedziała Alice, nagle koło mnie wyrastając. – Wiedziałam, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Edward się złamie. Widok Ciebie i Jaspera naprawdę musiał przebrać miarkę.

Przez sekundę gapiłam się na Alice, a następnie skierowałam wzrok na Jaspera, który zdawał się zrezygnować z przekonania Edwarda do zaprzestania działania i postanowił szybko zakończyć walkę.

- Tak czy inaczej co ty i Jasper właśnie robiliście? Czy to czasem nie jest łąka twoja i Edwarda? – wytknęła kąśliwie Alice. Oskarżająco.

- Nie. Już nigdy więcej – powiedziałam rezolutnie chcąc, by zaprzestała zadawać więcej pytań.

- Nie sądzę, że twój mąż się z tobą zgadza – rzekła, prychając.

- Skończ w końcu się zachowywać, jakby wszystko było jak dawniej. Edward nie jest moim mężem tak samo jak Jasper nie jest twoim – wybuchłam, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Nie było mi jednak źle z tego powodu. Sama się o to prosiła ze swoimi złośliwymi uwagami.

Oczy Alice spoważniały ze złości.

- W takim razie zapomniałam o momencie, w którym podpisałam pozew o rozwód! – powiedziała sarkastycznie.

- Traci się prawo do nazywania kogoś swoim w momencie, kiedy się go zdradza! Edward jest jego bratem Alice. Wszystko jest nie tak! – odszczeknęłam, przygotowując się na jakikolwiek kontratak z jej strony.

- Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś była ważniejsza od innych, Bello. Co ty i Jasper wyrabiacie? Sądzisz, że widzenie was razem nas nie rani? Czy po prostu zdecydowaliście, że najlepiej ignorować nasze uczucia po tym, jak byliśmy niewierni? – wykrzyknęła wampirka, o której niegdyś myślałam jak o siostrze.

Cofnęłam się, a następnie zastygłam w miejscu, jakbym właśnie została uderzona w twarz.

- A może nie wpadłaś czasem na to, że Jasper po prostu traktuje cię jak zabawkę? W końcu podążał za mną bez drugich myśli odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że _ty _potrafisz złamać taką więź? – kontynuowała, jej mściwy głos coraz bardziej wbijał mi nóż w plecy.

Poczułam się odrętwiała, a czas jakby zwolnił. Jak mogłam być taka samolubna? Moje cierpienie było moją sprawą i nie miałam prawa ingerować w związek Alice i Jaspera. Może w dalszym ciągu byliby razem, gdyby nie ja. Nie. To nie mogło być prawdą. Co ja właśnie myślałam? Alice jak zwykle była sobą i właśnie usiłowała mną manipulować.

Jasper też chciał być moim przyjacielem. Czuł do mnie taką samą więź, jak ja do niego. Powiedział, że będziemy trzymać się razem. Obiecał.

- Odpierdol się Edward! – zawarczał Jasper, przez co zwróciłam na nich uwagę.

- Tylko jeżeli będziesz trzymał się z dala od Belli! Ona i ja… jakoś wszystko się między nami ułoży – zripostował Edward, zaciskając zęby. Koncentrował się.

- Jeślibyś w końcu skończył mówić za nią i raz w życiu posłuchał, może byś zauważył, że jesteś w dużym błędzie – warczał Jasper, spięty na reakcję Edwarda.

Powiedział to celowo, by rozwścieczyć czytającego myśli wampira. Wiedział, że będzie wtedy działał bez planu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyłam, jakim strategiem jest Jasper. Prawdopodobnie jest to jedna z cech, którą zachował z okresu bycia żołnierzem.

Edward zaryczał w furii i z powrotem cisnął Jaspera na drzewo. Biorąc z tego korzyść, blondwłosy wampir wyplątał się z sytuacji i zwalił swojego brata na ziemię. Trzymał go.

- Złaź ze mnie! – zasyczał Edward, próbując wydostać się z żelaznego uścisku starszego od niego wampira.

- Straciłeś prawo do tego przywileju sekundę temu – odparł Jasper, wzmacniając nacisk na Edwarda.

Obserwowałam z grozą, jak Edward uwolnił jedną z rąk i skierował pięść w stronę twarzy Jaspera. Wypuściłam powietrze, zszokowana i przerażona, kiedy głowa Jaspera nienaturalnie wygięła się i Edward, korzystając z sytuacji, starał się nawiać. W jakiś sposób Jasper jednak nie poluźnił uścisku, na co Edward zawarczał z frustracji i upokorzenia przed wszystkimi.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czułam się tak bezużyteczna. Czy tak zawsze będzie wyglądało moje życie? Czy zawsze będę czuła się gorsza od innych osób? Zapomnijmy o tym, jeżeli dostanę odmowę przemiany w wampira, będzie już po mnie. Nie będę mogła ciągle tak żyć - ze świadomością, że jestem tak nieznacząca.

Westchnęłam z ulgą, gdy pojawili się Emmett i Rose. Sądzę, że Alice udała się po Emmetta, wiedząc, że nie będzie w stanie przytrzymać naraz Edwarda i Jaspera.

- Cholera – wymamrotał Emmett, kiedy ujrzał dwójkę walczących ze sobą braci.

Skoczył i złapał Jaspera za ramiona, zwalając go z Edwarda.

Rose i Alice szybko wzięły Edwarda i odciągnęły go od blondyna, ledwo go przytrzymując.

- Edward, ogarnij się! – powiedziała pogardliwie Rosalie, gdy ten walczył z nią oraz powstrzymującą go Alice.

- Daj mu około trzydziestu sekund – powiedziała Alice, po czym zwróciła się do Emmetta. – Możesz już puścić Jaspera.

W tej samej sekundzie, w której Jasper został uwolniony, znalazł się on przy mnie. Spytał się z troską w oczach, czy było ze mną wszystko dobrze.

- Wszystko okej – skłamałam, oddalając mój wewnętrzny mętlik na boczny tor. Ostatnio błyskawicznie zaczęłam specjalizować się w odpychaniu własnych emocji, mimo że nie było to najlepszą rzeczą.

Nie uwierzył mi, ale tak czy inaczej zaakceptował odpowiedź i skinął głową. Wiedziałam, że po prostu odłożył konwersację na później.

- Stary, co się u licha właśnie wydarzyło? – zapytał Emmett, jego wzrok wbity w wampira stojącego przy mnie.

- Dlaczego jego się nie spytasz? – przeciągnął Jasper, jego południowy akcent wyraźnie dał o sobie znać. Wskazał głową na Edwarda.

Edward uwolnił się z uścisku sióstr. Emmett z wyczekiwaniem na niego spojrzał.

- Musiałem sam na sam porozmawiać z Bellą, a Jasper – zdaje się – przejął funkcję jej strażnika i mi na to nie pozwolił – wyjaśnił z zaciśniętymi zębami, jego oczy zaciśnięte w próbie uspokojenia wyraźnie niestabilnych emocji.

Jasper skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i rzucił Edwardowi spojrzenie pełne pogardy.

- Mam pomysł. Może następnym razem spróbuj się jej zapytać, czy zechciałaby z tobą porozmawiać, zanim bezsensownie mnie zaatakujesz?

- Naprawdę to mówisz? Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim ironiczne? Że jeszcze całkiem niedawno to ty byłeś tą osobą, która musiała zachowywać dystans, by zapewnić Belli bezpieczeństwo. Nigdy nie próbowałem jej zabić – zaatakował Edward z przymrużonymi oczami.

Cała postawa Jaspera zmieniła się w ciągu sekundy. Warkot zadudnił w jego klatce piersiowej, po czym przyjął postawę obronną.

- Stary, przymknij się wreszcie kurwa – wymamrotał Emmett do Edwarda spychając go w próbie zapobiegnięcia nadchodzącej bójce.

- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – zwróciłam się do Edwarda.

Jego zszokowany wzrok spotkał się z moim, zanim zaczął się kontrolować.

- No co? Taka jest prawda Bello. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że Jasper próbował cię ugryźć!

- Nie dbam o to – szczerze odparłam, dumna, że słowa te wypowiedziałam odważnie i nalegająco.

Edward wzdrygnął się na moje słowa, tracąc pozorną kontrolę nad sobą. W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że słowa te były tymi samymi, które powiedziałam Edwardowi pamiętnej nocy w Port Angeles. Jeszcze wtedy Edward był tą osobą, przy której czułam się najbezpieczniej. Jak wiele rzeczy się zmieniło.

Mój wzrok napotkał wzrok Edwarda i wiedziałam, że oboje wspominaliśmy tamtą noc. Żałowaliśmy tego, co na zawsze zostało stracone… zaufanie.

Edward był wszystkim. Teraz widzę, jak bardzo byłam naiwna. Owszem, Edward uczynił mnie szczęśliwą, ale nigdy byśmy razem nie przetrwali. Tak dużo się od wtedy zmieniło… i mimo że aktualnie sprawy wyglądały ponuro, wiedziałam, że będzie lepiej. Musiało być.

- Nie dbam o to, ponieważ ufam Jasperowi – miękko kontynuowałam, zrywając między nami kontakt wzrokowy, by spojrzeć na osobę, o której zaczęłam mówić. – Ufam mu z moim życiem.

Głośny, pogardliwy śmiech nagle wypełnił łąkę.

- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że wszyscy się na to zgodzą? – spytała Alice, dołączając do rozmowy, jej głębsze oddechy przypominały o jej wcześniejszym rozbawionym chichocie.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Wiedziała. Musiała mieć wizję. Ta suka zamierzała wszystko zrujnować.

- Nie wiem – przyznałam. – Ale muszę spróbować. Muszę się zapytać.

- O czym wy gadacie? – spytała Rose, patrząc niecierpliwie raz na mnie, raz na Alice.

- Bella właśnie zdecydowała, że chce, by to Jasper ją zmienił! – ogłosiła Alice, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Poczułam na sobie cztery pary zszokowanych oczu i zarumieniłam się z niedowierzania i złości. Wciągnęła wszystkich w to, co miało być tylko między mną i Jasperem. Chciałam z nim o tym porozmawiać i planowałam, ale wtedy nieoczekiwanie zjawił się Edward. Teraz Jasper musiał w ten sposób się o tym dowiedzieć od ostatniej osoby, która powinna mu to wyjawić. Obecność Edwarda tylko pogarszała sprawy, na co na sto procent liczyła Alice.

- To się nie wydarzy – rozkazał surowo Edward, jakby w ogóle do niego należał wybór!

- Nie sądzę, że Bella pytała się _ciebie_ – naskoczyła Rose na Edwarda, zanim wbiła wzrok w Alice. – A ty dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, zdecydowałaś, że to właśnie ty powinnaś wszystkim powiedzieć?

- Wszyscy potrzebowali być poinformowani – powiedziała broniąc się Alice. – Bella nie planowała wam mówić aż do ostatniej chwili.

Miałam już serdecznie dosyć tego, że wszyscy podejmowali za mnie decyzje. Tylko dlatego, że byłam człowiekiem, nie znaczyło to, że nie mogłam o sobie decydować. Alice musiała przestać zachowywać się tak, jakbym była jej podwładną. Nie miała do tego prawa. Tylko dlatego, że miała talent, nie oznaczało to, że mogła wykorzystywać go w taki sposób!

Potrząsnęłam głową w celu oczyszczenia myśli, zanim odpowiedziałam.

- Oh, dajcie mi wszyscy spokój.

Zwróciła się do mnie, zaalarmowana tonem mojego głosu.

- Przestań w końcu bawić się w boga Alice. Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła, nikt nie nabiera się na twoje dziecinne gierki, więc skończ z byciem manipulującą suką i odpuść sobie!

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Dziękuję bardzo za czytanie i wyrażanie swoich opinii!

Oto kilka pytań, na które możecie odpowiadać w komentarzach:

1. Czy podobało się Wam, jak Bella się postawiła, czy to było za bardzo nie w jej stylu? Lubię, gdy Bella ma wystarczająco hartu, ponieważ w „Zmierzchu" za bardzo wychodziło na to, że jest słaba.

2. Za dużo dialogów, czy w porządku? Próbowałam w tym rozdziale umieścić trochę myśli Belli, ale tak czy inaczej przede wszystkim górowała akcja i ciężko by mi było prowadzić ją bez wystarczającej ilości dialogów.

I ostatnie…

3. Jak sądzicie… co powie Jasper na prośbę Belli? :)

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_To było to! Świetnie się bawiłam tłumacząc ten rozdział! Dajcie koniecznie znać, co o tym myślicie! No i jak zwykle zachęcam do dodawania do ulubionych i śledzenia ;)


	11. Złamane Serca

_****__**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Zapraszam do czytania! :)

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Wszyscy potrzebowali być poinformowani – powiedziała broniąc się Alice. – Bella nie planowała wam mówić aż do ostatniej chwili._

_Miałam już serdecznie dosyć tego, że wszyscy podejmowali za mnie decyzje. Tylko dlatego, że byłam człowiekiem, nie znaczyło to, że nie mogłam o sobie decydować. Alice musiała przestać zachowywać się tak, jakbym była jej podwładną. Nie miała do tego prawa. Tylko dlatego, że miała talent, nie oznaczało to, że mogła wykorzystywać go w taki sposób!_

_Potrząsnęłam głową w celu oczyszczenia myśli, zanim odpowiedziałam._

_- Oh, dajcie mi wszyscy spokój._

_Zwróciła się do mnie, zaalarmowana tonem mojego głosu._

_- Przestań w końcu bawić się w boga Alice. Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła, nikt nie nabiera się na twoje dziecinne gierki, więc skończ z byciem manipulującą suką i odpuść sobie!_

* * *

**Rozdział 10: Złamane Serca**

Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie zszokowani.

Moja twarz zarumieniła się na skutek całej poświęconej mi uwagi. Jasny gwint, nawet ja byłam zaskoczona, że to właśnie powiedziałam! Nie żałowałam jednak tego. Każde słowo, które wypowiedziałam, było prawdziwe i nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru przepraszać. Ona w końcu potrzebowała przestać zachowywać się tak, jakby była ważniejsza od wszystkich innych. Powinna zdać sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd, kiedy pomyślała, że pogodzę się z jej zdradą z Edwardem, kryciem tego, a następnie próbą wdarcia się z powrotem do życia mojego i Jaspera. To się nie wydarzy.

- Bello dobrze się czujesz? Może powinnaś pójść do domu i się położyć – zasugerował z wahaniem Edward, czyniąc parę kroków do przodu i kładąc chłodną dłoń na moim czole.

Odepchnęłam jego rękę i odeszłam.

- Czuję się dobrze. Nie dotykaj mnie.

- Próbuję po prostu pomóc Bello. Nie zachowujesz się jak ty i po prostu chciałem się upewnić, czy nie jesteś czasem chora.

Z frustracji zachciało mi się krzyczeć. Wzięłam głęboki wdech w celu uspokojenia się.

- Może wrócimy do domu? Moglibyśmy tam porozmawiać – zasugerowała Rosalie, która aktualnie stała obok Emmetta.

- Zamierzam się przejść – powiedział Jasper. Odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd dowiedział się o moich zamiarach zwrócenia się do niego z prośbą, czy zgodzi się mnie zmienić.

- Pójdę z tobą – szybko powiedziałam, próbując choć na chwilę uciec od Alice i Edwarda.

- Nie.

Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na niego, zaskoczona i zraniona.

Pragnęłam spytać się, dlaczego chciał, bym już więcej nie przebywała w jego pobliżu. Dlaczego zostawiał mnie, bym sama radziła sobie z Edwardem i Alice. Chciało mi się płakać, ponieważ cierpiałam, a jedyna osoba, która rozumiała mój ból, mnie nie chciała. Pragnęłam wymusić od niego odpowiedź, dlaczego łamał daną mi obietnicę, że będziemy w tym wszystkim razem… jednak nie zrobiłam tego.

- Okej – powiedziałam, przygryzając dolną wargę i potykając się w czasie szybkiego wycofywania się. Usiłowałam powstrzymać łzy, by ich nie ujrzał.

- Bello…

- Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Ze mną w porządku. Po prostu idź – przerwałam mu, na marne próbując powstrzymać swój głos od drżenia.

Złoto napotkało brąz, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Wtedy odwrócił się i odszedł.

- No chodź, Bellsy – powiedział Emmett, zanim mnie podniósł.

- Co ty wyrabiasz?! – odparłam, próbując brzmieć wesoło, doceniając jego wysiłek, by mnie pocieszyć… niestety daremnie.

- Jezu, Bello, powinnaś coś zjeść. Jesteś lekka jak piórko – zażartował, przerzucając mnie przez plecy.

- Powiedział to niesamowicie potężny wampir – zauważyłam, zanim przewróciłam oczami do Rose.

Zaśmiała się i pobiegła w stronę domu, a ja z Emmettem deptaliśmy jej po piętach.

Kiedy Emmett biegł, zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam swoim myślom wędrować. Skoro mowa o moim starszym bracie, może nie był tak szybkim i wdzięcznym biegaczem jak Edward, ale zdecydowanie nadrabiał to swoją siłą. Mogłam wyczuć jego moc z każdym susem, który czynił.

W ciągu paru minut znaleźliśmy się w domu Cullenów. Zeszłam z pleców Emmetta i usiadłam na sofie w salonie. Przebiegłam ręką po moich zmąconych przez wiatr włosach w próbie ułożenia ich w ten sposób, by nie wyglądały jak stóg siana.

- Bello kochanie, ugotowałam ci obiad, jeżeli byłabyś głodna – powiedziała Esme, która wynurzyła się z kuchni.

- Dziękuję. Z pewnością później skosztuję, w tej chwili nie jestem jeszcze głodna – odpowiedziałam i udałam się na piętro.

Czułam na sobie oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych tu wampirów, ale nawet nie byłam w stanie się tym przejmować. Po prostu chciałam jak najszybciej zostać sama.

- Bella.

Zatrzymałam się w połowie schodów.

- Będę na dole, jeżeli byś mnie potrzebowała – kontynuowała Rose, spoglądając na mnie ze współczuciem wymalowanym na całej jej twarzy.

Skinęłam głową i kontynuowałam drogę. Będę już na zawsze wdzięczna jej za to, co dla mnie zrobiła w czasie tego całego zamieszania. Naprawdę stała się moją siostrą. Sądzę, że gdyby nie ona, dawno byłabym już emocjonalnym wrakiem.

Jak już dotarłam na piętro, zorientowałam się, że nie miałam pojęcia, do którego pokoju się udać. Edwarda – definitywne nie. Tak samo Alice. Czułabym się niekomfortowo w pokoju Rose i Emmetta albo Carlisle'a i Esme. Przygryzłam wargę, niezdecydowana, zanim coś sobie przypomniałam.

Przeszłam wzdłuż korytarza, który teraz w jakiś sposób zdawał się nie kończyć i w końcu zwróciłam się do jednej z klamek. Prawie westchnęłam z ulgą, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Prędko wkroczyłam do pokoju i zamknęłam się w nim. Odwróciłam się i pozwoliłam moim oczom się rozejrzeć, mimo że ostatnio przebywałam tu rano.

Zwinęłam się w kłębek na brązowej, skórzanej sofie, mając nadzieję, że Jasper nie będzie miał nic przeciwko mojemu pobytowi w jego pokoju. Jego imię spowodowało, że przeszła przeze mnie nowa fala bólu. Ścisnęłam mocno oczy. Wspomnienie jego odrzucenia w kółko przewijało się w mojej głowie. Przygryzłam wargę, by powstrzymać zbierające się w oczach łzy.

Nie powinnam być jednak zdziwiona, że nie chciał, bym mu towarzyszyła. W końcu kto chciałby przebywać z kimś, kogo cała osoba kusiła cię do zrujnowania wszystkiego, na co pracowałeś tyle lat, kusiła do tego, byś spróbował znowu ludzkiej krwi? Sam Edward powiedział mi to w lesie, kiedy mnie zostawiał, a Alice nawet jeszcze bardziej tę sprawę rozjaśniła. Byłam po prostu zbyt naiwna i ślepa, by to zobaczyć.

„_A może nie wpadłaś czasem na to, że Jasper po prostu traktuje cię jak zabawkę? W końcu podążał za mną bez drugich myśli odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że ty potrafisz złamać taką więź?"_

Jej słowa były teraz dla mnie jasne. Miała rację, powinnam była wiedzieć, by nie zakładać się przeciwko Alice. Wytarłam z twarzy łzy i wstałam z sofy. Jasper nie chciałby mnie tutaj. Uciekł, by się ode mnie oddalić, a ja teraz praktycznie czekałam na niego w jego pokoju, by wrócił. Boże, nie dziwię się jego niechęci, bym mu towarzyszyła, byłam okropnie czepliwa i pewnie go dusiłam. Przestałam na chwilę oddychać, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co prawdopodobnie o mnie myślał. Pędem wybiegłam z pokoju i udałam się wzdłuż korytarza.

Kiedy zbliżyłam się do schodów, usłyszałam ożywioną konwersację, która odbywała się piętro niżej i zdecydowałam, że nie chcę być jej świadkiem. Poszłam w kierunku pokoju Alice i otworzyłam drzwi do położonego naprzeciwko pokoju dla gości. Nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy jego inspekcją (wiedziałam, że z pewnością był nieskazitelny), poszłam wziąć gorący prysznic. Mogłam wtedy oczyścić głowę i pozwolić spłynąć łzom, może nawet oszukując się, że to tylko woda z prysznica.

Po kąpieli i owinięciu się puszystym ręcznikiem z powrotem weszłam do pokoju. Prawie się uśmiechnęłam, gdy ujrzałam na łóżku przygotowane dla mnie ubrania. Esme lub Rose musiała mi je pożyczyć. Rozłożyłam je, po czym wskoczyłam w szorty i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Wszystko ładnie pasowało, ale były odrobinę workowate, zatem były to ubrania od Esme.

Wsunęłam się pod kołdrę i zamknęłam oczy. Niepewna, czy w ogóle chciałam spać (nie chciałam mieć koszmarów), leżałam tu zatopiona w myślach, póki nie dopadł mnie sen.

_Położony przede mną pokój Alice był szeroko otwarty. Zobaczyłam ją tam. Ciekawa, rzuciłam okiem do środka i zauważyłam, że nie była sama. Przed oczami mignęły mi blond włosy i momentalnie wiedziałam, że towarzyszył jej Jasper. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, co właśnie robili. Wycofałam się z pokoju i opadłam na położoną naprzeciwko ścianę._

_Przyciągnęłam kolana do klatki piersiowej, a głowę schowałam w rękach, po cichu płacząc. Trzęsłam się._

_Drzwi otworzyły się i z pokoju wyszła Alice, a na jej twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmieszek. Powiedziała mi, że nigdy nie powinnam była zakładać się przeciwko niej i że wręcz była zszokowana moją nieświadomością. Szydziła, że żaden nieznaczący człowiek nie utrzymałby na dłużej uwagi wampira. Mówiła, że Jasper znalazł ją i wybrał zamiast naszej przyjaźni. Obiecała, że nawet Edward niedługo zmęczy się i mnie pozbędzie._

_Myślałam, że już gorzej być nie może, póki Jasper nie wyszedł i oplótł ręki wokół talii Alice._

_Zawołałam go, ale nawet się na mnie nie spojrzał._

_Wykrzyczałam jego imię, ale nawet się nie wzdrygnął._

_W końcu załamałam się i zaczęłam płakać. Chwilę później zorientowałam się, że byłam sama. Poszłam do pokoju Rose i zapukałam do drzwi. Kiedy nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, weszłam i zobaczyłam ją siedzącą przy lustrze. Stałam w przejściu czekając, by zauważyła moją obecność i kiedy to zrobiła, nie zostałam serdecznie powitana. Naskoczyła na mnie, co ja wyrabiałam w jej pokoju i powiedziała, że odkąd nie byłam z Edwardem, nie byłam już potrzebna. Wypchnęła mnie z pokoju i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Szukałam pocieszenia w ramionach Esme, ale napotkałam się z tą samą postawą, co u innych. Odrzucenie, złość, zdenerwowanie, rozgoryczenie, irytacja, negatywne nastawienie. Wstałam więc i wyszłam z miejsca, które jeszcze tak niedawno nazywałam domem. Byłam sama._

Usiadłam na łóżku, ciężko oddychając. Włączyłam małą lampkę, zanim zaczęłam gorzko płakać.

To był sen. Nie wyrzucili mnie. To się naprawdę nie wydarzyło. Tylko sen. Tylko sen. Dalej byłam tu mile widziana. Okej. Okej. Jeszcze mnie nie porzucili. W dalszym ciągu miałam czas, by udowodnić, że mogę coś dla nich zrobić bez rozrywania rodziny. To był tylko sen.

- Bella?

Zastygłam na dźwięk jego głosu.

Co tu robił Jasper? Opuściłam jego pokój, by mógł w spokoju tam przebywać. Jeżeli nie chciał mnie wcześniej, to nie rozumiałam, dlaczego teraz tu przyszedł.

Musiał poczuć moją konsternację i odrzucenie, które z pewnością się ze mnie wylewały. Poczułam, jak klęka przy łóżku, na którym siedziałam w lekko podświetlonym pokoju.

Położył głowę na brzegu łóżka przy moich nogach i poczułam, jak zimno przedziera się przez położony na mnie koc. Siedział tu w ciszy. Jedyne, co było słychać, to nasz miarowy oddech.

Co to oznaczało? Dlaczego nie był daleko od pokoju, ode mnie, jak to tylko możliwe? Z jego wcześniejszej reakcji wyraźnie wynikało, że nie chciał być osobą, która mnie zmieni. Nie winiłam go. Jeżeli nigdy nie skaleczyłabym się na moim przyjęciu urodzinowym, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Edward prawdopodobnie znalazłby sobie wspaniałą wampirzą ukochaną, a Jasper dalej byłby ze swoją żoną. Jedyne, co przyniosłam Cullenom, odkąd się poznaliśmy, to zmartwienie i kłopoty. Powinni byli posłuchać swojego pierwszego instynktu i zostawić mnie samą. Albo lepiej, tamtego dnia powinnam była zostać staranowana przez van Tylera. Wtedy przynajmniej mieliby coś z mojej obecności bez szkody dla ich rodziny i pozbyliby się mnie bez poczucia winy. Zdobyliby jedną rzecz, którą byłabym w stanie im dać – moją krew.

- Przestań Bello! Po prostu przestań! Nie mogę już więcej tego znieść! – zawarczał Jasper, przestraszając mnie. Moje serce od razu przyspieszyło.

Patrzyłam się na niego, zmieszana, co tylko spowodowało jego dalszą frustrację.

- Czy nie pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem tamtego dnia w hotelu w Phoenix? – spytał, próbując uspokoić własne emocje i zmienić ton głosu.

- C-Co?

Usiadł przede mną na łóżku i pochylił się w ten sposób, że jego twarz znalazła się kilka centymetrów od mojej.

Spojrzałam się w dół, nie chcąc wpatrywać się w jego wspaniałe oczy. Położył rękę na moim podbródku i tak uniósł moją głowę, byśmy utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy.

- Jesteś tego warta – powiedział cicho, intensywnie się we mnie wpatrując.

- Ale to nieprawda Jasper – wyznałam. Głos mi się łamał. – Jedyne, co robię, to przynoszę problemy tej rodzinie. James, Victoria, przyjęcie urodzinowe, Volturi. Jak możesz być tu ze mną i nie mówić mi, że nie zrobiłam nic, prócz wiecznych kłopotów.

- Bello, wiem, że nie mówię tylko za siebie, kiedy twierdzę, jak wiele dla nas znaczysz – zaczął, minimalnie rozdrażniony. – Dałaś Emmettowi małą siostrę, o której zawsze marzył, Rose zaczyna być bardziej miła i otwarta dla innych, Esme i Carlisle zawsze kochają, gdy u nas jesteś i pomimo że nie skończyło się to dobrze, wyciągnęłaś Edwarda z jego osamotnienia.

Zauważyłam, że pominął jedno imię. Z dobrej przyczyny rzecz jasna. Nie widziałam Alice więcej jako przyjaciółki, nie wspominając już o siostrze.

- I ostatnie. Bello, byłaś dla mnie w czasie, kiedy najbardziej kogoś potrzebowałem. Będę tobie dłużny przez resztę wieczności. Potrzebuję cię – skończył szczerze, mocno trzymając moją rękę, jakby nie chciał, bym kiedykolwiek od niego odeszła.

- Wiem, co przez to znaczysz, Jasper, ale nic nie jesteś mi dłużny. Jeżeli nawet mówimy o długach, to prędzej ja powinnam ci się odpłacić – przerwałam, ściskając lekko jego dłoń.

- Tak czy inaczej rozumiesz? – wyszeptał.

Siedzieliśmy w przyjemnej ciszy. Sporo czasu upłynęło, zanim ponownie się odezwał.

- Chcę cię przeprosić – wymruczał, jego gładki głos rozbrzmiewał w spokojnym pokoju.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, unosząc brew.

- Kiedy chciałaś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa na spacerze…

Oh. To.

- … nie chciałem tak szorstko zareagować. Szczerze to zorientowałem się o tonie moich słów dopiero wtedy, kiedy poczułem twoje emocje. Byłem zszokowany twoją prośbą i przytłoczony wszelkimi możliwymi rezultatami przemienienia cię przeze mnie, już nie wspominając o emocjach wszystkich wokół, które wcale nie były pomocne. Po prostu chciałem być sam, bym mógł poukładać własne uczucia i przez przypadek nie działać pod wpływem emocji kogoś innego – kontynuował, bardzo skruszony.

- Więc to nie dlatego, że nie chciałeś ze mną przebywać? – zapytałam potulnie, odważając się na nadzieję.

- Boże, nie Bello! Kocham twoje towarzystwo! Naprawdę tak pomyślałaś?

Kiedy przytaknęłam, przeklął pod nosem i ponownie mnie przeprosił, mierzwiąc ręką swoje włosy.

- Jest okej – upewniłam go. – Jesteś tu teraz i tylko to się liczy.

Westchnął, zanim poruszył się i usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. Obydwoje oparliśmy głowy o ramę, ramię przy ramieniu.

- Tak sobie rozmyślałem.

- O?

- Chciałaś się mnie zapytać, czy to ja mógłbym cię zmienić – odparł, jego wzrok utkwiony w oknie położonym naprzeciwko nas.

- O-Oh… - głupio odparłam, nie będąc w stanie wykrzesać z siebie odpowiedzi.

- Ale zanim dam ci odpowiedź, zastanawiałem się, czy mogłabyś powiedzieć, dlaczego konkretnie chciałabyś, abym to JA był tym, kto wprowadzi cię w niezwykły świat wampirów – powiedział sarkastycznie.

- Ponieważ – polizałam w nerwach usta. – Jesteś osobą, z którą najbardziej się identyfikuję. Nie jestem już tą samą dziewczyną, którą byłam, kiedy prosiłam Edwarda o przemienienie mnie. I tak sobie pomyślałam, że jeżeli muszę mieć coś tak osobistego, jak czyjś jad płynący w moich żyłach… chciałabym, żeby to był twój.

Nerwowo bawiłam się krawędzią koca, rumieniąc się z powodu swojego wyznania.

Nie odpowiedział werbalnie. Zamiast tego oplótł rękę wokół moich ramion i przysunął mnie do siebie w czymś w rodzaju uścisku. Kiedy schował twarz w moich włosach, poczułam jego chłodny oddech na szyi. Zadrżałam.

- Okej – w końcu wyszeptał. – Zrobię to.

- C-co? – spytałam z niedowierzania. Byłam jednak szczęśliwa.

- Sądzę, że powinienem być zaszczycony… czy coś w tym stylu. Będę pierwszym i ostatnim wampirem, który legalnie posmakuje twojej krwi.

- Musisz się czuć całkiem specjalny – odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie, ani trochę nie przejmując się jego uwagą związaną z piciem mojej krwi.

Mrugnął okiem, posyłając mi szeroki uśmiech.

Zaśmiałam się i przewróciłam oczami, próbując uspokoić swoje serce, które nagle przyspieszyło.

Hmmm… chyba przez ten stresujący dzień.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Ta da! Dziękuję za Wasz cenny czas i lekturę!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Komentarze/alerts/follow = ogroooomny uśmiech na mojej twarzy :)


	12. W Twoje Ramiona

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Okej, kilka osób zauważyło, że Jasper powiedział, że będzie pierwszym i ostatnim wampirem, który posmakuje krwi Belli. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Edward musiał wyssać jad Jamesa w „Zmierzchu", ale jej krew w tym momencie była, tak jak przed chwilą napisałam, „zanieczyszczona" jadem. Miałam więc na myśli to, że Jasper będzie pierwszym i ostatnim wampirem, który spróbuje nieskażonej krwi Belli. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko wyjaśniłam! Jestem szczęśliwa z Waszych pozytywnych reakcji na odpowiedź Jaspera. Wszyscy wiemy, że Jasper nic nie potrafi Belli odmówić! Hehe.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Dzięki za lekturę!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Okej – w końcu wyszeptał. – Zrobię to._

_- C-co? – spytałam z niedowierzania. Byłam jednak szczęśliwa._

_- Sądzę, że powinienem być zaszczycony… czy coś w tym stylu. Będę pierwszym i ostatnim wampirem, który legalnie posmakuje twojej krwi._

_- Musisz się czuć całkiem specjalny – odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie, ani trochę nie przejmując się jego uwagą związaną z piciem mojej krwi._

_Mrugnął okiem, posyłając mi szeroki uśmiech._

_Zaśmiałam się i przewróciłam oczami, próbując uspokoić swoje serce, które nagle przyspieszyło._

_Hmmm… chyba przez ten stresujący dzień._

* * *

**Rozdział 11: W Twoje Ramiona**

- Potrzebujesz więc… hmmm… przygotować się, czy coś w tym stylu? – spytałam się z wahaniem.

Co on dokładnie zamierzał zrobić? Musiał chwilę „przed" zapolować? Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie. Nie chciałabym pozwolić mu odejść - teraz, kiedy wiedziałam, że w dalszym ciągu byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Jego twarz spoważniała.

- To by było najlepszym wyjściem. Wiem, że cię nie skrzywdzę, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Wstał i wyciągnął rękę, by także i mnie podnieść.

- Czy idziesz…

- Polować? Tak. Nie zniknę jednak na długo. Najpóźniej wrócę przed świtem.

Zatrzymał się na widok mojego przygnębienia.

- Hej, chcesz, żebym to zrobił, co nie?

Przytaknęłam głową.

- Zatem zmazuj mi już ten smutek z twarzy, maleńka. Uśmiech o wiele bardziej ci pasuje – powiedział z uśmieszkiem, zanim zniknął na schodach, a mnie zostawił na korytarzu z zapartym tchem w piersiach.

Do diabła z nim. Głupi, wszystkowiedzący wampir. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, że stałam tu, gapiąc się i prawie mdlejąc na jego wspomnienie. Czasami naprawdę nienawidziłam posiadanego przez wampiry talentu do kuszenia ludzi... to takie upokarzające!

Po tym, jak upewniłam się, że rumieniec zniknął mi z twarzy, udałam się na parter. Dzięki bogu wszyscy byli albo gdzieś na piętrach, albo na zewnątrz. Whoa, jak dużo czasu spędziłam u góry? Było już ciemno na dworze. Podeszłam do okna i oparłam czoło na chłodnej szybie, zamykając oczy.

Stałam tutaj przez chwilę, dopóki ktoś mnie nie znalazł.

- Bella? Wszystko w porządku?

- A tak – uśmiechnęłam się, zażenowana. – Zdziwiłam się, jak jest już późno. Czas naprawdę przemija nie wiadomo kiedy.

Uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

- Wiesz, że nie musisz być jutro zmieniona Bello. Nikt nie będzie na ciebie zły, jeżeli nagle zmienisz zdanie lub przełożysz datę.

- Dziękuję Carlisle, ale chcę tego. Nie mogę jednak nic poradzić na lekkie nerwy – przyznałam, opierając się o ścianę.

- Wszystko jest naprawdę zrozumiałe, Bello. Podejmujesz bardzo ważną decyzję i nikt nie oczekuje, abyś była spokojna i niczym się nie przejmowała. Szczerze mówiąc jestem pod wrażeniem, że jesteś aż tak opanowana – odpowiedział, posyłając mi mały uśmiech.

- Oh, dziękuję – odparłam, w odpowiedzi uśmiechając się o wiele szerzej.

Naprawdę zaczęłam myśleć o Carlisle, jak o drugim ojcu. Przez to, że nie mogłam opowiedzieć rodzicom o tym całym drugim życiu, które aktualnie prowadziłam, zbliżyłam się do Carlisle'a i Esme. Byli naprawdę dla mnie dobrzy, kiedy przyjęli mnie do rodziny, mimo że byłam jeszcze człowiekiem.

- Usłyszałem, że podjęłaś decyzję, kto ma cię zmienić.

- Ja… - chciałam przerwać.

- Jest w porządku Bello. Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. To twój wybór. I tak jak zazwyczaj pilnuję, by nic złego ci się nie wydarzyło, to uważam, że Jasper zasługuje na twoją wiarę w niego. Ostatnio bardzo wzmocnił swoją kontrolę, a jego wola bycia wegetarianinem tylko wzrosła, od kiedy stałaś się ważną częścią jego życia… i za to ci dziękuję. Masz jakieś pytania na temat jutra?

- Nie. Ale mam jedną prośbę – powiedziałam, przygryzając wargę z obawy. Nie wiedziałam, czy się na to zgodzi, ale sądzę, że ułatwię sprawy Jasperowi.

- Oczywiście. O co chodzi? – spytał z zainteresowaniem Carlisle, jego złote oczy nie ukazywały nawet cienia troski czy niepokoju.

- J-Ja nie chcę, by ktokolwiek inny, kto nie będzie potrzebny, był w pobliżu, kiedy Jasper będzie mnie zmieniał – powiedziałam rzeczowo, próbując brzmieć pewna siebie i nie pozwolić, by usłyszał, jak bardzo jestem zdenerwowana.

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – spytał, spoglądając na mnie poważnie.

To właśnie tej części najbardziej bałam się mu wyjawić. Wiele razy to przemyślałam i stwierdziłam, że będzie to najlepsze wyjście dla mnie i Jaspera. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że ujrzy ten pomysł w tej samej perspektywie, co ja.

- Czy jest jakieś inne miejsce, w które moglibyśmy się udać, poza tym domem?

- Tak, nawet powinniśmy pójść gdzie indziej z powodu paktu z Quileute'ami. Będziemy musieli znaleźć takie miejsce, by wilki nie domyśliły się, że zostałaś ugryziona przez Cullena. Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy w dalszym ciągu, tak czy inaczej, będą uważały pakt za ważny – wytłumaczył cierpliwie.

- W tym wypadku ja…

- Ty chyba naprawdę tego nie bierzesz pod uwagę, Carlisle?!

Nabrałam powietrza, zaskoczona nagłym wtrąceniem się.

Co, u licha?! Skąd on się wziął? Myślałam, że wszyscy byli teraz poza domem, tylko dlatego zaczęłam temat z Carlisle! A niech to! Nie mogę z nim teraz o tym rozmawiać, ponieważ skoro reaguje w identyczny sposób, jak zawsze, to już nie byłam w stanie wyobrazić sobie jego reakcji na to, co za chwilę zamierzałam powiedzieć.

- Edwardzie, sądzę, że powinieneś racjonalnie to przemyśleć i…

- Racjonalnie? – prychnął, nie pozwalając dokończyć zdania. – Alice i ja jesteśmy jedynymi osobami, które myślą racjonalnie.

- Naprawdę? Alice i ty… stare dobre czasy, hmmm? – powiedziałam sarkastycznie, niezdolna kompletnie ukryć zranienia w moim głosie.

- Nie Bello, to nie tak. Od wtedy nic już z nikim nie zrobiłem, myślałem tylko o tobie. Musisz mi uwierzyć, kochanie – rzekł Edward, mając tupet, by na dodatek wyglądać tak, jakby miał poczucie winy.

- Nie rozumiesz tego Edward? Tu nie chodzi o jak często, o okoliczności, czy nawet o osobę, tylko o fakt, że mnie zdradziłeś! Jak mogłeś! W ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co mi to zrobiło? Co sama myśl o tobie z nią w dalszym ciągu mi robi? – wykrzyczałam. Ze złości zebrały mi się łzy w oczach.

- Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem… Żałowałem tego od dnia, w którym to się wydarzyło – powiedział słabo, zanim jego oczy ponownie wypełniły się złością. – Po prostu myślę, że niepotrzebne jest, byś ukazywała swoje zranienie, próbując zmusić Jaspera, by cię zmienił. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie skończy się to dobrze, nawet nie wiem czy ja byłbym w stanie to zrobić… dlaczego więc Jasper, ze wszystkich ludzi, miałby temu podołać?

- Zamknij się! Nie masz prawa, by kogokolwiek oceniać, a co dopiero jego! – wykrzyknęłam.

- Dlaczego go bronisz? Aż do niedawna nic dla ciebie nie znaczył – powiedział oskarżająco Edward.

- Edwardzie sądzę, że powinieneś trzymać dystans od Belli, póki nie zaczniecie kontrolować swoich emocji – zainterweniował Carlisle.

- Tylko posłuchaj Bello. Nie myślałem i pokierowałem się emocjami. Alice mówiła o bólu, jaki przynosił jej Jasper, a ja poczułem się z nią… związany – rzekł, wyglądając na pogubionego i zarazem zdenerwowanego.

- Najczęściej, kiedy czujesz się „związany" z kimś innym prócz twojej dziewczyny, nie oznacza to pieprzenia się z nim – wysyczał Jasper, który wynurzył się zza mnie i dołączył do konwersacji.

Na widok mojego blondwłosego wybawcy od razu poczułam ulgę.

- Nie oznacza to również zmieniania w wampira tej osoby – zawarczał Edward. – Nie przemienisz mojej Belli. Nigdy.

- Zobaczymy.

Warkoty wypełniły pokój, a ja na to wtuliłam się w Jaspera… co tylko spowodowało zaognienie sytuacji.

- Edward! Jasper! Skończcie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze zachowujecie się tak na oczach Belli! – powiedział surowo Carlisle, który wyglądał na naprawdę rozzłoszczonego.

Groźny głos natychmiast ucichł. Edward posłał Carlisle'owi przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim zmierzył wzrokiem Jaspera.

Ignorując fizycznie młodszego brata, Jasper obrócił mnie tak, byśmy na siebie patrzyli. Marszcząc brwi, wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą na piętro.

Nie słychać było żadnego protestu – z pewnością robota Carlisle'a. Dzięki bogu!

- Co robisz? – spytałam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się – cali i zdrowi – w pokoju Jaspera. Dźwiękoszczelne ściany w takich wypadkach były naprawdę pomocne.

- Ledwo stoisz na nogach – powiedział w momencie, gdy zabrał mnie do pokoju gościnnego.

- Czekaj.

Zatrzymał się.

- Czy możemy pójść… do twojego pokoju? – poprosiłam nerwowo, przygryzając wargę.

Bez słowa pociągnął mnie do swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zanim wyciągnął gruby koc i położył go na sofie.

- Możesz tu spać, ale wątpię, że będzie ci wygodnie. Przykro mi, nie spałem od dekad i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak zrobić, byś nie umarła z dyskomfortu.

- Oh, jest w porządku – upewniłam go, po czym wsunęłam się pod koc. – Mam na myśli to, że nie umrę po jednej spędzonej tu nocy.

- Ranka.

- Co?

- Jest już wczesny ranek – wyjaśnił, a następnie usiadł przy moich stopach na drugim końcu sofy. Była ona ogromna i wcale nie taka niewygodna.

- Oh. To dlatego wróciłeś tak wcześnie – powiedziałam, czując się naprawdę głupio.

- Mówiłem ci, że do rana wrócę, tak więc i jestem. Słuchaj, jeżeli Edward dalej będzie przysparzał ci problemy, po prostu mi powiedz, okej?

- Pewnie. Jeżeli obiecasz, że nie wyrwiesz mu głowy – zażartowałam, zanim obróciłam się tak, by moja głowa leżała przy Jasperze.

Przewrócił swoimi jasnotopazowymi oczami i ręką przejechał po moich włosach. Naprawdę było to niezwykłe, jakie cuda potrafiło uczynić z jego oczami krótkie polowanie. Zanim wyszedł, jego oczy miały ciemniejszy odcień, prawie wyglądały na brązowe; teraz lśniły wyraźnym złotem.

- Sam mnie zmień – wypaplałam bez przemyślenia.

Jego ręka, znajdująca się aktualnie w moich włosach, zamarła.

- Z jakiego powodu mnie o to prosisz? – spokojnie zapytał, jego wzrok zaciekawiony.

- Powiedziałeś, że mają na ciebie wpływ emocje wszystkich wokół, prawda? – zaczęłam.

Jasper przytaknął.

- Zatem czy to nie oznacza, że czujesz zarówno ich żądzę krwi, jak i swoją? Sądzę, że właśnie z tego powodu zaatakowałeś mnie w czasie mojego przyjęcia urodzinowego. Walczyłeś z nie tylko ze swoim pragnieniem, ale także z pragnieniem sześciu innych wampirów – wytłumaczyłam, ignorując ból na jego twarzy na wspomnienie tamtego felernego dnia.

- Więc im mniej wampirów, tym będzie łatwiejsza walka z moimi instynktami – wydedukował Jasper. W jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie.

Skinęłam głową i czekałam na kontynuację z jego strony.

- Myślę, że powinien być tu także i Carlisle – w końcu rzekł. – Nie dlatego, że nie zgadzam się z tobą, ale dlatego, że nie zaryzykuję twojego życia przez nieobecność kogoś, kto mógłby mnie monitorować i upewnić się, że nie stracę kontroli.

- Okej – szybko się zgodziłam, siadając. – Tak mi ulżyło! Bałam się, że się nie zgodzisz i będziesz musiał cierpieć dodatkowo przez innych!

- Niemądra dziewczynka – powiedział miękko, po czym odwrócił się tak, by patrzeć mi prosto w twarz. – Zawsze myślisz o wszystkich, tylko nie o sobie.

- Ale ty nie jesteś „kimś" – odparłam, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej i zaciskając pięści na jego koszuli.

Po krótkim wahaniu się lekko mnie przytulił – tak, by mnie nie zmiażdżyć.

To będzie coś, za czym będę tęskniła w czasie przemiany. Czekajcie. Co się stanie z Jasperem, kiedy będę się zmieniać? Czy… czy on też będzie czuł ten potworny ból? Cullenowie powiedzieli, że kiedy jad przemieszcza się przez ciało, to wywołuje piekelny ból… tak, jakby ktoś podpalał cię żywcem. Czy Jasper znowu przez to przejdzie? Nie, nie pozwolę mu! Nie mogę zmieniać się jego kosztem!

Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, gdybym wpakowała w to Jaspera…

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_KONIEC… tego rozdziału. Wiem, że się nic nie działo, to miało być raczej wprowadzenie do przemiany Belli. Nie chciałam, by w jednym rozdziale było coś w stylu „zmieńmy ją i tyle", więc trochę to przedłużyłam… w kolejnym wszystko powinno się już skończyć i możemy zacząć/kontynuować inne wątki! Dzięki za czytanie i komentarze!

W następnym rozdziale…

Czy Edward lub Alice ponownie spróbują powstrzymać Jaspera?

Co Bella zrobi w związku z nieuniknionym cierpieniem blondwłosego wampira?

Czy Jasper będzie w stanie ugryźć Bellę bez jej uśmiercenia?

GDZIE, U LICHA, SĄ WILKI?!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_No to tyle :) Uśmiecham się o to, co zwykle!


	13. Czy Czujesz?

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_Po krótkim wahaniu się lekko mnie przytulił – tak, by mnie nie zmiażdżyć._

_To będzie coś, za czym będę tęskniła w czasie przemiany. Czekajcie. Co się stanie z Jasperem, kiedy będę się zmieniać? Czy… czy on też będzie czuł ten potworny ból? Cullenowie powiedzieli, że kiedy jad przemieszcza się przez ciało, to wywołuje piekelny ból… tak, jakby ktoś podpalał cię żywcem. Czy Jasper znowu przez to przejdzie? Nie, nie pozwolę mu! Nie mogę zmieniać się jego kosztem!_

_Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, gdybym wpakowała w to Jaspera…_

* * *

**Rozdział 12: Czy Czujesz?**

Co chciałby mieć na sobie człowiek w dniu swojej śmierci?

Przekopałam się przez wszystkie ubrania, które kupiła dla mnie Rose, gdy była razem z Emmettem w małym centrum handlowym w Port Angeles. Próbowałam znaleźć coś odpowiedniego.

Czy powinnam być ubrana dla własnego komfortu? Czy może formalnie? W końcu takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się na co dzień, więc trochę ładniejsze ubrania by nie zaszkodziły; z drugiej jednak strony dziwne to jest, by wystrajać się tylko po to, by w tym umrzeć.

Jęknęłam i rzuciłam koszulkę koloru khaki oraz polo na podłogę.

To wszystko było takie przytłaczające. Musiałam uspokoić się i skupić tylko na jednej rzeczy; na przykład na tym, że w ciągu najbliższych godzin zostanę ugryziona. Jasper aktualnie był z Carlisle w biurze; Carlisle prawdopodobnie mówił mu o najprostszych możliwych sposobach działania. Boże, w dalszym ciągu nie wierzyłam, że to się naprawdę działo.

Miałam wrażenie, jakbym czekała na to całe swoje życie. Pierwszy raz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że chciałam spędzić resztę wieczności z tą rodziną w noc, kiedy Alice i Edward wyciągnęli mnie na bal. Czułam się tak, jakby od tego wydarzenia minęły lata. Chyba tak to już jest, jeżeli tak wiele rzeczy się dzieje w przeciągu tak krótkiego czasu.

- Bello, co ty u licha wyprawiasz? – powiedziała Rose z wejścia.

Spojrzałam na nią, zażenowana.

- Wybieram coś do ubrania się?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłaś z dziewczyną, która narzucała na siebie pierwsze co dostała w ręce?

- Hej, przecież zawsze mogłam mieć już zaplanowane, co założę – zażartowałam.

- Ta… ale nie miałaś – stwierdziła. – A to jest dobrą rzeczą.

Zanim nawet spróbowałam rozszyfrować, co miała przez to na myśli, już wpadła do pokoju i zaczęła przekopywać się przez góry ciuchów.

- Skoro to nie będzie najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie, definitywnie powinnaś ubrać się tak, by czuć się wygodnie. I nie powinnaś chcieć ubrać się zbyt ciepło… żar z pewnością i tak będzie cię dusił – doradziła, zanim złapała mnie za ramiona.

- Będzie okej – powiedziała poważnie. – Jasper nie pozwoli, by coś ci się stało, a zwłaszcza z jego rąk… czy raczej zębów.

Zaśmiałam się i – nie myśląc – przytuliłam ją. Rose z dnia na dzień udowadniała, że była najlepszą siostrą i przyjaciółką, o jakiej każda dziewczyna mogłaby marzyć.

- No, no, no. Co my tu mamy? – spytał się Emmett, ogłaszając swoje wejście, jego sylwetka przesłaniała całą futrynę.

- Po prostu spędzamy ze sobą czas i zacieśniamy więzi jako siostry. Coś, czego i tak nie zrozumiesz – odparłam, żartując.

- Mogę popatrzeć?

Rose zmierzyła wzrokiem Emmetta z rękami założonymi na biodrach.

- Co to miało znaczyć Emmett?

Zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak, gdy załapałam, co miał dokładnie na myśli. Pewnie tylko na to liczył.

- Nic Rosey. Po prostu chcę powiedzieć papa mojej małej siostrzyczce.

Przytaknęła głową, decydując, że puści jego uwagę w zapomnienie. I wtedy podeszła do niego i wzięła za ręce.

Zachowanie to spowodowało małe ukłucie w moim sercu. Tęskniłam za tym. Nie konkretnie za Edwardem, tylko za uczuciem i posiadaniem kogoś bliskiego.

- Więc w końcu przekonałaś jednego z nas, by cię ugryzł, huh? – rzekł, szczerząc się i zarazem zarabiając kolejne firmowe spojrzenie od Rose.

- Nie musiała nikogo przekonywać. To był tylko i wyłącznie jej wybór – gorliwie nie zgodziła się Rose.

- Okej! Okej! Wyluzuj kobieto – burknął Emmett.

- …

- Okej… to ja sobie idę. Papa Belly, do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie – muskularny wampir mrugnął do mnie, zanim zniknął za drzwiami, Rose od razu za nim.

Westchnęłam, gdy moje krótkie odwrócenie uwagi sobie poszło. Chwyciłam parę granatowych szortów oraz T-shirt z niewielkim dekoltem.

Chowając wszystkie ubrania z powrotem do szafy, postanowiłam, że sprzątnę pokój, skoro jakiś czas mnie tam nie będzie. Czy Carlisle planował, abym została z dala, dopóki nie zacznę kontrolować swojego pragnienia? Czy przyprowadzi mnie tutaj?

Chwilę po tym, jak niezdarnie związałam włosy w kucyk, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę wejść! - zawołałam, wychodząc z łazienki połączonej z pokojem gościnnym, którego aktualnie używałam.

Alice weszła do pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Alice! – wykrzyknęłam, zaskoczona. Co ona tu robiła? Była ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałabym teraz rozmawiać. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła Jasperowi, jestem zszokowana, że przeszło jej przez myśl, że może tu wejść, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło! Chyba, że zamierzała przeprosić, w co wątpiłam.

- Cześć Bello. Wiem, że pewnie rozmyślasz, co ja tu robię.

- Taa – przerwałam. – Ponieważ szczerze, Alice, nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

- Więc tylko słuchaj – powiedziała, zdeterminowana, by ze mną pogadać.

Skrzyżowałam ręce na klatce piersiowej i czekałam, aż zacznie.

- Wiem, że nie jesteśmy ostatnio w najlepszych stosunkach, ale potrzebuję, byś coś dla mnie zrobiła.

Szczęka mi opadła. Czy ona sobie jaja robi? Pytała się mnie, czy zrobię jej przysługę? Czy kompletnie zapomniała, jak bardzo byłam na nią wkurzona za zdradę mnie i Jaspera?

- Chcę, byś powiedziała Jasperowi, że zmieniłaś zdanie i życzysz sobie, by to Carlisle cię zmienił – powiedziała spokojnie, jakby jej prośba była rozsądna.

- I dlaczego niby miałabym kiedykolwiek to zrobić Alice? – spytałam, sarkazm wyraźny w moim głosie.

- Ponieważ wiem o sprawach, o których ty nie masz zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedziała, unosząc głowę.

- Jeżeli myślisz, że jesteś w stanie mnie przestraszyć i zmusić, abym powiedziała Jasperowi, że nie ufam mu na tyle, by pozwolić się zmienić, to jesteś w sporym błędzie – powiedziałam, zirytowana jej obecnością.

Jej oczy przygasły i zacisnęła usta. Nawet przez chwilę chciałam ją przytulić. Przez krótką chwilę wyglądała jak stara Alice, która nie manipulowała i nie zdradzała ludzi.

Westchnęła.

- W porządku. Po prostu wiedz, że to nic nie znaczy. Jasper zgadza się tylko dlatego, ponieważ jest mu ciebie żal. Praktycznie to u niego wybłagałaś.

Nieważne. Jest intrygantką, której już naprawdę mam po dziurki w nosie. Nie mogę nawet znieść jej widoku.

- Wyjdź z mojego pokoju – powiedziałam, rozwścieczona, wstrzymując łzy ze złości.

Złośliwie się uśmiechnęła i pomachała, zanim odeszła.

Jęknęłam, zanim walnęłam się na łóżko.

Jak jedna osoba może być taka okropna? Co się stało z dziewczyną, której pogodna postawa wszystkich rozweselała? Naprawdę aż tak się zmieniła, czy taka była prawdziwa Alice?

Zwinęłam się w kłębek, a w końcu poddałam się zmęczeniu. Zamknęłam oczy. Ostatni sen do zapamiętania na resztę wieczności.

- Bella. Bello, obudź się, kochanie.

Wymruczałam coś niezrozumiałego i niechętnie otworzyłam oczy, by napotkać złote spojrzenie Esme.

W mgnieniu oka nie byłam już więcej zmęczona.

Usiadłam i przetarłam oczy rękoma.

- Jak długo spałam? – spytałam, zażenowana.

- Niedługo. Tylko godzinę – upewniła mnie. – Jasper i Carlisle czekają, ale uznali, że będzie ci wygodniej, jeżeli to ja cię tam przyprowadzę. Oczywiście, że się zgodziłam.

Wyszłam z łóżka i wyprostowałam ubrania.

- Dziękuję Esme. Naprawdę.

- Nie ma sprawy skarbie. Wiem, że to bardzo stresujący dla nas czas i po prostu chcę, by rzeczy poszły tak gładko, jak to tylko możliwe – odparła ponuro, zanim ponownie się rozpogodziła. – No chodź. Nie chcemy przecież, by na nas czekali!

Zaprowadziła mnie na parter do tylnych drzwi wyjściowych.

- Rozumiem, że będziemy biegły – zapytałam beztrosko, przypominając sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy poruszałam się z wampirem.

Przyzwyczaiłam się już do uczucia wiatru na twarzy i dezorientujących widoków z powodu szybkości ich podróżowania, więc się nie martwiłam.

Przytaknęła i ostrożnie wzięła mnie na plecy. Spytała się, czy wszystko w porządku i kiedy ją upewniłam, wyruszyła.

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytałam, kontrolując swój głos, wiedząc, że tak czy inaczej usłyszy.

- Mały dom na obrzeżach naszej posesji. Osobiście go zaprojektowałam i mimo tego, że jest prosty, sądzę, że będziesz uważała go za przytulny – powiedziała z dumą w głosie.

Uśmiechnęłam się na jej oczywiste podekscytowanie i nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko sama poczuć odrobinę ekscytacji.

Jasper zamierzał mnie zmienić. Naprawdę to zrobi. I wtedy skończę z byciem odpowiedzialnością dla tej rodziny. Nigdy więcej uważania, by przez przypadek się nie skaleczyć, czy zostawania w domu, gdy moja rodzina wyruszała na walkę w mojej obronie. Będę mogła się sama sobą zająć. Będę cenna dla tej rodziny. Dla _mojej _rodziny.

- Jesteśmy! – wykrzyknęła Esme, stawiając mnie na nogi.

Obróciłam się. Szczęka mi opadła, gdy zobaczyłam, gdzie będę przebywać w czasie mojej przemiany.

Kilka metrów ode mnie znajdował się dom jak z bajki. Była to mała, kamienna chatka z pnączami wiciokrzewu po bokach. Z przodu chatki znajdował się również mały ogród z fioletowymi i czerwonymi kwiatami pod dwoma oknami po obu stronach domku.

- Podoba ci się?

- Esme, jest niesamowity! Wszystko to zrobiłaś? – spytałam się, oszołomiona.

- Tak – odparła, zadowolona z mojej reakcji. – Kiedy po raz pierwszy tu się wprowadziliśmy, zaprojektowałam go i zbudowałam.

- Dlaczego akurat tutaj? Mam na myśli to, że już macie ogromny, główny dom, więc po co inny dom w Forks? – spytałam, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmiałam obraźliwie, tylko szczerze zainteresowana.

- Ponieważ nie było nic takiego, co mogłaby dodać do głównego domu – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Jasper, kiedy do nas podszedł.

- Jasper – powiedziałam z westchnięciem, czyniąc krok i przytulając się do niego.

Mimo że nie widziałam Jaspera zaledwie od kilku godzin, czułam się, jakby upłynęły tygodnie. Ta cała afera z Alice i Edwardem bardzo nas do siebie zbliżyła, czego nigdy w życiu się nie spodziewałam. Przedtem największym kontaktem, jaki miałam z Jasperem, była historia, jak stał się wampirem. Samo myślenie o jego przeszłości powodowało ukłucie w mojej klatce piersiowej. Jak ktoś mógł być na tyle okrutny, by tak strasznie doświadczyć tak niesamowitą osobę, jaką był Jasper. Kiedy zostanę wampirem i kiedykolwiek będę miała szansę dorwać tę osobę w swoje ręce, sprawię, że ostatnie jej myśli będą wypełnione żalem i poczuciem winy.

- Wstrzymaj konie, ma'am – zażartował, przesadzając ze swoim teksańskim akcentem.

Przysunęłam twarz do jego klatki piersiowej, by stłumić śmiech.

- Jedyne, co potrzebujesz, to kapelusz, kowboju – zażartowałam. Najprawdopodobniej na mojej twarzy widniał głupkowaty uśmiech.

- Myślę, że gdzieś by się znalazł taki – skomentował i wzruszył ramionami, kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy.

- Zatem mam prawo myśleć, że pokażesz mi go za trzy dni? – spytałam, nawiązując do jedynej rzeczy, do której inni nie potrafili.

- A co do tego… - zaczął z wahaniem, przeczesując ręką już potargane blond włosy.

Moje serce na chwilę stanęło. Wy chyba sobie jaja robicie. Czy naprawdę zamierzał spróbować mnie od tego odciągnąć? O nie, na pewno nie. Jeżeli Jasper nie zamierzał mnie zmienić, to dorwę Carlisle'a, ponieważ mam już serdecznie dosyć bycia odrzucaną, przekładania tego, co nieuniknione. Wiedziałam, że to moje przeznaczenie i nieważne jak bardzo chciałabym, by to Jasper mnie zmienił, jeżeli nie będzie innego wyjścia, to niech jad innego wampira płynie w moich żyłach.

- Czekaj, czekaj, aniołku – Jasper przerwał moje wewnętrzne załamanie. – Daj mi skończyć.

Wypuściłam powietrze, które nawet nie wiedziałam, że wstrzymywałam i pozwoliłam, by nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Nawet nie odważyłam się, by mieć choć odrobinę nadziei.

- To jest absolutnie twoja decyzja, ale sądzę, że powinnaś wiedzieć…

I wtedy Jasper powiedział chyba najgorszą z możliwych rzeczy, jaką mógł wypowiedzieć w tym momencie.

- … że mamy komplikację.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_DUN DUN DUN! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spełnił Wasze oczekiwania. Dzięki za lekturę! Komentarze i sugestie wysoko cenione! Hehe.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_To, co zwykle… (:


	14. Wszyscy Upadamy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_TA DA! I oto kolejny rozdział. No i jak myślicie… kto stoi za „komplikacjami"? ;) Zapraszam do lektury!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_Moje serce na chwilę stanęło. Wy chyba sobie jaja robicie. Czy naprawdę zamierzał spróbować mnie od tego odciągnąć? O nie, na pewno nie. Jeżeli Jasper nie zamierzał mnie zmienić, to dorwę Carlisle'a, ponieważ mam już serdecznie dosyć bycia odrzucaną, przekładania tego, co nieuniknione. Wiedziałam, że to moje przeznaczenie i nieważne jak bardzo chciałabym, by to Jasper mnie zmienił, jeżeli nie będzie innego wyjścia, to niech jad innego wampira płynie w moich żyłach._

_- Czekaj, czekaj, aniołku – Jasper przerwał moje wewnętrzne załamanie. – Daj mi skończyć._

_Wypuściłam powietrze, które nawet nie wiedziałam, że wstrzymywałam i pozwoliłam, by nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Nawet nie odważyłam się, by mieć choć odrobinę nadziei._

_- To jest absolutnie twoja decyzja, ale sądzę, że powinnaś wiedzieć…_

_I wtedy Jasper powiedział chyba najgorszą z możliwych rzeczy, jaką mógł wypowiedzieć w tym momencie._

_- … że mamy komplikację._

* * *

**Rozdział 13: Wszyscy Upadamy**

- Witaj Bello.

Patrzyłam się, zdumiona, na wysoką dziewczynę, która wyszła z chatki za Jasperem, a następnie przy nim stanęła. Kim ona do cholery była?

Przejrzałam jej długie do ramion, perfekcyjnie proste, koloru jasny blond włosy; smukłą nieskazitelną twarz; wysoką, szczupłą figurę; a w końcu wegetariańskie, topazowe oczy i od razu poczułam się od niej gorsza.

Kim była ta wampirzyca i co ona tu robiła?

- Bello… to jest Irina. Jest członkinią klanu Denali z Alaski – przedstawił ją Jasper.

- Potrafię się przedstawić, głuptasku – praktycznie zagruchała, uśmiechając się do Jaspera.

_Co to miało znaczyć, do diabła?!_ - powtórzyłam sobie w głowie.

- Zatem należysz do klanu Tanyi? – odezwałam się, by odwrócić jej uwagę od Jaspera.

- To nie jest _jej _klan – wyniosła blondynka mnie poprawiła. – Ale owszem, należymy do tej samej rodziny.

- Irina! – wykrzyknęła Esme. – Tak miło cię widzieć! Co tutaj robisz? Gdzie są twoje siostry?

- Oh, wszystkie są w środku. Usłyszeliśmy, że Carlisle aktualnie przebywa w tym uroczym, wakacyjnym domku, więc zaczęliśmy przypuszczać, że również i ciebie z nim zastaniemy, tak więc skierowaliśmy się od razu tutaj – wytłumaczyła Irina, zanim posłała Esme pytające spojrzenie.

- Może chodźmy wszyscy do środka? Chodzi mi przede wszystkim o jedną osobę, która prawdopodobnie właśnie zamarza – zasugerował Jasper, puszczając mi oko.

- Brzmi dobrze – zgodziła się Irina, zanim razem z Esme zniknęła w domu.

- Musisz poczekać jednak trochę dłużej – wymruczał Jasper, posyłając mi przepraszające spojrzenie.

Po prostu wspaniale. Akurat w chwili, kiedy myślałam, że bez przeszkód stanę się wampirem, pojawia się supermodelka z figurą niczym lalka Barbie razem z jej rodziną i wszystko rujnuje. Chyba nie zamierzali zostać na tak długo… prawda?

- Co to jest parę godzin do wieczności? – wzruszyłam ramionami, jakby myśl przekładania mojej zmiany nie robiła na mnie większego wrażenia.

Zmarszczył brwi, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając, że moje emocje nie współgrały z tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałam. Postanowił jednak tego nie skomentować. Weszliśmy do ciepłego domu.

Kiedy Jasper i ja dotarliśmy do salonu, zauważyłam, że wszyscy tu zgromadzeni siedzieli i luźno między sobą rozmawiali.

Carlisle siedział z Esme na fotelu (trzymał ją za rękę), podczas gdy trzy siostry ulokowały się delikatnie tuż obok nich na sofie.

Tanya spojrzała na mnie, zaskoczona.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Proszę? Ja? – zapytałam, w tym samym momencie tak samo zdumiona, jak ona.

Co przez to miała na myśli? Wiedziała przecież, że należałam do rodziny Cullenów, odkąd zobaczyła mnie na… cholera. Była na ślubie.

- Tak. Czy ty i Edward nie powinniście być właśnie w czasie miesiąca miodowego? Czy coś się… stało? Gdzie jest Edward? – Tanya wyraźnie zagubiła się w sytuacji.

Zapadła między nami cisza.

- Tanya… - zaczął Carlisle, biorąc to na siebie, gdy zauważył, że w dalszym ciągu nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani słowa. – Edward i Bella nie są już ze sobą od tygodnia.

Trzy wampirki głośno wciągnęły powietrze. Mimo że to nie pora na żarty, musiałam przyznać, że rozbawiła mnie ich synchronizacja.

- Tak mi przykro Bello. Gdybym wiedziała, nie spytałabym się o to – zaszczebiotała Tanya.

- Nie, nie. Jest w porządku, skąd miałaś wiedzieć – zapewniłam ją, modląc się w duchu, by się nie spytała o przyczynę.

- Możemy sobie pójść, skoro to nie jest dobra pora na wizyty… - wtrąciła czarnowłosa wampirka siedząca na środku.

- Wszystko jest w porządku, Kate! – wykrzyknęła Esme. – Bardzo miło nam będzie, jeżeli zostaniecie. Tak rzadko się widujemy.

- Tak czy inaczej jesteśmy zadowolone, że zadzwoniliście do nas i zaprosiliście – powiedziała Tanya z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Czekajcie chwilę! O czym ona, u licha, właśnie mówiła?! Wszyscy Cullenowie wiedzieli, że miałam być dzisiaj ugryziona, tak więc nie zadzwoniliby, żeby zaprosić klan Denali! Coś jest… nie tak! W końcu kto byłby taki… Alice. Założę się, że to ona!

Wykorzystywała każdą napotkaną szansę, by nie dopuścić do mojej przemiany! Sądziłam, że prośba o wyświadczenie jej przysługi i obrażanie mnie prosto w twarz było ciosem poniżej pasa, ale to… to było tysiąc razy gorsze.

Co ona próbowała przez to osiągnąć? Jedyne, co zrobiła, to przesunęła o chwilę to, co i tak było nieuniknione. Jeszcze się przekona, że BĘDĘ wampirem w ciągu paru dni i nie inny, tylko jad Jaspera BĘDZIE w moich cholernych żyłach!

Rzuciłam okiem na Jaspera, którego twarz także była ponura. Całe szczęście, że nie tylko ja byłam wkurzona na tę całą sytuację.

- Przepraszam cię Tanyo, ale chyba nie nadążyłem – powiedział z wahaniem Carlisle. – Powiedziałaś, że ktoś, jeden z nas, zadzwonił i was zaprosił? Kto?

- Nie jestem pewna, ponieważ Eleazar odebrał telefon, ale mogę później do niego zadzwonić i się zapytać, jeżeli byście tego sobie życzyli – hojnie zaoferowała Kate.

- Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny – rzekł Carlisle z wymuszonym spokojnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci Esme za pozwolenie na nasz pobyt. Już dużo czasu minęło, odkąd z kimś się widzieliśmy – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Kate, po czym wstała i uścisnęła wyższą od niej wampirzycę.

- No wiesz, jak to niektórzy mówią – rozstanie wzmacnia uczucia – wtrąciła Irina, która przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się Jasperowi. Byłam pewna, że tylko ja zauważyłam ten ruch.

Okej, teraz już na poważnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy Jasper i Irina byli kiedyś ze sobą czy coś w tym stylu. Chociaż z drugiej strony on przez cały czas, odkąd się poznali, był z Alice, więc to niemożliwe… prawda?

No i z tego, co ona wiedziała, to Jasper i Alice w dalszym ciągu byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem, tak więc dlaczego tak mocno się do niego przystawiała? Czy naprawdę była aż tak samolubna i beztroska?

Jasper z pewnością nic do niej nie czuł, skoro znali się już tyle czasu i nigdy się nią nie interesował.

Czy może był tak zaślepiony uczuciami do Alice, że zwyczajnie jej nie zauważał? A teraz w końcu był wolny.

Myśl ta spowodowała nieoczekiwane ukłucie w moim sercu, ale zanim zdążyłam się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, zdałam sobie sprawę, że w czasie moich rozmyślań wszyscy już dawno wstali i kierowali się do wyjścia.

Serio? Byłam zdezorientowana przez… kilka minut? Naprawdę ludzie byli w porównaniu do nich aż tak wolni? To takie żenujące.

- Bella? Wszystko w porządku? Zdawałaś się być nieobecna przez większą część konwersacji, już nie wspominając o tym, że twoje emocje nie były zbyt pozytywne – powiedział Jasper, zaskakując mnie.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, że zostaliśmy sami w pokoju. Okej, to już naprawdę robiło się przykre. Musiałam obudzić się z tego transu, zanim jeszcze bardziej się przed nimi upokorzę.

- Chcesz usłyszeć prawdę, czy białe kłamstwo? – spytałam sarkastycznie.

- Prawda będzie w porządku.

I wtedy cała moja frustracja, wyczerpująca cierpliwość i pesymistyczne uczucia wylały się ze mnie w pospiesznie wypowiadanych słowach.

- Chodzi mi po prostu o to, że jestem już gotowa, by zmienić swoje życie. Przemiana będzie moim swoistym odrodzeniem się. Szansa na nowy początek i opóźnianie czegoś, na co tak długo czekałam, nie wprowadziło mnie w najlepszy nastrój – wytłumaczyłam, zażenowana. Wzruszyłam ramionami do Jaspera.

_I ta nadmiernie flirtująca blondynka wcale mi nie pomaga._

- Która? Masz na myśli Irinę? – spytał Jasper, na co moje oczy rozszerzyły się, policzki zaróżowiły, a szczęka opadła.

- O mój boże nie wierzę, że powiedziałam to na głos – wyjęczałam, czując upokorzenie. – Proszę, powiedz, że inni byli poza zasięgiem słuchu.

- Jest w porządku. Jestem jedynym świadkiem twoich prawdziwych uczuć wobec naszych gości – powiedział, rozbawiony, potrząsając głową.

Przez chwilę obserwowałam, jak śmieje się moim kosztem. Jasper nie śmiał się często, ale kiedy już to robił, to całym sobą. Uśmiech sięgał nawet jego oczu (tak namacalna wokół niego była ta emocja). Jeżeli on był szczęśliwy, nic nie można było poradzić, tylko być szczęśliwym razem z nim.

- Oh naprawdę? W takim razie sądzę, że jedynym uczciwym wyjściem będzie poznanie także i twoich uczuć – zaproponowałam, unosząc brew, stawiając mu wyzwanie.

Spauzował, z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, zanim mi odpowiedział.

- Więc, nawiązując do tego, co mówi Irina, Tanya zawsze była kimś w rodzaju lidera tej grupy i tak się ciągle na niego kreuje. Jest pewna siebie, ma manię wyższości, ale zarazem jest zażarcie lojalna. Kate jest prawdopodobnie jej przeciwnością – pełna życia, uwielbiająca zabawę, najbardziej beztroska. Natomiast Irina…

Na to najbardziej czekałam.

- Ma ciekawą osobowość. Była w przelotnym związku z Laurentem, no wiesz, przez co zaniedbała uczestniczenie na ślubie twoim i Edwarda. I… I Emmett i Rose powinni teraz tu przyjść i przestać się ukrywać, ponieważ czuję wasze emocje. I około pół mili stąd Emmett nadepnął na patyk.

Czekajcie, co? Emmett i Rose tu byli? Co do diabła?! Czy naprawdę nie mogli poczekać sekundę dłużej, zanim nam przerwali? Na pewno nie pozwolę Jasperowi się z tego wykręcić...

- Później dokończymy tą konwersację – surowo stwierdziłam, na co on leniwie się uśmiechnął.

- Cokolwiek powiesz, maleńka.

- Czy w czymś wam przeszkodziliśmy? – spytał Emmett z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

- Wow Emmett. Nie wiedziałam, że nieumarli mogą mieć dołeczki – powiedziałam nonszalancko po zauważeniu, że w rzeczy samej je miał; zadowolona, że w odpowiedzi zmazał ten uśmiech z twarzy i zamienił go na nadąsanie.

- Oh, więc teraz jesteśmy dla ciebie „nieumarłymi"? – zapytał Jasper, wyraźnie rozweselony. – A myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy.

Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek.

- Ale z drugiej strony zdajesz się tworzyć ukradkowe opinie o wszystkich dookoła i trzymasz je w tajemnicy.

- Tajemnice? – powiedział podekscytowany Emmett. Humor mu powracał. – Umiem trzymać język za zębami.

- Jasper! Zdrajca! – wykrzyknęłam figlarnie, popychając go ręką.

- No, no. Zostaw biedną Bellę w spokoju. Już wystarczająco dużo przeszła przez przełożenie daty jej przemiany, a wszystko to przez przybycie naszych nieoczekiwanych gości – powiedziała z grymasem Rose.

Ah! Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko ja nie kochałam tria nowoprzybyłych wampirów. Wybornie.

- Co powiesz na przejażdżkę Bello?

- Absolutnie jestem na tak! – rozpromieniłam się, zanim zauważyłam przygnębiony wyraz twarzy u Jaspera.

- Hej! Jas, Em, chcecie z nami jechać?

Identyczne uśmiechy wykwitły na twarzach obydwu chłopaków.

- Ooo tak! Wycieczka samochodem!

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki! **_I jak się podobało? Dajcie znać! Jak myślicie, gdzie pojadą? ;)


	15. Problem

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Co powiesz na przejażdżkę Bello?_

_- Absolutnie jestem na tak! – rozpromieniłam się, zanim zauważyłam przygnębiony wyraz twarzy u Jaspera._

_- Hej! Jas, Em, chcecie z nami jechać?_

_Identyczne uśmiechy wykwitły na twarzach obydwu chłopaków._

_- Ooo tak! Wycieczka samochodem!_

* * *

**Rozdział 14: Problem**

- Czekajcie, a co z innymi? Czy Carlisle'owi i Esme nie będzie przykro, że tak po prostu sobie pojechaliśmy?

- Bello, decyduj się, czy robimy to, czy nie. Albo jedziemy, albo zawracamy, ponieważ nie ma najmniejszej mowy o tym, że ich zaprosimy – powiedziała Rose, która ostatnie słowa praktycznie wypluła.

- Hej, nie wściekaj się na mnie za zadanie pytania! To był twój pomysł.

- Masz rację – westchnęła. – Przepraszam. Po prostu za każdym razem, kiedy odwiedza nas klan Denali, staję się za bardzo przezorna.

- Dlaczego?

Tanya i Kate wcale nie wydawały się takie złe, natomiast Irina trochę mnie denerwowała. Co takiego mogły one zrobić, że wywierały aż taki efekt na Rose? Chociaż z drugiej strony nie potrzeba jej wiele…

- A może spytaj jednego z chłopaków? Oni wiedzą o nich więcej, niż ja – powiedziała z wyrachowaniem Rose. Mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na kierownicy.

- No proszę cię Rose, nie zaczynaj znowu – westchnął Emmett z tylnego siedzenia.

Spojrzałam wyczekująco na Jaspera.

- Nie patrz się tak na mnie maleńka. Jedyne, co mogę ci zdradzić, to to, że z Rose praktycznie wylewa się zazdrość i animozja.

Rosalie już otworzyła buzię, by coś mu wytknąć, ale Jasper był pierwszy.

- Empata, pamiętasz?

- Zarozumiały drań – wymruczała, przyciskając gaz do dechy. Niewiele później nagle zahamowała. – Jesteśmy na miejscu!

- Gdzie jest dokładnie to „miejsce"? – zapytałam, wskazując na otaczający samochód las.

- Proszę, będziesz tego potrzebowała – rzekła Rose, kompletnie ignorując postawione przeze mnie pytanie. – Bella i ja spotkamy was na miejscu.

Obróciłam się i spojrzałam przez okno po to tylko, by zobaczyć, że Jasper wpatrywał się we mnie, a Emmett wkraczał do lasu.

Nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko poczuć, jak w odpowiedzi moje usta wyginają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Chwilę później blondwłosy wampir pobiegł za Emmettem.

Co się działo?

Spojrzałam na Rosalie, która z uśmieszkiem mnie obserwowała.

- No co?

- Nic.

- Okej, niech ci będzie. Teraz powiedz mi proszę, co… dlaczego, u licha, jesteś w stroju kąpielowym?!

- Hmmm… może dlatego, że idziemy popływać – rzekła Rose, po czym wywróciła oczami.

Po raz pierwszy spojrzałam na ręce i zauważyłam, co podarowała mi Rose. Strój do pływania.

- Okej, kiedy powiedziałaś słowo „przejażdżka", wyobraziłam sobie, że jedziemy na PRZEJAŻDŻKĘ. Nie w konkretne miejsce – zaprotestowałam, próbując zwrócić materiał właścicielce.

- Na to samo wychodzi. Nawet jeszcze nie obejrzałaś stroju! Wybrałam coś, co ci się na pewno spodoba!

Z grymasem dokładniej się mu przyjrzałam.

- Więc? – zapytała, niecierpliwiąc się. Trochę się niepokoiła.

- Nie jest tak źle, jak się spodziewałam – przyznałam, a na twarzy Rose zagościło zadowolenie.

- Poczekam na zewnątrz, gdy się będziesz przebierała.

Jeszcze raz rzuciłam okiem na rozciągliwy materiał. Był biały z ozdobnymi wykończeniami. Co prawda nie była to rzecz, którą sama z siebie bym wybrała, ale z pewnością nie była tak zła, jak żółte bikini w kropki od Alice. Jak z reklamy. Alice z całą pewnością tylko dlatego je kupiła.

- Gotowa? – spytała Rose.

- Mhm – odpowiedziałam, aktualnie czując podekscytowanie.

Z powodu pogody rzadko zdarzało się, by można było popływać w Forks, ale dzisiaj było cieplej i bardziej słonecznie, niż zazwyczaj.

- Przed nami około mila drogi, większość trasy i tak was przewiozłam – skomentowała, zanim wkroczyła do lasu.

- Będziemy szły? – zapytałam, oniemiała.

Przynajmniej raz w życiu będziemy się poruszać moim tempem i chyba po raz pierwszy nikt nie będzie mnie niósł.

- No tak. Nie zaniosę cię tam. Nie ma takiej opcji, bym przerzuciła cię przez ramię, jak jakiś jaskiniowiec. Poza tym w ten sposób mogłabyś spaść.

Zaśmiałam się, gdy przypomniałam sobie, jak bardzo niekomfortowo czułam się za każdym razem, kiedy Edward upierał się, że będzie mnie nosił. Naprawdę było głupio z mojej strony zgadzać się na to, kiedy nie miałam ochoty, by rzeczywiście to zrobić. Powinnam była stanąć na stopach i powiedzieć „nie", zamiast bezmyślnie zgadzać się na jego wymysły.

Po drodze Rose i ja rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Prawdę mówiąc aż do tej konwersacji za wiele o niej nie wiedziałam. Dopiero stawałyśmy się dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

- Jezu, już stąd ich słychać – rzekła Rose, przewracając przy okazji oczami.

Zaśmiałam się i uważnie spojrzałam przed siebie, by dowiedzieć się o naszym położeniu. Pływanie w chłodnej wodzie naprawdę zaczęło wydawać mi się dobrym pomysłem.

Rozejrzałam się po polanie, kiedy weszłyśmy przez przerwę między drzewami. Znajdowaliśmy się na bezdrzewnym obszarze, którego główną atrakcją był wodospad, a pod nim rozciągało się jezioro.

Gdzie Jasper i Emmett? Zaledwie sekundę temu ich słyszałam. Boże, lepiej, żeby nic nie planowali…

- Gdzie są? – spytałam Rose, która na to wzruszyła ramionami.

- Kogo to obchodzi? Zapewne włóczą się po lesie, czy coś w tym stylu. Usłyszę ich kroki, jeżeli znów się zbliżą.

Ostrożnie usiadłam na brzegu i zamoczyłam stopy.

Woda wcale nie była taka zimna, jak się spodziewałam.

- Wstrzymaj oddech.

Co? Kto to powie…

Nagle coś z tyłu mnie złapało i wpadłam do wody.

Wynurzyłam się prawie natychmiastowo, łaknąc powietrza.

Stałam, próbując wyrównać oddech, kiedy nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie stałam, tylko znajdowałam się w czyichś kamiennych ramionach.

- Jasper?! Co to miało być? – wydukałam, zdejmując swoje prawie czarne (pod wpływem wody) włosy z twarzy.

Wspaniale, moje dżinsowe spodenki i top także są przemoczone! Nie mógł poczekać z wrzuceniem mnie do wody aż do momentu, w którym zdjęłabym suche ubrania i miała na sobie sam strój kąpielowy?

- Przepraszam kochanie, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. W obronie mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że przynajmniej powiedziałem ci, abyś wstrzymała oddech.

- Wystraszyć? Prawie mnie utopiłeś! – pacnęłam go w klatkę piersiową.

Zaśmiał się i poczułam, jak wibracje przechodzą przez jego ciało.

Boże.

Jasper mnie trzymał i na dodatek był bez koszulki.

Na tą myśl cała moja twarz się zaczerwieniła. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało.

Prawdopodobnie wyczuwał, jak wylewało się ze mnie zażenowanie.

Ale czy można mnie było winić? Edwarda bez koszulki widziałam zaledwie parę razy, a Jake… był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a to się nie liczyło.

Jake. Czy to pierwszy raz od tygodni, kiedy pomyślałam o moim najlepszym przyjacielu? Czy naprawdę byłam aż tak samolubna, że o nim zapomniałam? Tak bardzo zatraciłam się w swoim własnym świecie, zaaferowałam się nadchodzącą przemianą, że Jacob kompletnie wypadł mi z głowy.

Wściekła na siebie, zamknęłam oczy.

Jaka osoba tak postępuje?

- Bella? Co jest? – powiedział Jasper, spychając włosy z mojej twarzy, by mógł mnie zobaczyć.

- Zapomniałam o nim. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o nim zapomniałam.

- Zapomniałaś o kim? Bello, o czym mówisz? – spytał Jasper, sadzając mnie na kamieniu przy wodospadzie.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, że Jasper zaczął się poruszać.

Kiedy ostatnim razem rozmawiałam z Jacobem? Chyba na przyjęciu weselnym. Od kiedy Jake i Edward wdali się w okropną bójkę, nic od niego nie słyszałam… i nie próbowałam nawiązywać z nim kontaktów.

Prawdopodobnie mnie teraz znienawidził. Wiedziałam, że sama bym siebie nienawidziła, gdybym nim była.

- Bello, musisz się uspokoić kochanie.

Wzięłam głęboki, chybotliwy oddech i otworzyłam oczy.

Jasper posadził mnie na kamieniu i stał dokładnie przede mną. Staliśmy ze sobą twarzą w twarz, więc zauważyłam troskę na jego twarzy i w jego oczach.

Woda z położonego obok nas wodospadu prysnęła na nas, mocząc nasze włosy i twarze.

- Jasper, czy kiedykolwiek czułeś się tak bardzo na siebie wściekły, że marzyłeś, by być kimś innym?... Kimkolwiek?

- Przez cały czas.

Westchnęłam i oparłam czoło na jego ramieniu.

Objął mnie ramionami w uścisku. Siedzieliśmy w ten sposób chyba przez wieczność.

W końcu wyprostowałam się, a on uwolnił mnie z mocnego uścisku; zamiast tego położył dłonie po obu stronach moich nóg.

W dalszym ciągu stał, jakby go zamurowało, cierpliwie czekając na wyjaśnienie z mojej strony.

- Przepraszam. Mam wrażenie, że jedyne, co w życiu robię, to płaczę i…

- Isabella, nawet nie waż się przepraszać.

- Myślałam wcześniej o Jacobie. To dlatego byłam smutna – wyznałam, zmieniając temat.

Przekrzywił z zapytaniem głowę, zanim w jego oczach zawidniało zrozumienie.

- Ah. Zmora egzystencji Edwarda.

Zaśmiałam się i przewróciłam oczami.

- Czy to dlatego, że po tym, jak zostaniesz zmieniona, nie będziesz już swoistym pomostem między naszymi rodzajami? Wybrałaś, by pójść z nami, zamiast niego; zdaję sobie sprawę, że choć nie była to twoja intencja… wyobrażam sobie, co on czuje.

- Wiem – wyszeptałam. – To jest to, co się wydarzyło, kiedy byłam jeszcze z Edwardem. Musiałam ciągle wybierać między nimi. I mimo że Edward ciągle wygrywał, Jacob ze mną trzymał. Ale teraz sądzę, nie… _wiem_, że moja przemiana w wampira przeleje miarkę.

- Zatem dlaczego w dalszym ciągu nas wybrałaś? Sądziłem, że skoro skończyłaś sprawy z Edwardem, to nie będziesz już miała żadnych wątpliwości i pójdziesz do Jacoba. Powiem szczerze - ten koleś cię kocha, Bello… co cię zatrzymuje? - spytał wnikliwie Jasper, wyraźnie zainteresowany.

Prawdę mówiąc myśl ta nawet przez chwilę nie przeszła mi przez głowę. Nawet teraz myślenie o zostawieniu Cullenów było… złe. Nie potrafiłabym… nie, nie _byłabym w stanie _kogokolwiek z nich zostawić. Byli moją rodziną.

Powiedziałam to Jasperowi.

- Szczerze Jas… myśl o zostawieniu was łamie mi serce. Nie sądzę, że byłabym w stanie żyć wiedząc, że zostawiłam jedynych ludzi, których naprawdę, szczerze, nazywałam swoją rodziną.

Spauzowałam, przygryzając wargę, po czym pospiesznie kontynuowałam, nie dając sobie czasu, by się rozmyślić.

- A zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. Jesteś moim oparciem, główną przyczyną, że nie jestem teraz wrakiem i… stałeś mi się bliski Jasper. Nawet wyobrażanie sobie życia bez ciebie jest… nie do zniesienia.

Jasper milczał. Oblizałam w nerwach usta.

Po prostu stał przede mną z głową skierowaną w dół. Jego blond włosy przykrywały mu oczy.

Siedziałam na kamieniu między jego ramionami jak zamrożona. Ogarniał mnie niepokój.

O czym właśnie myślał? Czy powiedziałam zbyt wiele? Wystraszyłam go swoimi intensywnymi uczuciami, które czuł podczas mojego wyznania?

Musiał jednak wiedzieć, że był dla mnie aż tak ważny. Musiał wiedzieć, że bez niego byłabym kompletnie zagubiona. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Słowo to jednak nawet w połowie nie oddawało, jak bardzo był dla mnie ważny.

Wcale niepowstrzymana jego brakiem głosowej odpowiedzi, położyłam swoje dłonie na jego i mocno je ścisnęłam.

- Bella – wymruczał Jasper, zatrzymując mój ruch przez złączenie naszych rąk i przyłożenie ich do jego policzka.

- Hmm?

- Dziękuję.

- Powiedziałam samą prawdę, Jas.

- W dalszym ciągu. Dobrze dla zmiany czuć się… chcianym i komuś potrzebnym – westchnął, zanim posłał mi pełen zachwytu uśmiech.

Jego uśmiech stał się szelmowski, kiedy potrząsnął głową, posyłając na mnie krople wody.

- Jasper!

Zaśmiał się i podał mi dłoń, pomagając wstać z kamienia.

- Masz taaakie szczęście, że po prostu chcę wrócić do brzegu i zdjąć te mokre ubrania.

- Naprawdę, teraz?

- Cicho bądź – powiedziałam, lekko się rumieniąc na jego figlarny ton.

- Hej wy dwoje. Wygląda na to, że postanowiliście się zabawić bez nas – powiedziała Rose na przywitanie, kiedy podpłynęliśmy do miejsca, gdzie siedziała.

Jej oczy miały jednak pogodny wyraz, co świadczyło, że słyszała naszą konwersację.

- W końcu zdecydowałeś podzielić się Bellą, co Jazzman? – powiedział Emmett do Jaspera, puszczając przy okazji do mnie oko.

- Myślałam, że usłyszysz ich kroki? – rzuciłam oskarżenie, przymrużając oczy do mojej siostry.

- Ukrywali się tam – rzekła, kiwając głową w stronę drzew.

Zmierzyłam wzrokiem stojącą obok mnie blondynkę, która tylko niewinnie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Niestety powinniśmy już wracać. Słyszę paru turystów kilka mil stąd.

Wszyscy wdarliśmy się do Jeepa. Większość drogi powrotnej siedziałam względnie cicho, podczas gdy Rosalie i Emmett sprzeczali się na przednich siedzeniach.

- Więc Rose – zaczęłam, usiłując zakończyć ich bójkę. – Dlaczego nie lubisz Denali? Nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś.

- Szczerze Bello? Są bandą flirtujących kobiet bez żadnych zasad moralnych czy respektu do czegoś… czy kogoś, kto już należy do innych.

- Oh.

- Już raz musiałam aktualnie pogonić Irinę i Kate od Emmetta, zanim zrozumiały, że jest zajęty. Wycofały się dopiero w momencie, gdy wyrwałam parę włosów z głowy Iriny… ale teraz, gdy Jasper jest wolny…

Emmett tak głośno wybuchnął śmiechem, że podskoczyłam.

- Powodzenia z Iriną koleś.

Jasper wywrócił swoimi jasnotopazowymi oczami i uderzył Emmetta w ramię.

- Zamknij się, dupku.

W duchu zajęczałam. Teraz będę musiała prowadzić walkę z dwoma świrniętymi wampirami. Wyśmienicie. Czy już czasem nie wspominałam, że nie mogę się doczekać swojej przemiany?

- Tanya nie jest taka zła, ponieważ ma oczy tylko na Edwarda, ale dwie pozostałe… musisz mieć na nie oko.

Wjechaliśmy do garażu i weszliśmy do domu, który był względnie cichy, pomijając jakieś głosy z góry.

- No, no, no. Popatrzcie, kto w końcu zdecydował się wrócić.

Brązowowłosy wampir na moment spauzował, czytając wszystkich myśli.

- I wygląda na to, że celem wycieczki była nie tylko mała zabawa.

Cholera. Wiedział o paru słowach, które wymieniłam z Jasperem. Wiedział o mojej trosce o Jacoba.

- Edward – powiedziałam ozięble, zanim odwróciłam się i zaczęłam kierować na piętro.

- Odebrałem bardzo interesujący telefon, podczas gdy ty się zabawiałaś.

- Nie dbam o to, co…

- Seth dzwonił – przerwał Edward.

Zamarłam.

- Czy o nim też zapomniałaś? No wiesz, jeden z wilków, który pomógł w ocaleniu cię przed Victorią.

Edward uznał moje milczenie za zaproszenie do kontynuacji.

- Więc… dzwonił i powiedział, że Jacob zdecydował opuścić paczkę. Że nikt, nawet Billy, nie wie, gdzie jest i że zaginął w dniu ślubu. Seth zadzwonił do mnie, ponieważ Charlie w dalszym ciągu jest poza stanem i to był jedyny sposób, aby do ciebie dotrzeć.

Skostniałam.

Jacob zniknął.

- M-Muszę do niego zadzwonić! Dlaczego mógł to zrobić? Czy nie wiedział, że jest potrzebny paczce?

- Próbowali się z nim skontaktować, skarbie. Nie odpowiedział i nie sądzę, że to zrobi – powiedział miękkim głosem Edward, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo byłam strapiona.

- W dalszym ciągu muszę spróbować – upierałam się. – I może Charlie przekazałby Billy'emu ode mnie wiadomość w wypadku, gdyby Jacob powrócił.

Dlaczego Jacob po prostu uciekł? I tym razem jest gorzej, ponieważ opuścił stado. Nie miałam pojęcia, że mogą po prostu, od tak, odejść.

- Dlaczego jesteście cali mokrzy? – spytała Kate, która akurat schodziła. Przerwała nam rozmowę.

- Chodź Bello. Znajdźmy coś suchego do ubrania – powiedziała Rosalie, przechodząc obok Kate do swojego pokoju.

Puściłam rękę Jaspera i podążyłam za Rose, posyłając Kate przepraszający uśmiech.

- Możesz wybrać cokolwiek chcesz z prawego brzegu szafy – rzekła Rose, wskazując na drzwi w kącie pokoju jej i Emmetta. – To tutaj przechowałam ubrania, które wcześniej kupiłaś.

Chwyciłam parę dżinsów z dziurami na kolanach i czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i z dekoltem.

- Bello, jestem pewna, że z twoim wilczym przyjacielem będzie wszystko w porządku. Z tego, co widziałam, to potrafi zadbać o siebie i nie zrobi nic zbyt głupiego – skomentowała nonszalancko Rose, ale widziałam, że po prostu usiłowała mnie pocieszyć.

- Dziękuję.

- Pieprzyć ją – nagle zawarczała.

- Co? Kogo? – spytałam, zszokowana nagłą zmianą jej tonu.

- Emmett idzie na polowanie z Edwardem i najwyraźniej Irina z Kate postanowiły do nich dołączyć – wytłumaczyła, zanim wybiegła z pokoju.

- Też idę – usłyszałam, jak Rosalie mówi do pozostałych.

Postanowiłam przejść się korytarzem w stronę pokoju dla gości, gdy nagle zobaczyłam, że drzwi od pokoju Jaspera są otwarte. Zapukałam jednak, zanim do niego weszłam.

Leżał na sofie, zapatrzony w sufit.

Usiadłam po cichu przy jego stopach i zamknęłam z wyczerpania oczy.

- Nie idź.

- Co? – spytałam, zmieszana. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że Jasper teraz siedział. Jego oczy intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywały.

- Nie idź za Jacobem Blackiem.

Patrzyłam się na niego, zaszokowana.

Sądził, że odejdę w tym samym momencie, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Jacob zniknął? Słuchał tego, co mówiłam mu wcześniej?

- Jasper! Jak możesz tak myśleć po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałam przy wodospadzie? Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy.

- Teraz ci wierzę, ale co się stanie następnym razem, kiedy spieprzę sprawy i ugryzę człowieka? – spytał się gorzko.

Brzmiał tak, jakby skazywał się na porażkę.

- Nie zrobisz tego, jak długo tu jestem. Wierzę w ciebie, Jas – powiedziałam pewna siebie, pozwalając, by czuł moją determinację i wiarę w niego.

- Pamiętasz, co mówiłaś mi przy wodospadzie na mój temat?

- Tak.

- Myślę i czuję do ciebie dokładnie to samo.

* * *

_Drobny wgląd do następnego rozdziału:_

_- Dlaczego to robisz? – wykrztusiłam. – Dlaczego ich tu teraz sprowadzasz?_

_- Tak jak wcześniej było powiedziane. Ty… zmieniona… to nie jest żadną opcją._

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_NIE, JASPER NIE POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE KOCHA BELLĘ. Żadne z nich nie zdało sobie jeszcze sprawy ze swoich uczuć i są po prostu bliskimi przyjaciółmi. I mam nadzieję, że podobał wam się rozdział, w końcu było sporo Bella&Jasper ;)

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Dziękuję za tyle wejść! Jak na razie bijecie rekordy. Za komentarze też, chociaż… dawajcie częściej znać o sobie ;) Rozdział ma średnio 120+ wizyt w dzień, a inne sprawy… sami widzicie :) Więcej odwagi! Tak czy inaczej bardzo cieszę się z zainteresowania, którego wcale nie oczekiwałam! Jesteście wielcy! To do następnego!  
_**P.S. **_Aktualnie wykorzystuję ostatnie wolne chwile na ten fanfiction, bowiem październik = początek roku akademickiego i ciąg dalszy przygotowań do matury rozszerzonej z biologii (za rok ponownie startuję na wymarzony kierunek lekarski, jako że chemia rozszerzona i matematyka napisana na 90 i 98%, więc szkoda marnotrawić takich wyników na byle jakie studia :)), co będzie równoznaczne z mniejszą ilością wolnego czasu… ale tak czy inaczej zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by dość często aktualizować historię/e! :)


	16. Nie Mogę Tego Znieść

_****__**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Wohoo, szalejecie! :) Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Nie idź za Jacobem Blackiem._

_Patrzyłam się na niego, zaszokowana._

_Sądził, że odejdę w tym samym momencie, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Jacob zniknął? Słuchał tego, co mówiłam mu wcześniej?_

_- Jasper! Jak możesz tak myśleć po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałam przy wodospadzie? Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy._

_- Teraz ci wierzę, ale co się stanie następnym razem, kiedy spieprzę sprawy i ugryzę człowieka? – spytał się gorzko._

_Brzmiał tak, jakby skazywał się na porażkę._

_- Nie zrobisz tego, jak długo tu jestem. Wierzę w ciebie, Jas – powiedziałam pewna siebie, pozwalając, by czuł moją determinację i wiarę w niego._

_- Pamiętasz, co mówiłaś mi przy wodospadzie na mój temat?_

_- Tak._

_- Myślę i czuję do ciebie dokładnie to samo._

* * *

**Rozdział 15: Nie Mogę Tego Znieść**

Pięć dni. Tak dużo czasu minęło od przybycia Denali. Już dawno byłabym wampirem, gdyby się nie pojawili.

Leżałam w łóżku i rozmyślałam na temat ostatnich okropnych dni. Był ranek, jednak nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru stąd wychodzić – dłuższy pobyt w łóżku oznaczał mniej czasu z Denali, Alice i Edwardem.

Tanya nie była taka zła, szczerze mówiąc nawet prawie uważałam, że mogłybyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Prawie. Pamiętam, jak Edward opowiadał mi o jej próbach zdobycia go, ale tak naprawdę nie była taka, jak jej siostry. Już parę razy byłam bliska błagania Esme, by zmusiła je do odejścia… zwłaszcza Irinę.

Za każdym razem, kiedy ja i Jasper spędzamy czas w jego pokoju, czy pokoju dla gości, ona zawsze wbija i _niezaproszenie _do nas dołącza. Sytuacja kończy się na tym, że zostaję zepchnięta na bok i robię jakąś wymówkę, by opuścić pokój. Irina kompletnie monopolizuje jego uwagę i – co prawda – Jasper jej nie zachęca, ale także i nie zniechęca. Jest za bardzo grzeczny, by prosto z mostu ją odtrącić. Pieprzona południowa gościnność. Od kiedy one tu były, nie zdołałam spędzić z nim ani chwili. Tęskniłam za moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Ah, śpiąca królewna się wybudziła.

- Jasper! – radośnie wykrzyknęłam. Na dźwięk jego głosu zwróciłam oczy w kierunku drzwi, gdzie obecnie stał.

- Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu potrzebuje towarzystwa – powiedział blondwłosy wampir, po czym wszedł do pokoju.

Nawet nie wiesz jak.

- Nie, że się nie cieszę, że cię widzę, ale… co tu robisz? – rzekłam, zaskoczona jego nagłym pojawieniem się.

Nigdy nie przychodził do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie przebywałam, ponieważ najczęściej przesiadywaliśmy w jego pokoju. Zastanawiałam się, co było przyczyną jego wczesnej wizyty.

- Carlisle jest zdania, że powinniśmy pójść za ciosem i cię zmienić, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, jak długo Denali zamierzają zostać i wie, jak długo już czekasz.

- Poważnie?

Wstrzymałam powietrze.

- Oczywiście… i prawdopodobnie pomogło to, że zażarcie mu o tym przypominałem, kiedy tylko miałem do tego okazję.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo Jasper! – powiedziałam, podekscytowana, po czym go przytuliłam.

Zupełnie zapomniałam o okropnych, minionych dniach. Zatopiłam się w myślach o byciu wampirem.

- … co oznacza, że będę musiał jak najszybciej wyruszyć na polowanie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i oderwałam się od niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Tylko się pospiesz, dobrze?

Zaśmiał się i mnie puścił, kierując się do drzwi, a następnie na parter.

Westchnęłam z zadowoleniem i zapiszczałam do poduszki.

Dzięki bogu nie musiałam już dłużej czekać i zastanawiać się, czy kiedykolwiek zostanę zmieniona. Jako że mój humor drastycznie się poprawił, postanowiłam udać się do salonu i zobaczyć, jakie były reakcje Denali na to ogłoszenie.

Narzuciłam na siebie obcisłe dżinsy i czarny sweter i podążyłam schodami za Jasperem.

- Idę polować. Nie będę daleko, tak więc wrócę w około godzinę – powiedział Jasper kierujący się w stronę tylnego wyjścia.

- Skoro o tym przypomniałeś, sądzę, że chętnie schwycę jakiś popołudniowy kąsek – rzekła Irina, zeskakując z sofy, gdzie wcześniej siedziała pomiędzy Kate i Emmettem. – Też idę.

- Okej, chodźmy więc – odparł Jasper, posyłając jej mały uśmiech, który ona entuzjastycznie odwzajemniła.

Z mojej twarzy błyskawicznie zniknął uśmiech.

Irina przeszła obok mnie w stronę drewnianych drzwi, gdzie stał MÓJ najlepszy przyjaciel, który nawet nie rzucił na mnie okiem.

Jasper otworzył drzwi, a Irina płynnym ruchem je pokonała, śmiejąc się i mówiąc coś o byciu gentlemanem.

Obserwowałam ich wyjście przez okno, póki zarysy ich postaci nie rozmyły się w oddali.

- Bella? – zapytała Esme, pojawiając się tuż za mną.

- Idę się przejechać – wymruczałam ze sztucznym uśmiechem i chwyciłam klucze z lady.

Zaciskając zęby, ciężkim krokiem udałam się do mojej furgonetki, po czym zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi i odpaliłam silnik.

Wyjechałam z parkingu. Ze złości trzęsły mi się ręce, a moje oczy nabrzmiały łzami.

Co on wyrabiał? Dlaczego był z nią sam na sam? Czy byłam taka naiwna, że źle interpretowałam te wszystkie razy, kiedy Irina dołączała do nas, nieproszona? Może kiedy byłam w pobliżu, jej uczucia wydawały się jednostronne, ale podczas mojej nieobecności zbliżali się do siebie? Spałam średnio dziesięć godzin. Podczas tych całych dziesięciu godzin ona miała go tylko dla siebie.

Czy nie uważał mnie już za przyjaciółkę?

Przejechałam około dziesięciu mil, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, gdzie bezmyślnie się kierowałam: La Push.

Zwolniłam, kiedy zbliżałam się do granicy, aż w końcu podjęłam decyzję i kontynuowałam podróż.

Czekajcie, dlaczego pozwalałam, aby to aż tak na mnie wpływało? Jasper i ja byliśmy przyjaciółmi; powinnam go wspierać i pomagać, by zapomniał o Alice. Zamiast tego miałam napady szału jak jakiś dzieciak… boże, co było ze mną nie tak?

Zajechałam na parking i wyskoczyłam z samochodu. Udałam się do domu z zamiarem, by z kimś porozmawiać.

Zapukałam do drzwi i czekałam.

Usłyszałam wewnątrz trzask. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłam coś, czego się nie spodziewałam.

Była to dziewczyna około mojego wieku. Miała długie do ramion, czarne włosy, które były luźno uwiązane w kucyk. Musiałam przerwać jej sen czy coś w tym stylu, ponieważ poruszała się na boso, a na sobie miała parę szortów i luźny top. Obydwie rzeczy były zmiętoszone.

Moje brązowe oczy napotkały jej jasnoniebieskie i zauważyłam, że była równie zmieszana, co ja.

- Um… cześć? Kim jesteś? – spytała, w końcu przerywając ciszę.

- Mam na imię Bella. Jestem…

- Dziewczyną, która biega z wampirami – skończyła z pogardą.

- Zamierzałam powiedzieć, że przyjaciółką Jake'a, ale w porządku – rzekłam, lekko się uśmiechając, co niestety nie zostało odwzajemnione.

Okej… więc zgaduję, że nie byłam tutaj wszystkich ulubioną osobą.

- Posłuchaj, po prostu przyszłam więcej dowiedzieć się o Jake'u. Mogłabyś mi jakoś pomóc?

- Czy mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc? – powtórzyła złośliwie. – Bez kitu! Jestem jedną z tych, którzy nie opuścili Jacoba. Jak ci ludzie są zwani?... A tak. _Przyjaciele_.

Mrugnęłam, zaszokowana jej tonem. I wtedy mocno się wkurzyłam.

Jakim prawem ona w ten sposób się do mnie odzywała po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszłam! Nie miała cholernego pojęcia.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jakie były stosunki pomiędzy mną, a Jacobem, więc na mnie nie naskakuj. I jeżeli nie masz nic do powiedzenia na temat Jake'a, to nie mam powodu, by z tobą rozmawiać, ponieważ jedyne, co chcę wiedzieć, to czy wszystko z nim w porządku – powiedziałam stanowczo, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Nic ci nie powiem złotko, więc możesz wskoczyć w ten swój złom i wracać do swoich wampirków – powiedziała szorstko, ściskając powieki i zaciskając pięści. Przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

Jasny gwint. Zapomniałam, że jest pieprzonym wilkołakiem! Gdzie jest empata, kiedy akurat go potrzebujesz?!

- Leah, kto to jest? – ktoś zza niej zawołał. Kiedy podszedł, oczy mu się rozszerzyły.

- Bella? Bella Swan?

- Z krwi i kości – zażartowałam, uśmiechając się do Setha.

- Nie za długo – wymruczała stojąca przede mną ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, po czym zniknęła z przejścia.

- Zignoruj ją – powiedział wesoło. – Co tu robisz? Oh. Edward powiedział ci o Jake'u?

Przytaknęłam, przełykając świeże łzy.

- Chciałabyś wejść do środka? – zaoferował, wskazując ponad jego ramieniem. – Pilnujemy domu. Billy pojechał łowić ryby.

Rzuciłam okiem do środka i zauważyłam, że Leah mnie obserwuje. Na jej opalonej twarzy gościło ciekawskie, ale zarazem smutne spojrzenie.

- Nie dziękuję. Może moglibyśmy się przejść?

- Nie ma problemu. Będę później Leah – zawołał, ignorując jej niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.

- Są jakieś wieści? – wydusiłam z siebie, kiedy przechadzaliśmy się wzdłuż drogi.

Smutno pokręcił głową.

- Obawiam się, że nie. Ostatnim razem widzieliśmy go na weselu.

Seth spojrzał na moją pozbawioną pierścionka lewą dłoń. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Co…

- Krótko mówiąc sprawy między mną, a Edwardem nie poszły po naszej myśli, tak więc to koniec. Jestem znowu panną – powiedziałam. Słowo „panna" zabrzmiało mi obco.

Ciężko uwierzyć, że zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu byłam żoną kogoś, kogo uważałam za miłość swojego życia, a teraz z powrotem znajdowałam się w tej samej pozycji, w której byłam, zanim przeprowadziłam się do Forks - pomijając to, że obecnie miałam prawdziwą rodzinę.

Seth przez chwilę był cicho. W końcu się odezwał.

- Skaczesz czasami z klifów?

Zaśmiałam się, kiwając sceptycznie głową.

- Nigdy nie usłyszałeś o mojej arcymistrzowskiej klifowej eskapadzie?

Potrząsnął głową. Rozpłynęłam się w historii o tym, jak Jake uratował mi życie. Uratował mi życie w więcej, niż jeden sposób. Przywrócił mnie do egzystencji, kiedy Edward odszedł, a teraz ponownie rezygnowałam z życia, by stać się wampirem.

Czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie zrobić coś dobrze dla Jake'a i Cullenów?

Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo ja i Seth tak staliśmy, ale zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że minęło już wystarczająco wiele czasu.

- Obiecuję, że jak tylko cokolwiek się dowiem, od razu dam ci znać.

Wymieniliśmy się numerami, po czym szybko go uścisnęłam, by podziękować za pomoc.

Przeszliśmy się do domu, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, gdzie zauważyłam czekającą na nas Leah, która przebywała na werandzie.

- Lepiej pójdę ją uspokoić. Miło było cię znowu widzieć Bello – powiedział Seth, po czym zamachał i podbiegł do starszej siostry.

Naprawdę byłam wdzięczna, że Seth nie żywił do mnie żadnych negatywnych emocji w związku ze zniknięciem Jacoba. Jeżeli bym wiedziała, że bycie na weselu tak mocno na niego wpłynie, w życiu bym go nie zaprosiła. Wiedziałam teraz, że w tym wypadku nie mogłam upiec dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu.

Nie mogłam mieć jednego życia z Cullenami, a drugiego z Jakiem. Naprawdę podjęłam już decyzję. W tej chwili wszyscy przygotowywali się do mojej przemiany przez Jaspera, a ja siedziałam w starej furgonetce przed domem mojego wilczego przyjaciela, gdzie żaden wampir nie może się udać, a Alice mnie nie widziała. Naprawdę powinnam zacząć myśleć, zanim coś zrobię. Musiałam jak najszybciej stąd odejść. Z dala od wszystkiego. Wszystkich.

Usłyszałam pukanie do szyby i podskoczyłam.

Otworzyłam okno i spojrzałam się na osobę po drugiej stronie.

- Leah?

- Tylko mnie posłuchaj Bello. Przepraszam, że wcześniej byłam taka szorstka; po prostu zniknięcie Jacoba wszystko pokomplikowało. Nie chciałam na tobie się wyżywać, kiedy to tak naprawdę byłam wściekła na siebie – szybko powiedziała, jej oczy zmartwione i pełne poczucia winy.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Poprosił mnie, bym z nim poszła – rzekła prosto z mostu. – A ja powiedziałam „nie".

- Co? – zaczerpnęłam powietrza. – Dlaczego mógł to zrobić?

- Złapałam go, jak po cichu próbował się wymknąć i zagroził, bym nie przekazała tego jego ojcu. To wtedy spytał się, czy bym z nim nie poszła – cierpliwie wytłumaczyła. – Powinnam była z nim pójść albo wybić mu to wszystko z głowy.

- Nie Leah, nic byś na to nie poradziła. On już był zdecydowany – upewniłam ją. Mój głos był powściągnięty i obco dla mnie brzmiał.

- Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście – gwałtownie mi przerwała. – Zawsze.

Przygryzłam wargę i obserwowałam, jak wzięła głęboki wdech i się opanowała.

- Tak czy inaczej pomyślałam, że powinnaś to wiedzieć – chłodno kontynuowała. – Powiem Sethowi, by do ciebie zadzwonił, gdyby Jake się pojawił.

Przytaknęłam i wytarłam wilgotne od trzymania kierownicy dłonie w moje ciemne spodnie.

Wycofałam się z parkingu i wracałam do Cullenów. Do mojego życia.

* * *

_W następnym rozdziale…_

_- Gdzie ty byłaś?!_

_Mi też miło ciebie widzieć, Rose._

_- Co masz na myśli?_

_- Dokładnie to samo, co przed chwilą – odpowiedziała, wściekła. – Gdzie ty zwiałaś? Nie było ciebie godzinami i wszyscy strasznie się martwiliśmy! A zwłaszcza Jasper._

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Dobrze? Źle? Dajcie znać! No i dziękuję za lekturę, ludzie!  
Wiem, że rozdział dotyczył przede wszystkim wilków, ale pomyślałam, że również i one zasługują na trochę uwagi w tej historii. Następny za to będzie tylko z wampirami! Zobaczymy, co takiego się wydarzyło podczas nieobecności Belli.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Dzień później, niż zwykle, bowiem przez weekend pracowałam i najzwyczajniej w świecie wieczorem nie miałam już siły ;) Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! Do następnego!


	17. Wszystko w Porządku

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Oto i kolejny rozdział! Dzięki za zainteresowanie!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Złapałam go, jak po cichu próbował się wymknąć i zagroził, bym nie przekazała tego jego ojcu. To wtedy spytał się, czy bym z nim nie poszła – cierpliwie wytłumaczyła. – Powinnam była z nim pójść albo wybić mu to wszystko z głowy._

_- Nie Leah, nic byś na to nie poradziła. On już był zdecydowany – upewniłam ją. Mój głos był powściągnięty i obco dla mnie brzmiał._

_- Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście – gwałtownie mi przerwała. – Zawsze._

_Przygryzłam wargę i obserwowałam, jak wzięła głęboki wdech i się opanowała._

_- Tak czy inaczej pomyślałam, że powinnaś to wiedzieć – chłodno kontynuowała. – Powiem Sethowi, by do ciebie zadzwonił, gdyby Jake się pojawił._

_Przytaknęłam i wytarłam wilgotne od trzymania kierownicy dłonie w moje ciemne spodnie._

_Wycofałam się z parkingu i wracałam do Cullenów. Do mojego życia._

* * *

**Rozdział 16: Wszystko w Porządku**

Zajechałam na parking i od razu zauważyłam stojącą na werandzie Rose, która miała ramiona skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej.

Z cichym westchnięciem wyszłam z furgonetki i stawiłam czoło wściekło wyglądającej wampirzycy.

- Gdzie ty byłaś?

Mi ciebie również miło widzieć, Rose.

- Co masz na myśli?

- To samo, co przed chwilą – odparła, wkurzona. – Gdzie ty zwiałaś? Nie było ciebie godzinami i wszyscy strasznie się martwiliśmy; a zwłaszcza Jasper.

- Po prostu udałam się do La Push, by dowiedzieć się coś na temat Jake'a – powiedziałam w obronie. – Wszystko było w porządku.

- Tak? My nie mogliśmy o tym wiedzieć. Mogłaś chociaż przez sekundę pomyśleć o kimś innym, niż o sobie. Wszyscy ostatnio przechodzimy przez trudny okres i jakoś lekkomyślnie nie uciekamy – wygłosiła tyradę, wyraźnie nadąsana.

Zmierzyłam ją wzrokiem. Przez jej słowa powoli opanowywał mnie gniew. Dlaczego była taka wściekła? Nie było mnie przez zaledwie dwie, góra trzy godziny.

- Nie wiesz, przez co ja przechodzę. Nie porównuj naszych sytuacji, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu masz kogoś, kto ciebie kocha. Nawet nie waż kazać mi się zmienić, kiedy nie masz zielonego pojęcia, jakie to uczucie, kiedy mężczyzna, którego kochałaś całą sobą, takie coś ci odwala.

Wyraz twarzy Rose zmiękł. Westchnęła.

- Po prostu… zadzwoń do Jaspera i powiedz, że nic ci nie jest.

Moje oczy zwilgotniały. Przełknęłam ślinę.

- J-Ja… nie mogę. Zadzwoniłabyś do niego? Po prostu nie dam rady z nim w tej chwili porozmawiać.

- Pewnie – zgodziła się, prawdopodobnie mając poczucie winy. Wyciągnęła telefon.

Zanim Jasper odebrał, usłyszałyśmy dwa sygnały.

- Hej Jasper. Ona tu jest.

- …

- Taa. Powiedziała, że była w La Push.

- …

- Ja tego nie wiem. Może po prostu tu przyjdziesz i sam się ją o to spytasz?

- …

- Okej. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

Skończyła rozmowę i potrząsnęła głową.

- Właśnie wraca i nie brzmi zbyt radośnie – skomentowała w drodze do domu.

Po chwili udałam się w jej ślady. Weszłam do salonu, gdzie zobaczyłam, że siedzi na sofie, gdzie Tanya i Kate po cichu rozmawiały.

Nie dzięki. Po ujrzeniu, jak Jasper i Irina razem idą i usłyszeniu, że nic nie da rady zrobić, tylko czekać, jak Jacob wróci, nie byłam w nastroju, by socjalizować się z gromadą obniżających poczucie własnej wartości wampirów. Jeżeli cokolwiek, to najchętniej znalazłabym się w łóżku i jak najszybciej zasnęła.

- Bella – zawołała Rose, która zobaczyła, gdzie zmierzałam. – Chodź usiądź.

Szybko nałożyłam na twarz sztuczny uśmiech. Usiadłam na krześle obok sofy i wsłuchałam się w konwersację.

- Gdzie byłaś Bello? Wszyscy naprawdę się martwili, a najbardziej po tym, jak Jasper i Irina wrócili z polowania, zanim wróciłaś – powiedziała Tanya, jej topazowe oczy napotkały moje brązowe.

- Po prostu odwiedziłam paru przyjaciół – nieswojo odpowiedziałam. Wiedziałam o awersji, jaką miały do wilków.

Przytaknęła głową, ale w jej oczach przez chwilę było widać zrozumienie, jakby wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie byłam.

Boże, miałam nadzieję, że się nie domyśliła. Ale… jak mogłaby na to wpaść? Nie posiadała żadnego talentu.

- Dlaczego tak szybko wrócili z polowania? – zapytałam, próbując zmienić temat.

Przez moment było cicho. W końcu ktoś się odezwał.

- Jasper, no… wyznał jej, że… - zaczęła Kate.

- Pozwólmy Jasperowi powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Lepiej nie wysnuwajmy fałszywych wniosków – przerwała Rose, mierząc Kate wzrokiem.

- No co, prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było – odparła w swojej obronie Kate, zdenerwowana wtrąceniem się Rose.

Rosalie przewróciła oczami, po czym zwróciła wzrok na schody, skąd właśnie zeszła Esme.

- Cześć dziewczyny! – powiedziała, zanim na mnie spojrzała. – Cieszę się, że jesteś z powrotem Bello. Bardzo się martwiłam.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotałam, po raz pierwszy od mojego powrotu czując poczucie winy.

Tylko Esme potrafiła wzbudzić takie emocje, jeżeli nawet sekundę wcześniej czuło się kompletnie inaczej.

- Carlisle i Edward prawie są w domu – rzekła, ostrzegając mnie o przybyciu mojego ex. Wspaniale. – Carlisle pomyślał, że będziecie potrzebowały trochę przestrzeni, tak więc wcześniej wziął Edwarda ze sobą do pracy.

- Okej – westchnęłam, zapadając się w siedzeniu.

- Wszystko w porządku skarbie? Wiem, że musi być ci ciężko i jeżeli zmieniłaś zdanie na temat… wszystko w porządku – powiedziała Esme, po czym siadła na brzegu sofy, tuż obok mojego krzesła.

- Nie, jest dobrze. Naprawdę – upewniłam ją, próbując swoimi słowami nie przykuć uwagi Denali.

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły, a w przejściu pojawił się Edward, Carlisle tuż za nim.

- Carlisle, jak ci minął dzień? – spytała Esme, po czym poszła przywitać swojego męża.

- Świetnie. Mam parę nowych pacjentów.

Utrzymywałam wzrok na Carlisle'u i Esme, ale czułam na sobie spojrzenie Edwarda.

Może nauczył się w końcu trzymać dystans. Chyba już wiedział, że nie chciałam teraz mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Może kiedyś mu wybaczę, ale w tym momencie z pewnością nie byłam na to gotowa.

Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek wybaczę Alice. To, co zrobiła Jasperowi, było o wiele gorsze od uczynku Edwarda. Przez lata byli małżeństwem, a ona nawet nie zamierzała mu powiedzieć, że przespała się z Edwardem.

- Hej Edward – powiedziała wesoło Tanya. – Cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

- Taa, ja również – rzekł, ku niezadowoleniu blondynki nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

Tanya patrzyła się na niego przez chwilę, poirytowana, zanim zwróciła się do Kate.

Carlisle chrząknął i przerwał ciszę.

- Jak tylko Emmett, Jasper i Irina powrócą, wszystko przedyskutujemy.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytałam z wahaniem.

Miał na myśli moją przemianę? Moją eskapadę do La Push? Było tak wiele spraw, ale żadna z nich nie została wcześniej poruszona.

- Wygląda na to, że zaraz się dowiesz – odpowiedziała Alice z prawie upiornym uśmieszkiem, kiedy weszła do salonu. – Wrócili.

Co, do jasnej cholery? Skąd się ona wytrzasnęła? Z sufitu?

- Alice! – pisnęła Kate, która podskoczyła i pobiegła ją uściskać.

Świetnie.

W odpowiedzi na pojawienie się jej siostry Rose zesztywniała, po czym przepraszająco na mnie spojrzała.

Wzdrygnęłam ramionami i kontynuowałam ignorowanie wzroku Edwarda oraz obecności Alice.

Będzie niezbyt przyjemnie.

- Alice, jak tam zakupy? Szkoda, że z tobą nie poszłam – rzekła Kate z przymrużeniem brwi.

Alice i Kate stojące obok siebie wyglądały jak siostry. Obydwie posiadały krótkie, czarne włosy i topazowe oczy. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że Kate była odrobinę wyższa i nie wyglądała na taką drobną.

- Wiem – odparła bezczelnie Alice. – Ale mam coś dla ciebie, więc się nie martw.

Kate pisnęła i chwyciła jedną z wielu toreb w rękach Alice.

Ruszyły w kierunku schodów, ale zostały zatrzymane przez głos, który przerwał ich radosną paplaninę.

- Alice, sądzę, że ty i Kate powinnyście być obecne podczas konwersacji, jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko – powiedział Carlisle, gestem zapraszając je do powrotu do salonu.

Nieprawda, pozwól im sobie pójść. Proszę.

Obserwowałam, jak postawiły torby na stoliku do kawy i obydwie dołączyły do Tanyi na sofie.

Zaskakująco nie było mi przykro z powodu oziębłego traktowania mnie przez Alice. Prawdę mówiąc było całkiem na odwrót. Aktualnie pragnęłam, by trzymała się ode mnie z dala. Jeszcze kilka dni temu takie traktowanie wywołałoby u mnie ból i zwątpienie. Pokazała jednak, jaka naprawdę była… prawdziwa suka, która zdradzała wspaniałą osobę.

- Tu jesteś – powiedziała Alice, wytrącając mnie z myśli.

Co?

Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam, do kogo skierowała przywitanie. Jasper.

Powietrze ugrzęzło mi w gardle, kiedy jego złote oczy nagle spotkały moje mniej wspaniałe, brązowe.

W momencie, kiedy mnie zobaczył, jego cała osoba się zrelaksowała, zanim jego oczy równie szybko zwęziły się w złości. Cholera. Rose miała rację, że był przygnębiony.

Zaraz za Jasperem, frontowymi drzwiami, z dramatycznym westchnięciem, weszła Irina.

- Szukaliśmy jej, podczas gdy ona tak naprawdę przez cały czas była tutaj? – powiedziała oskarżająco, wbijając we mnie wzrok. Była zirytowana.

- Dopiero tu przyszła – rzekł Jasper, posyłając jej wzrok w stylu „zamknij się, to nie twoja sprawa".

Ha. Bierz to. Zignorowałam chęć uśmiechnięcia się na zaadresowaną do niej jego reakcję.

Odwrócił się do mnie, jego zirytowany wyraz twarzy z powrotem przekształcił się w złość.

Nie byłam pewna, którą skierowaną do mnie ekspresję wolałam…

- Gdzie byłaś? – powiedział spokojnie Jasper, wyraźnie się kontrolując. Mogłam jednak powiedzieć, że naprawdę był zmartwiony i zmieszany, dlaczego odeszłam bez słowa.

- Um… - zawahałam się.

Nagle zauważyłam, jak Irina łapie powietrze i gwałtownie się na mnie patrzy.

Zmieszałam się na jej pełny wściekłości wzrok.

Co jest nie tak? Dlaczego mnie przeszywała wzrokiem?

- Ty – parsknęła. – Przebywałaś z wilkołakami.

- Co? – spojrzałam się na nią, zszokowana, że ona i Tanya wiedziały.

- Nie zaprzeczaj. Cała jesteś w ich zapachu. Dlaczego z nimi byłaś?

- To naprawdę nie twoja sprawa – powiedziałam, zaskoczona własnymi słowami. Skąd takie reakcje?

- Gówno prawda – wybuchła. – Zabili jednego z nas.

- Nie zrobiliby tego bez przyczyny. Atakują tylko w obronie – rzekłam, broniąc swoich przyjaciół.

W końcu przecież zabili Laurenta, żeby mnie nie ugryzł. W mojej obronie. Byłam im za to dłużna do końca życia… czy raczej egzystencji.

- Zamierzasz ich tak po prostu bronić? Są naszymi _wrogami_ – powiedziała, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

- Nie są moimi wrogami.

- Nie teraz. Ale kiedy zostaniesz wampirem, jeżeli zostaniesz wampirem, wszystko się zmieni – urągała mi z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

- Irina. Proszę, przestań. Wystarczy już – rzekła Esme, przybywając mi z ratunkiem.

Złapałam powietrze. Skąd wiedziała? Kto jej powiedział?

Dlaczego nie mogło być ani krzty prywatności w tym domu? Osoba czytająca umysły, medium, a teraz dowiedziałam się, że Irina ze wszystkich możliwych osób w jakiś sposób zdołała się dowiedzieć i ogłosić reszcie Denali, że będę zmieniona. Nie była też z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwa.

- Po prostu mówię jej prawdę – Irina siebie broniła, zanim rzuciła okiem na Jaspera. – I jeżeli nie miałam wiedzieć, to _on _nie powinien mi był powiedzieć.

Zamarłam i zignorowałam nagłą chęć obrócenia się i spojrzenia na Jaspera.

Dlaczego to zrobił? Wiedział, że chciałam być zmieniona z dala od wszystkich. Że nie chciałam, by cokolwiek się zdarzyło, co mogło utrudnić moją przemianę w wampira.

Poczułam, jak staje za mną.

- Bella, ja…

- Wiedziałam – przerwała Kate, stając z miejsca, gdzie siedziała obok Tanyi i Alice. – Wiedziałam, że się jej zwierzył, co nie Tanya?

- Proszę. Czy możemy wszyscy usiąść i spokojnie o tym porozmawiać? Jestem pewien, że to ostatnia rzecz, jaką Bella chciałaby, aby się wydarzyła – powiedział kojąco Carlisle, jego głos pewny siebie, a zarazem błagalny.

- Oh, oczywiście – plunęła Alice. – Wszystko kręci się zawsze wokół Belli. Tylko dlatego, że jest człowiekiem, nie oznacza to, że może być inaczej od nas traktowana!

- To dlatego zadzwoniłaś i zaprosiłaś klan Denali w dniu, w którym miałam być zmieniona? Ponieważ myślałaś, że jestem specjalnie traktowana? – spytałam, niedowierzanie i wściekłość w moim tonie.

- I oczywiście to mnie za to posądzasz. Wszystko jest winą Alice, ponieważ podstępem skłoniła biednego Edwarda do przespania się z nią – powiedziała sarkastycznie czarnowłosa wampirzyca, jej ciemnozłote oczy zwężone.

Tanya nabrała powietrza, a zaskoczona Kate w tym samym momencie powiedziała „o mój boże".

- Zgaduj znowu, droga Bello. Nie dzwoniłam do nich. Twój kochany ex-mąż to zrobił – skończyła Alice, w oporze krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Mały człowiek nie jest tak mądry, jak myślał.

Przerzuciłam wzrok na Edwarda, który w tym momencie był zatroskany.

Był zdołowany? Poważnie? Nie miał prawa, by mu teraz było przykro! Moje życie się rozpadało, a on myślał, że może mnie dalej łamać i jeszcze być za to wściekły?

- Edward. Powiedz mi, że to nie jest prawda – rzekła prawie błagalnie Esme.

Brązowowłosy wampir zwiesił głowę i przytaknął.

- Niefajnie stary – wymruczał Emmett, potrząsając do brata głową.

- Delikatnie mówiąc – zawarczał Jasper, jego pełne wściekłości oczy skupione tylko i wyłącznie na Edwardzie.

A wszyscy się zastanawiali, dlaczego poszłam do La Push. Tutaj nigdy nie było tak prosto. Wszystko zawsze dotyczyło wszystkich. Zawsze. Tęskniłam za dniami, kiedy moim jedynym problemem było unikanie balu i co miało się wydarzyć w książce, którą w danym momencie czytałam.

- Pozwólcie mi to wyprostować – przerwała lodowato Tanya. – Byliśmy zaproszeni tylko po to, by Edward mógł odegrać się na Belli?

Nikt nie wypowiedział nawet słówka.

- No to wspaniale. Poważnie Edward, myślałam, że jesteś dobrą osobą, ale jesteś kompletnym dupkiem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego traciłam na ciebie czas – plunęła Tanya.

Yeah. Witaj w moim świecie.

- Tanya, Kate, Irina, chciałbym was przeprosić w imieniu całej rodziny. Szczerze nie mam pojęcia, co w nich wstąpiło – rzekł Carlisle, który położył dłoń na ramieniu Kate.

- Może najlepszym wyjściem będzie nasz powrót do domu – powiedziała z wahaniem Kate.

- Co? Dlaczego? – spytała Irina, jej głos wyższy niż zwykle.

Może dlatego, że ciebie od początku nikt tu nie chciał. Przeszło ci to przez myśl?

- Sądzę, że przesiedzieliśmy dłużej, niż byliśmy tu mile widziani – odparła Tanya, kiedy wstała z sofy.

- Aw. Musicie iść? Edward po prostu był draniem – rzekła Alice z dąsem na twarzy.

- Hej, to ty z nim spałaś – zauważyła z gorzkim uśmieszkiem Rosalie.

Alice zamknęła się.

- Może dacie nam parę dni? Nie chciałabym, by coś takiego zrujnowało lata naszego bycia rodziną – zasugerowała z nadzieją Esme.

Tanya smutno się do niej uśmiechnęła.

- Nie wiem… nasza wizyta tylko sprawiła wam problemy.

- Tanya – Edward się odezwał. – Szczerze przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem. Nie miałem intencji skrzywdzić ciebie i twojej rodziny. Proszę, zostańcie.

Tanya zawahała się, jej wzrok na Edwardzie.

- Więc… jeśli jesteś pewien, że to okej – powiedziała, nie zabierając z niego spojrzenia.

Tylko tyle za zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, jaki z niego dupek? Dlaczego od tak zaakceptowała jego nędzne przeprosiny? Miałam w zwyczaju robić dokładnie to samo - robić dla niego wymówkę po wymówce.

- Oczywiście, że jest, Tanyo! – nagle zaszczebiotała Alice. – Będzie nam bardzo miło, jeżeli zostaniecie!

- Oh, to świetnie! – wykrzyknęła Irina, wylewnie ściskając ramię Jaspera.

Szlag by to trafił.


	18. Wewnątrz Ciebie

_****__****__**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ta da! :P

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Tanya – Edward się odezwał. – Szczerze przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem. Nie miałem intencji skrzywdzić ciebie i twojej rodziny. Proszę, zostańcie._

_Tanya zawahała się, jej wzrok na Edwardzie._

_- Więc… jeśli jesteś pewien, że to okej – powiedziała, nie zabierając z niego spojrzenia._

_Tylko tyle za zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, jaki z niego dupek? Dlaczego od tak zaakceptowała jego nędzne przeprosiny? Miałam w zwyczaju robić dokładnie to samo - robić dla niego wymówkę po wymówce._

_- Oczywiście, że jest, Tanyo! – nagle zaszczebiotała Alice. – Będzie nam bardzo miło, jeżeli zostaniecie!_

_- Oh, to świetnie! – wykrzyknęła Irina, wylewnie ściskając ramię Jaspera._

_Szlag by to trafił._

* * *

**Rozdział 17: Wewnątrz Ciebie**

Wzięłam głęboki, roztrzęsiony wdech.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłam aż tak świadoma swojego otoczenia. Czułam się tak, jakby serce za chwilę miało mi wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, moje ręce były odrętwiałe i zimne, a każdy oddech, który brałam, zbliżał mnie do mojego ostatniego tchnienia… a jednak - byłam gotowa.

Zamknęłam oczy, gdy poczułam, jak Jasper się do mnie przysuwa, aż w końcu poczułam na sobie jego chłodny oddech.

- Bella? Kochanie, spójrz na mnie.

Otworzyłam oczy i spotkałam jego jasnozłote spojrzenie.

Nic nie powiedział. Żadnych słów komfortu. Żadnych fałszywych zapewnień. W końcu ja też się nie odzywałam.

Trochę czasu upłynęło, zanim przerwał nasz kontakt wzrokowy. Przesunął wzrok w dół mojej twarzy, aż do szyi i zobaczyłam, jak ciężko przełyka.

Moje całe ciało się naprężyło, instynktownie wołało „niebezpieczeństwo". Zmusiłam swoje dłonie do otwarcia się, a ciało do relaksu. Uspokoiłam się. Jasper. Nigdy nie pozwoli, by mi się coś zdarzyło, a zwłaszcza z jego rąk.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, po czym nade mną się pochylił, a na policzku poczułam muśnięcie jego blond włosów.

I wtedy mnie ugryzł.

* * *

_***Sześć godzin wcześniej…***_

- Cieszę się, że postanowiłyście z nami zostać. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ostatnio wiele spraw nie poszło po naszej myśli, ale przynajmniej mamy siebie nawzajem; rodzinę – powiedziała Esme, po czym uścisnęła Tanyę.

- Taka rodzina, jak z koziej d… - wymruczała do mnie Rose. Na jej twarzy gościł grymas.

Przygryzłam wargę. W tym momencie marzyłam tylko o tym, by jakimś magicznym sposobem zapaść się pod ziemię i zniknąć.

Oczywiście było to w tym momencie niemożliwe.

- Pójdziemy na chwilkę na piętro? – spytał Jasper, po cichu oddalając się od Iriny.

Kiwnęłam głową i pozwoliłam, by prowadził.

Zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju i zamknął za nami drzwi.

Stałam przy jego skórzanej sofie i obserwowałam go.

Stał przez kilka sekund z głową skierowaną w kierunku wejścia, po czym odwrócił się i w mgnieniu oka znalazł przy moim boku.

- Nie miałem zamiaru powiedzieć Irinie – nagle powiedział z bólem w oczach. – Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą w drodze na polowanie, aż ona w pewnym momencie zaczęła zadawać pytania na twój temat i poruszyła kwestię „co zamierzamy z tobą zrobić". Wypowiadała się o tobie w taki sposób, jakbyś była naszym zwierzakiem, czy coś w tym stylu. I… nie wiem dlaczego, ale nagle po prostu nie wytrzymałem. Musiałem zacząć cię bronić. Wtedy jej powiedziałem.

- Oh, dzięki bogu – powiedziałam bezmyślnie, wzdychając z ulgą.

Jasper nie powiedział Irinie tylko dlatego, że czuli się ze sobą „związani", czy dlatego, że byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Powiedział jej, ponieważ próbował mnie bronić.

- Co? – rzekł, po czym spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony. – Cieszysz się z tego?

- Co ona o mnie mówiła? – zapytałam, kompletnie ignorując jego pytania.

Nie byłam mu winna żadnych wytłumaczeń… no i nie zamierzałam nic powiedzieć, ponieważ moje myśli były lekko żenujące.

Jego twarz nagle stężała, a oczy spoważniały.

- Nic takiego.

- Coś jednak musiało być, w końcu sprowokowało cię do powiedzenia jej o naszych planach dotyczących mojej przemiany w wampira, co, przy okazji mówiąc, zapewne się już nie wydarzy.

Szczerze? Poważnie zaczęłam już myśleć, że już nigdy nie zostanę zmieniona. Wyglądało na to, że za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżałam się do tego momentu, zawsze coś stawało mi na drodze, co powodowało, że moje marzenie stawało się niemożliwe do realizacji.

Poza tym Charlie niedługo miał wrócić do domu i nie będę mogła dłużej zostać u Cullenów. I – wiedząc, jak bardzo Charlie jest opiekuńczy – z pewnością skróci mój czas pobytu u nich. Sądziłam, że nadszedł już najwyższy czas, bym porozmawiała z nim o wielu sprawach. Cały czas traktował mnie jak małą dziewczynkę, jaką byłam, kiedy go opuściłam, ale w końcu musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że oficjalnie byłam już osobą dorosłą i potrafiłam podejmować decyzje bez jego ingerencji, wiecznego trzymania mnie za rękę.

- Wiem, że ostatnio niezbyt się układało, ale wiesz, że to nic nie zmienia? Zamierzam dotrzymać danej ci obietnicy i cię zmienić.

- Skąd mam to wiedzieć, Jasper? Minął tydzień, odkąd przybył klan Denali, a ja i ty praktycznie ze sobą nawet nie rozmawialiśmy, a co dopiero miałbyś zmienić mnie w wampira.

Wspaniale było wyrzucić z siebie słowa, które krążyły mi po głowie od pierwszego dnia, w którym wtargnęła do nas Irina.

- Sądziłam, że nasza przyjaźń więcej dla ciebie znaczy, ale widocznie się myliłam – skończyłam.

Patrzył się na mnie przez chwilę, jego wzrok kompletnie skupiony na moim.

- Ja… - zaczął.

Naraz drzwi otworzyły się drzwi i weszła Irina. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem był stukot jej obcasów na drewnianej podłodze.

- Więc to jest twój pokój? Jak to się stało, że nigdy wcześniej mi go nie pokazałeś? – nadąsała się wampirzyca, która głębiej weszła do pokoju.

- Czy nie uważasz, że powinnaś była najpierw zapukać? – uprzejmie spytał się Jasper. – W tej chwili rozmawiam z Bellą i właśnie nam w czymś przeszkodziłaś.

- To miejsce powinno być bardziej przytulne. Jest tu zdecydowanie zbyt ponuro – Irina kontynuowała, przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Taa… z pewnością to przemyślę – sarkastycznie odparł Jasper. Przewrócił oczami. – A teraz czy nie mogłabyś dać nam trochę czasu?

- A, tak. Będę czekała w pokoju, w którym aktualnie przebywam. Nie przejmuj się pukaniem, po prostu wpadaj, kiedy skończysz te swoje sprawy – powiedziała, po czym zamachała mu i odeszła.

- Uwielbiam to, jak udawała, że wcale mnie tu nie było – zauważyłam sarkastycznie. Przewróciłam oczami, ale nie tak, jak przed chwilą Jasper.

Po paru sekundach, gdy nie usłyszałam od Jaspera żadnego dźwięku, spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam, że siedział na sofie z łokciami na kolanach i głową w rękach.

Przez parę sekund stałam w bezruchu. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić. Chciał, żebym wyszła? Powinnam coś powiedzieć? Położyć mu rękę na ramionach?

Postanowiłam blisko niego usiąść na skórzanym meblu i udzielić mu cichego wsparcia.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ja byłam w trudnej sytuacji. Powinnam być bardziej wrażliwa na uczucia innych, zamiast skupiać się tylko na własnym smutku, zranieniu i wściekłości.

Jeżeli naprawdę mieliśmy zostać rodziną, wszyscy powinniśmy zacząć bardziej rozumieć innych, zacząć przebaczać… nieważne, jak ciężko było.

Po dłuższej chwili ziewnęłam i ostrożnie położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu.

Jego jedyną odpowiedzią było opuszczenie się w siedzeniu tak, by dopasować się do mojego niedużego wzrostu. Zanim zasnęłam, wywołało to uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

* * *

Mrugnęłam i usiadłam, pozwalając opatulonemu wokół mnie granatowemu kocowi upaść na ziemię.

Zastanawiałam się, czy zejść na parter, ale zamiast tego zdecydowałam przez jakiś czas pozostać na miejscu, ciesząc się chwilową ciszą i spokojem.

Po tym, jak moje oczy przystosowały się do wpadającego przez okno lekkiego światła pochodzącego od wschodzącego słońca, przesunęłam się do półki na książki i przejrzałam kolekcję Jaspera.

Większość jego książek dotyczyło epoki, w której się urodził i wojny, w której brał udział, ale było też i parę klasyków, łącznie z pojedynczymi powieściami. Moją uwagę przykuła mniejsza, czerwona książka, którą od razu wyjęłam z drewnianej półki.

_Oh, nie puszczę tego Jasperowi płazem!_ Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym po cichu zaczęłam do siebie chichotać, kiedy przekopywałam się przez jego kopię „Dumy i Uprzedzenia".

Słysząc pukanie do drzwi, odłożyłam książkę i od razu podeszłam do nich i je otworzyłam, mając nadzieję, że zastanę Jaspera.

- Tutaj jesteś! Co robisz, czekając w pokoju Jazzmana? – powiedział Emmett, sugestywnie się do mnie uśmiechając.

Przewróciłam oczami i pacnęłam go w ramię, po czym udałam się w kierunku schodów.

- Czekaj! Żartowałem. Wiesz przecież, że to był żart, prawda? No nie mów, że przez ten cały czas, który spędziłaś z Edwardem, wszystko zapomniałaś? – rzekł figlarnie brunet, dorównując mojemu wolnemu tempu.

- Czy jest jakaś przyczyna, dla której jesteś celowo wkurzający, czy się po prostu nudzisz? – spytałam z uśmieszkiem.

Gapił się na mnie, zaskoczony, a ja tylko się uśmiechnęłam.

- Widzisz Emmett? Też potrafię być zabawna – ogłosiłam, zanim przeszłam przez ostatni stopień do salonu i minęłam pozostałych, aż w końcu dotarłam do kuchni.

- To nie był żart! To było okrutne i podłe, Bello! – zaprotestował, podążając za mną do nieskazitelnie czystej kuchni.

- Przeżyjesz to – skomentowałam ze wzruszeniem ramion, zanim wstawiłam trochę wody.

Nadąsał się i do siebie coś wymruczał, po czym przez całe trzy sekundy był cicho, zanim ponownie zaczął trajkotać.

Byłam wdzięczna za jego swoiste rozproszenie mojej uwagi i po raz kolejny byłam szczęśliwa, że miałam takiego brata, jak Emmett.

- Widzę, że wziąłeś na siebie zadanie próby uprowadzenia mojej dziewczyny.

- Jasper! – wykrzyknęłam, podekscytowana, w mgnieniu oka zapominając o jedzeniu i wcześniejszym towarzyszu. Promiennie się uśmiechnęłam.

- A teraz tłumacz mi się, dlaczego wcześniej mnie tak samo nie przywitałaś?

Jasper i ja zignorowaliśmy Emmetta.

- Przepraszam, ale musiałem wyjść z pokoju. Miałem parę spraw do załatwienia i stwierdziłem, że powinienem był się z nimi uwinąć w trakcie twojego snu, byśmy potem mogli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu po tym, jak się obudzisz – Jasper wytłumaczył, opierając się o ladę, podczas gdy ja kończyłam swój posiłek.

Przytaknęłam i zatopiłam się w myślach, podczas gdy Jasper i Emmett rozmawiali o samochodach, polowaniu, czy tym podobnych zainteresowaniach facetów.

- Bello, tak się składa, że mam wspaniałe wieści – rzekł Jasper, przykuwając moją uwagę.

- Hmm?

- Carlisle powiedział, że możemy dzisiaj wrócić do chatki i ciebie zmienić, jeżeli tego byś chciała.

- Poważnie? – przerwałam, prawie odważając się na nadzieję.

- Tak, poważnie – Jasper zaczął się ze mną drażnić, pełen dobrego humoru, gdy złapał mnie za ręce i pociągnął do drzwi.

- Widzę, że zmieniła się czyjaś postawa – zauważyłam, kiedy przechadzaliśmy się pustym salonem w kierunku tylnego wyjścia.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu postanowiłem spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy.

Zaakceptowałam jego luźną odpowiedź. Zadałam kolejne pytanie.

- A co z innymi? Zostali poinformowani?

- Właśnie w tym momencie mówi im o tym Esme. Przez parę kolejnych dni zostaną w głównym domu, byś miała po przemianie trochę dla siebie czasu, zanim z powrotem zostaniesz wrzucona w ten cały bałagan.

Spacerowaliśmy przez godzinę w ciszy. Jedyne, co nas zatrzymywało, to sporadyczna pomoc Jaspera przy pniach czy gałęziach.

W końcu się odezwał.

- Wiem, że mamy wiele spraw do przedyskutowania i z pewnością to zrobimy w momencie, kiedy zostaniesz przemieniona, ponieważ wtedy… wszystko się zmieni.

Kontynuowałam cichy spacer u jego boku. Czułam, że jeszcze nie skończył.

- Nie zamierzam w tym momencie ci słodzić. To, przez co przejdziesz, będzie prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym, niewyobrażalnym, fizycznym bólem, jaki kiedykolwiek będziesz miała okazję zaznać. Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że będę cały czas przy tobie. Nie zostawię cię, nie będę potrafił cię zostawić… i nie chcę tego zrobić. Kiedy będziesz tutaj leżała i w pewnym momencie poczujesz, że chcesz się poddać, chcę, żebyś wyobraziła sobie mnie – czekającego na ciebie po drugiej stronie, ponieważ rzeczywiście tak będzie.

Wsunęłam swoją dłoń w dłoń Jaspera i lekko ją uścisnęłam. Trzymałam się go przez resztę drogi.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do małego domku, odsunęłam na bok wszelkie odczucia déjà vu po moim ostatnim razie tutaj. Najwyższy czas, by zacząć od zera. Na nowo się narodzić. To była moja szansa, by cofnąć wszelkie popełnione przeze mnie błędy i decyzje, których żałowałam. To była moja szansa na nowy początek… i byłam gotowa, by stawić jej czoło.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Podoba się? Nie? Dajcie znać o swoich opiniach! Zastanawiam się nad realizacją punktu widzenia Jaspera w czasie i po przemianie Belli. Dziękuję za każde zainteresowanie!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Nic dodać, nic ująć. Rozdziały będą niestety już rzadziej, co nie oznacza, że będą na przykład raz na miesiąc ;) Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki! Do następnego! :)


	19. Odbicie

_****__****__****__**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Oto i ja, usiłująca oddać sprawiedliwość wspaniałemu, niepowtarzalnemu Jasperowi Whitlock. Zobaczmy, jak pójdzie…

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_Wzięłam głęboki, roztrzęsiony wdech._

_Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłam aż tak świadoma swojego otoczenia. Czułam się tak, jakby serce za chwilę miało mi wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, moje ręce były odrętwiałe i zimne, a każdy oddech, który brałam, zbliżał mnie do mojego ostatniego tchnienia… a jednak - byłam gotowa._

_Zamknęłam oczy, gdy poczułam, jak Jasper się do mnie przysuwa, aż w końcu poczułam na sobie jego chłodny oddech._

_- Bella? Kochanie, spójrz na mnie._

_Otworzyłam oczy i spotkałam jego jasnozłote spojrzenie._

_Nic nie powiedział. Żadnych słów komfortu. Żadnych fałszywych zapewnień. W końcu ja też się nie odzywałam._

_Trochę czasu upłynęło, zanim przerwał nasz kontakt wzrokowy. Przesunął wzrok w dół mojej twarzy, aż do szyi i zobaczyłam, jak ciężko przełyka._

_Moje całe ciało się naprężyło, instynktownie wołało „niebezpieczeństwo". Zmusiłam swoje dłonie do otwarcia się, a ciało do relaksu. Uspokoiłam się. Jasper. Nigdy nie pozwoli, by mi się coś zdarzyło, a zwłaszcza z jego rąk._

_- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, po czym nade mną się pochylił, a na policzku poczułam muśnięcie jego blond włosów._

_I wtedy mnie ugryzł._

* * *

**Rozdział 18: Odbicie**

_***Oczami Jaspera***_

- Zrobiłeś to.

- Brzmisz tak, jakby cię to zaskoczyło – powiedziałem do Carlisle'a bez odwracania się od Belli, która w tym momencie leżała na sofie w chatce Esme.

Staliśmy w ciszy, kiedy intensywnie obserwowałem Bellę. Czekałem na moment, w którym poczuje palący ją od środka ogień.

Dlaczego nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku? W tej chwili powinna już krzyczeć w agonii. Kiedy byłem z Marią, byłem świadkiem setek, jak nie tysięcy przemian w wampira i nikt inny nie był tak cichy i nieruchomy.

Nic nie mogło pójść źle. Bella tak bardzo chciała tego życia. Za każdym razem, kiedy przebywała w pobliżu naszej rodziny, czułem od niej tęsknotę; tęsknotę, by gdzieś przynależeć.

- Carlisle, co jest nie tak? – wymruczałem, przybliżając się do brunetki na sofie w poszukiwaniu pulsu.

Miała puls, więc dlaczego nie reagowała na jad?

- Nie mam stu procent pewności, ale zgaduję, że ma to coś do czynienia z morfiną w jej systemie. Jest prawdopodobne, że uchroniła ją ona od bólu – odparł. Cały błyszczał z ekscytacji.

Boże, miałem nadzieję, że Carlisle się nie mylił. Miałem nadzieję, że teraz nie cierpiała. Bella przeszła już przez wystarczająco wiele bólu, co powinno wystarczyć jej już na resztę egzystencji.

Wziąłem dziewczynę, która ostatnio stała się ważnym elementem mojego życia, na ramiona i zaniosłem do łóżka, by było jej bardziej wygodnie, kiedy się obudzi.

Po wykonaniu tej czynności usłyszałem, jak Carlisle porusza się w salonie i domyśliłem się, że właśnie sprzątał.

- Wszystko bym dał, by wiedzieć, przez co teraz przechodzisz – powiedziałem cicho, odgarniając jej długie włosy z twarzy.

Kiedy tu siedziałem, zatopiłem się w myślach o naszej poprzedniej konwersacji. Bella miała absolutną rację. Byłem okropnym przyjacielem w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Czy to właśnie tym dla siebie byliśmy? Przyjaciółmi? Określenie wydawało się… nieadekwatne, by opisać nasze relacje.

Aż trudno mi było uwierzyć, jak bardzo Bella stała się mi bliska i jak bardzo się do niej przywiązałem w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu, jaki spędziliśmy razem. Zajęło mi lata, by rozwinąć bliskość, jaką obecnie miałem z resztą rodziny. Dlaczego wszystko było po prostu takie… łatwe i naturalne w odniesieniu do leżącej przede mną brunetki?

- Jakieś nowe wieści? – zapytał Carlisle, wkraczając do pokoju.

- Nie. Czy to jest okropne z mojej strony, że tak bardzo pragnę jej normalnej reakcji na zmianę?

- A od kiedy to Bella na cokolwiek normalnie reagowała? – żartobliwie spytał się Carlisle, powodując, że na mojej twarzy wykwitł mały uśmiech.

Tak, Bella z pewnością była inna. I odkryłem, że lubiłem jej „inność". Tak bardzo różniła się od kogokolwiek innego, kogo spotkałem w życiu, że przebywanie w jej pobliżu było dla mnie… odświeżające.

- Będziesz wiedział, jeżeli cokolwiek pójdzie źle, prawda? – spytałem, na nowo poważny.

- Oczywiście, że będę. Ona już straciła trochę jej ciepłoty i koloru. Spójrz.

Miał rację. Aktualnie widać było subtelne zmiany, które mogło dostrzec tylko wampirze oko.

Wypuściłem niepotrzebne mi do życia powietrze z ulgą. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że wszyscy powinni zostać już poinformowani o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiali się, co się działo. I – broń boże – jeszcze staną się za bardzo niespokojni i zdecydują osobiście zorientować się co i jak.

- Powinniśmy powiedzieć innym, że wszystko jest w porządku – powiedziałem, zanim z wahaniem dodałem: - I nie sądzę, że powinniśmy mówić im, że przechodzi przez zmianę inaczej, niż zwykle.

- Jesteś pewien, by im tego nie mówić? – spytał Carlisle, skonsternowany, dlaczego postanowiłem nie wyjawiać tego konkretnego faktu.

- Sądzisz, że Edward będzie bezczynnie siedział na wieść o tym, że cokolwiek idzie inaczej w przemianie Belli? Założę się, że i tak wszyscy z trudem powstrzymują go przed wdarciem się tutaj – wytłumaczyłem, przewracając oczami na myśl o młodszym od nas wampirze.

Kiedy Edward i Bella byli jeszcze razem, za każdym razem, gdy Edward _pozwalał _Belli tu przyjść, był on denerwująco spięty i zaalarmowany. Zapewne było z nim w tej chwili jeszcze gorzej, pomimo że nie byli już parą. Moja obecność i fakt, że to ja ją ugryzłem, prawdopodobnie tylko zaogniała jego niepokój i zazdrość.

Szczerze, to wszystko stawało się już niedorzeczne. Jeżeli on kiedykolwiek spróbuje wzbudzić u niej poczucie winy za stanie się wampirem bez niego czy jego zgody, zastosuję parę tricków, których nauczyłem się w czasie pracy z Marią. Na dodatek byłem pewien, że Emmett będzie pierwszym do pomocy.

Carlisle przytaknął, aczkolwiek z oporem, w zgodzie i powiedział, że powróci w ciągu kilku godzin.

Stałem przy łóżku i słuchałem silnego bicia serca Belli. Bardzo mnie to uspokajało… i było to najprawdopodobniej jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała mnie od zwariowania.

Straciłem poczucie czasu w czasie obserwacji postępów przemiany Belli. Jej ciemnobrązowe włosy lekko pojaśniały, jej rzęsy stały się gęstsze i dłuższe, a usta stały się naturalnie czerwone. Jak na razie zmiany były subtelne, ale w ciągu dnia z pewnością staną się bardziej widoczne.

Nie mogłem się doczekać momentu, w którym okaże się, jaka będzie. Było wysoce prawdopodobne, że Bella będzie kompletnie innym nowonarodzonym, jakiego kiedykolwiek w życiu miałem okazję poznać.

- Jako że to drugi dzień, wygląda na to, że przechodzi przez zmianę, jak należy – skomentował Carlisle, kiedy ponownie zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością. Emanował poczuciem ulgi, a pod spodem ukrywał się niewielki niepokój.

- Wygląda tak, jakby spała – powiedziałem po chwili ciszy.

Carlisle krzywo się zaśmiał.

- Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że ona też tak się czuje. Wyczuwasz od niej jakiekolwiek emocje?

- Są bardzo przyćmione. Jej emocje nigdy nie były tak wyraźne, jak u innych – wyznałem. – Ale kiedy miałem okazje w pełni je poczuć, były o wiele potężniejsze, niż wszystkie inne, jakie w życiu czułem.

- Dlaczego nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Carlisle. Emanował z niego szok i dezaprobata.

- Nikt nigdy nie pytał – wzruszyłem ramionami. – No i aktualnie było ustalone, że Edward nie był w stanie czytać jej myśli, a Alice czasami miała trudność z zobaczeniem jej w wizjach.

Ponownie zapadła cisza i prawie zatęskniłem za byciem sam na sam z Bellą. Tęskniłem za rzadkimi czasami, kiedy odczuwałem tylko własne emocje. Jako że przebywał z nami również i Carlisle, mogłem wyczuć od niego równy strumień uczuć; fascynacja przeplatała się z troską.

Naprawdę byłby z niego dobry ojciec, gdyby nie został zmieniony.

Carlisle szybko, ale całkowicie przeegzaminował stan Belli; sprawdził puls, monitorował bicie serca… zanim znowu siedzieliśmy w ciszy.

Nagle poczułem falę pulsującego bólu, która nie pochodziła ode mnie.

Zastygłem w miejscu i przewędrowałem wzrokiem po całym ciele Belli w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek urazów.

Była kompletnie nieruchoma. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Co mogło tylko oznaczać… Rzuciłem okiem na jasnowłosego wampira przebywającego po drugiej stronie pokoju, na którego zazwyczaj spokojnej twarzy gościł grymas i zdawał się być zatopionym w myślach.

Co było ze mną nie tak? Powinienem od razu wiedzieć, że ból pochodził od Carlisle'a. Stał wystarczająco daleko od Belli, bym mógł automatycznie wiedzieć, że negatywna emocja była właśnie jego. Czy ta cała sytuacja z Alice tak bardzo mnie popierdoliła, że nie byłem w stanie wystarczająco się skoncentrować, by wiedzieć, kto dokładnie emanuje konkretnymi emocjami?

Nie. To nie Alice zaprzątała ostatnio wszystkie moje myśli. To była ona. Bella.

Kiedy nie byłem z nią, rozmawiałem na jej temat. Kiedy nie rozmawiałem na jej temat, myślałem o niej. Na miłość boską, nawet moje marzenia senne prawdopodobnie byłyby nią wypełnione, gdyby tylko sen był dla mnie możliwy.

Jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy w trakcie całej mojej egzystencji, nie zachowywałem się _w ten sposób_… z wyjątkiem początku mojego związku z Alice. „Ten sposób" oznaczał bycie zaborczym, obronnym, opiekuńczym i kompletnie oddanym. Ale Alice i ja byliśmy _razem_, kiedy odczuwałem te emocje. Bella i ja byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi… i na dodatek w czasie krótkiego odcinka czasu.

Do tego uczucia względem Alice z pewnością NIE trwały przez cały nasz związek. Prawdę mówiąc, niedługo po tym, jak Alice mnie uratowała – tego jej nie mogłem odjąć – od demonów przeszłości, te sensacje i reakcje powoli się ulatniały. Tak wolno, że aż do teraz nie zauważyłem ich nieobecności.

- Jasper? – usłyszałem napięty głos Carlisle'a.

Uwolniłem się od moich wirujących myśli i przykułem do niego uwagę.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy szybko się wysiliłem w próbie uspokojenia siebie i uwolnienia Carlisle'a od intensywnych i sprzecznych emocji, jakie do niego nieumyślnie wysyłałem.

Przeczesałem ręką swoje brudne blond włosy, po czym palnąłem jakąś mierną wymówkę o złapaniu czegoś do zaspokojenia pragnienia Belli, kiedy się obudzi i czym prędzej wybiegłem przez drzwi.

Kiedy ledwo trzymałem na wodzy własne emocje, jak właśnie w obecnej chwili, nie powinienem być w czyimkolwiek pobliżu, a zwłaszcza _Belli_.

Ale nie opuszczę jej. Pójdę gdziekolwiek, zacznę się kontrolować i szybko powrócę do jej boku. I – miałem nadzieję – nigdy już nie będę musiał go opuścić.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Nie mam pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek ktoś zapytał Jaspera, czy mógł czuć i wpływać na emocje Belli w „Zmierzchu", ale dla dobra tej historii przyjmę, że nikt. Hehe. Dziękuję za czytanie! I oczywiście przeprosiny za parę przekleństw. Tak jak kiedyś już wspominałam, nie zamierzam umieszczać ich zbyt wielu, ale od czasu do czasu po prostu nie mogę się oprzeć… ;) W następnym rozdziale wracamy do punktu widzenia Belli. No i w nagrodę nie serwuję Wam kolejnego cliffhangera.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Oto i proszę, kolejny rozdział! Krótki i przyjemny – dlatego tak szybko ;) No i nie mogłam się oprzeć punktowi widzenia Jaspera… musiałam to dodać przed początkiem roku akademickiego ;D Tak jak wcześniej mówiłam, trzymać za mnie i za kolejne uaktualnienia kciuki!


	20. Coś, Dla Czego Warto Żyć

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ufff, ale mam ostatnio sporo spraw na głowie. Przedstawiam Wam jednak kolejny rozdział! Dzięki wszystkim, którzy ciągle są ze mną :)

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **__Kursywa = wspomnienia._

* * *

_Poprzednio… _

_- Carlisle, co jest nie tak? – wymruczałem, przybliżając się do brunetki na sofie w poszukiwaniu pulsu._

_Miała puls, więc dlaczego nie reagowała na jad?_

_- Nie mam stu procent pewności, ale zgaduję, że ma to coś do czynienia z morfiną w jej systemie. Jest prawdopodobne, że uchroniła ją ona od bólu – odparł. Cały błyszczał z ekscytacji._

_Boże, miałem nadzieję, że Carlisle się nie mylił. Miałem nadzieję, że teraz nie cierpiała. Bella przeszła już przez wystarczająco wiele bólu, co powinno wystarczyć jej już na resztę egzystencji._

_Wziąłem dziewczynę, która ostatnio stała się ważnym elementem mojego życia, na ramiona i zaniosłem do łóżka, by było jej bardziej wygodnie, kiedy się obudzi._

_Po wykonaniu tej czynności usłyszałem, jak Carlisle porusza się w salonie i domyśliłem się, że właśnie sprzątał._

_- Wszystko bym dał, by wiedzieć, przez co teraz przechodzisz – powiedziałem cicho, odgarniając jej długie włosy z twarzy._

* * *

**Rozdział 19: Coś, Dla Czego Warto Żyć**

_***Oczami Belli***_

Wszyscy mi powiedzieli, że ból będzie nie do zniesienia. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak bardzo należało im przyznać rację.

Zrobiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by nie krzyczeć w agonii, by nie błagać kogoś, by zakończył mój nędzny żywot.

- Wszystko bym dał, by wiedzieć, przez co teraz przechodzisz – usłyszałam, jak ktoś cicho mówił, mimo że mój umysł był aktualnie zamglony. Jasper.

Próbowałam otworzyć oczy, żeby choć na chwilę ujrzeć jego twarz. Czekajcie. Dlaczego nie byłam w stanie otworzyć własnych oczu? Walczyłam, by poruszyć moją ręką, moją głową, czymkolwiek. Co się działo?

Czy to było normalne? Nikt tego nawet nie wspomniał. Czy to była wina wpompowanej do mojego ciała morfiny?

Myśli poszły w zapomnienie, kiedy moje ciało opanowała kolejna fala ognia. Ból był tak silny, że nawet nie mogłam określić, które konkretne partie ciała były przez niego konsumowane.

Jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała mnie od zwariowania, to myśli o mojej rodzinie. Trzymałam się swoich wspomnień niczym ostatniej deski ratunkowej. Co w końcu teraz mogłam zrobić, kiedy czułam się tak, jakby ogień był jedyną rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek zdołałam poznać?

* * *

_- Kim oni są? – spytałam, mój wzrok przykuty do grupy uczniów, która właśnie weszła do stołówki._

_- To Cullenowie – Jessica odpowiedziała na postawione przeze mnie pytanie. – Napakowany koleś ma na imię Emmett, a siedząca koło niego blondynka, Rosalie, to jego dziewczyna. Niska dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami nazywa się Alice i ona z kolei jest z Jasperem, wysokim blondynem. Ostatni z nich to Edward, jest singlem, ale najwyraźniej nie bawi się w randki. Widocznie żadna z dziewczyna nie jest dla niego wystarczająco dobra._

* * *

_- Hej Bello, grasz z nami? – zawołał Emmett, kiedy ja i Edward podeszliśmy do reszty rodziny, która czekała na nas przy – tak sądziłam – polu do gry w baseball._

_- Um… sporty nie należą do kręgu moich zainteresowań – odparłam z wahaniem._

_- Tak będzie najlepiej, moja rodzina bardzo ze sobą współzawodniczy – powiedział Edward popychając mnie w kierunku ławki na poboczu. – Możesz sędziować razem z Esme._

_Siedziałam i obserwowałam, jak grupa wampirów przygotowywała się do gry. Widziałam, jak rozmawiają i dzielą się na drużyny. Byłam zainteresowana, pomimo że nie mogłam wychwycić słów. Lekko się zaśmiałam, gdy zobaczyłam, jak Rosalie uderza Emmetta, na co on strzelił focha, kiedy ona się obróciła._

_Kiedy się śmiałam, spojrzałam w górę i napotkałam wzrok Jaspera._

_Nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zareagować, podniosłam rękę i lekko mu zamachałam. Jego odpowiedzią był szybki uśmiech i także zamachanie ręką, zanim z powrotem skupił się na grze._

* * *

_- Bello, tak się właśnie zastanawiałam, czy nie pomogłabyś mi w ogrodzie?_

_- Oczywiście Esme! – ucieszyłam się. Od razu wstałam z mojego miejsca koło Emmetta._

_- No eeej! Właśnie kończyliśmy tę grę – zaprotestował, próbując włożyć joystick z powrotem do mojej ręki._

_- Zgarnij Jaspera i pójdźcie razem pograć czy coś w tym stylu – odpowiedziałam krzyżując dłonie na klatce piersiowej._

_- Hej, nie wciągaj mnie w to! – powiedział blondwłosy wampir, który pojawił się na szczycie schodów. – Mam dosyć jego wiecznego jęczenia o rewanże po tym, jak skopię mu tyłek._

_- Ja nie jęczę! – kłócił się Emmett, który w tym momencie zwrócił się do Jaspera._

_- Oto i nasza szansa – wyszeptałam do Esme, po czym po cichu wykradłyśmy się z pokoju, zanim oni przypomnieli sobie, że w ogóle tam byłyśmy._

* * *

_Rzuciłam okiem ponad książkę, którą w tej chwili czytałam i spojrzałam na Jaspera._

_Byłam zdziwiona, że pozwolił mi wejść do jego pokoju. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na osobiste i wyraźnie wydać było, że trzymał je tylko dla siebie. W końcu nawet za pierwszym razem, kiedy zwiedzałam dom Cullenów, nie byłam tu wpuszczona. Sam Jasper powiedział, że w zasadzie nikt obcy tu nie przychodził od bardzo dawna._

_- Hmmm… albo ta książka jest wyjątkowo nudna, albo coś jest na mojej twarzy – Jasper przerwał mi z figlarnym uśmieszkiem._

_- Oh, zamknij się – odparłam, po czym podniosłam poduszkę z kanapy i w niego wycelowałam._

* * *

Nie wiedziałam, ile czasu minęło. Nie miałam poczucia czasu. Jedyne, co czułam, to bez przerwy przechodzące przez moje ciało fale bólu.

* * *

_*** Oczami Jaspera* **__(Od autorki: Bo w końcu jak długo można pisać o odczuwanym przez Bellę bólu?)_

- Rosalie mówi, abyśmy przyprowadzili Bellę do domu, jak tylko się wybudzi i będzie się kontrolować – rzekł Carlisle, który powrócił z kolejnej wycieczki do głównego domu.

Leniwie skinąłem głową, nie pozwalając, aby oderwać wzrok z twarzy Belli.

Właśnie dzięki temu byłem zadowolony, że w końcu postanowiliśmy akurat tutaj zmienić Bellę. W przeciwnym razie wszyscy zapewne zapomnieliby, że była ona nowonarodzonym i z tyloma wampirami w jednym miejscu wysoce prawdopodobne byłoby to, że Bella czułaby się zagrożona i zastraszona.

Przez ostatnie trzy dni nie oderwałem wzroku od zamkniętych oczu Belli.

Nowonarodzone wampiry zaraz po przebudzeniu oraz przez kilka pierwszych lat mają zwyczaj być nieprzewidywalne i niestabilne. Muszą przystosować się do ich wzmocnionych zmysłów, braku ciągłego bólu, a także do nowych fizycznych umiejętności i wyglądu.

Carlisle i ja na pewno nie będziemy mieli problemu z utrzymywaniem Belli pod kontrolą i uspokajaniem jej. I – mieliśmy nadzieję – że dzięki temu, że chciała tego życia i długo się do niego przygotowywała, będzie bardziej trzeźwo myślała.

Moje myśli zostały przerwane, kiedy usłyszałem nierówne przyspieszenie pracy jej serca.

W każdej sekundzie.

Odsunąłem się parę kroków od okupowanego przez nas łóżka, Carlisle tuż za mną, kiedy czekaliśmy na otworzenie jej oczu.

Pozostała nieruchoma nawet jeszcze po tym, jak jej serce przestało bić.

Stałem, równie zamurowany jak ona, niepewny, jak zareagować na jej brak reakcji.

Czy przemiana była kompletna? Jej serce stanęło, ale może ona jeszcze nie zdała sobie sprawy, że ból już minął?

Tuż po tym, jak to pomyślałem, jej lewa ręka lekko się poruszyła.

Usłyszałem, jak Carlisle wydycha z ulgą powietrze. Ciało Belli zesztywniało i w następnej sekundzie była już poza łóżkiem. Przykucnęła, przyjmując obronną pozę, a jej twarz wyrażała konsternację i ostrożność.

Zostałem w miejscu i przeszukiwałem jej twarz w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak poznania. Widziałem wiele wampirów, które po przebudzeniu nie miały wspomnień z ludzkiego życia. Z całego serca wierzyłem, że Bella nie została tego ofiarą.

Jednym słowem wymazała wszystkie moje obawy.

- Jasper? – wyjąkała.

Poczułem, nie będąc w stanie ukryć radości, jak na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Próbowałem sformułować werbalną odpowiedź.

Musiała pozytywnie odebrać ekspresję mojej twarzy, ponieważ w następnej chwili już stała przede mną. Położyła swoją lekką jak piórko rękę na moim policzku.

Zamknąłem oczy tylko po to, by znów je otworzyć, kiedy się odezwała.

- Zostałeś.

I wtedy znalazła się w moich ramionach.

Otuliłem rękami jej smukłą – i troszkę wyższą – figurę i bliżej do siebie przysunąłem.

Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku spowodowanym tym, że aktualnie nie szalała z rozpaczy za krwią, puściłem ją i złapałem za ramiona tak, bym mógł się jej przyjrzeć.

Rzeczywiście chyba urosła – mierzyła około 170 cm, ale w dalszym ciągu nad nią górowałem z moimi 193 cm.

Po tym, jak zauważyłem promienny uśmiech na jej twarzy, pozwoliłem swojemu wzrokowi dokładniej przewędrować po jej ciele.

Cholera. Jeżeli Bella już wcześniej była piękna – i naprawdę była – to teraz absolutnie zapierała dech w piersiach.

Jej figura – nogi i brzuch bardziej wysublimowane - przypominała perfekcyjną klepsydrę. Jej klatka piersiowa była już na pierwszy rzut oka większa. Szybko zmusiłem się, by ponownie spojrzeć na jej twarz.

Jej twarz była smuklejsza niż trzy dni temu, a jej włosy pojaśniały i teraz miały jasnobrązowy odcień. No i nie zapominajmy o oczach, które oczywiście były jasnoczerwone. Jedynymi cechami, które rzeczywiście przypominały Bellę-człowieka, były jej pełne usta, duże oczy i mały nos.

- Więc… wszystko poszło zgodnie z twoimi oczekiwaniami? – zapytałem po tym, jak odzyskałem kontrolę nad umysłem i wędrującym wzrokiem.

- Jak na razie? Jest lepiej – zuchwale odparła, zanim pochyliła się i pozwoliła jej ustom musnąć mój policzek.

Kiedy na policzku poczułem jej włosy, a na szyi jej oddech, przestałem oddychać. Odezwała się.

- Dziękuję, że uczyniłeś moje życie takim, dla którego chce się żyć.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Okej, w końcu skończyłam ten rozdział i mam nadzieję, że Wy również tu dotarliście. Niedługo ciąg dalszy… mam nadzieję. Biedny Jasper… Bella nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jaki ma na niego wpływ ;)

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Szykuje się ciężki rok... ale jakoś dam radę :). No nic, nie przedłużam… jak zwykle trzymać kciuki za kolejne uaktualnienia! :)

* * *

_W następnym rozdziale…_

_- Wszyscy nie mogą się już doczekać twojego powrotu do domu – powiedział Carlisle. Po chwili z zapytaniem uniósł brwi._

_- Oh. Więc… - zaczęłam, zanim rzuciłam okiem na Jaspera._

_Wyraz jego twarzy tylko wzmocnił moje postanowienie. Postawię się i NIE będę robić czegoś tylko po to, by uszczęśliwiać innych. _

_- Czekają już trzy dni. Jeden więcej z pewnością ich nie zabije._

_Zaskoczony uśmiech Jaspera potwierdził, że warto było tak odpowiedzieć._


	21. Przebudzona

_****__****__****__**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spodoba się wszystkim! Komentarze/favs/alerts zawsze mile widziane (bo chyba nie wszyscy moi czytelnicy nie posiadają założonego tu konta? ;))

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_Po tym, jak zauważyłem promienny uśmiech na jej twarzy, pozwoliłem swojemu wzrokowi dokładniej przewędrować po jej ciele._

_Cholera. Jeżeli Bella już wcześniej była piękna – i naprawdę była – to teraz absolutnie zapierała dech w piersiach._

_Jej figura – nogi i brzuch bardziej wysublimowane - przypominała perfekcyjną klepsydrę. Jej klatka piersiowa była już na pierwszy rzut oka większa. Szybko zmusiłem się, by ponownie spojrzeć na jej twarz._

_Jej twarz była smuklejsza niż trzy dni temu, a jej włosy pojaśniały i teraz miały jasnobrązowy odcień. No i nie zapominajmy o oczach, które oczywiście były jasnoczerwone. Jedynymi cechami, które rzeczywiście przypominały Bellę-człowieka, były jej pełne usta, duże oczy i mały nos._

_- Więc… wszystko poszło zgodnie z twoimi oczekiwaniami? – zapytałem po tym, jak odzyskałem kontrolę nad umysłem i wędrującym wzrokiem._

_- Jak na razie? Jest lepiej – zuchwale odparła, zanim pochyliła się i pozwoliła jej ustom musnąć mój policzek._

_Kiedy na policzku poczułem jej włosy, a na szyi jej oddech, przestałem oddychać. Odezwała się._

_- Dziękuję, że uczyniłeś moje życie takim, dla którego chce się żyć._

* * *

**Rozdział 20: Przebudzona**

_***Oczami Belli***_

- Carlisle! – wykrzyknęłam, oswabadzając się z ramion Jaspera, po czym przytuliłam mojego wampirzego ojca.

- Witam Bello. W końcu stałaś się jedną z nas – wesoło odpowiedział blondyn, odwzajemniając mój szybki uścisk.

- Taa… najwyższy czas, prawda?- zażartowałam, odrywając się od niego. Rzuciłam wzrokiem na Jaspera, który pozostał cicho.

Zajęło mi zaledwie sekundę, by w końcu, po raz pierwszy po przemianie, spojrzeć na Jaspera. Ludzie, moja wizja poprawiła się chyba setki razy! Z moimi nowymi oczami mogłam dostrzec każdy najmniejszy szczegół oka Jaspera; każdy odcień blondu w jego włosach; każdą pozostawiającą ślad w pamięci bliznę na jego skórze.

Przesunęłam wzrok na jego twarz i zauważyłam jej rozproszony, nieobecny wyraz. Od razu poczułam, jak zalewa mnie fala bólu i zdezorientowania.

Jasper całym sobą chciał mnie zmienić, a po tym wszystkim nawet prawie się do mnie nie odezwał. Co z nim było nie tak? Czy już nie byłam taka sama bez ciepłej skóry i krążącej w moich żyłach krwi?

- Więc… Bello, jak się czujesz? – zapytał Carlisle, co spowodowało, że oderwałam wzrok od Jaspera.

- Przytłoczona. Pełna obaw. Podekscytowana. Zaniepokojona. Ta… to by chyba by było na tyle – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, wywołując śmiech u starszego wampira.

- Trochę ci zejdzie czasu, zanim się przyzwyczaisz.

Z wahaniem uśmiechnęłam się do Carlisle'a. Zmusiłam się, by choć na chwilę nie spojrzeć na Jaspera.

- Jak ty to robisz? – nagle odezwał się empata, jego wzrok poważny.

Oh, on mówił.

- Co robię? – spytałam, nawet nie starając się, by ukryć irytację.

Albo Jasper nie załapał tonu, w jakim to powiedziałam, albo zwyczajnie o to nie dbał. Tak czy inaczej jeszcze bardziej się wściekłam.

- Blokujesz przede mną własne emocje – odparł, jego ciemne oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w moje.

Gapiłam się na niego w szoku. Od kiedy to blokowałam moce Jaspera? Przed moją zmianą Edward powiedział, że potrafiłam blokować moce związane z atakiem na mój umysł, ale talent Jaspera był czysto związany z emocjami. Aktualnie potrafił sprawić, że inni czuli wygenerowane przez niego uczucia. Moja zmiana musiała wzmocnić umiejętność, jaką posiadałam już jako człowiek. Zastanawiałam się, na co jeszcze wpłynął jad Jaspera?

Oh, to mi przypomniało…

Zignorowałam pytanie zadane przez Teksańczyka – no co, zasługiwał na to – i udałam się na poszukiwania łazienki.

Usłyszałam za mną szepty i moja podświadomość zdała sobie sprawę, że mogłam usłyszeć, co dokładnie mówili, gdybym naprawdę tego chciała. W tym momencie byłam jednak zajęta czymś zupełnie innym…

Spojrzałam w lustro położone nad zlewem i zamarłam. Czy to naprawdę byłam ja? Zapierająca dech w piersiach dziewczyna podniosła rękę i dotknęła swojej twarzy. To ja.

Za bycia człowiekiem zadręczałam się różnorakimi kompleksami, ale teraz mogłam stanąć przy jakimkolwiek członku rodziny i mieć świadomość, że w rzeczy samej wyglądałam tak, jakbym do nich przynależała.

Przesunęłam w górę rękę do moich jasnoszkarłatnych oczu i zmarszczyłam brwi. Były takie… czerwone.

- Kolor zaniknie – wymruczał Jasper, który nagle pojawił się za mną.

Bezmyślnie przytaknęłam i unikałam spojrzenia mu w oczy. Nie mogłam z nim teraz zarazem rozmawiać i trzymać na wodzy własnych emocji. Tak dużo spraw, za którymi nie mogłam nadążyć, przewijało mi się przez głowę - nawet moje wzmocnione zmysły.

- Nie rób tego! – powiedział nagle Jasper. W jego głosie słychać było frustrację. – Od kiedy się obudziłaś nawet na mnie nie spojrzałaś. Czy już nie jest między nami to samo, skoro w końcu wyraźnie ujrzałaś moje blizny? W końcu zdałaś sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jestem niebezpieczny?

Co, u licha? Jak on mógł coś takiego powiedzieć, a co dopiero pomyśleć! To on był tym, który do mnie się nie odzywał!

Szybko się odwróciłam i stanęłam przed Jasperem. Mierzyłam go wzrokiem.

- Nie mów tak, Jasper! Wiesz, że to nieprawda! Czy masz o mnie aż tak złe zdanie, skoro to naprawdę znaczysz?

Wyraz jego twarzy zmiękł. Wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego.

- Jasper, uratowałeś mnie. Szczerze to nie mam pojęcia, jak bez ciebie poradziłabym sobie z rozstaniem z Edwardem. A teraz ty i ja możemy zostawić ten cały burdel w tyle i po prostu… zacząć wszystko od nowa. Oczywiście w dalszym ciągu będziemy widywać Alice i Edwarda, ale wydorośleliśmy i dzięki temu staliśmy się nowymi ludźmi – cicho powiedziałam, opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i wdychając jego zapach. Pachniał jak lasy i słońce.

- Nie możesz jednak zaprzeczyć prawdy – w końcu wymruczał, dźwięk rezonował w jego klatce piersiowej. – Całe moje życie ukrywałem blizny, a teraz poznałem kogoś, kto w końcu nie jest przez nie przestraszony czy nimi zniesmaczony… trochę jest mi ciężko pojąć to i się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Więc lepiej przyzwyczaj się do tego, ponieważ jesteś na mnie skazany – zażartowałam w próbie poprawienia atmosfery.

Cicho się zaśmiał i oplótł ręką moje plecy, przyciągając bliżej do siebie.

- Nie chciałbym nawet, żeby było inaczej. A teraz… znam pewnego nowonarodzonego wampira, który musi być całkiem spragniony… - ucichł, odrywając się i przytrzymując mnie za ramiona w celu obserwacji mojej reakcji.

Nie zawiodłam go, gdy zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki wdech, czując mrowienie w gardle.

Zadrżałam w oczekiwaniu.

- No chodź, ruszajmy – powiedział, ciągnąc mnie za rękę.

Pozwoliłam mu na prowadzenie. Zaczęliśmy biec takim tempem, by czerpać z tego przyjemność.

Teraz w końcu zrozumiałam, dlaczego Cullenowie zawsze biegli, gdziekolwiek by się nie wybierali. Bieganie było… radosne. Taki przepływ adrenaliny, tylko że w wersji dla wampirów.

Figlarnie się uśmiechnęłam i przyspieszyłam, chichocząc, kiedy zauważyłam zwiększenie tempa u Jaspera w celu mi dorównania. Z zapytaniem uniósł brew, a na jego twarzy widniał wyzywający uśmieszek.

Wypróbowałam siebie i pobiegłam tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam, przedzierając się przez drzewa z niemożliwą szybkością.

Po kilku minutach zatrzymałam się i wskoczyłam na drzewo. Czekałam parę sekund na pojawienie się Jaspera tuż obok mnie.

Kiedy go zauważyłam, zeskoczyłam z drzewa prosto na jego plecy w próbie przewrócenia go. W mgnieniu oka mnie zrzucił i chwycił w swoje ramiona, przyciskając do ziemi.

Wzięłam szybki wdech i usłyszałam nade mną niski, figlarny warkot.

- Jeśli chcesz mnie zaskoczyć, musisz o wiele bardziej się postarać, maleńka – zawarczał do mojego ucha, rozbawiony. Trochę mocniej przycisnął mnie do ziemi.

Poczułam dudnienie w mojej klatce piersiowej, a następnie złapałam go za ramiona i obróciłam. Siedziałam na nim okrakiem, przytrzymując za ramiona w ten sposób, by go unieruchomić.

Przez sekundę byłam nieruchoma, póki nie zauważyłam zaskoczonego wyrazu twarzy Jaspera.

- O mój boże, przepraszam! – powiedziałam, zeskakując z niego.

Kiedy przyszpilałam Jaspera do podłoża, słuchałam się tylko i wyłącznie własnych instynktów. Zupełnie zapomniałam o moich zdolnościach związanych z byciem nowonarodzoną.

Zaśmiał się, po czym się otrzepał i w jednym podskoku znalazł obok mnie.

- Nie przepraszaj! To było świetne! – Jasper powiedział zachęcająco, przy okazji wyciągając liście z moich włosów. – Po prostu masz szczęście, że w tej chwili jesteś ode mnie silniejsza.

- No chodź, zjedzmy parę zwierząt – burknęłam, spychając z siebie jego ręce. Zaśmiał się.

- Będziesz musiała się przyzwyczaić do komplementów – rzekł zwyczajnie mój kompan.

Przewróciłam oczami, po czym usłyszałam, jak cicho dodał:

- A zwłaszcza wyglądając w ten sposób.

Przygryzłam dolną wargę i próbowałam zdecydować, czy chciał, żebym to usłyszała, kiedy nagle poczułam zmianę nurtu powietrza.

W pobliżu znajdowało się bijące serce.

Zamarłam w tym samym momencie, co Jasper.

- Bello, czekaj… - zaczął, ale ja już wystartowałam.

Czyjkolwiek był to zapach… to było odurzające. Niesamowite. I musiałam to mieć w posiadaniu.

Kiedy biegłam przez las szybciej, niż przed chwilą z Jasperem, pozwoliłam, by to pragnienie mnie kierowało.

Kiedy moja zdobycz znalazła się w zasięgu widzenia, w moim gardle zapłonął ogień.

Przykucnęłam w lesie, obserwując dwóch wędrowców. Miałam tylko około trzydziestu sekund, zanim Jasper mnie dogoni. Będę musiała się pospieszyć…

Akurat w momencie, kiedy miałam wkroczyć na szlak turystów, powstrzymałam zagnieżdżonego we mnie potwora i wyfrunęłam w stronę drzew. Wstrzymałam powietrze, kiedy biegłam z powrotem ku wschodowi – tam, gdzie mogłam usłyszeć kroki nadchodzącego Jaspera.

Szybciej. Musiałam się od nich oddalić. Nie zacznę mojego nowego żywota od wyssania życia od człowieka; człowieka mającego rodzinę, przyjaciół… i przyszłość. Moje myśli uspokoiły obezwładniające mnie pragnienie i w końcu zatrzymałam się, akurat przed klifem. Usiadłam parę kroków od brzegu i obserwowałam znajdującą się pode mną wodę.

Przypomniała mi o La Push, Jacobie i przeszłości.

Usłyszałam za mną Jaspera, który chwilę później do mnie dołączył. Nikt nie odezwał się przez dwie godziny; obserwowaliśmy wschód słońca.

- Prawie ich zabiłam – wyszeptałam, trzymając nogi przy klatce piersiowej.

- Prawie.

- W ostatniej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że byli ludźmi, a zabicie ich byłoby najgorszą możliwą rzeczą – kontynuowałam, podczas gdy Jasper cicho mnie słuchał.

- Wiesz, większość nowonarodzonych zaatakowałoby ich bez drugich myśli. Cholera, część starszych wampirów by tak postąpiła – skomentował wyższy ode mnie wampir.

- Naprawdę? Po prostu pomyślałam, jak ważna dla kogoś innego była ta osoba i wtedy nie potrafiłam jej ugryźć.

- Niesamowite – rzekł Jasper, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Wiesz, gdybym była teraz człowiekiem, w tej chwili bym się zarumieniła.

- Ahh, więc powoli zaczynasz widzieć zalety bycia nieśmiertelnym wampirem.

Otworzyłam buzię, by zripostować, kiedy Jasper zesztywniał.

- Czujesz to? – poważnie się spytał.

Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki wdech.

- Sarna – potwierdził.

Skinęłam głową i spojrzałam na Jaspera, by się upewnić, czy mam na to zgodę.

Wskazał mi głową kierunek. Zaczęłam ostrożnie przemykać się między drzewami. Były blisko.

Czekałam, dopóki nie znalazłam się na brzegu lasu i wybrałam jednego kozła. W każdym momencie. Teraz! Rzuciłam się na roślinożercę i zanurzyłam kły w źródło jego życia.

Skończyłam zdecydowanie zbyt szybko z moją zdobyczą i upuściłam ją na ziemię, zakopałam i wystartowałam w poszukiwaniu innego zwierzęcia w celu ugaszenia mojego pragnienia.

* * *

- Tu jesteś – powiedziałam podchodząc do Jaspera, który czekał na mnie na obrzeżach, obserwując moje polowanie.

Zauważyłam, że jego oczy były ciemniejsze niż wcześniej; prawie kruczoczarne.

- Awww, biedny Jasper jest zazdrosny, że to ja właśnie polowałam? – zażartowałam, lekko go popychając.

- Sądzę, że wszyscy będą, gdy tylko spojrzą na stan twojego ubioru – zripostował, wskazując na to, co wcześniej było parą szortów i koszulką z krótkim rękawkiem.

O mój boże. Naprawdę w tym latałam? Moje spodnie miały na sobie brud i krew, a moja koszulka była rozdarta od momentu, w którym przewróciłam sarnę.

Jasper podał mi żakiet, który nosił. Z wdzięcznością go na siebie założyłam.

Oparłam się o drzewo i czekałam, aż Jasper skończy polowanie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że się nie pożywił od początku mojej przemiany. Jasper naprawdę wkroczył i stał się jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu, jeżeli nie _najważniejszą_.

Zerwałam mały kwiat, który rósł w trawie w miejscu, w którym aktualnie stałam i bezmyślnie zaczęłam go obracać w ręku. W jakiś sposób przypominał moje własne życie – mały, ledwo zakwitnięty w porównaniu do tego, czym mógł się stać; każdego dnia coraz większy, silniejszy i piękniejszy.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Jupi! Rozdział skończony! Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie! :D Wiem, że moja końcowa próba z metaforą była troszkę kulawa, ale ją lubię. Haha. Dzięki, że jesteście ze mną – to mnie napędza do pisania!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ta da! Jak na razie uaktualniam o wiele częściej, niż się spodziewałam, co jest najzwyczajniej w świecie zasługą jak na razie lekkich studiów, których i tak nie mam zamiaru kontynuować, tylko jestem na nich dla zabicia czasu przed maturą :)  
No to do następnego!


	22. Światła i dźwięki

_****__****__****__**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Wszyscy wiemy, że Carlisle ma do Belli MILIONY pytań związanych z jej przemianą… zobaczmy zatem, co ma do powiedzenia!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Żyję, żyję! Po prostu zawalili mnie masą roboty :D Jedno jest pewne – nie zapomnę o tej historii, co to, to nie! ;) Widzę również i jestem szczęśliwa, że Wy także regularnie tu zaglądacie! W ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam, dziękuję! A teraz zapraszam do lektury!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_O mój boże. Naprawdę w tym latałam? Moje spodnie miały na sobie brud i krew, a moja koszulka była rozdarta od momentu, w którym przewróciłam sarnę._

_Jasper podał mi żakiet, który nosił. Z wdzięcznością go na siebie założyłam._

_Oparłam się o drzewo i czekałam, aż Jasper skończy polowanie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że się nie pożywił od początku mojej przemiany. Jasper naprawdę wkroczył i stał się jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu, jeżeli nie najważniejszą._

_Zerwałam mały kwiat, który rósł w trawie w miejscu, w którym aktualnie stałam i bezmyślnie zaczęłam go obracać w ręku. W jakiś sposób przypominał moje własne życie – mały, ledwo zakwitnięty w porównaniu do tego, czym mógł się stać; każdego dnia coraz większy, silniejszy i piękniejszy._

* * *

**Rozdział 21: Światła i dźwięki**

Zaczęłam biec do domu. Mój pierwszy cel po pierwszym polowaniu? Zdecydowanie prysznic i zmiana ubrań. W międzyczasie Jasper dołączył w salonie do Carlisle'a.

Weszłam do wspaniałej łazienki – Esme naprawdę przeszła samą siebie – i uruchomiłam wodę w idealnej dla siebie temperaturze.

Uważałam, że naprawdę sobie radziłam z byciem wampirem. Spodziewałam się, że zostanę jakimś zwariowanym, niebędącym w stanie się kontrolować potworem. W dalszym ciągu byłam jednak _sobą_. Mogłam dalej myśleć i spychać na bok wampirze potrzeby, które raz na jakiś czas się uaktywniały.

Weszłam pod strumień wody i zdziwiłam się, jak bardzo zmieniły się moje doznania. Temperatura, która dla zwykłego człowieka była odczuwalna jako ciepła, znacznie różniła się od mojej aktualnej temperatury ciała. Przesunęłam pokrętło do czerwonego końca i obserwowałam, jak para kłębiła się w powietrzu, póki w końcu zaczęłam uważać wodę za prawie gorącą. Tylko prawie.

Rozczarowana, nie widząc żadnego celu w braniu prysznicu, skoro nie byłam w stanie się nim cieszyć, szybko zmyłam pozostałości mojego polowania i poszłam się przebrać. Z łatwością wsunęłam się w bieliznę i białą koszulę, ale napotkałam trudności z nałożeniem dżinsów. Przez trudności miałam na myśli to, że podczas zapinania guzika zwyczajnie obróciłam go w pył.

- Co, u licha? – mruknęłam do siebie, zmieszana, podczas gdy patrzyłam na to, co jeszcze zaledwie sekundę temu było metalowym guzikiem.

Chwyciłam z szafy inną parę dżinsów i ponownie spróbowałam, niestety otrzymując ten sam rezultat.

- Kurde!

Zajęło mi pięć par dżinsów, by zdać sobie sprawę, że nie było żadnego sposobu, by zapiąć pieprzony guzik bez jego doszczętnego zniszczenia.

Sfrustrowana, wyjęłam z szafy granatową sukienkę i szybko się w nią wsunęłam. Dzięki bogu nie miała żadnych guzików! Przez jakiś czas będę nosiła sukienki. Obywając się bez butów, poszłam sprawdzić, co robili Jasper i Carlisle.

Kiedy powróciłam do salonu, obydwaj byli niewzruszeni i wyraźnie nieświadomi mojej walki z zakładaniem własnych ubrań. Prawdopodobnie z grzeczności udawali, że nic nie słyszeli.

Zajęło mi chwilę, by w pełni ich porównać, jako że właśnie prowadzili konwersację. Carlisle miał około… dwudziestu ośmiu lat? Nie był za bardzo starszy od Jaspera, który miał na karku równą dwudziestkę. _Przynajmniej nie byłam najmłodsza_.

Na tą myśl na mojej twarzy wykwitł mały uśmieszek. Edward w dalszym ciągu był w rodzinie dzieckiem. Przynajmniej w ludzkich latach.

Usiadłam przy brzegu sofy i czekałam, aż zakończą rozmowę.

- Imponujące jest to, że jesteś w stanie otwierać drzwi i tak dobrze kontrolować swoją siłę – w końcu rzekł Carlisle, przerywając ciszę.

Wiedząc, że po prostu próbował poprawić mi nastrój, skinęłam głową i zmieniłam temat.

- Okej, wiem, że masz do mnie parę pytań, doktorku. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Jasper zaśmiał się i dołączył do mnie na sofie, podczas gdy Carlisle usadowił się na krześle położonym naprzeciwko nas – żeby łatwiej było mu mnie przesłuchiwać.

- Wiesz już o tym, że dana osoba nie ma nad sobą żadnej kontroli i jest dla niej niemożliwe, by ukrywać przed światem swoje reakcje na ból. Bello, byłaś kompletnie nieruchoma i cicha w czasie twojej przemiany. Pamiętasz cokolwiek?

- Może i się nie ruszałam, ale zdecydowanie wszystko czułam – powiedziałam ponuro.

Jasper i Carlisle głośno wypuścili powietrze.

- Czułam się tak, jakbym tkwiła w jednym miejscu i nie mogła kontrolować własnego ciała – kontynuowałam, nie darowując im żadnych detali. – Do pewnego stopnia mogłam was obu słyszeć, ale przez większość czasu konsumował mnie ogień.

Było to przerażające doświadczenie i jeżeli Carlisle miałby kiedykolwiek kogoś jeszcze zmienić, nikomu bym tego nie życzyła.

I szczerze miałam nadzieję, że Carlisle nie planował czyjejkolwiek zmiany zbyt wcześnie. Volturi aktualnie już bez żadnych dodatków za bardzo interesowali się naszą rodziną. Poza tym musiałam stwierdzić, że jeżeli w jednym domu mieszkało tak wielu ludzi, to zaczynało się czuć bohaterem jednego z koszmarnych telewizyjnych reality show – pokrojem tych z MTV.

- Morfina nie zadziałała tak, jak tego oczekiwaliśmy. Nie zablokowała bólu – stwierdził zakłopotany Carlisle. – Sprawiła tylko, że czułaś się bezbronna i nie byłaś w stanie pozbyć się ani krzty bólu, jaki czułaś.

- Dzięki bogu, że Maria o tym nie wiedziała – cicho rzekł Jasper, jego wyraz twarzy był nieodgadniony.

Przez sekundę przestudiowałam Jaspera. Jak mogłam wcześniej to przeoczyć? Poza posiadaniem atrakcyjnego wyglądu, Jasper był naprawdę enigmatyczną i współczującą osobą. Dopiero zaczynałam to dostrzegać. Kto wie, jak wiele w dalszym ciągu ukrywał przed światem? Jednak kto mógł go winić po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedł?

Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy, zanim Carlisle nie kontynuował swojego przesłuchania.

- Jak się przystosowujesz do tego życia? Wiem, że czasami możesz czuć się przytłoczona – powiedział ze zrozumieniem, lata doświadczenia i mądrości nagle widoczne w jego złotych oczach.

- Wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku poza faktem, że nie jestem w stanie zapiąć własnych guzików – parsknęłam. – I wpadnięcie na kilku wędrowców podczas mojego polowania. Ale to wszystko.

- Wędrowcy? – przerwał Carlisle, jego głos zaalarmowany. Szybko spojrzał na Jaspera. – Czy ona…?

- Nie, nic nie zrobiłam – odpowiedziałam zamiast siedzącego koło mnie blondyna; lekko zdenerwowana, że Carlisle spytał jego, a nie mnie.

- Bella ma nadzwyczajną świadomość i samokontrolę. Coś, czego nie widziałem przez wszystkie lata doświadczeń związanych z trenowaniem nowonarodzonych – odezwał się Jasper, jego wzrok zapatrzony w odległy punkt położony nad głową Carlisle'a.

To było coś, co zaczęłam dość często dostrzegać u Jaspera. Może moje ludzkie zmysły nie pozwalały mi na wcześniejsze obserwacje? Czy za bardzo byłam zadurzona w Edwardzie i we własnym życiu? Świetnie. Zajęło mi zostanie wampirem, by dostrzec swoje ludzkie błędy.

- Eee… dziękuję?

Zanim ktoś zdążył coś dopowiedzieć, by jeszcze bardziej mnie zażenować, zadzwonił telefon. _Moja _komórka.

- To Charlie – wycedziłam, podczas gdy delikatnie trzymałam w dłoni telefon, mocno starając się, by go nie zgnieść.

- Bello, może nie powinnaś go odbierać… - zaczął Carlisle, zanim uciszyły go dwa jednoczesne warkoty.

- Ona tego potrzebuje – powiedział Jasper. Skinął głową w moim kierunku.

Posłałam mu uśmiech, zanim skupiłam się na głównym powiązaniu z moim przeszłym życiem.

Tak naprawdę odebrałabym połączenie nawet bez ingerencji Jaspera. Tak czy inaczej doceniałam jego wysiłek.

- Halo?

- Bella? Czy to ty?

- Tak tato – zachrypiałam do telefonu czując, jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? Brzmisz inaczej… - ucichł. – Jeżeli ten chłopak Cullenów cokolwiek ci zrobił, obiecuję, że…

- Charlie! Poważnie wszystko w porządku.

- Oh. Więc przepraszam, że przerwałem twój… ummm… miesiąc miodowy. Naprawdę miałem tylko nadzieję na nagranie się na pocztę głosową – przyznał z zakłopotaniem.

- Czy chcesz zatem, bym się rozłączyła, byś mógł znowu zadzwonić? Obiecuję, że tym razem nie odbiorę – zażartowałam, prawie śmiejąc się z jego zażenowania.

- Nie rób sobie żartów z twojego staruszka. Po prostu sprawdzałem, co u ciebie. Nie mam nic innego do roboty, prócz martwienia się o moją córeczkę.

- Tato, nie siedź ciągle sam! – upomniałam go. – Zajedź od czasu do czasu do Billy'ego. No i wiesz przecież, że w dalszym ciągu jesteś mile widziany u Clearwaterów, nawet bez Harry'ego.

- Więc… aktualnie spędzam tam dość sporo czasu – wyznał.

Uśmiechnęłam się do telefonu. Charlie spędzał trochę czasu z mamą Setha i Leah? Najwyższy czas, by przebolał Renee.

- Zgaduję, że powinienem dać ci już na dzisiaj spokój – zaczął niezręcznie.

- Tato. Jesteś szczęśliwy? – nic nie mogłam poradzić, tylko z wahaniem się zapytać.

- Wiesz co, Bells? Tak długo, jak ty jesteś… ja też będę. Nie martw się o mnie. Tylko czasami znajdź trochę czasu na telefon, czy wizytę, dobrze?

- Umowa stoi. Pa tato.

- Pa Bello.

Po tym, jak się rozłączył, gapiłam się przez sekundę na cichy telefon, zanim zamknęłam go i włożyłam z powrotem do torebki.

Poczułam w pokoju obecność Jaspera. Chwilę później go zauważyłam.

Nic nie mówiąc, po prostu usiadł koło mnie na łóżku, po czym uniósł mnie i ulokował przy oparciu.

Położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu i zaczęłam się bawić wyprutą nitką od prześcieradła.

- Wydaje się, że wszystko u niego w porządku – powiedziałam, mój głos nawet dla mnie spięty.

- To ty nie potrafisz pozwolić mu odejść – stwierdził prosto Jasper.

Zamknęłam oczy i przycisnęłam czoło do jego ramienia.

Oczywiście, że Jasper miał rację. Jak mógłby jej nie mieć? Zawsze był dla mnie, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałam. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że również będę umiała być dla niego wsparciem, że nie będę tylko i wyłącznie od niego brała.

- Ale pozwolę – pewnie odparłam. – Muszę, potrzebuję tylko czasu.

- W takim razie czas będzie tym, co dostaniesz – odparł, klepiąc mnie po kolanie.

Przez okno długości ściany, z mojego łóżka, obserwowaliśmy las. Dzisiaj była pełnia. Cudownie było podziwiać ją moimi nowymi oczami.

Promienie światła przemykające się pomiędzy drzewami, dźwięki porozumiewających się między sobą nocnych kreatur, niepozorne ruchy drzew wywołane wiatrem… tego wszystkiego nie zauważyłabym ludzkimi oczami. Naprawdę wcześniej wszystko mnie omijało.

- Niestety musimy porozmawiać o paru sprawach.

Podniosłam głowę i zmarszczyłam brwi. Z zapytaniem się na niego spojrzałam.

Uśmiechnął się. Światło odbijało się na jego zębach, a jego brudne blond włosy wyglądały prawie eterycznie w tym oświetleniu. Mrugnęłam w próbie skupienia się na tym, co do mnie mówił.

- Musimy porozmawiać o tym, w jaki sposób mnie blokujesz.

W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami i mocniej wtuliłam się w jego bok.

Zachichotał na moją próbę uniknięcia pytania, ale mnie nie odepchnął. Zamiast tego oplótł moje plecy ramionami i położył głowę na szczycie mojej.

Zamknęłam oczy i przez sekundę udawałam, że śpię. Miałam przeczucie, że Jasper robił dokładnie to samo.

- To jest jedna z tych ludzkich rzeczy, za którymi najbardziej tęsknię – szepnął po chwili ciszy. – Być w stanie się położyć, zamknąć oczy i pójść spać. Bycie wampirem jest jak życie w czasie niekończącego się dnia. Nazywają nas „stworzeniami nocy", a ja jednak nienawidzę księżyca, ponieważ przypomina mi o czymś, czego nigdy nie będę miał w zasięgu rąk.

- Musisz jednak przyznać, że jest to całkiem bliskie snu – wymruczałam, z oporem otwierając oczy.

- W dalszym ciągu to nie to samo – podkreślił, przesuwając swoją głowę tak, bym mogła usiąść.

- Od kiedy jesteś praktycznie moim stwórcą, zgaduję, że powinnam ciebie słuchać – beztrosko odpowiedziałam.

- Zgadzam się w stu procentach!

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Okej, wiem, że się dużo nie wydarzyło, ale trzeba było jakoś rozwiązać sprawę Charliego. :)

* * *

_W następnym rozdziale…_

_- Uważam, że najpewniejszym sposobem dowiedzenia się o twojej mocy jest rozmowa z moim przyjacielem Eleazarem – powiedział ostrożnie Carlisle._

_- Okej – powiedziałam, podekscytowana na myśl rozgryzienia mojego talentu. – Gdzie możemy go znaleźć?_

_- Jest członkiem klanu Denali._

_- Co to, to nie! Nie chcę tutaj nikogo z tamtej trójki! – wysyczałam, moje oczy błyszczące._

_Właśnie udało mi się zedrzeć z Jaspera szpony Iriny i nie zamierzałam z powrotem pozwolić jej wtrącać się w nasze relacje. A teraz, od kiedy byłam wampirem, ta suka nie miała żadnych szans._


	23. Ani Chwili Do Stracenia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Chcę tylko dać wam znać, że w mojej historii wampiry aktualnie mają kły. Mogą je jednak chować, a z powrotem ukazują się, kiedy wampir jest wściekły lub… podekscytowany/podniecony… haha.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Za każdym razem, kiedy czytam notkę od autorki, zaczynam się śmiać :D. Autorka ma fantazję (oczywiście w sensie pozytywnym ^^). Wiadomo, zostawiam wszystko, jak w oryginale, w końcu moim zadaniem jest dokładne przetłumaczenie wszelkich pomysłów autorki :)  
No i tak… tak, żyję! Ostatnio często to piszę, ale no nic… wybaczycie? (oczy Kota w Butach ze Shreka)...

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_Zachichotał na moją próbę uniknięcia pytania, ale mnie nie odepchnął. Zamiast tego oplótł moje plecy ramionami i położył głowę na szczycie mojej._

_Zamknęłam oczy i przez sekundę udawałam, że śpię. Miałam przeczucie, że Jasper robił dokładnie to samo._

_- To jest jedna z tych ludzkich rzeczy, za którymi najbardziej tęsknię – szepnął po chwili ciszy. – Być w stanie się położyć, zamknąć oczy i pójść spać. Bycie wampirem jest jak życie w czasie niekończącego się dnia. Nazywają nas „stworzeniami nocy", a ja jednak nienawidzę księżyca, ponieważ przypomina mi o czymś, czego nigdy nie będę miał w zasięgu rąk._

_- Musisz jednak przyznać, że jest to całkiem bliskie snu – wymruczałam, z oporem otwierając oczy._

_- W dalszym ciągu to nie to samo – podkreślił, przesuwając swoją głowę tak, bym mogła usiąść._

_- Od kiedy jesteś praktycznie moim stwórcą, zgaduję, że powinnam ciebie słuchać – beztrosko odpowiedziałam._

_- Zgadzam się w stu procentach!_

* * *

**Rozdział 22: Ani Chwili Do Stracenia**

- Więc mówisz, że nie możesz wyczuć żadnej mojej emocji? – zapytałam, podekscytowana na myśl posiadania talentu i odrobiny prywatności.

- Nawet najdrobniejszej – potwierdził Jasper. Wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

Poczułam, jak na mojej twarzy rozkwita ogromny uśmiech. Miałam moc!

Wymknęłam się od siedzącego tuż obok mnie wampira i stanęłam koło łóżka, na którym on w dalszym ciągu siedział.

- Gdzie tak pędzisz, maleńka?

- Chcę dowiedzieć się, czy Carlisle ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o moim darze – odparłam w trakcie kierowania się do salonu.

Musiałam jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o moim talencie. Chciałam być w stanie chronić siebie i swoją rodzinę, nigdy w życiu nie chować się już za czyimiś plecami. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką tylko potrzebowaliśmy, było ponowne wydarzenie w stylu napaści Victorii i jej armii nowonarodzonych. Moja bezradność zagroziła moim bliskim bardziej, niż mogłabym się tego spodziewać.

- Szukałaś mnie? – spytał Carlisle, materializując się przede mną.

Przytaknęłam głową i zadałam pytanie, czy wiedział coś na temat mojej mocy.

- Przepraszam cię Bello, ale jedyne, co jestem w stanie stwierdzić, to to, że twój unikalny talent, który posiadałaś już za bycia człowiekiem, wyolbrzymił się w trakcie twojej przemiany.

- Istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej? – spytałam błagalnie.

- Więc… - zaczął z wahaniem.

- Co? Poważnie jestem gotowa zasięgnąć jakiejkolwiek porady.

- Uważam, że najpewniejszym sposobem dowiedzenia się o twojej mocy jest rozmowa z moim przyjacielem Eleazarem – powiedział ostrożnie Carlisle.

- Okej – powiedziałam, podekscytowana na myśl rozgryzienia mojego talentu. – Gdzie możemy go znaleźć?

- Jest członkiem klanu Denali.

- Co to, to nie! Nie chcę tutaj nikogo z tamtej trójki! – wysyczałam, moje oczy błyszczące.

Właśnie udało mi się zedrzeć z Jaspera szpony Iriny i nie zamierzałam z powrotem pozwolić jej wtrącać się w nasze relacje. A teraz, od kiedy byłam wampirem, ta suka nie miała żadnych szans. Wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze byłam człowiekiem, nie mogłam nic poradzić, ale w tej chwili nie zamierzałam stać na poboczu i pozwalać sobą pomiatać.

- Chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć o swoim darze?

Znowu przytaknęłam, zrezygnowana.

- Więc będziesz musiała radzić sobie z nimi ciut dłużej – w końcu rzekł Carlisle, wyciągając telefon komórkowy.

Jasper wynurzył się z pokoju i stanął tuż obok nas, wyraźnie zamyślony.

- Czy dasz sobie radę z byciem w otoczeniu reszty z nas? – zapytał mnie.

Wiedziałam, co naprawdę chodziło mu po głowie. _Czy dam sobie radę z byciem w pobliżu Edwarda._

- Dla dobra wyższej sprawy zgaduję, że tak.

Zanim powiedział Carlisle'owi, żeby zadzwonił do Esme i poinformował ją o naszych planach, na jego twarzy pojawił się mały, dumny uśmiech.

Wyglądało na to, że reszta klanu Denali pojawi się w Forks w przeciągu kilku godzin.

Proszę, dajcie mi siłę, bym była w stanie egzystować w tym całym chaosie i zachowała samokontrolę. Naprawdę marzyłam o tym, by wszystko poszło sprawnie i żeby nikt nie żałował decyzji o mojej przemianie w wampira.

Wsunęłam się w parę płaskich butów, zgadując, że raczej powinnam nosić jakiekolwiek obuwie w drodze do głównego domu.

- Gotowa do powrotu? Eleazar powinien dotrzeć w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, odkąd zdecydował się na podróż samolotem.

- Już bardziej nie będę gotowa.

- Może wyruszysz pierwszy, Carlisle? Bella i ja przybiegniemy parę minut po tobie. W ten sposób damy ci czas, byś mógł poinformować resztę rodziny – poprosił Jasper.

Carlisle zgodził się i sekundę później już się ulotnił.

- To niepotrzebne – stwierdziłam. – Kompletnie się kontroluję.

- Wiem. To o nich się martwię. Już mogę zgadywać, jak zachowa się Edward… no i bóg wie jakimi kłamstwami klan Denali został skarmiony przez Alice.

- Świetnie. Jedyne, co potrzebuję, to następny powód, by mnie znienawidzili – skrzywiłam się.

- W sumie teraz już sama będziesz potrafiła sobie poradzić – powiedział Jasper z uśmieszkiem. – Poza tym i tak będą przygnębieni – nieważne, co nawtykała im Alice.

- O czym ty teraz mówisz?

Poczułam, jak jego wzrok po mnie wędruje, po czym uniósł swoją blond brew.

- A jak myślisz? Już przed przemianą ich onieśmielałaś. Teraz tylko mogę sobie wyobrazić ich reakcje.

Gapiłam się na niego, zaszokowana. Po chwili pacnęłam go w ramię.

- Jasperze Whitlock! Czy właśnie zlustrowałeś mnie wzrokiem?

- Może… - odparł, po czym puścił do mnie oko, zanim zaczął spacer w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

Podążałam za nim, przy okazji potrząsając głową. _Faceci_.

No i w jaki sposób mogłabym kogokolwiek onieśmielać? Już nie wspominając o trzech perfekcyjnych wampirzycach, który mogłyby mieć kogokolwiek tylko by chciały… póki ta osoba by ich bliżej nie poznała. Prawdę mówiąc – o ile dobrze pamiętałam – Carmen była jedyną kobietą w ich klanie, która aktualnie była mężatką.

Kiedy tylko przedarłam się przez ostatnie gęstwiny i znalazłam na podwórku Cullenów, zatańczyłam zwycięski taniec.

- Jezu, Jasper, a ja myślałam, że jesteś szybki – powiedziałam drwiąco do mojego towarzysza.

- Oh, nawet nie masz pojęcia, Aniele.

Na jego odpowiedź nagle przełknęłam ślinę, czując, jak zasycha mi w gardle.

Przemknął obok mnie w kierunku tylnego przedsionka, a ja za nim podążyłam, drżąc.

Kiedy przybliżyliśmy się do drzwi, przyspieszyłam i złapałam go za rękę.

W tym momencie potrzebowałam każdego wsparcia. Wszyscy za tymi drzwiami na mnie czekali.

Otworzyłam drzwi w ludzkim tempie i od razu poczułam na sobie ich wzrok.

Atmosfera była napięta. Nikt się nie odzywał.

- Ludzie, to dalej ja. Ta sama, stara Bella – w końcu powiedziałam, nie mogąc dłużej znieść ciszy.

- Już nigdy nie będziesz tą samą Bellą – cicho odparł Edward, który wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.

Spojrzałam na niego i poczułam, jak marszczę brwi. Naprawdę mu współczułam. Żył w fałszywym przekonaniu, że zmuszałam siebie do udawania, że taka byłam… nie mogłam już dłużej tego robić.

- Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek byłam osobą, za którą mnie uważałeś – wyszeptałam, podczas gdy on odmówił spojrzenia mi w oczy.

Jasper ścisnął moją rękę, przypominając mi, że mieliśmy publikę.

Emmett zbliżył się do mnie powoli. Wyglądał tak, jakby spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili zwariuję.

- Nie gryzę – zażartowałam z mojego brata, przy okazji przewracając oczami.

Od razu zamknął mnie w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Odwzajemniłam mu się jeszcze zanim postawił mnie na ziemi.

- Twoje oczy mnie trochę przerażają – skomentował, czochrając moje włosy.

Pacnęłam jego rękę i kazałam, by ją zabrał.

- Ohhh, jakie to maleństwo stało się wygadane. Zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzasz z Jazzem – zadudnił radośnie Emmett.

- Prawdopodobnie – potwierdziłam ze wzdrygnięciem ramion i posłałam mały uśmiech do Jaspera.

- Bello, jesteś taka śliczna! – powiedziała Esme, po czym podeszła i znacznie delikatniej mnie przytuliła.

- Dziękuję Esme.

- I pewnie się ucieszysz, że zmieniłam pokój gościnny w twoją sypialnię – kontynuowała, z uczuciem klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.

- Poważnie? Jeżeli jest taka przytulna, jak drugi dom, z pewnością ją pokocham.

W odpowiedzi promiennie się do mnie uśmiechnęła, po czym wróciła do Carlisle'a.

- Hej Rose – przywitałam moją siostrę, zastanawiając się, czemu do tej pory się nie odzywała.

- Hej Bello – powiedziała słabo, nie wysilając się na kontynuację.

W takim razie okej. Nie miało to żadnego sensu. Powiedziała, że będzie wspierać moją przemianę, więc powinna cieszyć się razem ze mną. Jedna osoba mniej z grona tych, na których mogłam liczyć.

Poczułam, jak Jasper emituje zaskoczenie. Najwyraźniej i on nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

- Cieszę się, że jesteście z powrotem – rzekła Irina, spoglądając tylko i wyłącznie na Jaspera.

W jakiś sposób wiedziałam, że powitanie nie było do mnie skierowane.

- Taa… obydwoje skaczemy z radości, że wróciliśmy – odparł Jasper z wyraźną nutą sarkazmu.

Lekko się zaśmiałam, co zaskutkowało zmierzeniem mnie przez dwie pary oczu. Alice i Irina.

I wiecie co? Gówno mnie obchodziło, co one myślały. Whoa, najwyraźniej spędzałam zbyt wiele czasu z Jasperem… albo po prostu był to skutek braku Edwarda poprawiającego każde moje przekleństwo na każdym kroku.

Uśmiechnęłam się i uniosłam do nich brew, wyzywając je do odpowiedzi.

- Więc… wygląda na to, że przetrwałaś przemianę. Musisz być szczęśliwa – w końcu rzekła Alice, która nie brzmiała zbyt wesoło.

- Oh, jestem – odpowiedziałam z nutą irytacji. – Byłam pewna, że Jasper sobie poradzi.

Jeżeli powie choć jeszcze jedno słowo znieważające Jaspera, to uroczyście przyrzekam, że tego pożałuje.

Jasper posłał wszystkim dawkę spokoju, tak jakby wyczuł, w jakim nastroju obecnie byłam. Oczywiście nic na mnie nie wpłynął, ale mogłam zauważyć, jak pozostali wyraźnie się relaksują.

Niespodziewanie Alice zamarła i wydała z siebie głośny syk.

Jej złote oczy napotkały moje, zanim przybrała pozycję obronną.

W mgnieniu oka ją skopiowałam i zaczęłam warczeć.

- Alice… - rzekł ostrzegawczo Jasper. Jego oczy błyszczały.

- Nie wiesz, co ona sprowadziła na naszą rodzinę! To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina! – dziko na mnie wrzasnęła.

Z niedowierzaniem się na nią gapiłam. Czy kompletnie zwariowała? Czy może zawsze była aż taka dramatyczna i kompletnie obraźliwa?

- Alice. Od razu się tłumacz – przerwał nam niespokojny Carlisle.

- I na miłość boską, Alice, skończ z tym wrzeszczeniem jak jakiś pierdolony nowonarodzony, bo zaraz się zdenerwuję – zagroził jej Jasper, z warkotem, kłami… i tym wszystkim.

Zmierzyła wzrokiem swojego ex, zanim aktualnie się go posłuchała i odrobinę uspokoiła.

- Wilki przyjdą po Bellę. Dowiedziały się, że została ugryziona – zjadliwie odpowiedziała czarnowłosa wampirzyca.

- Kiedy?

- Nie wiem – zawarczała, sfrustrowana. – Nie mogę nic zobaczyć!

Zamarłam. Czy to moja sprawka?

- Co? – zagrzmiał wściekle Edward, jego złoty wzrok wbity w Carlisle'a. – Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś, że Bella może blokować nasze talenty?

- A niech mnie – zamruczał do siebie Emmett.

I wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

- Więc to ty blokujesz Alice, żeby nic nie mogła zobaczyć? Chcesz, żebyśmy wszyscy zginęli? – głośno powiedziała Irina.

Nie. Tylko ty.

- Nie powinniśmy byli tu przychodzić – powiedziała do siebie Tanya, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.

Jasper zawarczał i szybko mnie zasłonił, wysyłając do wszystkich falę przytłaczającej letargii.

Stałam przy nim, tak, jak wcześniej, niewzruszona, podczas gdy reszta upadła na ziemię, niezdolna do ruchu.

- Nic nie zostanie rozwiązane, póki wszyscy się nie uspokoją, co najwyraźniej nie jesteście w stanie zrobić bez mojej pomocy – znajdujący się obok mnie blondyn zawarczał.

Stałam nieruchomo za Jasperem z zamkniętymi oczami, próbując ostatnimi siłami się kontrolować. Tak bardzo chciałam pozbawić kogoś głowy. Prawdopodobnie albo Iriny, albo Alice… ewentualnie rozprawiłabym się z obydwiema wampirzycami.

- A teraz słuchajcie. O ile mi wiadomo, Bella jest w stanie osłaniać tylko siebie, tak więc nie ma absolutnie żadnej możliwości, żeby kompletnie zabrała twoje moce – zaadresował wypowiedź do Alice. Na jego twarzy widniał wstręt.

- Tanyo, jeżeli chcesz, to możesz w tej chwili opuścić to pomieszczenie, pod warunkiem, że Eleazar w dalszym ciągu tu przybędzie – Jasper kontynuował, wyraźnie podkreślając, że nie było żadnego powodu, by klan Denali tu pozostał.

Byłam zaszokowana powszechnie panującą ciszą. Oni naprawdę obawiali się Jaspera. I powinni! Naprawdę uwidaczniał się w nim major, którym niegdyś był… i dalej jest, jeżeli wymagała tego sytuacja. Prawdę mówiąc byłam zaskoczona, że wszystkich powalił; nawet Carlisle'a. Zgadywałam jednak, że miał do niego wyrzuty za nietrzymanie jego gości i rodziny w ryzach.

- Co się tu dzieje?

Moja głowa obróciła się do drzwi. Znajdował się tam mężczyzna wyglądający na ponad trzydziestkę, posiadający czarne włosy i złote oczy. Zbudowany był jak Emmett, co powodowało, że wyraźnie górował nad stojącą przy nim ciemnowłosą kobietą.

- Eleazarze i Carmen, poznajcie zwampiryzowaną Bellę – rzekł Jasper, po czym skinął na mnie głową, w mgnieniu oka oswabadzając wszystkich z jego emocjonalnej kontroli.

- Hej ponownie.

- Witaj moja droga. Dużo się zmieniłaś, odkąd ostatni raz się widziałyśmy – ciepło powiedziała Carmen. Na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

- Dlaczego ta nowonarodzona przebywa w pobliżu tak dużej liczby wampirów? To dlatego trzymałeś ich przyszpilonych do podłogi, Jasperze? – odezwał się Eleazar z przymrużeniem brwi.

- Zgadłeś – odparł Jasper, ostrożnie spoglądając na Alice i Edwarda.

Carmen posłała swoim siostrom potępiające spojrzenie.

- Mam dla was dobre i złe wieści – ogłosił starszy wampir, zmieniając temat.

Ochoczo skupiłam na nim swoją uwagę.

- Po pierwsze gratulacje dla ciebie Bello za bycie wampirem. Wyglądasz absolutnie oszałamiająco. I – odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – twój talent to tarcza. Wygląda ona także na niezmiernie potężną, prawdopodobnie potężniejszą od tarczy Renaty – tarczy, którą Aro ciągle trzyma przy sobie. Czy znasz zakres swojej mocy?

Z żalem pokręciłam głową.

- Zgaduję, że później będziemy musieli to odkryć. Po drugie obawiam się, że talent, który posiadasz, jest czymś, czym Volturi byli zainteresowani już od dłuższego czasu.

Oh. Więc ścigały mnie nie tylko wilki, ale najwyraźniej i wszyscy Volturi. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z nich zagrozi mojej rodzinie, tym razem będę mogła pomóc, zamiast ukrywać się w namiocie w środku zimy. Taa… to naprawdę było mądre z mojej strony.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Okej, moje oko zaczęło mnie boleć z powodu ciągłego patrzenia się na ekran, więc w tym momencie muszę skończyć rozdział. Hehe. Komentarze będą docenione zarówno przeze mnie, jak i przez cudownych bohaterów mojej historii.

* * *

_W następnym rozdziale…_

_Biegłam przez las z taką prędkością, że drzewa były ledwo widoczne._

_Byłam prawie przy granicy. Jeżeli będę wystarczająco szybka, jestem pewna, że wilki nie będą miały czasu, żeby mnie dorwać._

_Poza tym nie zabiją mnie. To dlatego uczyniłam innym wampirom jasnym, że muszę to zrobić sama. Nie było żadnej mowy, bym komukolwiek pozwoliła w ten sposób narażać własne życie. Musiałam to zrobić. To ja ich w to wpakowałam, więc zadanie naprawienia sytuacji należało tylko i wyłącznie do mnie._

_Już widzę polanę tuż przy granicy. Jeszcze troszkę…_

_Czekajcie, co to za paskudny zap…?_

_Nagle zostałam zaatakowana od tyłu, co w rezultacie zakończyło się moim poszybowaniem w powietrze i lądowaniem na drzewie._

_Cholera._

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ta da! :) Jak zwykle – komentarze, alerts, follows… samo klikanie i zainteresowanie… highly appreciated! ;)  
Dziękuję za uwagę!


	24. Nie Jest Okej

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_I oto kolejny, wypełniony akcją rozdział! UWAGA, STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WILKÓW! ;)

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Mam dla was dobre i złe wieści – ogłosił starszy wampir, zmieniając temat._

_Ochoczo skupiłam na nim swoją uwagę._

_- Po pierwsze gratulacje dla ciebie Bello za bycie wampirem. Wyglądasz absolutnie oszałamiająco. I – odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – twój talent to tarcza. Wygląda ona także na niezmiernie potężną, prawdopodobnie potężniejszą od tarczy Renaty – tarczy, którą Aro ciągle trzyma przy sobie. Czy znasz zakres swojej mocy?_

_Z żalem pokręciłam głową._

_- Zgaduję, że później będziemy musieli to odkryć. Po drugie obawiam się, że talent, który posiadasz, jest czymś, czym Volturi byli zainteresowani już od dłuższego czasu._

_Oh. Więc ścigały mnie nie tylko wilki, ale najwyraźniej i wszyscy Volturi. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z nich zagrozi mojej rodzinie, tym razem będę mogła pomóc, zamiast ukrywać się w namiocie w środku zimy. Taa… to naprawdę było mądre z mojej strony._

* * *

**Rozdział 23: Nie Jest Okej**

- Dokładnie jak bardzo będą zainteresowani? – spytałam nieśmiało, obawiając się najgorszego.

- Wystarczająco, by już całkiem niedługo zaplanowali złożenie ci wizyty.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? Od lat nie jesteś już częścią Volturi – zapytał Carlisle.

- Mam tam za to paru przyjaciół, a jak wiadomo wieści szybko się rozchodzą.

- Dlaczego w takim razie chcą przybyć? Czy jeszcze całkiem niedawno nie mówiliśmy, że może im zająć nawet kolejnych dziesięć lat, by ponownie zwrócić na nas uwagę? Dlaczego tak wcześnie? – odezwała się Rose. Wyglądała na przejętą.

Święta racja! Jakoś wszyscy najzwyczajniej w świecie zlekceważyli sprawę Volturi, odkładali ją na bok przez prawie rok… a teraz nagle wpadają w panikę przez to, że nadchodzą? Coś mi tu nie grało…

I dlaczego Alice nie miała żadnych wizji? To nie był najlepszy czas na jej niedyspozycję. Nigdy nie miała problemów z wtrącaniem się w nawet najmniej ważne sprawy innych, a teraz… nic. Co takiego mogło ją zablokować?

O. Boże.

Byłam taka głupia!

Puściłam rękę Jaspera i obróciłam się tak, by dobrze widzieć okno długości ściany i znajdujące się za nim podwórze.

Poczułam, jak śledzi mnie więcej, niż jedna para ciekawskich oczu, jednak to zignorowałam. Musiałam coś zrobić, zanim to wszystko obróci się w wojnę.

Przez krótką chwilę rozważałam opcję wybiegnięcia z pomieszczenia - bez słowa na temat przyczyny. W tej sytuacji jednak byłoby więcej, niż pewne, że ktoś od razu by za mną podążył, a co gorsza – próbował zatrzymać.

- Carlisle – odezwałam się, przerywając komuś wypowiedź.

Miałam nadzieję, że była to Irina.

Od razu odwrócił się i spytał, co jest nie tak.

- Przypomniałam sobie coś, co powiedział mi Jacob, kiedy jeszcze byłam człowiekiem – ponuro zaczęłam, z całej siły próbując przypomnieć sobie mgliste detale tego ludzkiego wspomnienia.

Jacob i ja siedzieliśmy w mojej kuchni jakiś czas po tym, jak powróciłam z Volterry. Przygotowywałam obiad…

_***Wspomnienie***_

_- Więc pijawka naprawdę myślała, że skoczyłaś z klifu po to, żeby się zabić? To dlatego Edward zadzwonił tamtej nocy… powinienem był wiedzieć, co mu nagadała ta koścista wampirzyca – prychnął Jacob._

_- Ta… z jakiejś przyczyny Alice nie miała żadnej wyraźnej wizji – powiedziałam ze wzruszeniem ramion._

_Jacob nie odezwał się, na co ja się do niego odwróciłam. Na jego twarzy widniało poczucie winy._

_- Jacob Black! W tej chwili masz mi powiedzieć, co ci chodzi po głowie – rozkazałam, przy okazji wskazując na znajdującą się w mojej ręce łyżkę do mieszania._

_- Bo co? Zatłuczesz mnie __**na śmierć**__? – zachichotał z sarkazmem._

_Gdy zobaczył mój wyraz twarzy, uniósł ręce w geście poddania się i wszystko mi wyjaśnił._

_- Żartujesz! – wykrzyknęłam, zszokowana._

_- Ja? W żyyyciu._

_Więcej sarkazmu. Dzięki Jacob. Serio._

_- Więc mówisz, że wilki w jakiś sposób potrafią blokować wizje Alice? Poważnie?_

_Mój towarzysz przytaknął. Był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie._

_- W jaki sposób na to wpadłeś? I dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?_

_- No więc… kiedy Alice pojawiła się tamtej nocy i zaczęła wygadywać głupoty jak to ty powinnaś być martwa, złożyłem elementy układanki w całość. A jeśli chodzi o to drugie… wystarczyło po prostu zapytać – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion._

_Przewróciłam do niego oczami i wróciłam do przyrządzania obiadu. Typowe._

_*** Koniec wspomnienia***_

Kiedy skończyłam recytować wspomnienie, można było praktycznie posmakować panującego w pomieszczeniu strachu. Oznaczało to, że oczekiwaliśmy zarówno Volturi, jak i watahy… a żeby było jeszcze gorzej – nie mieliśmy zielonego pojęcia, kiedy przybędą.

- Naprawdę nie możesz nic zobaczyć? – spytał Edward Alice. Wyglądał na strapionego.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Kiedy wilki przyjdą, jestem pewna, że zdołamy im wytłumaczyć, że się wyprowadzamy i wtedy nic nie zrobią – powiedziała z nadzieją Esme.

- Ślepa wiara w coś nigdzie nas nie zaprowadzi – przycisnęła Rose. – Musimy coś zrobić.

Rose miała rację. Przez siedzenie na tyłku i czekanie na watahę nic nie osiągniemy. Negocjacja, od kiedy nie było Jacoba, również odpadała. Poza tym praktycznie wszystkie wilki nienawidziły mnie za wybranie życia jako wampir zamiast życia z Jacobem.

Jeżeli wszyscy po prostu przejdziemy się w stronę granicy, dowiedzą się… i miałam przeczucie, że nie za bardzo będą miały ochotę wysłuchać naszych wyjaśnień. Kiedy ostatnio je widziałam, wszyscy członkowie watahy wyrazili się jasno - obojętnie jaki człowiek zostanie ugryziony – oni atakują.

- Sądzę, że to ja powinnam iść – nagle się odezwałam.

- Nowonarodzeni często zdają się tylko i wyłącznie na własne instynkty i nie potrafią siebie kontrolować. Jak, twoim zdaniem, byłabyś w stanie negocjować z tymi gwałtownymi, niestabilnymi wilkami? – spytał zatroskany Eleazar.

Przypominając sobie o tym, że nic nie wiedział o moich powiązaniach z watahą, tylko spokojnie odparłam, żeby mi zaufał.

- Tobie zaufał? – zimno wtrąciła się Irina. – A kiedy dałaś nam powód, by zrobić taką, a nie inną rzecz?

Odsunęłam się od okna, gdzie wcześniej stałam, i stanęłam kilka kroków przed Iriną; trzymałam dystans, aby sytuacja się nie zaogniła.

- A kiedy dałam ci powód, żeby mi nie ufać? – rozkazałam, zdumiona tym, że ona miała czelność oskarżać mnie o bycie niegodną zaufania.

- Nie udawaj niewiniątka. To ty wkradłaś się w łaski Cullenów i wywołałaś ten cały bałagan! Nigdy nie mieliśmy żadnego problemu z ich odwiedzaniem, póki nie dołączyłaś do ich klanu; a teraz, znienacka, skazałaś ich na gniew Volturi, już nie wspominając o szelmowskich wilkach! Nie rozumiem tego, jak w ogóle mogą ci pozwalać przebywać w ich domu! – Irina lekkomyślnie kontynuowała, jeden rzut okiem w jej złote oczy tylko potwierdzał jej niskie zdanie na mój temat.

- Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz? – powiedział Edward w mojej obronie, zanim zdążyłam się odezwać.

Obróciła się i spojrzała na niego litościwie, jakby było jej go żal, że musiał przez tyle czasu się ze mną zadawać.

- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, dla jej dobra, że siebie nie słyszy… ponieważ jeżeli naprawdę zrozumiałaby, co właśnie powiedziała, to wtedy zobaczyłaby, jak niedorzeczne są takie przypuszczenia ze strony kogoś, kto przebywał tu zaledwie od paru tygodni – spokojnie stwierdziłam.

- Posłuchaj mnie suko, nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażasz, ale…

- Uspokójcie się! Wszyscy teraz musimy się skupić na ważniejszych problemach – surowo przerwał jej Carlisle. – Alice, nie masz żadnego pomysłu, kiedy nadejdzie wataha lub Volturi?

- Pierwsza wizja dotyczyła wilków, były to jednak przebłyski, na dodatek bardzo mgliste, więc nie znam detali – odparła. – W wizji, która nadeszła jako druga, mogłam wyraźnie zobaczyć nadchodzące zakapturzone postaci na pokrytym śniegiem polu, z czego trzy osoby wyraźnie prowadziły.

Definitywnie byli to Volturi. Któż by inny? Nie sądzę, że istniałyby jakiekolwiek inne wampiry, które mogłyby nadejść zamiast nich.

Alice powiedziała, że w drugiej wizji padał śnieg. Skoro był teraz grudzień, mieliśmy około dwóch, maksymalnie trzech tygodni do momentu, kiedy zrobi się wystarczająco zimno na śnieg. Oznaczało to, że limit dni na przygotowania był wyraźnie ograniczony… a ja nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak walczyć. Jeżeli dojdzie do bitwy, będę ponownie tylko przeszkodą dla mojej rodziny.

- Jako że bliższa wizja dotyczyła wilków, to ten problem rozwiążemy jako pierwszy. Następnie powinniśmy przygotować się do nadejścia Volturi. No i skoro zaczęliśmy o nich mówić, może zastanówmy się, dlaczego nawet Aro chce złożyć nam wizytę – powiedział Jasper, który wyraźnie przekonwertował się na myślenie strategiczne.

- To ja powinnam być osobą, która skonfrontuje wilki – powtórzyłam. – To z moją przemianą mają problem i to ja powinnam przeciw temu zadziałać. Poza tym jestem pewna, że zapobiegnę jakiemukolwiek rozlewowi krwi.

- No nie wiem… - zawahał się Carlisle.

- Po prostu pozwól mi to zrobić.

W końcu ustąpił. Zaczęłam przygotowania do złożenia wizyty moim wilczym ex przyjaciołom.

- Jeżeli cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak, po prostu skup się na wysłaniu mi strumienia emocji i od razu się zjawię – powiedział Jasper, w międzyczasie przeczesując włosy za moim uchem.

- Wiem, że tak będzie – miękko odparłam. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Nie zapomnij o unikaniu oddychania, jeżeli byś to potrafiła – ostrzegł mnie Emmett. – Jeśli sądzisz, że ludzkie jedzenie pachnie jak gówno, tylko poczekaj, jak zaciągniesz się zapachem tych mokrych psów.

- Dzięki Em, zapamiętam to sobie – odparłam sarkastycznie, po czym skierowałam kroki do wyjścia.

Kiedy biegłam, w końcu miałam trochę czasu na zorganizowanie własnych myśli i zdecydowanie, co należy powiedzieć Samowi, aby przekonać go do rezygnacji z wojny.

Sądziłam, że jeżeli jasno się określę, że moja przemiana definitywnie nie odbyła się bez mojej zgody i że całkowicie się kontroluję, to on będzie pobłażliwy. No i może ktokolwiek będzie miał informacje o Jake'u.

Naprawdę był dla mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałam i nigdy mu tego nie zapomnę. Może po rozwiązaniu problemów dotyczących Volturi będę mogła go poszukać… jeżeli w ogóle będzie chciał mnie widzieć.

Biegłam przez las z taką prędkością, że drzewa były ledwo widoczne.

Byłam prawie przy granicy. Jeżeli będę wystarczająco szybka, jestem pewna, że wilki nie będą miały czasu, żeby mnie dorwać.

Poza tym nie zabiją mnie. To dlatego uczyniłam innym wampirom jasnym, że muszę to zrobić sama. Nie było żadnej mowy, bym komukolwiek pozwoliła w ten sposób narażać własne życie. Musiałam to zrobić. To ja ich w to wpakowałam, więc zadanie naprawienia sytuacji należało tylko i wyłącznie do mnie.

Już widzę polanę tuż przy granicy. Jeszcze troszkę…

Czekajcie, co to za paskudny zap…?

Nagle zostałam zaatakowana od tyłu, co w rezultacie zakończyło się moim poszybowaniem w powietrze i lądowaniem na drzewie.

Cholera.

Siła uderzenia była tak duża, że przełamałam roślinę na pół. W momencie, kiedy drzewo dosięgnęło ziemi, zdążyłam się obrócić i stanąć na nogach.

Z warkotem obróciłam się, by stawić czoło mojemu napastnikowi; obraz wokół mnie był wyraźny nawet podczas manewru.

Wilk. Rdzawo-brązowy wilk. Moje nowe, czerwone oczy napotkały jego czarne. Jacob.

- Jake? – spytałam chrapliwie, w moim tonie wyraźnie było słychać niedowierzanie.

W jego klatce piersiowej zadudnił warkot, po czym przekręcił głowę na bok i pobiegł w oddalone o kilkanaście metrów gęstwiny.

Czekałam.

Chwilę później wynurzył się; nosił parę workowatych, znoszonych dżinsów… wyglądał jak Jacob, którego znałam.

Obserwowałam, jak patrzył się na mnie przez parę sekund, jakby szukał jakiejkolwiek niezmienionej części mnie… w jego oczach nieskażonej.

- Jake – wymruczałam. – To w dalszym ciągu ta sama Bella, tylko w nowym ciele.

- Przez to, że jakoś wcześniej powstrzymywałaś się od upadku, to w życiu bym nie odgadł, że to ty – w końcu zauważył, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

- Masz na myśli moment, w którym mnie zaatakowałeś? – parsknęłam, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogliśmy popaść w tą samą jak niegdyś rutynę.

Zachmurzył się, tak jakby wyczuł zmianę w toku moich myśli. Wyraz jego twarzy był ponury.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Seth powiedział, że odszedłeś.

- Wiedziałem, że ten dzieciak nie będzie pilnował swojego nosa – burknął Jacob.

- Kiedy zaprosiłeś jego siostrę do odejścia razem z tobą, w tym momencie również i jego wszystko zaczęło dotyczyć – odparłam z nutą zazdrości.

- No więc… taaa, złapała mnie, kiedy próbowałem się wykraść. Co innego miałem zrobić? Poza tym nie jest taka zła, jak wcześniej myślałem.

- Nieważne – machnęłam ręką. – Dlaczego mnie zatrzymałeś? Właśnie próbuję zapobiec wojnie.

- Bello, wataha nie będzie cię już tak samo traktowała, jak wtedy, kiedy byłaś ze mną. Jesteś teraz wampirem; nie możesz od tak wejść do La Push… no chyba, że chcesz, aby pozbawiono cię głowy.

- Muszę coś zrobić! Po prostu nie ma innego wyjścia.

Westchnął.

- Dlaczego miałaby być jakaś wojna? Myślałem, że pozwoliliśmy uchylić dla was pakt.

- Wygląda na to, że wiele cię ominęło, kiedy się wałęsałeś – zawarczałam, nie ukazując mu jednak związanej z nim frustracji.

To znaczy, jeżeli miałam być szczera, byłam bardziej zraniona, niż wściekła. Przed odejściem nie odezwał się do mnie. Ani razu nie zadzwonił. Cholera… byłabym szczęśliwa, nawet jeżeli dostałabym jedną z tych dziecinnych karteczek, które Charlie niegdyś przekazywał między nami.

- Bells – rzekł Jacob, jego oczy złagodniały. – Wiem, że nie powinienem był odchodzić bez słowa. Po prostu trochę mi zajęło, zanim jakoś przetrawiłem przemianę mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki w coś, czego od dzieciaka uczono mnie nienawidzić.

- Wiem… jednak liczy się tylko teraz. Jesteś tutaj. Na dobre?

- Na dobre. A teraz idę z tobą, by dowiedzieć się, co się wyrabia w watasze – potwierdził, z oporem wyciągając rękę i dotykając mojego ramienia, tak jakby w próbie zakotwiczenia mnie w miejscu, zanim kontynuował.

- A teraz dlaczego mi nie powiesz, czemu właśnie nie spędzasz miesiąca miodowego z twoim wampirem?

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Dzięki za lekturę! Mam nadzieję, że podobała wam się interakcja Bella/Jacob! Sprawa z wilkami rozwiąże się w następnym rozdziale! Jakieś domysły? ;)

* * *

_W następnym rozdziale…_

_- Co masz na myśli przez to, że cię zdradził? Najpierw wpakował cię w to całe gówno, co prawie nie skończyło się zabiciem cię przez Volturi, potem praktycznie zaszantażował cię, abyś za niego wyszła i nagle przespał się z jakąś klientką? – wybuchnął Jacob._

_- To nie była jakaś klientka… tylko Alice, żona Jaspera._

_- Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie pozbawiłaś go głowy?- spytał się, zaszokowany. – A Jasper to ten cały pokryty bliznami, wysoki blondyn, prawda?_

_Przytaknęłam głową._

_- Cholera. Na miejscu Edwarda miałbym już pełne gacie ze strachu. W życiu nie chciałbym mieć za wroga kogoś takiego jak on – skomentował, ledwo powstrzymując dreszcze._

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:** _To, co zwykle :)


	25. W Jasną Stronę

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_Westchnął._

_- Dlaczego miałaby być jakaś wojna? Myślałem, że pozwoliliśmy uchylić dla was pakt._

_- Wygląda na to, że wiele cię ominęło, kiedy się wałęsałeś – zawarczałam, nie ukazując mu jednak związanej z nim frustracji._

_To znaczy, jeżeli miałam być szczera, byłam bardziej zraniona, niż wściekła. Przed odejściem nie odezwał się do mnie. Ani razu nie zadzwonił. Cholera… byłabym szczęśliwa, nawet jeżeli dostałabym jedną z tych dziecinnych karteczek, które Charlie niegdyś przekazywał między nami._

_- Bells – rzekł Jacob, jego oczy złagodniały. – Wiem, że nie powinienem był odchodzić bez słowa. Po prostu trochę mi zajęło, zanim jakoś przetrawiłem przemianę mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki w coś, czego od dzieciaka uczono mnie nienawidzić._

_- Wiem… jednak liczy się tylko teraz. Jesteś tutaj. Na dobre?_

_- Na dobre. A teraz idę z tobą, by dowiedzieć się, co się wyrabia w watasze – potwierdził, z oporem wyciągając rękę i dotykając mojego ramienia, tak jakby w próbie zakotwiczenia mnie w miejscu, zanim kontynuował._

_- A teraz dlaczego mi nie powiesz, czemu właśnie nie spędzasz miesiąca miodowego z twoim wampirem?_

* * *

**Rozdział 24: W Jasną Stronę**

- Co masz na myśli przez to, że cię zdradził? Najpierw wpakował cię w to całe gówno, co prawie nie skończyło się zabiciem cię przez Volturi, potem praktycznie zaszantażował cię, abyś za niego wyszła i nagle przespał się z jakąś klientką? – wybuchnął Jacob.

- To nie była jakaś klientka… tylko Alice, żona Jaspera.

- Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie pozbawiłaś go głowy?- spytał się, zaszokowany. – A Jasper to ten cały pokryty bliznami, wysoki blondyn, prawda?

Przytaknęłam głową.

- Cholera. Na miejscu Edwarda miałbym już pełne gacie ze strachu. W życiu nie chciałbym mieć za wroga kogoś takiego jak on – skomentował, ledwo powstrzymując dreszcze.

Zaśmiałam się w duchu na przedstawioną przez Jacoba wizję Jaspera. Typowe. Po ujrzeniu jego blizn oraz surowej postawy Jacob od razu stwierdził, że Teksańczyk był niebezpieczny. Owszem – zgaduję, że tak jest, ale trudno mi zobrazować, jak Jasper kogokolwiek krzywdzi.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to całkiem niepraktyczne z mojej strony, aby w ten sposób rozumować, ale Jasper przy mnie zachowywał się kompletnie inaczej. Z łatwością mogłam stwierdzić, że był Cullenem, któremu ufałam najbardziej. Wiedziałam, że mogłam na niego polegać w każdej sytuacji. Jasper powiedział mi wszystko na temat swojej przeszłości – ba, po mojej przemianie nawet zagłębił się w detale – ale w dalszym ciągu rozwścieczało mnie obrazowanie go biorącego udział we wstrętnych walkach razem z Marią.

Na wspomnienie jej imienia zalewała mnie krew. Lepiej, żeby trzymała się teraz z dala od Jaspera. Nie pozwolę, aby znów trafił w jej wstrętne szpony. Przenigdy.

- Mniejsza z tym. Powinniśmy kontynuować drogę do granicy. Z racji tego, jak jesteśmy blisko, reszta watahy prawdopodobnie zdążyła już uchwycić nasze zapachy – Jacob kontynuował, udając, że nie zauważył mojego odpłynięcia.

W odpowiedzi skinęłam głową i podążyłam za nim do wspomnianego wcześniej miejsca, gdzie czekała na nas cała wataha.

Spychając na bok zaskoczenie wywołane ujrzeniem tak wielu ogromnych wilków, spokojnie wyszłam im na spotkanie razem z Jacobem.

Cholera. Czy zawsze były aż tak przytłaczające?

Jacob wydawał się przeprowadzać cichą konwersację z kruczoczarnym wilkiem – Samem.

Moje oczy przez krótką chwilę zatrzymały się na każdym członku stada z osobna. Paru z nich rozpoznałam.

Był tam Seth, z sierścią koloru piaskowego, który na znak rozpoznania skinął na mnie głową. Obok niego znajdował się jasnoszary wilk – domyślałam się, że Leah. Niedaleko stał Paul – większy wilk, również koloru szarego, a za nim ciemnoszary Embry, ciemnobrązowy Quil oraz trzy inne wilki, których nie kojarzyłam.

W końcu zarówno Jacob, jak i Sam zniknęli za drzewami i chwilę później wynurzyli się już w ludzkiej postaci.

- Bello, widzę, że wieści są prawdziwe – skomentował Sam, jego ciemne oczy oskarżające, kiedy przyglądały się mojemu nieśmiertelnemu ciału.

- Wszystko zależy od tego, które wieści masz na myśli – odparłam zuchwale, po czym uśmiechnęłam się w celu ukazania moich kłów.

- Jesteś teraz wampirem, co oznacza, że zostałaś ugryziona – zgaduję, że przez Cullenów – planujemy zatem za ten… występek… wymierzyć sprawiedliwą karę.

- Występek? – spytałam się. – Wiecie równie dobrze, jak ja, że od zawsze chciałam stać się wampirem. Sądziłam, że sprawa ta została rozwiązana przed zawarciem mojego związku małżeńskiego z… Edwardem.

- Była – Sam kontynuował. Wyglądał na lekko skonsternowanego. – Ale zostaliśmy uświadomieni, że małżeństwo zostało unieważnione.

Przytaknęłam.

- I o tym, że nie cofnęli się i tak czy inaczej cię przemienili… po to tylko, żeby chronić siebie. To definitywnie zerwało nasz pakt – skończył.

Otworzyłam buzię ze zdziwienia. Zmieniona wbrew mojej woli? Kto im mógł to powiedzieć?

- To jest niedorzeczne – szybko odpowiedziałam. – Owszem, zerwałam z Edwardem, ale dalej chciałam stać się wampirem.

Moje stwierdzenie tylko mocniej zmieszało lidera watahy.

- Kto wam powiedział to kłamstwo? – zapytałam.

- Nie jesteśmy ci winni żadnych odpowiedzi, pijawko! – krzyknął jeden z wilków. Oh, a więc parę innych osób zdecydowało się na powrót do ludzkiej formy.

- Hej, wycofaj się, Paul – zawarczał Jacob.

- Co ty wyrabiasz Jacob? Zdradzasz swoją watahę? Człowieku, ona ich wybrała. Zapomnij o niej w końcu – odszczekał zjadliwie Paul.

Zauważając zmianę w wyrazie twarzy u Jacoba, zainterweniowałam.

- On nie jest zdrajcą. Jeżeli ktokolwiek, to tylko ty. Jak możesz mieć czelność odzywać się tak do niego i w dalszym ciągu nazywać go swoim przyjacielem? – rozkazałam, oburzona.

- Bella, wszystko okej – wymruczał Jacob. – Nie wkurzaj go bardziej.

Niestety było już za późno.

Bez ostrzeżenia Paul zmienił się w gigantycznego, srebrnego wilka i zaatakował Jacoba.

Wszystko działo się w takim tempie, że Jacob nie miał czasu na przemianę i nie był w stanie się obronić.

- Jake! – krzyknęłam, spychając go z drogi i przyjmując przed nim pozycję obronną.

Zauważyłam identyczne, przerażone wyrazy twarzy na każdym z wilków z osobna, zanim Paul nagle zatrzymał się w locie i upadł na ziemię już jako człowiek.

Co się tu, do cholery, właśnie wydarzyło?

- Koleś! Co, do diabła?! – wrzasnął Jacob, idealnie wyrażając moje myśli.

Paul spojrzał na nas z miejsca, gdzie leżał, zdumienie i upokorzenie na jego twarzy.

- Włóż jakieś ubrania! – ktoś syknął, zanim rzucił w jego kierunku parę dżinsów.

Serio. Nikt nie chciał widzieć tego gówna.

Cicho się zaśmiałam, zanim coś spostrzegłam. Było to prawie niewidoczne, ale wydawało mi się, że Jacoba i mnie otaczała potężna tarcza. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nikt inny jej nie zauważył.

Tak jakby w celu dowiedzenia mojej racji, tym razem ubrany Paul wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, która w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się i nie była w stanie się dalej poruszyć.

Zanim zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

- Jak ty to robisz? – rozkazał oskarżająco.

Ja?

- Nic nie robię! Może po prostu nie jesteś takim dobrym wojownikiem, jak myślisz – sarkastycznie odparłam, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie była to prawda.

To ja to robiłam. Mogłam wyczuć ochronną tarczę wokół mnie i Jacoba, ale kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia, w jaki sposób to się stało.

- Bells? – spytał się Jacob, zanim eksperymentalnie ruszył w stronę Paula i bez trudu go minął.

- Paul, spróbuj podejść do Jacoba – zawołał Sam.

Posłał mi spojrzenie, po czym zrobił tak, jak mu kazano. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów od Jacoba, nie będąc w stanie się przybliżyć.

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że ludzie znajdujący się wewnątrz bańki mogli poruszać się, gdzie tylko chcą, natomiast ci z zewnątrz nie mogli znaleźć się w pobliżu osób chronionych.

Miałam talent, a co więcej – szelmowsko fajny talent.

Na widok mojego uśmiechu zaśmiał się Jacob, który wydedukował wszystko chwilę po mnie.

- Więc… domyślam się, że wiszę ci podziękowania – powiedział Jacob, spoglądając na mnie.

- Bella? To ona to robi? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Leah.

Niespodziewanie Sam z powrotem przetransformował się w czarnego wilka i nisko zawarczał.

- Poważnie, Sam? No weź, to przecież Bella. Naprawdę wątpię w to, że skrzywdzi jakiegokolwiek…

Argument Setha został przerwany przez ostry, rozkazujący szczek ze strony jego alfy.

Usłyszałam za mną rozdzierający dźwięk i wiedziałam, że Jacob również zmienił się w wilka.

Nie szło tak, jak zaplanowałam.

Sekundę później poczułam na plecach gorący oddech Jacoba, zanim wystąpił i stanął obok mnie w pozycji obronnej.

Okej, już wystarczy. Nie przyszłam tutaj, by wywoływać bójki. Chciałam tylko dowiedzieć się, dlaczego wilki zdecydowały się na zaplanowanie ataku na moją rodzinę.

Zauważyłam, że Jacob i Sam zostali pochłonięci przez telepatyczną rozmowę między sobą, postanowiłam więc w międzyczasie poprosić Setha o wyjaśnienia.

- Sam sądzi, że twoja tarcza jest zagrożeniem dla watahy – krótko powiedział.

Przewróciłam oczami. Poważnie? Dlaczego, u licha, chciałabym ich skrzywdzić? Ten kundel najwyraźniej miał spore problemy z zaufaniem i zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Skierowałam wzrok z powrotem na Sama akurat w odpowiednim czasie, by zauważyć, jak zastyga w bezruchu i spogląda na Leah.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym potruchtała w moją stronę, by – jak się chwilę później okazało – stanąć przy moim boku.

Co ona robiła? Dlaczego chciałaby mi pomóc? Prawie jej nie znałam.

Oh. Nie robiła tego dla mnie, tylko dla Jacoba. Leah uważała, że wisiała mu przysługę, odkąd nie udała się razem z nim, kiedy jej potrzebował. Plus dla niej. Może nie była taka zła, jak myślałam.

Po tej akcji wszystko się poukładało. Seth, bez żadnego wahania, podążył za siostrą i przy niej stanął.

To było coś, czego się ani przez chwilę nie spodziewałam – wsparcie. Planowałam pojawić się tutaj i w pojedynkę stawić czoło wilkom, a teraz przy moim boku miałam trzy wilki, na dodatek jeden z nich był dalej w ludzkiej formie.

Spojrzałam na niego, zdumiona, a on tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i puścił do mnie oko, zanim z powrotem spojrzał się na jego watahę… czy może ex watahę?

Sam wydał z siebie wściekły dźwięk – coś pomiędzy warkotem, a piskiem – i zaczął pazurami rozgrzebywać ziemię.

Leah w odpowiedzi zwyczajnie pociągnęła nosem i odwróciła się, jakby miała zamiar odejść. Jacob szturchnął ją nosem i się zatrzymała.

Sam nagle ponuro zawył, przez co się wystraszyłam. Wtedy Jacob zwrócił się do mnie - na jego twarzy widniał wilczy uśmiech - i zniknął w gęstwinach.

- Co? – powiedziałam do Setha, zmieszana.

Na widok mojego wyrazu twarzy zaśmiał się, zanim wesoło wykrzyknął:

- Wygląda na to, że bitwa odwołana!

- Wiem, że Jacob i Sam rozmawiali w myślach przez to wasze wilcze połączenie. Co on takiego powiedział Samowi, że nagle zmienił zdanie?

- Jake zagroził, że opuści watahę, jeżeli Sam postawi na swoim – odparła Leah, która dołączyła do nas już jako człowiek, ubrana w dżinsy i top.

Że co powiedział? Dlaczego zrobiłby coś tak głupiego? A co jeżeli Sam by się nie ugiął? Wtedy Jacob byłby sam! Czekajcie, to oznaczało…

- Postąpiliście tak samo, prawda? – stwierdziłam, spoglądając na rodzeństwo.

Leah nagle zainteresowała się znajdującą się pod jej stopami ziemią, podczas gdy Seth odpowiedział mi, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały.

- Ooo tak! Nie mogliśmy po prostu, od tak, pozwolić cię zabić!

Usłyszałam, jak Jacob do nas podchodzi. Odwróciłam się do niego.

Widząc mój wyraz twarzy, mój przyjaciel głupkowato się uśmiechnął, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

Nagle uderzyłam go w ramię.

- Ow! Bella! Co ty…! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

- Nazwij mnie sentymentalną – powiedziałam sarkastycznie. – To, Jacobie Black, jest za bezsensowne ryzykowanie twojego życia.

- Ciężko by było nazwać sytuację związaną z tobą bezsensowną – wskazał, ręką przytrzymując się za miejsce, w które go uderzyłam.

Najwyraźniej tym razem go zabolało. Dobrze mu tak.

- Eh, nie bądź taką babą, Black – Leah dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze, po czym pociągnęła jej brata z powrotem do watahy.

- Chodźmy – powiedziałam, podążając za Leah do miejsca, w którym stał Sam.

Aktualnie trochę mu współczułam. Podważenie jego pozycji przez własną watahę, a zwłaszcza przez Jacoba, który teoretycznie powinien być alfą, musiało być dla niego upokarzające. Szczerze, Jacob byłby świetnym liderem. Owszem, był trochę kapryśny i w gorącej wodzie kąpany, ale cechował się także zażartą lojalnością i można mu było bezgranicznie ufać.

- Bello. Ty i twoja rodzina jesteście bezpieczni. Nie zaatakujemy żadnego Cullena, dopóki nie naruszycie starego paktu – powiedział wyczerpany Sam.

- Oczywiście – ochoczo się zgodziłam.

- Okej… więc jeżeli to wszystko, to…

- Aktualnie to mam jedną prośbę – rezolutnie zaczęłam.

Czekał.

- W ciągu paru tygodni w Forks pojawią się Volturi.

W mgnieniu oka, po tym, jak rozpoznał tytuł, brązowe oczy Sama spoważniały. Ah, więc wiedział, kim byli. Może dzięki temu będzie bardziej chętny do pomocy.

- I chcesz naszej pomocy – skończył za mnie.

- Więc… tak. Oczywiście w zamian wysłuchamy każdych postawionych przez was warunków.

- Jeżeli, tylko jeżeli wataha zgodzi się, by pomóc, chciałbym, żeby Jacob przyrzekł, że nigdy więcej nie użyje jego prawa do opuszczenia watahy tylko po to, by mnie do czegoś zmusić – powiedział Sam autorytatywnie. – Po drugie chciałbym, by cały klan Cullenów przyrzekł, że po walce opuści stan Waszyngton.

Bez wahania się zgodziłam. Domyślałam się, że powie coś w tym stylu. Nie winiłam go. Jeżeli pozbyłby się wampirów ze swojego terenu, oszczędziłby wiele niewinnych osób od transformacji w wilki.

- No to mamy umowę. Kiedy tylko Volturi nadejdą, pojawimy się.

- A my damy wam o tym znać.

Wyciągnęłam rękę do uścisku, co zrobił, aczkolwiek niechętnie, po czym wycofał swoją watahę.

Jacob w dalszym ciągu przy mnie stał. Kiedy Leah zawahała się, powiedział jej, by na niego nie czekała.

- Dziękuję ci. Naprawdę – w końcu powiedziałam, wyrażając swoją wdzięczność.

Ponownie Jacob był dla mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałam. Czy kiedykolwiek skończę z byciem jego dłużniczką za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił?

- Po to są przyjaciele, prawda? – odparł zwyczajnie, jego ciemna skóra na policzkach lekko się zarumieniła.

Ta. Przyjaciele.

Na mojej twarzy wykwitł uśmiech. Przynajmniej może w końcu zaczął akceptować, że mogliśmy być tylko przyjaciółmi; nikim więcej. Zgadywałam, że ujrzenie mnie jako wampira tylko potwierdziło fakt, że bycie razem nigdy nie było nam pisane. Mogłam tylko mieć nadzieję, że w dalszym ciągu, mimo wszystkiego, będziemy sobie bliscy. Naprawdę już nigdy nie chciałam stracić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Nie zmuszaj innych, by na ciebie czekali – powiedziałam, popychając go w kierunku, gdzie wcześniej zniknęła reszta wilków.

- Taka chętna, by się mnie pozbyć, eh? – skomentował, posyłając mi uśmiech.

- Ty lepiej bądź ze mną w kontakcie, Jacob. Następnym razem nie czekaj z pojawieniem się do momentu, aż znajdę się w tarapatach – zbeształam go, zaciskając usta.

- Pewnie, pewnie – szybko się zgodził, zanim obrócił się i potruchtał w stronę drzew, przy okazji do mnie machając.

Obserwowałam go, póki nie zniknął mi z oczu pomiędzy drzewami, po czym ruszyłam do domu.

Byłam zadowolona, że trzymałam na wodzach swoje emocje wystarczająco dobrze, by nie zaalarmować Jaspera.

A w sumie…

Skupiłam się na wysłaniu mu dobrej dawki poczucia spełnienia i szczęścia.

Miałam nadzieję, że to wyczuł – w końcu byłam jeszcze całkiem daleko od domu.

W mgnieniu oka poczułam, jak zalewa mnie fala dumy i zachwytu. Jasper.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Więc? Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo nie namieszałam. Tęsknicie za Jasperem? Wiem, że tak jest! Całkiem sporo naszego ulubionego blondyna już w następnym rozdziale!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:** _Do tej pory najdłuższy rozdział :) Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i tak wiele wejść! Jesteście cudowni!

* * *

_W następnym rozdziale…_

_- Zrobiłaś… co? – wykrzyknął Emmett._

_- Słyszałeś mnie. Nie tylko przekonałam wilki, żeby z nami nie walczyły, ale także znalazłam w nich sprzymierzeńców w konfrontacji z Volturi – wytłumaczyłam, czując się zadowolona z siebie._

_- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Nie chcę tych kundli w moim najbliższym otoczeniu! – krzyknęła Irina, jej wypełnione złością oczy skupione na mnie._

_- Właśnie zdobyłam dziesięciu dodatkowych wojowników, a ty jedyne, co robisz, to krzyczysz mi prosto w twarz? – spytałam złowrogo, mierząc wzrokiem platynową blondynkę._

_- Oni zabili mojego Laurenta! Są potworami i powinniśmy byli się ich pozbyć już dawno temu! _

_- Boże, nie zaczynaj znowu. Poważnie suko, jestem tobą już zmęczona i rzygać mi się chce na twój widok. Zabierz więc swoją nachalną twarz z mojego pobliża i z dala od mojej rodziny! – wysyczałam, zanim rozszerzyłam swoją obronną tarczę i trzasnęłam nią denerwującą mnie wampirzycę, przez co poszybowała przez pokój prosto za drewniane drzwi._

_W końcu. Cisza i spokój._


	26. Po Prostu Chcę Biec

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- I chcesz naszej pomocy – skończył za mnie._

_- Więc… tak. Oczywiście w zamian wysłuchamy każdych postawionych przez was warunków._

_- Jeżeli, tylko jeżeli wataha zgodzi się, by pomóc, chciałbym, żeby Jacob przyrzekł, że nigdy więcej nie użyje jego prawa do opuszczenia watahy tylko po to, by mnie do czegoś zmusić – powiedział Sam autorytatywnie. – Po drugie chciałbym, by cały klan Cullenów przyrzekł, że po walce opuści stan Waszyngton._

_Bez wahania się zgodziłam. Domyślałam się, że powie coś w tym stylu. Nie winiłam go. Jeżeli pozbyłby się wampirów ze swojego terenu, oszczędziłby wiele niewinnych osób od transformacji w wilki._

_- No to mamy umowę. Kiedy tylko Volturi nadejdą, pojawimy się._

_- A my damy wam o tym znać._

_Wyciągnęłam rękę do uścisku, co zrobił, aczkolwiek niechętnie, po czym wycofał swoją watahę._

_Jacob w dalszym ciągu przy mnie stał. Kiedy Leah zawahała się, powiedział jej, by na niego nie czekała._

_- Dziękuję ci. Naprawdę – w końcu powiedziałam, wyrażając swoją wdzięczność._

_Ponownie Jacob był dla mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałam. Czy kiedykolwiek skończę z byciem jego dłużniczką za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił?_

_- Po to są przyjaciele, prawda? – odparł zwyczajnie, jego ciemna skóra na policzkach lekko się zarumieniła._

_Ta. Przyjaciele._

* * *

**Rozdział 25: Po Prostu Chcę Biec**

W miarę zbliżania się do domu stawałam się coraz bardziej podekscytowana. Nie tylko byłam w stanie zrealizować powierzone mi zadanie, ale także zdziałać o wiele, wiele więcej. Teraz, jako że wilki pomogą nam przeciwstawić się Volturi, może będziemy mieli jakiekolwiek szanse.

Jasper i Eleazar – ku niezadowoleniu Esme i Carlisle'a – byli pewni, że będziemy musieli z nimi walczyć. Eleazar twierdził, że gdy Volturi upatrzą sobie danego wampira jako kolejnego członka ich szeregów, będą szli po trupach, byleby tylko osiągnąć cel. W tym wypadku chodziło o mnie – już nie wspominając, że chcieli również Alice i Edwarda. Jedyną przyczyną, dlaczego ich dawno nie wzięli siłą, było to, że Aro nie chciał zrujnować przyjaźni z Carlisle… jeżeli w ogóle można było to nazwać przyjaźnią. Cztery utalentowane wampiry w jednym klanie to jednak za wiele.

Poza tym niezbyt ufałam wizjom Alice. Przez to, że ostatnio była tak tajemnicza i manipulująca, nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko kwestionować jej każde działanie. Dodatkowo od momentu, w którym wataha zdecydowała o dołączeniu do nas, nie mogła nic zobaczyć. Była kompletnie ślepa.

Zauważyłam, jak Jasper szybko opuszcza dom Cullenów i podchodzi do miejsca, w którym od jakiegoś czasu nieumyślnie stałam.

- Poczułem wcześniej twoje emocje – stwierdził, zbliżając się do mnie.

- Wiem – odparłam, nawet nie próbując ukryć tryumfalnego uśmiechu na twarzy.

Analizowanie mojej postawy oraz emocji zajęło mu minutę. Westchnął.

- Znowu nic nie mogę wyczuć. Mam przeczucie, że nie za bardzo polubię twoją mentalną tarczę – skomentował, po czym wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę domu.

- Czekaj – powiedziałam, zatrzymując go. – Zostańmy tu przez chwilę. Poza tym powinnam zapolować.

Uniósł brwi, zaciekawiony – najwyraźniej zauważył, że miałam coś jeszcze na myśli – i się zgodził.

Wbiegliśmy między drzewa, nie przejmując się informowaniem innych. Prawdopodobnie i tak wszystko słyszeli… wścibskie wampiry.

Zatrzymaliśmy się około mili od domu. Obydwoje usiedliśmy przy tym samym drzewie i się o nie oparliśmy, jego ramię stykało się z moim.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieliśmy w przyjemnej ciszy, po czym Jasper się odezwał.

- Więc co takiego chciałaś mi prywatnie powiedzieć?

Z wahaniem przygryzłam wargę i związałam włosy w kucyk.

Od czego powinnam zacząć? Od tarczy czy planach związanych z wilkami?

Po tym, jak niewierność Edwarda i Alice wyszła na jaw, wydawało mi się, że świat legł w gruzach. Wszystko było takie skomplikowane… i mimo że oszustwo tej dwójki nie było więcej wspominane na głos, nie oznaczało to, że zostało zapomniane. W dalszym ciągu nie miałam pojęcia, co czynić. Wiedziałam, że potrzebowaliśmy ich w tej walce, ale było ciężko. Ciężko było przebywać w ich pobliżu i obserwować, jak udają, że nic się nie stało. Przyrzekam jednak, że wszystko się zmieni, gdy tylko rozprawimy się z Volturi.

- Maleńka? – spytał się, przeczesując ręką moje włosy.

- Wiem. Próbuję tylko zdecydować, od którego momentu zacząć – odparłam, zanim zagłębiłam się w szczegóły na temat tego, co wyjaśniło się w sprawie wilków.

Kiedy doszłam do części na temat tarczy, jego ręce znajdujące się aktualnie w moich włosach zamarły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień zaskoczenia.

- I ta tarcza zatrzymała go w locie?

Przytaknęłam.

Przez moment siedział nieruchomo, jego oczy wpatrzone w dal. Bezmyślnie bawił się moimi włosami.

Jak bardzo niewampirzo.

Siedziałam cicho. Domyśliłam się, że potrzebował czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć.

Zastanawiałam się, jak reszta zareaguje na wieści. Czy ktoś się wścieknie na wieść o przymusowym opuszczeniu Forks? Nie powinien. I tak musielibyśmy to zrobić. Poza tym wyprowadzka była stosunkowo małą ceną za przetrwanie.

- Moje pytanie brzmi… dlaczego? Dlaczego twoja tarcza nie jest aktywna przez cały czas? – wymruczał do siebie, przeczesując rękami swoje blond włosy.

- Hmmm… przez większość czasu byłoby to do kitu. Nie pozwoliłabym na wypuszczenie ciebie z jej wnętrza – zażartowałam i szturchnęłam go ramieniem.

Zanim spojrzał mi w oczy, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. Uśmiechnął się.

- Boże… Bello, jak mogłem od ciebie oczekiwać czegoś innego?

Co? A to skąd się wzięło? Mrugnęłam, zaskoczona jego komentarzem.

Kontynuował, widząc wyraz mojej twarzy.

- Kiedy widziałaś, jak Paul skacze w celu zaatakowania Jacoba, użyłaś swojej tarczy po to, by go ochronić. Skoro nie wiesz, jak należy kontrolować twój talent, on po prostu uaktywnia się pod wpływem intensywnych emocji. Jestem pewien, że gdybyś nagle znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji, twoja tarcza ponownie dałaby o sobie znać.

Teoria Jaspera wydawała mi się sensowna. Kiedy byłam świadoma, że Jake nie miał możliwości się przetransformować, bałam się o niego. Pomyślałam również o tych wszystkich sytuacjach, kiedy przy mnie był (mimo, że absolutnie na to nie zasługiwałam) i wiedziałam, że musiałam go chronić.

- Masz rację.

- Wiem.

- Zamknij się – żartobliwie zawarczałam, po czym przymrużyłam oczy na widok jego dumnego uśmiechu.

Wstał i wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

- O pani, może powinniśmy teraz zapolować?

- A czemu by nie. Dziękuję, litościwy panie. Nie mam pojęcia, co bym bez ciebie i twojej wyciągniętej ręki zrobiła – odparłam sarkastycznie, zanim zignorowałam jego ofertę i wstałam o własnych siłach.

- Uparciuch.

- Narcyz.

- Nieświadoma.

- Czego? – spytałam, przechylając na bok głowę.

Smutno się uśmiechnął.

- To nie ma znaczenia.

Rozważałam dalsze zgłębienie tematu, ale w końcu z tego zrezygnowałam. Powie mi, kiedy będzie na to gotowy.

Cicho stanęłam przy jego boku, po czym razem wyruszyliśmy na łowy.

* * *

- Zrobiłaś… co? – wykrzyknął Emmett.

- Słyszałeś mnie. Nie tylko przekonałam wilki, żeby z nami nie walczyły, ale także znalazłam w nich sprzymierzeńców w konfrontacji z Volturi – wytłumaczyłam, czując się zadowolona z siebie.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Nie chcę tych kundli w moim najbliższym otoczeniu! – krzyknęła Irina, jej wypełnione złością oczy skupione na mnie.

- Właśnie zdobyłam dziesięciu dodatkowych wojowników, a ty jedyne, co robisz, to krzyczysz mi prosto w twarz? – spytałam złowrogo, mierząc wzrokiem platynową blondynkę.

- Oni zabili mojego Laurenta! Są potworami i powinniśmy byli się ich pozbyć już dawno temu!

- Boże, nie zaczynaj znowu. Poważnie suko, jestem tobą już zmęczona i rzygać mi się chce na twój widok. Zabierz więc swoją nachalną twarz z mojego pobliża i z dala od mojej rodziny! – wysyczałam, zanim rozszerzyłam swoją obronną tarczę i trzasnęłam nią denerwującą mnie wampirzycę, przez co poszybowała przez pokój prosto za drewniane drzwi.

W końcu. Cisza i spokój.

- Co to było? – spytała Tanya. Miała otwartą buzię.

- Nie wiem. Tak czy inaczej najwyższa pora, by ktoś ją zamknął – powiedziała Rosalie, mierząc wzrokiem Irinę.

- Rose! – delikatnie zbeształa ją Esme. Wyglądała na roztargnioną.

Rose wzruszyła ramionami, po czym przez chwilę podejrzliwie się na mnie patrzyła. W końcu pozwoliłam sobie na drobny uśmieszek.

Wampirzyca porozumiewawczo zachichotała, co spowodowało, że wszystkie oczy się na nią zwróciły.

- Aktualnie… to moja wina – odezwałam się, po czym wystąpiłam o krok do przodu.

- Co? A więc to był wypadek. To ma sens… - rzekł Edward z wyraźnie słyszalną ulgą w głosie.

- Nie. Chciałam to zrobić – poprawiłam go, wskazując głową na złamane drzwi, gdzie Irina powoli się podnosiła.

W całym ferworze wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, by jej pomóc, co sprawiło, że sytuacja stała się jeszcze zabawniejsza.

Przez ich opieszałość na twarzy Jaspera pojawił się cień rozbawienia. Byłam taka zadowolona, że jako pierwszy został poinformowany o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

- Twoja tarcza najwyraźniej objawia się również fizycznie – skomentował Eleazar, który najwyraźniej przeanalizował wszystkie wieści.

- Kiedy opowiedziałam o tym Jasperowi, zgadł, że mój talent ma coś wspólnego z moimi emocjonalnymi reakcjami – wytłumaczyłam. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że niedługo zyskam nad nim całkowitą kontrolę.

- To jest nadzwyczajne, Bello! – powiedział entuzjastycznie Carlisle. – Szala zwycięstwa związana z nadejściem Volturi właśnie przechyliła się w naszą stronę.

- To jest poważnie fajne – rzekł zafascynowany Emmett.

- Dlaczego wszyscy ją chwalą za rzucenie mojej siostry przez ścianę? – zapytała rozwścieczona Kate.

- Może dlatego, że twoja siostra jest kurw… - Rose przerwała zdanie po tym, jak Esme rzuciła jej znaczące spojrzenie.

- Wow. Zapamiętam sobie, by z nią nie zadzierać – wymruczała Tanya, spoglądając na mnie, zanim poszła pomóc Irinie się pozbierać.

Dalej leżała na podłodze? Poważnie?

Tak. Leżała.

- Sądzę, że obydwie powinniście stąd odejść – rzekł Jasper, podchodząc do dwóch sióstr Denali.

- Nie masz tego na myśli – powiedziała Irina, mrugając do niego. – Wiem, że po prostu czujesz się zobligowany do Belli, ale…

- Sądzę, że źle mnie zrozumiałaś – zimno przerwał jej Jasper, jego spojrzenie mroziło krew w żyłach. – Nie jesteście już tutaj chciane, zwłaszcza przeze mnie.

- Ale… ale dlaczego? J-Ja nie rozumiem…

- Zagroziłaś życiu Belli – powiedział powoli. – Tylko przez to, że szanuję waszą odwieczną przyjaźń z Carlisle, nie pozbawiłem was jeszcze głów.

Irina i Kate gapiły się na niego, przerażone.

- Rozumiem. W takim razie odchodzimy – w końcu rzekła Kate, jej głos drżący. – Tanya?

Truskawkowa blondynka rzuciła wzrokiem na Carlisle'a, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

- Zamierzam zostać z Cullenami. Odmówiłam im ostatnim razem, kiedy mnie potrzebowali, więc teraz zostanę i pomogę – powiedziała, ściskając swoje dwie siostry.

- Także zostaję – odezwał się z powagą Eleazar. – Najwyższy czas, bym stawił czoło mojej przeszłości. Carmen, wróć do domu z Kate i Iriną.

Carmen skinęła głową i zebrała dwie wampirzyce, które w dalszym ciągu były zszokowane.

- Proszę, wróćcie do mnie. Obydwoje – poprosiła, spoglądając na Eleazara i Tanyę.

- Do zobaczenia za parę tygodni – odparł czarnowłosy wampir, szybko całując swoją partnerkę, zanim zaczął obserwować odejście ich połowy klanu.

Pomieszczenie zalało poczucie ulgi. Jedna przeszkoda na drodze mniej. Wydawało mi się, jakbym zaledwie wczoraj życzyła sobie odejścia Iriny, a teraz moje życzenie cudownie się ziściło. Przynajmniej miałam Jaspera tylko dla siebie. Nie dlatego, że byłam zazdrosna, czy coś w tym stylu… po prostu tęskniłam za naszym wspólnym spędzaniem czasu.

- Wygląda na to, że wszystko idzie po twojej myśli. Musisz być taka szczęśliwa – powiedziała drwiąco Alice, kiedy obok mnie przechodziła.

A, racja. Alice w dalszym ciągu tu była. Zabawne – byłam pewna, że to ona poszła wtedy do wilków. Najwyraźniej ona i Irina wcale aż tak się nie różniły.

- Nasze liczby się zmniejszają – rzekł Emmett, wskazując na coś oczywistego.

- No proszę cię, ta dwójka ani trochę by się nie liczyła na polu walki – zauważyła Rose, po czym rzuciła okiem na Eleazara. – Bez urazy.

- Aktualnie mam pomysł, jak to naprawić – odpowiedział Carlisle. – Miałem nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale będę musiał wykonać kilka telefonów.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Do kogo może dzwonić Carlisle? Jakieś domysły? Sama jeszcze nie zdecydowałam… Dziękuję bardzo za czytanie i mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodobał! Cieszycie się, że Jasper W KOŃCU obronił Bellę? ;)

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Przepraszam, za takie długie – jak na mnie – przerwy, ale i tak bardzo staram się uaktualniać jak najczęściej tylko mogę :) Serdecznie pozdrawiam! Favs, follows, komentarze… zawsze mile widziane!


	27. Wszędzie, Byle Nie Tutaj

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Chciałam Was tylko poinformować, że stwierdziłam, że w „Przed Świtem" występuje zdecydowanie zbyt wiele wampirów, w związku z tym nie będę o wszystkich wspominała… a jeszcze krócej mówiąc, wybrałam już najważniejsze wampiry, które dołączą do Cullenów.

* * *

_***Krótkie streszczenie poprzednich wydarzeń***_

_Edward na samym początku miesiąca miodowego postanawia poinformować Bellę o fakcie, że on i Alice przespali się wkrótce po jej katastroficznym przyjęciu z okazji ukończenia osiemnastu lat. Bella przerywa noc poślubną i dwójka bohaterów wraca do Forks, gdzie dziewczyna zmusza Alice i Edwarda do przyznania się do popełnionego czynu przed resztą rodziny. Jasper decyduje się na rozwód z Alice i prosi Carlisle'a o zdobycie potrzebnych mu dokumentów. Bella czyni to samo. W miarę rozkwitu przyjaźni Belli i Jaspera brunetka decyduje, że chce, aby to właśnie blondyn przemienił ją w wampira. Alice jest zazdrosna i w celu opóźnienia transformacji zaprasza klan Denali. Wszystko działa zgodnie z jej planem. Bella z całego serca ma dość Iriny (która zaprząta cały czas Jaspera) i jedzie do La Push, by odwiedzić Setha. Spotyka tam Leah i dowiaduje się o zaginięciu Jacoba od dnia ślubu. Kiedy wraca do Cullenów, zostaje poinformowana o tym, że Jasper powiedział Irinie o planach przemiany jej w wampira. Czuje się zraniona, a klan Denali wścieka się na jej wizytę u wilków. Jasper postanawia już dłużej nie zwlekać, tak więc on, Carlisle i Bella wybywają z domu na parę dni w celu bezproblemowej przemiany. Bella zyskuje upragnioną nieśmiertelność i dowiaduje się, że potrafi całkowicie zablokować talent Jaspera. Wracają do domu Cullenów, gdzie Alice ma wizję ataku wilków na ich rodzinę oraz nieuniknionej konfrontacji z Volturi, którzy niebawem zamierzali ich odwiedzić. Następnie wychodzi na jaw prawda o wprowadzeniu wilków w błąd przez Irinę i Alice, które to wcześniej poinformowały je o przemianie Belli wbrew jej woli oraz o tym, że stała się niebezpiecznym, niekontrolowanym nowonarodzonym. Bella postanawia udać się do watahy i z nią porozmawiać, jednak w lesie zatrzymuje ją Jacob i po konwersacji postanawia do niej dołączyć. Udaje im się przekonać Sama do odwrotu. Ponadto Bella orientuje się, że jej tarcza ma właściwości fizyczne, kiedy to ratuje Jacoba przed atakiem ze strony Paula. Wraca do Cullenów i dzieli się wiadomościami. Irina obraża Bellę, wskutek czego zostaje przerzucona przez nią przez ścianę/drzwi. Irina, Kate i Carmen wracają do Alaski. Eleazar i Tanya zostają w Forks. Carlisle zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi prosić kilku przyjaciół o pomoc. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĘPUJE TERAZ…_

* * *

**Rozdział 26: Wszędzie, Byle Nie Tutaj**

- Udało ci się do kogoś dodzwonić?

- Coś w tym stylu – odparł Carlisle w czasie, gdy przekopywał się przez stos starych, zakurzonych książek w jego biurze.

Minęły trzy dni odkąd Irina, Kate oraz Carmen opuściły Forks. Także od tego dnia codziennie rozmawiałam przez telefon z Jacobem i informowałam go o bieżących sprawach. Najwyraźniej, odkąd moje rozmowy były jedynym kontaktem z watahą, zyskałam miano wilczo-wampirzego mediatora.

Odkąd wilki zgodziły się, aby nam pomóc, Alice nic nie widziała… co było zarówno dobrą, jak i złą rzeczą w zależności od tego, jak na to patrzyliśmy. To dlatego znalazłam się w biurze Carlisle'a - chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy ma jakieś wieści na temat wampirów, które postanowił prosić o pomoc.

Siedziałam na położonym naprzeciwko niego krześle i obserwowałam, jak pracuje, zanim zdecydowałam się na ponowny odzew.

- Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Uniósł głowę znad książek i się uśmiechnął.

- W sumie dobrze by było, gdybyśmy dali znać watasze o wampirach, które zdecydowały się na przybycie do Forks.

- Więc coś ci się udało ustalić – skomentowałam i poczułam, jak w moim sercu rodzi się nadzieja.

- Tak. Dwójka moich przyjaciół z Irlandii, jeden z Egiptu oraz inny z Amazonii zjawią się lada dzień.

- Mają jakieś talenty? – spytałam, podekscytowana.

Zaśmiał się na mój entuzjazm.

No co? Nigdy nie spotkałam innych wampirów (no może oprócz tych, którzy mieli ochotę mnie zabić) poza Cullenami.

- Tak. Zafrina, z klanu z Amazonii, potrafi tworzyć złudzenia wizualne. Ciężko mi jest inaczej to wytłumaczyć, tak więc będziesz musiała osobiście tego doświadczyć. Maggie, która należy do klanu z Irlandii, potrafi stwierdzić, kiedy ktoś kłamie… natomiast Benjamin, z Egiptu, kontroluje żywioły.

Poczułam, jak ze zdumienia powiększają mi się oczy. Oznaczało to, że na pstryknięcie palcem potrafił obrócić w pył jakiegokolwiek wampira. Jasny gwint.

- Widzę twoje zaskoczenie i zgaduję, o czym właśnie myślisz. Jego moc ma jednak ograniczenia. Aktualnie nie potrafi stworzyć żywiołów; muszą być w danej chwili obecne, by mógł nimi manipulować.

Przytaknęłam, ale w dalszym ciągu czułam niepokój. Wszystkie te potężne wampiry w jednym miejscu będą naprawdę niebezpieczne… i to nie tylko dla ludzkiej populacji. A co jeżeli dojdzie do walki? Naprawdę muszę się nauczyć, jak lepiej kontrolować moją tarczę – z pewnością przyda się w dniu wizyty Volturi.

Pomimo tego czułam się dumna z faktu, że miałam talent. Edward kiedyś powiedział mi, że rzadko który wampir go posiada, ale jakoś ostatnio prawie każdy spotkany przeze mnie wampir takowy posiadał.

Spychając na bok próżną myśl, podziękowałam Carlisle'owi i opuściłam pomieszczenie.

Musiałam znaleźć Jaspera lub Eleazara. Jako że nie znałam zbyt dobrze Eleazara, pójdę z Jasperem. Był jedyną osobą, która mogła mi z tym pomóc.

Przewidywalnie znalazłam Emmetta i Jaspera grających w gry wideo w salonie i usiadłam między nimi na kanapie. Rose wyruszyła na polowanie z Esme i Tanyą. Mimo że ja i Jasper polowaliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu, blondyn niedługo będzie musiał zrobić powtórkę z rozrywki, a wszystko to z powodu ostatnio panującego w domu emocjonalnego zawirowania. Wytrzymywanie tego z pewnością nie było proste.

Alice i Edward przez większość czasu utrzymywali dystans od rodziny, a przede wszystkim ode mnie, Rose oraz Jaspera.

- Co jest, Bellarina?

- Niestety dla ciebie, Emmett, zamierzam ukraść ci Jaspera – zażartowałam.

- Dlaczego on, kiedy masz przed sobą prawdziwego mężczyznę? – spytał z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Pasuję – zaśmiałam się w połowie słowa. – A i osobiście dopilnuję, aby Rose została poinformowana o tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

Jasper parsknął śmiechem, po czym podążył za mną do jego gabinetu.

- Czekaj! Bello! Cofam to! Cholera jasna, Rose mnie zabiijee...

- Pozwól mi zgadnąć – rzekł Jasper, kiedy zamknęłam drzwi do jego pokoju. – Chcesz, abym pomógł ci w kontroli twojej tarczy.

Głupkowato mu przytaknęłam.

Uśmiechnął się – udało mu się zgadnąć – i usiadł obok mnie na skórzanej czarnej sofie.

- Najlepszym sposobem, aby zacząć, będzie pozwolenie mi na spróbowanie wysłania do ciebie emocji poprzez podniesienie tarczy.

- Dlaczego? Czy właśnie nie próbuję _chronić _siebie i innych? – spytałam się, zaintrygowana. Skrzyżowałam nogi i skierowałam na niego wzrok.

- Powiedzmy, że mentalne chronienie siebie masz już perfekcyjnie opanowane i aktualnie z jakiejś przyczyny twoja główna siła polega na mentalnej tarczy… może dlatego, że jej fizyczna strona zamanifestowała się dopiero po twojej przemianie.

- Okej. Więc… co mam zrobić?

Posłał mi uśmiech i kazał zamknąć oczy.

Wykonanie polecenia pozwoliło mi na wyostrzenie innych zmysłów. Słyszałam na znajdujących się na zewnątrz drzewach trzepot liści. Musiało być wietrznie. Kilka ptaków siedziało na drzewie pod oknem. Zapach skóry nagle stał się przytłaczający. Mebel ten musiał być całkiem nowy.

Poczułam, jak Jasper przybliża się do mnie na sofie, zdołałam jednak nie otworzyć oczu.

- Okej. Spróbuję ci wysłać parę emocji. Powiedz mi od razu, gdy cokolwiek poczujesz.

Siedzieliśmy tak przez jakiś czas. Usłyszałam, jak wzdycha.

- Więc… to nie zadziałało. Spróbujemy inaczej. Jak wyczuwasz swoją tarczę? Mam na myśli… skąd wiesz, że ona w danym momencie… jest? – cicho zapytał.

- Um… różni się od jej fizycznej wersji. Jestem w stanie dostrzec zarysy fizycznej tarczy, natomiast mentalną tylko wyczuwam. Można porównać ją do ściany, która wybudowana jest wokół mojego umysłu… jeżeli ma to jakikolwiek sens – nerwowo ucichłam.

Ciężko było opisać coś, co tylko ja byłam w stanie widzieć i czuć.

- Nie, rozumiem. Wyobraź sobie tę ścianę. A teraz przechodzące przez nią przejście. Mogą to być drzwi, okno, dziura, cokolwiek – instruował, błyskawicznie przerzucając się na tryb terapeuty.

Naprawdę czułam się w tej chwili jak jakiś pacjent.

Tak czy inaczej zrobiłam tak, jak kazał.

I wtedy to poczułam.

Determinacja.

Nadzieja.

Przywiązanie.

Wiara.

Smutek.

Moje bardziej pomarańczowe, niż czerwone oczy otworzyły się.

- Wszystko poczułam – wyrzuciłam z siebie w podekscytowaniu, po czym uścisnęłam siedzącego tuż obok mnie blondyna.

Wyczułam, jak uśmiecha się do moich włosów.

Duma.

Entuzjazm.

Zadowolenie.

- Cholera. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do posiadania na ciebie emocjonalnego wpływu, maleńka. Muszę się przystosować – skomentował wydostając się z uścisku.

- Tak tak, Whitlock. Wiem, że jesteś szczęśliwy z powodu umiejętności odczuwania moich emocji, nie możesz mnie zbić z tropu – odparłam figlarnie, szczerząc się do blondwłosego wampira.

- Tak dobrze mnie znasz – przyznał ze śmiechem, po czym ponownie się skupił. – A teraz nadeszła pora na testowanie twojej drugiej tarczy. Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać od przybliżenia się, dobrze?

- Co…? Jak…? – zaczęłam, ale on już na mnie siedział, jego zęby zaledwie centymetry od mojego gardła.

W mgnieniu oka szarpnęłam się i znalazłam po drugiej stronie pokoju.

- Co jest, kurwa? – parsknęłam. – Chcesz, abym cię zaatakowała? Jestem nowonarodzoną, pamiętasz?

- Używałaś tarczy tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś był zagrożony – spokojnie powiedział.

Tak jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło!

- Byłoby miło, gdyby dotarło do mnie jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenie – prychnęłam. – Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na radzenie sobie z poczuciem winy przez wyrwanie ci rąk.

- Przepraszam, aniołku. Wybaczysz mi? – spytał, poprawiając mi tym samym humor.

- Zawsze – westchnęłam, potrząsając głową.

- No chodź. Jeśli chcemy kontynuować trening, powinniśmy zatem znaleźć kogoś do pomocy – powiedział, kiedy pociągnął mnie przez drzwi aż na parter.

Kiedy przechodziliśmy przez kuchnię, usłyszałam wydobywającą się z salonu melancholijną melodię. No nie, nie znowu. Edward najwyraźniej stwierdził, że skoro odmawiałam mu rozmowy, pokaże mi swoje uczucia przez jego pianino. Innymi słowami – grał kołysankę, którą niegdyś dla mnie napisał, przez ostatnie dwa dni.

Mogłam stwierdzić, że denerwowało to Jaspera (mimo że się nie odzywał). Spojrzenie, które posłał mojemu ex, było wystarczającym dowodem.

Prawdę mówiąc współczułam Edwardowi. Otrząśnięcie się z naszego rozstania nie przychodziło mu tak łatwo, jak mi. Z pewnością nie byłam gotowa, aby wybaczyć Edwardowi bądź Alice oraz przestałam tęsknić za związkiem z apodyktycznym wampirem. Oczywiście byłam smutna, że się skończył, ale teraz zdawałam sobie sprawę, że ja i Edward nigdy byśmy razem nie wytrwali. Odkąd zostałam wampirem zrozumiałam, że taki związek między człowiekiem, a wampirem nie był możliwy (i to nie tylko pod względami fizycznymi). Wampiry są szybsze mentalnie i po prostu inaczej postrzegają świat niż ludzie. Byłby to wyścig, w którym to ja nigdy nie byłabym w stanie nadążyć.

- Szukaliście mnie? – w tylnych drzwiach pojawił się Eleazar. Musiał przebywać na zewnątrz. Zauważyłam, że dwójka członków klanu Denali, która tu pozostała, przez większość czasu izolowała się od pozostałych. Tanya sporo czasu spędzała z Esme, a Eleazar za każdym razem, kiedy go widziałam, przebywał sam.

- Tak. Jasper sądzi, że możesz nam pomóc we wzmocnieniu mojej tarczy.

- Nie ma sprawy. Chodźmy na dwór, by uniknąć szkód. Nie chcę, by Esme dorwała nas w swoje ręce – zaśmiał się starszy wampir.

Udaliśmy się na małą polankę oddaloną o około pół kilometra od domu. Jedynymi osobami w siedzibie byli Edward i Emmett, więc prawdopodobnie nikt nam nie przeszkodzi.

- Może pokażesz nam, co potrafisz – zasugerował Eleazar, rzucając na mnie okiem.

Przygryzłam wargę i zawahałam się.

- Możemy spróbować, ale jak na razie nie miałam szczęścia w jej kontrolowaniu.

- Tu nie chodzi o szczęście, tylko o praktykę. Nie pomogę ci z mentalną tarczą, ale możemy teraz popracować trochę nad jej fizycznym aspektem – kontynuował, jego topazowe oczy wbite we mnie.

Nagle zrobiłam się nerwowa.

- Szkolił cię ktoś w walce?

- Nie.

- To dobrze.

Instynktownie spotkałam się z nim w locie i obydwoje z hukiem upadliśmy na ziemię.

Kiedy przyszpiliłam go do ziemi, a kłami wbiłam w jego ramię, w moich uszach zabrzmiał głośny, trzeszczący dźwięk.

Słysząc, jak syczy z bólu, uciekłam od niego, przerażona, że go zaatakowałam. Co ja sobie myślałam?

- O mój boże. Tak mi przykro! – wydusiłam z siebie, przerażona.

Zaoferował mi pomoc, a ja na to go ugryzłam. Wspaniała robota, Bello.

- Jest okej. Powinienem wiedzieć, że lepiej nie zaskakiwać nowonarodzonego. Rana nie jest taka głęboka, zostanie tylko delikatna, prawie niewidoczna blizna – pocieszył mnie, trzymając rękę na nowopowstałym znamieniu.

Wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy z rany upadła na ziemię kropla jadu. Musiało to boleć – wielkość nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

- Nie słodź jej. Próbowałem niedawno tego samego i tylko pogorszyłem sprawę – rzekł Jasper do Eleazara, po czym puścił do mnie oko.

- _Ty _na to zasłużyłeś – podkreśliłam blond wampirowi.

Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Cholerny, zarozumiały empata.

- Czekaj. Mówisz, że ona cię nie zaatakowała? – spytał Eleazar, zszokowany, który pełną uwagę skierował na Jaspera.

- Bella całkiem dobrze się kontroluje jak na nowonarodzonego – wytłumaczył Jasper. – Właśnie po raz pierwszy pokazała jakikolwiek znak, że nie potrafi kontrolować własnych instynktów.

- Może w takim razie to wasza dwójka powinna praktykować. W końcu jesteś jej bliższy ode mnie – zasugerował czarnowłosy wampir. – Jeżeli nie zaatakowała _ciebie _wcześniej, nie zrobi tego także i teraz.

- Wchodzisz w to, maleńka?

- Tylko jeżeli się nie boisz – zripostowałam, przesuwając się parę kroków bliżej niego.

Tak naprawdę to ja prawdopodobnie byłam osobą, która się bała… skrzywdzenia go, oczywiście.

Uśmiechnął się, po czym nagle spoważniał i przyjął odpowiednią pozycję. W mgnieniu oka skopiowałam ją i w oczekiwaniu zaczęłam przestępować z nogi na nogę.

Czekałam…

Czekałam…

Nagle poruszył się, a ja tylko ledwo zeskoczyłam z drogi, tylko zaledwie unikając ataku.

Zanim zdążyłam się znowu przygotować, on z powrotem był w powietrzu i celował prosto we mnie. Szybko, używając szybkości związanej z byciem nowonarodzoną, schyliłam się i przyjęłam pozycję obronną.

- W końcu musisz przestać uciekać – podjudzał mnie, w ułamek sekundy gotowy do następnego ataku.

Zignorowałam jego komentarz i znowu zaledwie uniknęłam kolejnej ofensywy.

Wyglądało na to, że byłam tylko odrobinę szybsza od Jaspera. Oczywiście miał o wiele więcej doświadczenia w walce i nawet nie próbował naprawdę mnie skrzywdzić.

Wewnętrznie skrzywiłam się na myśl stoczenia prawdziwej walki z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem.

Nagle zwalił mnie z nóg i przyszpilił do ziemi. Bezużytecznie się szarpałam, a on tylko zwiększał nacisk swoich rąk na moje ramiona. Szybko użył kolan, by unieruchomić moje nogi, co sprawiło, że kompletnie stałam się bezbronna.

Czekał, aż skończę się opierać, po czym się pochylił.

- Skup się na walce. Rozproszenie uwagi może być kluczowym czynnikiem w sprawie zwycięstwa lub przegranej.

Zeskoczył ze mnie i wyciągnął rękę, by mnie podnieść. Tym razem skorzystałam z zaoferowanej mi pomocy.

Bycie pokonanym w ten sposób było całkiem upokarzające. Racjonalnie myśląc wiedziałam, że nie miałam najmniejszej szansy przeciwko Jasperowi, a moja tarcza i tak się nie pojawiła.

- Spróbujmy znowu – zasugerowałam, puszczając luzem moje brązowe włosy, które wcześniej związane były w kucyk.

- Tym razem nie skupiaj się aż tak na unikach, ale spróbuj uaktywnić tarczę.

Skinęłam głową i na moment zamknęłam oczy, by się skoncentrować.

I wtedy to usłyszałam. Ktoś obcy obserwował nas zza drzew.

Wyprostowałam się i poczułam, jak w mojej klatce piersiowej tworzy się warkot. Ktokolwiek to był, nigdy wcześniej nie miałam z nim do czynienia. Moje instynkty krzyczały, bym uciekała, ale się nie posłuchałam. Nie mogłam zostawić Jaspera na pastwę losu.

Intruz zbliżył się i pojawił na brzegu polany tylko po to, by gwałtownie się zatrzymać.

Patrzyłam się na niego, niewzruszona. Jeszcze jeden krok i stracę kontrolę nad instynktami obronnymi.

Obcy odezwał się.

- Mam na imię Garrett i wezwał mnie ktoś o imieniu Carlisle. Po prostu go szukam.

Jasper powiedział mu, że jesteśmy członkami klanu Carlisle'a i dał mu namiary na dom, ale mężczyzna dalej stał w miejscu.

Znowu się odezwał.

- Um, nie mogę poczynić ani jednego kroku do przodu. Czy jeden z was mnie blokuje?

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Awww, pojawił się Garrett! Co Bella zamierza zrobić? No i kto jeszcze się pojawi?

* * *

_W kolejnym rozdziale…_

_Jasper spojrzał na mnie. Był pod wrażeniem. _

_- Wspaniała robota, Bello, ale możesz pozwolić mu się przybliżyć._

_Nie ruszyłam się i podobnie mojej tarczy. Nie ufałam Garrettowi._

_- Bello? Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale będziesz musiała zwalczyć swoje instynkty związane z byciem nowonarodzonym, dobrze, maleńka? On nie jest zagrożeniem. Obiecuję. Będziesz musiała mi zaufać._


	28. Pod Presją

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_I wtedy to usłyszałam. Ktoś obcy obserwował nas zza drzew._

_Wyprostowałam się i poczułam, jak w mojej klatce piersiowej tworzy się warkot. Ktokolwiek to był, nigdy wcześniej nie miałam z nim do czynienia. Moje instynkty krzyczały, bym uciekała, ale się nie posłuchałam. Nie mogłam zostawić Jaspera na pastwę losu._

_Intruz zbliżył się i pojawił na brzegu polany tylko po to, by gwałtownie się zatrzymać._

_Patrzyłam się na niego, niewzruszona. Jeszcze jeden krok i stracę kontrolę nad instynktami obronnymi._

_Obcy odezwał się._

_- Mam na imię Garrett i wezwał mnie ktoś o imieniu Carlisle. Po prostu go szukam._

_Jasper powiedział mu, że jesteśmy członkami klanu Carlisle'a i dał mu namiary na dom, ale mężczyzna dalej stał w miejscu._

_Znowu się odezwał._

_- Um, nie mogę poczynić ani jednego kroku do przodu. Czy jeden z was mnie blokuje?_

* * *

**Rozdział 27: Pod Presją**

Jasper spojrzał na mnie. Był pod wrażeniem.

- Wspaniała robota, Bello, ale możesz pozwolić mu się przybliżyć.

Nie ruszyłam się i podobnie mojej tarczy. Nie ufałam Garrettowi.

- Bello? Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale będziesz musiała zwalczyć swoje instynkty związane z byciem nowonarodzonym, dobrze, maleńka? On nie jest zagrożeniem. Obiecuję. Będziesz musiała mi zaufać.

Pod wpływem uspokajających słów Jaspera co prawda wycofałam fizyczną tarczę, ale jednocześnie rozciągnęłam jej mentalną wersję tak, by chroniła mnie i stojącego tuż obok mnie blond wampira.

Mój wzrok skupiony był na ciemnowłosym przybyszu, podczas gdy on i Jasper prowadzili konwersację. Stałam przy boku Jaspera w ciszy, czekając na zmiany w jak na razie serdecznej atmosferze.

- Czy zatem jest ona nowonarodzoną? – spytał Garrett, posyłając w moim kierunku krótkie spojrzenie.

- Tak, obudziła się pięć dni temu – odparł Jasper, zadziornie uśmiechając się na widok zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy czerwonookiego wampira.

Poczułam, jak jego oczy z powrotem mnie przeczesują, a kiedy w końcu nasze wzroki się złączyły, nawet nie drgnęłam, na co on szybko zwrócił się do Teksańczyka.

- I to ona była osobą, która zdołała wytworzyć wokół waszej dwójki tarczę?

- Bella – przerwałam mu. – Mam na imię Bella.

- Przepraszam. Bello, ta tarcza to twoja robota? Jestem pod sporym wrażeniem.

Ignorując jego podlizywanie się, spytałam, dlaczego szukał Carlisle'a.

- Ponieważ mnie wzywał. Carlisle i ja spotkaliśmy się wiele lat temu i… no więc… pomógł mi w ciężkiej sytuacji. Mam zamiar spłacić tamten dług – wytłumaczył Garrett, w międzyczasie nerwowo rozglądając się po lesie, jakby lada chwila miał ktoś z niego wyskoczyć.

- Chodź, Bella i ja zaprowadzimy cię do domu – rzekł Jasper, po czym ruszyliśmy.

Nie pozwalając obcemu wampirowi na zejście nam z oczu, ustawiłam się za nim, zamykając w ten sposób szereg. Gdyby cokolwiek próbował, będę w stanie go zatrzymać.

Kiedy weszliśmy do domu, Carlisle i Esme siedzieli w salonie na sofie, ale to nie ich obecność mnie zaskoczyła. Naprzeciwko nich siedziała dwójka nieznajomych mi wampirów.

- Wygląda na to, że wszyscy postanowili dzisiaj do nas dotrzeć – skomentował Carlisle, po czym wstał, by przywitać się z Garrettem. – Dobrze cię widzieć, przyjacielu. Nie miałem pojęcia o twoim przybyciu, w przeciwnym razie wyszedłbym ci na spotkanie.

- Nie ma sprawy Carlisle – odpowiedział gość, przezornie rzucając okiem na pozostałe wampiry w salonie.

- A, racja. Przedstawiam wam Maggie i Siobhan z klanu z Irlandii. Maggie i Siobhan, to Jasper i Bella, członkowie mojego klanu. I Garrett, stary przyjaciel, który dopiero właśnie do nas dołączył.

Spojrzałam się na dwójkę nowych gości. Maggie była szokująco młodą wampirzycą. Wyglądała na co najwyżej szesnaście lat, miała sięgające do ramion złote włosy i lśniące, czerwone oczy. Było coś w niej tak niewinnego, że trudno mi było wyobrazić ją sobie w walce. Siobhan z kolei reprezentowała jej całkowitą odwrotność, z trzydziestoletnim wyglądem i krótkimi, czarnymi włosami. To, jak bacznie mierzyła wzrokiem Jaspera, od razu dało mi do zrozumienia, że była dla Maggie kimś w rodzaju matki.

Jasper skinął w stronę wampirzyc i delikatnie się do nich uśmiechnął.

Tanya i Eleazar wybrali dokładnie ten moment, aby zejść do nas po schodach.

Ujrzałam, jak oczy Garretta rozszerzają się na wejście Tanyi i poczułam, jak kąciki moich ust unoszą się lekko do góry. Spostrzegłam, że również na twarzy Jaspera pojawił się cień rozbawienia, zanim skrzętnie go ukrył.

Po ponownym przedstawieniu się pozostaliśmy w salonie i przedyskutowaliśmy sprawę nadejścia Volturi. Temat ten stopniowo rozwinął się w talenty, które każdy kolejny wampir posiadał. W końcu potrafiłam się uspokoić, a i przy okazji przekonałam się, że Garrett był bardzo uprzejmym, cichym wampirem, który wolał przebywać na uboczu, niż czynnie angażować się w każdej dyskusji.

Siobhan wydawała się bardzo towarzyska i miała specyficzne poczucie humoru. Ona i Carlisle wspaniale się dogadywali – do tego stopnia, że zastanawiałam się, czy coś ich nie łączyło w przeszłości. Esme jednak wydawała się niewzruszona, tak więc szybko oczyściłam głowę z niepotrzebnych myśli.

Maggie cechowała spostrzegawczość, była bardzo mądra jak na jej młody wiek. Przez moment, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była młoda, kiedy zabrano jej człowieczeństwo, zrobiło mi się przykro. Poza tym byłam pod wrażeniem, jak wiele rzeczy była w stanie w krótkim czasie dostrzec. Zapewne miało to coś wspólnego z jej mocą wykrywania kłamstw.

- Hej Bello, mogłabym przez chwilę z tobą porozmawiać? – głos otrząsnął mnie z myśli.

Spojrzałam na Tanyę, lekko zaskoczona, że swoją wypowiedź zaadresowała tylko i wyłącznie do mnie.

- Uh, nie ma sprawy – zgodziłam się, ukrywając zmieszanie w moim głosie.

Przeszłyśmy się przed dom na schody, by przynajmniej zachować złudzenie prywatności.

Słońce właśnie wschodziło, malując niebo przeróżnymi odcieniami pomarańczy i różu. Nawet jako wampir mogłam stwierdzić, że było całkiem chłodno na zewnątrz. Gdybym była jeszcze człowiekiem, z pewnością stałabym tam owinięta bardzo ciepłą kurtką.

Oparta o jedną z przedsionkowych kolumn, czekałam, aż truskawkowa blondynka zacznie wypowiedź.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam okazji, żeby przeprosić za Irinę – Tanya odezwała się z wahaniem, jej złote oczy wpatrzone były w las.

Na widok koloru jej oczu poczułam nutkę zazdrości. Jasper powiedział, że minie około roku, zanim kompletnie pozbędę się czerwieni z koloru moich tęczówek.

- Nie musisz przepraszać – automatycznie odpowiedziałam. – Naprawdę. Było, minęło.

- No skoro tak mówisz. I poza tym chciałam, żebyś wiedziała, że jest mi naprawdę przykro, że nie pomogłam w ostatniej walce przeciwko temu czerwonowłosemu wampirowi – kontynuowała, w końcu patrząc mi w oczy.

- Oh. Tanya, to naprawdę zeszłoroczny śnieg. Ważne, że pomagasz nam teraz – dla każdego z nas wiele to znaczy.

- Okej. I… tylko żebyś wiedziała – zniżyła nagle głos do szeptu. – Nie zostałam tu tylko dla Edwarda. Naprawdę lubię Cullenów i uważam ich za moją rodzinę.

Dziwnie mi było rozmawiać z Tanyą na temat mojego ex męża, a zwłaszcza kiedy ona była nim wyraźnie zainteresowana. Sądzę jednak, że dobrze to ukryłam.

- Wiem, Tanyo. Ten powód jest o niebo lepszy.

Lekko się zaśmiała - wysokim, a zarazem delikatnym dźwiękiem - po czym udała się do domu.

Wyglądało na to, że sprawy między mną, a Tanyą były w porządku… przynajmniej na ten moment. Nie byłyśmy najlepszymi kumpelami, nic z tych rzeczy, ale mogłyśmy sobie pozwolić na bycie serdecznym wobec siebie i bez żadnych problemów przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Zdecydowałam pozostać na zewnątrz i cieszyć się ciszą i spokojem. Wiedziałam, że w chwili wejścia do domu znowu byłabym bez przerwy obserwowana i znowu musiałabym uważać na swoje zachowanie. W rezydencji przebywało tylu ludzi, że czułam się przytłoczona.

Mogłam tylko sobie wyobrazić, co przeżywał Jasper, który zmuszony był do odczuwania tylu emocji na raz. Na pewno nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo.

- Hej, co to było z tobą i Tanyą? – spytała Rose, gdy dołączyła do mnie. Nie potrafiła ukryć zaciekawienia, ba, pewnie tego i tak by nie zrobiła. Rose nie była typem osoby słodzącej wszystkim dookoła. Wyrażała własne zdanie bez względu na to, czy obrażała kogoś, czy nie. Była to cecha, którą naprawdę u niej szanowałam.

- A czemu pytasz? Zazdrosna, że jesteś zastępowana? – zażartowałam, figlarnie pukając ją w ramię.

- Tak samo jak byłaś zazdrosna o Jaspera i darłaś koty z Iriną – zripostowała.

Przewróciłam oczami i zignorowałam jej komentarz.

Nie oczekiwałam od niej zrozumienia, ale nie miałam jej tego za złe. Prawdopodobnie nasze różnice były jedną z przyczyn, dlaczego byłyśmy w stanie tak szybko się zaprzyjaźnić.

- Skoro już zaczęłyśmy… jak układają ci się _sprawy_, odkąd te suki odeszły? – kontynuowała, uśmiechając się figlarnie.

- Jakie sprawy?

- Nie udawaj głupiej, Bello – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy. – Także jestem kobietą, więc wiem, co to za gierki.

Przełknęłam gromadzący mi się w buzi jad i ostrożnie rzuciłam okiem na dom w obawie, że ktoś nas podsłuchiwał. Była to konwersacja, którą wolałam zachować tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

- Dobrze – zgodziła się. – Ale nie myśl, że mi się wymknęłaś. W końcu o tym porozmawiamy.

- Nie żebym coś mogła na to poradzić – wymruczałam, obserwując, jak wraca do domu.

- A, jeszcze jedno. Esme chciała, żebym ci przekazała, że Edward jest teraz w drodze powrotnej – skomentowała, śmiejąc się, gdy usłyszała moje zirytowane westchnięcie.

- No co? Czy nie jesteś podekscytowana na myśl o dalszym słuchaniu cudownego koncertu? Przynajmniej Carlisle wymyśla coraz to nowe zadania dla Edwarda w szpitalu, więc masz te kilka godzin dziennie spokoju – dodała, zanim kontynuowała wycofywanie się do domu, aż w końcu zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Prawdopodobnie zamierzała bóg wie jak spędzić czas z Emmettem. Brr.

Chciałam ćwiczyć moją tarczę, ale stwierdziłam, że najlepiej będzie, jak poczekam do kolejnego polowania. W dalszym ciągu byłam w tym nowa i używanie tarczy przez określony czas naprawdę mnie męczyło. Przez ostatnich kilka dni, kiedy tylko miałam siły, rozszerzałam ją w celu mentalnej ochrony innych wampirów w rezydencji Cullenów, tak by Jasper nie musiał wiecznie odczuwać napiętej atmosfery. Ciągła potrzeba monitorowania i wpływania na emocje innych odciskała piętno na blondynie, a zwłaszcza od momentu, kiedy miał do czynienia z tak dużą liczbą wampirów.

Jasper i ja staliśmy się ostatnio partnerami w polowaniu, odkąd obydwoje musieliśmy często to powtarzać; był to układ, który ani odrobinę mi nie przeszkadzał.

Prawdę mówiąc momentami mogłam dosłownie czuć więź z Jasperem… i to mnie przerażało. Czułam się tak, jakbym prawie nie była w stanie zostawić go samego. Odczucia te były kompletnie przeze mnie niekontrolowane. Na całe szczęście jak na razie potrafiłam skrzętnie ukryć przed nim te wprawiające w zakłopotanie emocje. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebowałam, było odstraszenie jednego z nielicznych ludzi, którzy trzymali się mojego boku nieważne w jakiej sytuacji.

Poza tym prawdopodobnie była to tylko płynąca w moich żyłach jego trucizna. Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślałam, ale prawie każdy stwórca w rodzinie Cullenów osobiście zmienił swojego partnera. Rosalie przemieniła Emmetta, a Carlisle Esme (i Edwarda, ale to tutaj nie było potrzebne). Edward nigdy nie chciał, żebym stała się wampirem. Ten fakt jeszcze bardziej wszystko udowadniał.

To tłumaczyło, dlaczego od mojej przemiany Jasper stał mi się tak bliski, w końcu to on za nią stał. Jakaś jego cząstka przepływała przeze mnie i podtrzymywała moje życie. Okej, może zabrzmiało to trochę melodramatycznie, ale miało sens. Uczucia te w końcu przeminą, muszę tylko przyzwyczaić się do bycia nieśmiertelną i wynikającymi z tego doświadczeniami.

- Powiedz, o czym tak rozmyślasz.

Zamarłam, kiedy mówca usiadł na frontowych schodach parę kroków ode mnie.

- Hej Edward.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Okej, wiem, że rozdział jest krótszy, niż zwykle, ale pomyślałam, że warto skończyć w tym właśnie momencie. Nie zapomnijcie poświęcić dziesięciu sekund na komentarz :)

* * *

_W kolejnym rozdziale…_

_- Hej, czy ktoś widział Alice?_

_- Niedawno wróciła, a w tym momencie jest na zakupach z Rose – Esme powiedziała do Jaspera, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że rozmowa ta była w zasięgu mojego słuchu._

_Zbladłam, czując, jak mocno kłuje mnie uczucie zdrady._

_Rose rozmawia z Alice? Od kiedy?_

_- Nie było jej w pobliżu przez ostatnich kilka dni… gdzie mogła zniknąć?_

_- Sądzę, że zakupy we Włoszech. Carlisle i ja zasugerowaliśmy, aby przez jakiś czas nie było jej w domu._

_- Cwany ruch – skomentował i dodał, zanim zdążyłam się oddalić: - Nie mówcie nikomu, że jej szukałem._


	29. Pamięć

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Okej, oto konwersacja między Bellą, a Edwardem! Skończy się złością, czy akceptacją? Zobaczymy! Hehe. Dziękuję za czytanie! A no i ostrzeżenie: trochę przekleństw, więc… no tak.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_A ja tylko zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- A czemu pytasz? Zazdrosna, że jesteś zastępowana? – zażartowałam, figlarnie pukając ją w ramię._

_- Tak samo jak byłaś zazdrosna o Jaspera i darłaś koty z Iriną – zripostowała._

_Przewróciłam oczami i zignorowałam jej komentarz._

_Nie oczekiwałam od niej zrozumienia, ale nie miałam jej tego za złe. Prawdopodobnie nasze różnice były jedną z przyczyn, dlaczego byłyśmy w stanie tak szybko się zaprzyjaźnić._

_- Skoro już zaczęłyśmy… jak układają ci się sprawy, odkąd te suki odeszły? – kontynuowała, uśmiechając się figlarnie._

_- Jakie sprawy?_

_- Nie udawaj głupiej, Bello – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy. – Także jestem kobietą, więc wiem, co to za gierki._

_Przełknęłam gromadzący mi się w buzi jad i ostrożnie rzuciłam okiem na dom w obawie, że ktoś nas podsłuchiwał. Była to konwersacja, którą wolałam zachować tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie._

_- Dobrze – zgodziła się. – Ale nie myśl, że mi się wymknęłaś. W końcu o tym porozmawiamy._

_Prawdę mówiąc momentami mogłam dosłownie czuć więź z Jasperem… i to mnie przerażało. Czułam się tak, jakbym prawie nie była w stanie zostawić go samego. Odczucia te były kompletnie przeze mnie niekontrolowane. Na całe szczęście jak na razie potrafiłam skrzętnie ukryć przed nim te wprawiające w zakłopotanie emocje. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebowałam, było odstraszenie jednego z nielicznych ludzi, którzy trzymali się mojego boku nieważne w jakiej sytuacji._

_Poza tym prawdopodobnie była to tylko płynąca w moich żyłach jego trucizna._ _To tłumaczyło, dlaczego od mojej przemiany Jasper stał mi się tak bliski, w końcu to on za nią stał. Jakaś jego cząstka przepływała przeze mnie i podtrzymywała moje życie._

_- Powiedz, o czym tak rozmyślasz._

_Zamarłam, kiedy mówca usiadł na frontowych schodach parę kroków ode mnie._

_- Hej Edward._

* * *

**Rozdział 28: Pamięć**

Stałam w bezruchu, kiedy on podszedł i stanął blisko mnie.

Oczekiwałam, że ciężko mi będzie przebywać w pobliżu Edwarda… i owszem, było, ale nie w sposób, jaki początkowo myślałam.

Spodziewałam się ponownego ujawnienia się otwartej rany o poszarpanych brzegach, pulsującej, niegojącej się, która pierwszy raz dała o sobie znać w noc, w którą zostawił mnie w lesie. Wyobrażałam sobie, że poczuję tęsknotę za miłością, którą czułam, kiedy byliśmy razem. Stałam jednak tuż obok niego i jedyne, co czułam, to smutek… ani krzty żalu.

Żadnego wszechogarniającego przywiązania do Edwarda, którym byłam wypełniona jeszcze tych kilka miesięcy temu. Ten fakt przyniósł mi poczucie ulgi. Kompletnie skończyłam już z miłością do stojącego przy mnie wampira.

- Co chcesz, Edwardzie?

- Powrócić do tej nocy i sprawić, by to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Ciężko przełknęłam, od razu wiedząc, że miał na myśli noc z Alice, noc, podczas której złamał wszystkie poczynione względem mnie obietnice.

- Z pewnością ułatwiłoby nam to sprawy – cicho się zgodziłam, mój wzrok utkwiony był gdzieś prosto w dal.

Staliśmy przez kilka minut w niezręcznej ciszy. Nieugięcie nie chciałam jej przerwać.

- Ale – stojący obok wampir zaczął. - Wiem, że nic, co powiem, nie zmieni twojego zdania, prawda?

Czując na sobie jego wzrok, zwróciłam się w jego kierunku.

- Nie zmieni – odparłam, w mój głos powoli wdzierał się lodowaty ton.

Westchnął – dźwięk wypełniony żalem – i z akceptacją skinął głową.

- Ja… - spauzował, wahając się. – Mogę mieć nadzieję, że za jakiś czas mi wybaczysz? No wiesz, za wszystko z Alice i za zachowywanie się jak kompletny…

- Dupek? – pomogłam mu skończyć, wyraźnie podkreślając słowo.

W odpowiedzi na moją ordynarność zacisnął usta, ale sprytnie powstrzymał się od komentarza.

Akcja ta otworzyłaby tylko kolejną niepotrzebną puszkę Pandory, co z pewnością skończyłoby się na uderzeniu go moją tarczą.

- Nie mam na myśli tego, że stanie się to na dniach, ale za jakiś czas sądzę, że będę w stanie zacząć wszystko od nowa. Wybaczam ci, ale obecnie niemożliwe jest dla mnie nawet wyobrażenie sobie wierzenia ci czy bycia kompletnie wyluzowaną w twojej obecności.

- Ale w przyszłości… - ucichł.

- Edwardzie, nie zamierzam ci niczego obiecywać – surowo go ostrzegłam po tym, jak zauważyłam w jego oczach cień nadziei. – Nasza romantyczna znajomość jest zakończona. Już po. Nigdy więcej. Po prostu mówię, że może za jakiś czas będę potrafiła przebywać w tym samym pokoju, co ty, bez uczucia smutku, wściekłości, czy kombinacji tych poprzednich.

- Jestem po prostu ukontentowany faktem, że raz na zawsze nie wyrzuciłaś mnie ze swojego życia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi – odpowiedział uczciwie.

- Tylko dlatego, że to jest również i moja rodzina. Gdyby nie nasza rodzina, prawdopodobnie już dawno zwiałabym do Phoenix – szczerze odparłam.

Mogłam stwierdzić, że nie przyjął dobrze moich ostatnich słów, ale tak czy inaczej pozostaliśmy na zewnątrz, póki słońce nie schowało się za horyzontem i nie zastąpiła go pełnia księżyca.

* * *

_***Oczami Jaspera***_

Coś było nie tak.

Alice mnie unikała. Normalnie byłbym zajebiście szczęśliwy, że utrzymywała odpowiedni dystans, ale w tej sytuacji nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko mieć podejrzenia.

W ciągu tych paru razy, kiedy widziałem Alice, jej emocje przerzucały się od dumy, na zdenerwowanie, aż po całą plejadę innych odczuć, co tylko jeszcze bardziej świadczyło o obłudzie małej wampirzycy.

Z westchnieniem zamknąłem książkę, na której starałem się przez jakiś czas skoncentrować i wyjrzałem przez okno.

Słońce właśnie zachodziło, więc musiałem tu przesiedzieć dobrych kilka godzin. Byłem zaskoczony, że nikt nie wszedł i mi nie przeszkodził. Oni doskonale wiedzieli, że kiedy byłem w pokoju, nie byli tu mile widziani; było to coś, co każdy członek klanu całkiem szybko się nauczył od momentu, kiedy do nich dołączyłem.

Oprócz Belli. Była jedyną osobą, która mogła tu wejść; jedyną osobą, którą aktualnie _chciałem_, aby mi tu towarzyszyła.

Nawet Alice, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze małżeństwem, rzadko tu zaglądała. Spędzaliśmy cały nasz czas w _naszym_, a tak naprawdę tylko jej, pokoju. Miło było mi być o tak, dla zmiany, we własnym żywiole. Alice próbowała kontrolować każdą część naszego związku – od tego, co ubierać, po miejsca, gdzie należało polować. Wszystko było tak popierdolone, że nawet ubierałem się tak, by ją zadowolić; khaki i polówki zamiast dżinsów i koszulek z krótkim rękawek. **Pierdolony koszmar.**

- Esme, widział ktoś Alice? – spytałem wampirzycę, kiedy wkroczyłem do salonu.

Podniosła wzrok znad znajdującego się w jej rękach magazynu dotyczącego projektowania wnętrz.

- Niedawno wróciła, a w tym momencie jest na zakupach z Rose.

- Nie było jej w pobliżu przez ostatnich kilka dni… gdzie mogła zniknąć?

- Sądzę, że zakupy we Włoszech. Carlisle i ja zasugerowaliśmy, aby przez jakiś czas nie było jej w domu – rzekła Esme. Na widok mojego wdzięcznego wyrazu twarzy jej twarz przyozdobił porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

- Cwany ruch – skomentowałem, po czym szybko dodałem. – Nie mówcie nikomu, że jej szukałem.

Nie chciałbym, by droga Alice zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że powoli chwytałem to, co sobie zaplanowała.

Esme z wahaniem zgodziła się, po czym poszła sprawdzić, co u Carlisle'a, który aktualnie przebywał w swoim biurze.

Jak tylko opuściła pokój, przez frontowe drzwi dołączyła do mnie Bella.

Poczułem, jak na mojej twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, póki nie ujrzałem, kto za nią podążał. Edward.

Czy w dalszym ciągu ją dręczył? Czy naprawdę nie mógł złapać aluzji? Ona nie chciała z nim rozmawiać.

Otworzyłem buzię, by głośno wyrazić swoje myśli, ale nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że Bella wcale nie wyglądała na wściekłą czy zirytowaną. Zamiast tego wydawała się… w porządku. Wcale nie przeszkadzało jej to, że jej ex wszędzie za nią łaził jak jakiś pieprzony natręt.

- Jasper, co robisz? – spytała brunetka, bardziej zdystansowana niż zwykle.

- A nic takiego. Nadrabiam zaległości w czytaniu. Wasza dwójka zdaje się dogadywać ze sobą – wypaliłem, wskazując głową między nią, a Edwardem. Nie byłem w stanie kompletnie ukryć zazdrości w moim głosie.

Bella obdarzyła mnie oszołomionym spojrzeniem i – po tym, jak zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zamierzałem się tłumaczyć – udała się na piętro.

Cholera.

Brawo Jasper. Świetny sposób na odizolowanie się od osoby, która najbardziej cię obchodziła.

Przeczesałem ręką moje blond włosy i jęknąłem, kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi przez to, jak mijała do tej pory noc.

Kątem oka ujrzałem, jak obserwuje mnie Edward, z całą pewnością czytając mi w myślach, po czym odwróciłem się i obdarzyłem go zjadliwym spojrzeniem, na co on szybko zwiał na piętro. Drań.

Nie będąc w stanie wystać kolejnej sekundy w domu, wymknąłem się na zewnątrz, wskoczyłem na swój czarny motocykl marki Ducati i wyjechałem na jezdnię, ledwo powstrzymując się od spojrzenia na okno wiodące do pokoju Belli.

Co, u licha, było ze mną nie tak? Ta kobieta ujawniała we mnie strony, o których nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia. Przynajmniej raz myślałem o kimś innym zamiast o sobie. A najgorszą rzeczą było to, że ona kompletnie, absolutnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z zamieszania, jakie wywoływała u mnie jej egzystencja.

Nawet jeżeli z nią nie przebywałem, była obecna w moich myślach i czynach. Swoje pragnienie kontrolowałem prawdopodobnie tak samo, jak Edward, ponieważ teraz, kiedy tylko fantazjowałem o rozerwaniu gardeł ludzkich przechodniów, w mojej głowie od razu pojawiała się jej twarz. Jej czyste emocje, długie brązowe włosy, giętkie ciało, drobne dłonie… na miłość boską, po prostu przestań, Jasper.

Zatrzymując się na poboczu i – podejrzewając, że tarcza Belli dalej była wokół mnie – wyciągnąłem telefon i wystukałem numer.

- Halo? Jasper?

- Gdzie ty jesteś?

- Nie widzę żadnego powodu, abyś myślał, że możesz sobie po prostu, od tak, zadzwonić i rozkazywać…

- Rosalie! – niecierpliwie przerwałem jej, warcząc. – Odpowiedz tylko na pytanie.

Usłyszałem, jak wzdycha po drugiej stronie telefonu.

- Jestem z Emmettem we Włoszech.

Poczułem, jak moją osobę ogarnia przytłaczająca furia. Ścisnąłem mocno powieki, drżałem, by powstrzymać wściekłość. Miałem rację.

- Gdzie jest Alice? – spokojnie spytałem, niczym wilk w skórze owcy.

- Oh. A więc puściła mnie wczoraj kantem w Wenecji, tak więc zgarnęłam Emmetta, by mnie tam spotkał. Nie ma potrzeby, by marnować wycieczkę – wytłumaczyła, wyraźnie wyczuwając przytłaczającą mnie złość.

Bez słowa wcisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę.

Może mnie potem powyzywać. Teraz miałem trzy tygodnie na wytrenowanie armii wampirów.

Alice niech lepiej się nie łudzi, ponieważ jeżeli oczekuje, że będzie żyła po tym, jak zagroziła życiu mojemu i Belli, to się grubo myli.

Ludzkim tempem przespacerowałem się do mojego motocykla i zawróciłem, gnając w kierunku domu. Szary kurz wzbił się w powietrze.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Awww… po prostu KOCHAM pisać z punktu widzenia Jaspera… mam tylko nadzieję, że wszystko wyszło w porządku! Nigdy nie jestem pewna, czy wychodzi mi pisanie w czyimś punkcie widzenia, tak więc każdy obiektywny komentarz zawsze mile widziany!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Rozdział krótszy, miałam więcej wolnego czasu… tak więc oto i jest! ;) Jestem mile zaskoczona Waszym zainteresowaniem :) Bardzo dziękuję! I oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania, dodawania do alertów i favów, jeżeli historia się podoba. Dużo to dla mnie znaczy.

* * *

_W kolejnym rozdziale…_

_O/A: Szczerze naprawdę nie mam pomysłu, co się wydarzy._

_Będzie trochę treningu w wersji Major/Jasper. Kilka nowych wampirów… i wywołujący gęsią skórkę Edward. Brzmi jak dobra zabawa :)_


	30. Niczym Bomba Zegarowa

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_- Gdzie jest Alice? – spokojnie spytałem, niczym wilk w skórze owcy._

_- Oh. A więc puściła mnie wczoraj kantem w Wenecji, tak więc zgarnęłam Emmetta, by mnie tam spotkał. Nie ma potrzeby, by marnować wycieczkę – wytłumaczyła, wyraźnie wyczuwając przytłaczającą mnie złość._

_Bez słowa wcisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę._

_Może mnie potem powyzywać. Teraz miałem trzy tygodnie na wytrenowanie armii wampirów._

_Alice niech lepiej się nie łudzi, ponieważ jeżeli oczekuje, że będzie żyła po tym, jak zagroziła życiu mojemu i Belli, to się grubo myli._

_Ludzkim tempem przespacerowałem się do mojego motocykla i zawróciłem, gnając w kierunku domu. Szary kurz wzbił się w powietrze._

…

_- Nie mam na myśli tego, że stanie się to na dniach, ale za jakiś czas sądzę, że będę w stanie zacząć wszystko od nowa. Wybaczam ci, ale obecnie niemożliwe jest dla mnie nawet wyobrażenie sobie wierzenia ci czy bycia kompletnie wyluzowaną w twojej obecności._

_- Ale w przyszłości… - ucichł._

_- Edwardzie, nie zamierzam ci niczego obiecywać – surowo go ostrzegłam po tym, jak zauważyłam w jego oczach cień nadziei. – Nasza romantyczna znajomość jest zakończona. Już po. Nigdy więcej. Po prostu mówię, że może za jakiś czas będę potrafiła przebywać w tym samym pokoju, co ty, bez uczucia smutku, wściekłości, czy kombinacji tych poprzednich._

_- Jestem po prostu ukontentowany faktem, że raz na zawsze nie wyrzuciłaś mnie ze swojego życia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi – odpowiedział uczciwie._

_- Tylko dlatego, że to jest również i moja rodzina. Gdyby nie nasza rodzina, prawdopodobnie już dawno zwiałabym do Phoenix – szczerze odparłam._

_Mogłam stwierdzić, że nie przyjął dobrze moich ostatnich słów, ale tak czy inaczej pozostaliśmy na zewnątrz, póki słońce nie schowało się za horyzontem i nie zastąpiła go pełnia księżyca._

* * *

**Rozdział 29: Niczym Bomba Zegarowa**

_(Od tłumaczki: Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi od piosenki, którą zaproponowała autorka: All Time Low – Time Bomb)_

_***Oczami Belli***_

Tydzień. Tyle czasu mi zajęło, aby zrozumieć podstawy kontrolowania mojej tarczy.

Każdego dnia Jasper i ja, czasem jeszcze przy asyście Eleazara, Emmetta lub Garretta, przechadzaliśmy się w głąb lasu i praktykowaliśmy używanie i dezaktywację mojego talentu.

Jak na razie byłam w stanie blokować każdy atak związany z wampirzymi darami (takimi jak zdolność Jaspera do wyczuwania i wpływania na czyjeś emocje czy talent Eleazara polegający na rozpoznawaniu, jaką mocą dysponuje dany wampir). Zaczynałam chwytać o co chodzi z moją fizyczną tarczą, ale żeby to było osiągalne, musiałam skupiać na zadaniu praktycznie całą swoją koncentrację. Poza tym używanie naraz moich dwóch tarczy naprawdę mnie wyczerpywało.

Przez ostatni tydzień zdołałam całkiem dobrze poznać pozostałe wampiry. Maggie z irlandzkiego klanu była naprawdę cicha i rzadko co oddalała się od swojej towarzyszki. Siobhan, także z Irlandii, była naprawdę rozrywkowa. Kiedy tylko miała okazję, opowiadała nam masę historii z jej przeszłych doświadczeń, niektóre z nich były tak zwariowane (czy _ekscentryczne_, jak ujmował to Jasper), że czasami odrobinę myśleliśmy w ten sposób i o ich autorce. Garrett był po prostu przytłoczony przebywaniem pośród tak dużej grupy wampirów i zajęło mu parę dobrych dni, by się przyzwyczaić. W gruncie rzeczy był naprawdę słodki… i miał oczy tylko dla Tanyi.

Ostatnio zrobiło się tłoczno, bowiem w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu dni przybyło do nas kolejnych kilku wampirów. Zafrina, iluzjonistka z klanu z Amazonii, pojawiła się sama około pięciu dni temu. Ze wzrostem mierzącym prawie sześć stóp _(od tłumaczki: około 183 cm)_, niesłychanie długimi, prostymi, czarnymi włosami i karmelową karnacją wyróżniała się od reszty z nas jej surrealistyczną pięknością.

I wtedy, zaledwie wczoraj, przybyły dwa inne wampiry. Póki Carlisle nie dowiedział się o ich celu, ich wizyta szokowała wszystkich. Vladimir i Stefan tworzyli klan z Rumunii. Mówili, że byli starsi nawet od Volturi, w co można było uwierzyć już po jednym spojrzeniu w ich mądre oczy. Ich skóra była jeszcze bardziej przezroczysta od Ara, a oczy miały najjaśniejszy odcień czerwieni, jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałam.

Wszyscy byli wobec nich ostrożni, ale ja szczerze się tymi postaciami interesowałam, w końcu jak wielu zdarzeń historycznych mogli być świadkami? Jasper zdawał się podzielać moje sentymenty i żywił do nich pewien respekt.

Westchnęłam, przez moment życząc sobie, aby poczuć ciepło z padających na moją skórę promieni słonecznych. Zdołałam wymknąć się z domu i przyjść na starą łąkę, którą niegdyś pokazał mi Edward. Ten dzień był dla mnie tak odległy, jakby minęły już stulecia.

Poczułam, jak ktoś się do mnie zbliża, po czym usłyszałam, jak kładzie się parę centymetrów od miejsca, w którym aktualnie przesiadywałam.

Ah, a właśnie zastanawiałam się, kiedy ktoś w końcu odnajdzie moją kryjówkę.

Postanowiłam zacząć tu przychodzić, ponieważ stwierdziłam, że łąka była ostatnim miejscem, w jakim by mnie szukali (patrząc na to, w jak katastroficzny sposób rozpadł się związek mój i Edwarda).

- Jedną z rzeczy, za którymi najbardziej tęsknię, jest słońce.

Na to stwierdzenie otworzyłam oko i zaczęłam obserwować ukontentowaną twarz Jaspera.

- Brakuje mi snu… i marzeń sennych – odparłam, przewracając się tak, by prosto patrzeć na mojego blond towarzysza.

- Ale za to nadrabiasz je tymi całymi godzinami snów na jawie, jakie ci się zdarzają w ciągu dnia – zachichotał, tym samym zarabiając sobie kuksańca w ramię.

- Jasperze Whitlock! Czy właśnie szukasz osoby, która chętnie skopie ci tyłek?

- Nie, ma'am – odpowiedział pozwalając, aby do słów przeciekł mu teksański akcent, w jego oczach widoczny był figlarny błysk.

Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Kochałam momenty, w których Jasper był taki beztroski, momenty, w których nie myślał o tych wszystkich sprawach, które należało rozwiązać przed nadchodzącą bitwą.

W odpowiedzi na jego reakcję przewróciłam oczami. Odwróciłam się tak, by dalej podziwiać błękit nieba.

Trawa wokół nas błyszczała od odbitego od nas światła, a znajdujące się przy niej włosy Jaspera zdawały się połyskiwać.

- Dlaczego nie zawsze mówisz swoim akcentem?

- Lata praktyk ukrywania go.

- Czemu?

- Południowy akcent w stanie Waszyngton, czy gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko bardziej podkreślałby moje różnice. Poza tym dziwne byłoby to, gdyby raptem tylko jeden członek klanu go posiadał, w końcu często zmieniamy miejsce zamieszkania. Ludzie z pewnością zauważyliby to i zaczęli zadawać niepotrzebne pytania.

- A, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Więc… lubię go.

Zaśmiał się.

- Chyba powinienem powiedzieć dziękuję.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Pozwoliłam nam zapaść w komfortową ciszę.

- No wiesz… - po pewnej chwili zaczął. – Jeżeli dezaktywowałabyś swoją tarczę, mógłbym spróbować wysłać ci potężną dawkę opanowania, spokoju. Prawdopodobnie doświadczenie to dla wampira jest czymś najbliższym snu.

Ochoczo się zgodziłam, a w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszystko się rozpłynęło. Wszystkie dźwięki, zapachy i smaki tak się osłabiły, że prawie ich nie odczuwałam. Czułam się lekka, beztroska, kompletnie odłączona od znajdującego się wokół mnie świata. Było to coś nieopisanego. Może i nie sen, ale coś prawie tak samo odświeżającego.

Po pewnym czasie poczułam, jak ta emocjonalna kontrola się wycofuje i wtedy usiadłam.

- To było niesamowite! Jak na to wpadłeś? – spytałam bez tchu, po czym wdzięcznie i szybko go uścisnęłam.

- Prawdę mówiąc pomysł pojawił mi się w głowie dopiero przed chwilą, nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego na kimś nie próbowałem – przyznał i podniósł się z ziemi.

- Już wracasz?

- Bello, odpłynęłaś na trzy godziny.

- Trzy? Co? Ale jak to… to znaczy mam wrażenie, że minęło może kilka minut!

- Dokładnie jak prawdziwy sen dla ludzi.

A no tak. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałam.

Ludzkim tempem opuściliśmy łąkę, żadne z nas nie spieszyło się na powrót do domu.

- Tak czy inaczej… dlaczego udałaś się na łąkę? – Jasper nagle zapytał, na co zatrzymałam się w środku lasu, w dalszym ciągu około dwóch mil od domu.

- Co masz na myśli? Po prostu potrzebowałam trochę ciszy i spokoju do przemyśleń.

- Nie. Chodzi mi o to, dlaczego udałaś się na _tę _łąkę?

- Tę łąkę? Jasper, do czego zmierzasz?

Jęknął z frustracji i przeczesał ręką swoje blond włosy.

- Dlaczego, ze wszystkich miejsc, w których cię szukałem, znajduję cię na tej łące? Po sprawdzeniu mojego pokoju, twojego pokoju, pola do gry w baseball, nawet granicy z La Push, dlaczego jesteś właśnie tutaj?

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie z tym atakujesz – odpowiedziałam, zmieszana, aż nagle uderzyła mnie myśl. – Czekaj! Czy chodzi o Edwarda? Ponieważ jest to łąka, którą dawno temu mi pokazał?

Jego niewzruszona, dzika postawa sama za siebie odpowiedziała na zadane przeze mnie pytanie.

- Jasper – zaparło mi dech w piersiach. – Ta łąka już nic dla mnie nie znaczy. To po prostu miejsce, gdzie lubię zbierać swoje myśli.

- Ale jesteś tego pewna Bello? Ponieważ wiem, że tydzień temu ty i Edward rozmawialiście ze sobą na ganku. I już więcej nie wydajesz się na niego zła. I boję się… że cię tracę – powiedział, jego oczy pełne były nieopisanych, intensywnych emocji.

- Rozmawiałam z Edwardem, ponieważ w końcu byłam w stanie to zrobić bez uczucia, że zwariuję – cicho zaczęłam. – I wiesz co odkryłam po tej konwersacji? Że w końcu zupełnie, kompletnie z nim skończyłam. Nigdy więcej łez czy myślenia o tym, co mieliśmy, ponieważ szczerze zdałam sobie sprawę, że to etap zamknięty w moim życiu. Nie bolało myślenie o nim i Alice, ponieważ już więcej nic to dla mnie nie znaczyło. Nie dbałam o to. I to…

Moja przemowa została nagle przerwana przez Jaspera, który ujął moją twarz w swoje ręce i delikatnie złączył nasze usta.

Wzięłam przez nos ostry wdech. Przez chwilę próbowałam się oderwać, ale nieugięcie mnie trzymał. Po paru sekundach moje ciało zrelaksowało się i poczułam, jak kompletnie oddaję się naszemu pierwszemu pocałunkowi.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Zakończenie zaskoczyło mnie równie dobrze jak i Was. Zaczęłam ten rozdział nie planując jeszcze przez jakiś czas ich pierwszego pocałunku, ale… no tak. Dla Was to i tak chyba lepiej niż dobrze ;) Dziękuję za komentarze i czytanie! To, że lubicie moją historię, sprawia mi ogromną radość :)

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Nic dodać, nic ująć. Tłumaczyłam ten rozdział z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.


	31. Gdyby Oczy Mogły Mówić

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ry123red. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_I oto moment, na który wszyscy zapewne czekaliście… chwila po pocałunku! Miłego czytania!

* * *

_Poprzednio…_

_Jęknął z frustracji i przeczesał ręką swoje blond włosy._

_- Dlaczego, ze wszystkich miejsc, w których cię szukałem, znajduję cię na tej łące? Po sprawdzeniu mojego pokoju, twojego pokoju, pola do gry w baseball, nawet granicy z La Push, dlaczego jesteś właśnie tutaj?_

_- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie z tym atakujesz – odpowiedziałam, zmieszana, aż nagle uderzyła mnie myśl. – Czekaj! Czy chodzi o Edwarda? Ponieważ jest to łąka, którą dawno temu mi pokazał?_

_Jego niewzruszona, dzika postawa sama za siebie odpowiedziała na zadane przeze mnie pytanie._

_- Jasper – zaparło mi dech w piersiach. – Ta łąka już nic dla mnie nie znaczy. To po prostu miejsce, gdzie lubię zbierać swoje myśli._

_- Ale jesteś tego pewna Bello? Ponieważ wiem, że tydzień temu ty i Edward rozmawialiście ze sobą na ganku. I już więcej nie wydajesz się na niego zła. I boję się… że cię tracę – powiedział, jego oczy pełne były nieopisanych, intensywnych emocji._

_- Rozmawiałam z Edwardem, ponieważ w końcu byłam w stanie to zrobić bez uczucia, że zwariuję – cicho zaczęłam. – I wiesz co odkryłam po tej konwersacji? Że w końcu zupełnie, kompletnie z nim skończyłam. Nigdy więcej łez czy myślenia o tym, co mieliśmy, ponieważ szczerze zdałam sobie sprawę, że to etap zamknięty w moim życiu. Nie bolało myślenie o nim i Alice, ponieważ już więcej nic to dla mnie nie znaczyło. Nie dbałam o to. I to…_

_Moja przemowa została nagle przerwana przez Jaspera, który ujął moją twarz w swoje ręce i delikatnie złączył nasze usta._

_Wzięłam przez nos ostry wdech. Przez chwilę próbowałam się oderwać, ale nieugięcie mnie trzymał. Po paru sekundach moje ciało zrelaksowało się i poczułam, jak kompletnie oddaję się naszemu pierwszemu pocałunkowi._

* * *

**Rozdział 30: Gdyby Oczy Mogły Mówić**

_***Oczami Jaspera***_

- Tak czy inaczej… dlaczego udałaś się na łąkę? – nagle zapytałem, a mój plan bycia nonszalanckim niestety spalił na panewce.

Sądziłem, że po tym, przez co przeszła Bella, łąka będzie ostatnim miejscem na Ziemi, w które chciałaby się udać. Jak zwykle mnie zaskoczyła…

- Co masz na myśli? Po prostu potrzebowałam trochę ciszy i spokoju do przemyśleń – odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w moją twarz z naiwnym zmieszaniem. Słabe promienie słoneczne przedarły się przez drzewa i oświetlały jej włosy.

Czy w ogóle zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jaki miała na mnie wpływ? Sprawiła, że Major Południowych Wojen Wampirów zauważa takie rzeczy, jak podświetlone słońcem włosy.

- Nie. Chodzi mi o to, dlaczego udałaś się na tę łąkę? – podkreśliłem, moje kasztanowe oczy napotkały przelotnie jej pomarańczowe.

Kolor moich tęczówek po przemianie Belli nie wrócił jeszcze do złotego, ale z pewnością stanie się to jeszcze zanim jej tęczówki będą chociaż przypominały te, które cechują wegetariańskie wampiry. Jej ciało jeszcze się całkowicie nie oczyściło z ludzkiej krwi (co zajmie około dziewięciu miesięcy, odkąd żywi się tylko i wyłącznie zwierzętami).

- Tę łąkę? Jasper, do czego zmierzasz?

Jęknąłem z frustracji i przeczesałem ręką swoje blond włosy – był to zwyczaj, który został mi z czasów bycia człowiekiem – zanim odpowiedziałem.

- Dlaczego, ze wszystkich miejsc, w których cię szukałem, znajduję cię na tej łące? Po sprawdzeniu mojego pokoju, twojego pokoju, pola do gry w baseball, nawet granicy z La Push, dlaczego jesteś właśnie tutaj?

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie z tym atakujesz – rzekła w obronie. - Czekaj! Czy chodzi o Edwarda? Ponieważ jest to łąka, którą dawno temu mi pokazał?

Nie odpowiedziałem, a na swojej twarzy starałem się utrzymać maskę apatii.

- Jasper – zaparło jej dech w piersiach. - Ta łąka już nic dla mnie nie znaczy. To po prostu miejsce, gdzie lubię zbierać swoje myśli.

- Ale jesteś tego pewna Bello? Ponieważ wiem, że tydzień temu ty i Edward rozmawialiście ze sobą na ganku. I już więcej nie wydajesz się na niego zła. I boję się… że cię tracę – gwałtownie powiedziałem, nagle życząc sobie, abym mógł posmakować jej emocji.

Bycie otwartym z kimkolwiek nie było w moim stylu; ponownie ukazywało to tylko, jak bardzo zmieniła mnie Bella. Na lepsze. Zastanawiałem się, jak potoczyłaby się nasza znajomość, gdybym postarał się poznać ją rok temu. Często o tym rozmyślałem. Czy bylibyśmy w stanie być tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jak teraz, gdybyśmy byli ze swoimi partnerami? Wątpię.

- Rozmawiałam z Edwardem, ponieważ w końcu byłam w stanie to zrobić bez uczucia, że zwariuję – cicho zaczęła. – I wiesz co odkryłam po tej konwersacji? Że w końcu zupełnie, kompletnie z nim skończyłam. Nigdy więcej łez czy myślenia o tym, co mieliśmy, ponieważ szczerze zdałam sobie sprawę, że to etap zamknięty w moim życiu. Nie bolało myślenie o nim i Alice, ponieważ już więcej nic to dla mnie nie znaczyło. Nie dbałam o to. I to…

Na jej słowa w moich uszach zagrzmiało.

Nie obchodził ją Edward?

Opuściła tarczę, kiedy się wypowiadała. Nie wiem, czy przez przypadek, czy celowo, ale dzięki temu byłem w stanie wyczuć prawdę.

Czuła się winna za platoniczne uczucia względem Edwarda.

Była zmieszana, dlaczego zadawałem jej takie pytania.

Przytłoczona obecnie panującym napięciem i jej wyostrzonymi zmysłami.

Miłość i zniechęcenie wylewały się z niej tak intensywnie, że pod ich ciężarem prawie upadłem na kolana.

Pochłonęła mnie euforia i zaborczość. Działałem instynktownie.

Ująłem jej twarz w dłonie i złączyłem nasze usta.

Usłyszałem, jak z zaszokowania łapie wdech, ale się nie wycofałem.

Kochała mnie?

Nikt nigdy już jej więcej nie skrzywdzi. Podążę za nią na koniec świata. Zabiorę gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie spróbuje mi jej ukraść. Cholera, rozgromię każdego innego wampira na tej planecie, jeżeli mógłbym w ten sposób ją ochronić, ponieważ… była moją partnerką.

Jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie widzieć?

Nigdy nie była to Alice, czy Maria, czy Jade – jedna z przyjaciółek mojej siostry, za którą wzdychałem, kiedy byłem nastolatkiem.

To była zawsze Bella.

Pogłębiłem pocałunek, kiedy tylko poczułem, jak rozpływa się w moim uścisku.

Wsunąłem ręce za jej talię i mocniej do siebie przytuliłem.

Wzięła haust powietrza, a ja wykorzystałem okazję, by wsunąć język do jej buzi. Poczułem, jak w mojej piersi tworzy się cichy warkot.

Ochoczo odwzajemniła pocałunek, przyciskając się do mnie i – niestety – przypominając, że staliśmy w środku lasu.

Musiała poczuć moje wahanie, ponieważ oderwała się z szerokimi oczami.

Patrzyliśmy się na siebie. Obydwoje ciężko oddychaliśmy.

- Co to było? – w końcu powiedziała, jej wzrok skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na mnie.

- To jest to, co chciałem zrobić od tygodni – szczerze odpowiedziałem, aż nagle mój umysł zdał sobie sprawę z moich działań.

Cholera. To nie tak miało wyglądać…

- J-Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć – rzekła z wahaniem, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Zmusiłem oczy, by odruchowo tego nie obserwowały.

- Jeżeli nie wiesz, co powiedzieć, to w takim razie to wszystko wyjaśnia – rezolutnie odparłem, mój głos brzmiał surowo nawet dla mnie.

Dlaczego miałaby kłamać? Wiem, co od niej czułem. To nie mogła być pomyłka… no chyba, że myślała o kimś innym.

- Nie, Jasper, to nie to miałam na myśli. Boże, przepraszam, nigdy nie byłam dobra w wysławianiu się – pospiesznie wykrzyknęła, łapiąc mnie za rękę, tak jakby chciała powstrzymać mnie od odejścia.

Cierpliwie czekałem.

- Chodziło mi o to, że cieszę się, że mnie pocałowałeś – szybko powiedziała. Wyglądała na zawstydzoną faktem, że wypowiedziała to na głos.

Zaśmiałem się, na co ona zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Gdybym wiedziała, że będziesz się śmiał, nic bym nie powiedziała.

- Gdybym wiedział, że nie będziesz nic mówiła po tym, jak cię pocałowałem, nie zrobiłbym tego – rzekłem, podnosząc wyzywająco brew.

- Okej, przepraszam, ale nie mam za dużo… doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Z pewnością nie tyle, co ty – powiedziała z grymasem na twarzy.

- I mówi to dziewczyna, która bardzo chętnie odwzajemniła mój pocałunek. Przepraszam, ale taki jest fakt – rzekłem z leniwym uśmiechem.

Z niedowierzania i oburzenia szeroko otworzyła buzię.

- Jasper! Ty…

- Ja? – zuchwale spytałem, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

Westchnęła, po czym cicho się zaśmiała, kręcąc głową.

- Czy to znaczy, że znowu mogę cię pocałować? – zapytałem, przybliżając się. Położyłem dłonie na jej biodrach.

Przełknęła, jej emocje szybko stały się identyczne z moimi.

- Hmmm? Czekam – wymruczałem, pozwalając, by poczuła na twarzy wypuszczone przeze mnie powietrze.

Tym razem to ja się zdziwiłem, kiedy nagle przycisnęła usta do moich.

Poczułem, jak w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się przy moich wargach. Prawdopodobnie dotarła do niej fala zdziwienia, którą przez przypadek wyemitowałem.

Wzmocniłem uścisk, kiedy brunetka przesunęła ręce w górę tak, że dotykała włosów z tyłu mojej głowy.

Znowu nieumyślnie zamruczałem, na co ona zachichotała.

Oderwałem się z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

- Śmiejesz się ze mnie, panno Swan?

- Może… - zadziornie ucichła. Przechyliła głowę na bok.

- Boże, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego chciałem – powiedziałem z pełną powagą, kończąc nasze przekomarzanie się. – Po prostu nie byłem pewny, czy czujesz to samo, czy może pragniesz Edwarda.

- A teraz jesteś pewien?

Na moje skinienie uśmiechnęła się i wskoczyła w moje ramiona, mocno przytulając, wtulając głowę w ramię.

- Dziękuję ci Jasper.

- Za?

- Za bycie dla mnie w tych trudnych czasach. Za widzenie mnie z najgorszej strony i w dalszym ciągu przy mnie trwanie – mruknęła przy mojej szyi, prawdopodobnie nawiązując do tych wszystkich łez, które uroniła dla Edwarda i kurczowego trzymania się naszej przyjaźni, jakby było to jedynym, co jej w życiu pozostało.

Ale w rzeczywistości ja także na niej polegałem. Ja, nieśmiertelny wampir, potrzebujący człowieka. To była najdziwniejsza, ale zarazem najcudowniejsza rzecz w moim życiu.

Ochronnie przyciągnąłem ją bliżej do siebie.

- Zawsze będę cię chciał – z powagą odparłem, zamykając oczy i wdychając jej zapach.

- Sądzę, że od początku mieliśmy być razem – odezwała się, oczyszczając tym samym mój umysł. – Alice zaprowadziła cię do Cullenów. Edward sprawił, że zostałam członkiem ich rodziny. To wszystko doprowadziło do naszego spotkania się, mojej przemiany przez ciebie w wampira, a w końcu naszego partnerstwa.

Drżąco wypuściłem z siebie powietrze i pocałowałem ją w czoło.

- Na zawsze – wymruczałem w jej miękkie brązowe włosy.

- Na zawsze.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_W pierwszej chwili planowałam napisać trochę dłuższy rozdział, ale potem stwierdziłam, że to dobry moment na zakończenie. Za to macie mały wgląd w to, co będzie dalej ;) Kocham was! Historia powolusieńku zbliża się do ostatnich wpisów, co mnie bardzo smuci! Jak zwykle dziękuję za każdy klik, komentarz, fav, alert…

* * *

_W kolejnym rozdziale…_

_- Musisz być zatem jednym z przyjaciół Carlisle'a. Zaprowadzę cię do niego, jeżeli byś chciał – powiedziałam z małym uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę, by wymienić uścisk z ciemnowłosym przybyszem._

_- Bardzo mi miło. Mam na imię Benjamin – promiennie się uśmiechnął, jego czerwone oczy lśniły. – Także jesteś przyjaciółką Carlisle'a?_

_- Więc… jestem najnowszą członkinią jego klanu – odparłam, po czym wyprowadziłam go z lasu do domu, gdzie przebywała reszta._

_- Oh, więc musisz być Rosalie!_

_- Oh, niestety nie. Przepraszam, widocznie nie zdążyłam się przedstawić. Jestem Bella – zaśmiałam się z mojego zapominalstwa._

_- Przepraszam, przez dekady nie widziałem Carlisle'a, a ostatnie wieści od niego dotyczyły przemiany pięknej dziewczyny o imieniu Rosalie – wytłumaczył, wcale niespeszony, po czym znacząco na mnie spojrzał._

_O bracie. Ten koleś ma ogromne szczęście, że tym razem nie polował ze mną Jasper._


End file.
